


Mi rebelde sin causa

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dominatrix, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 110,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el fotógrafo Ulrik Rybner hizo una sesión de fotos con la famosa actriz Ilia Petrova no esperó que ella fuera lo que desde hacía tiempo había estado buscando, mucho menos que la joven lo arrastrara a un mundo que nunca antes se planteó conocer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Mekare:** Con _Mi rebelde sin causa_ os traemos una historia llena de sexo, sexo y romance, pero sobre todo sexo ya que el tema principal es el BDSM (Bondage, Dominación/sumisión, Sadomasoquismo y Masoquismo). Nos hemos esforzado porque esta historia no fuera una pantomima más que cogen este mundo y lo depravan como se puso de moda con _50 sombras de Grey_. Sobre eso creo que deberíamos dar las gracias a BDSM canarios por sus cuadernos del tema que nos han ayudado a no escribir como unas completas ineptas, a comprender un poco este mundo de cuero y confianza  
>  **Little Owl:** Aunque probablemente hayamos pasado por alto cosas y otras no las hemos entendido como son realmente  
>  **Mekare:** Leyendo apenas hemos arañado la superficie de lo que es el BDSM, pero tendrá que servir.
> 
>  **Mekare:** Para colmo, hemos querido romper más los esquemas y contar la historia de una Ama y un sumiso  
>  **Little Owl:** Lo que no nos ha facilitado mucho la tarea, a decir verdad, ya que el estereotipo que siempre encontrábamos en nuestras investigaciones era la de la Dominatrix y no era eso lo que buscábamos para esta historia.  
>  **Mekare:** Lo que buscábamos era una relación normal entre dos personas que usan el BDSM, por así decirlo, lo que suele llamarse una relación 24/7, 24 horas, 7 días a la semana. No se trataba de que fuera como “un juego”, sino parte de su vida.  
>  **Little Owl:** Al final estamos muy contentas con el resultado de la historia, pero tenemos muy claro que puede haber errores (probablemente los haya), cosas que no son así o explicaciones que hemos intentado poner que no coinciden con la realidad  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, especialmente la psicología ha sido todo un reto.  
>  **Little Owl:** Resulta muy sencillo que tu personaje coja un flogger y sepa el modo correcto de usarlo, pero la cosa se complica considerablemente cuando tienes que explicar lo que siente en cada momento.  
>  **Mekare:** Pasa lo mismo desde el otro lado, tu mente convencional trata de pensar el porqué de un modo enrevesado, cuando por ejemplo para justificar que a alguien le guste los pimientos asados o las matemáticas no le das tantas vueltas.
> 
>  **Little Owl:** Aún con todo eso, esperamos que la historia os guste y que no hayamos cavado nuestra propia tumba al atrevernos a escribir algo sobre este mundo.
> 
>  **Mekare:** En cuando a modo de publicación, viendo que nos íbamos a hacer abuelas y nos quedarían historias inéditas, hemos decidido publicar dos veces por semana, martes y viernes, dos capítulos cada día.
> 
> ¡A leer y disfruten! 
> 
> PD: Os invitamos a pasar a leer _Sólo Tima lo sabe_ que estamos publicando a la vez, es una historia de hombres lobo a dos tiempos.

Apartó el brazo fuerte que rodeaba su cintura, apartó las sábanas, sentado en la cama observó la habitación en busca de su ropa, cuando la localizó se levantó y llegó en primer lugar hasta los calzoncillos, el inclinarse hizo que con la tensión notara el leve dolor en su trasero, efecto secundario de la noche desenfrenada. Mientras se ponía los boxers miró hacia la cama, al hombre rubio que seguía dócilmente dormido, tan dócil como había resultado ser. Ulrik torció la nariz disgustado, a veces se preguntaba por qué seguía intentando que esas relaciones dieran para algo más, era algo totalmente inútil. Probaba sin ningún orden con mujeres, hombres, como activo o pasivo, pero nunca obtenía el resultado que buscaba, eran mentes débiles que al final hacían lo que él quería… La historia de su vida. 

Desde la más tierna infancia había sido así, sus padres lo habían mimado a tal punto que cuando alcanzó los diez años hasta él llegó a ser consciente del hecho, había extrañado eso que tenían otros niños, una regañina, un no por respuesta. Con sus padres era misión imposible, también era cierto que había sido un buen niño, adorable y cariñoso, pese a sus caprichos. En la adolescencia no mejoró, y eso que entonces sí solía meterse en problemas, hizo todas las gamberradas que le correspondían a esa edad más el cupo de travesuras que no había hecho en la infancia y más. Formar un grupo de rock en esa etapa no ayudó precisamente a tener menos problemas en algunos de los conciertos que en ese entonces dieron en alguna sala. Aunque también era cierto que para su adolescencia ya había llegado su hermano Erik, listo para que lo consintieran… y por desgracia ese no había sido un niño tranquilo y adorable, en absoluto. 

De algún modo, ahora se encontraba buscando alguien con carácter, alguien más dominante. Llegó a pensar que el problema era que era un tío y con las mujeres era el rol que le tocaba, aunque él no creía en esas cosas, pero probó con los hombres, incluso a ser el que estuviera debajo, pero pronto comprobó que ese no era el problema, el problema era él y su poder para encandilar a la gente incluso sin quererlo. 

Se puso los pantalones vaqueros ajustados y la camiseta blanca sin mangas, vio al hombre girar buscando su cuerpo ausente, pero el rubio sólo se encogió al no encontrarlo, conformándose con el calor que aún quedaba en las sábanas. El móvil vibró en el bolsillo sus pantalones, descolgó y salió del dormitorio, estaba seguro de que las zapatillas se las había quitado antes. 

–¿Dónde cojones estás? –fue lo primero que escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea.

–En proyecto de ir a casa a por una ducha. ¿Dónde está el fuego tan temprano, Liesl? –cuestionó a su amiga, quien en su día fuera la bajista del grupo de rock.

–Son las 12, capullo. Mueve ese precioso culo aquí. Joder, te conseguí este reportaje a Ilia, dije que eras el mejor, ¿y así me lo pagas? 

Ulrik miró la hora comprobando que su amiga no mentía. –Mierda… –maldijo, encontró sus zapatillas y se sentó en el brazo del sofá para ponérselas, su culo protestó un poco, al menos había conseguido que el tipo lo jodiera tan fuerte como le gustaba, un punto a favor–. Estoy a veinte minutos… si sé dónde dejé la moto –murmuró lo último.

–Acelera, ella estará aquí en quince –dijo la mujer tras maldecir en un suspiro de resignación.

–Vamos, Liesl, mientras está con la estilista llego y hasta me da tiempo a darme una ducha, y ya sabes que la tendré de buenas en dos segundos, soy un encanto, todo el mundo lo sabe –la tranquilizó.

–Es Ilia Petrova, no una de esas modelos con las que trabajas, no las tengas todo contigo. Date prisa –repitió antes de colgar.

El hombre de 1’84 m de altura, pelo castaño oscuro, que en ese momento se levantaba rebelde en distintas direcciones gritando por un peine, y ojos grises por esa vez hizo caso a su amiga, mánager de la afamada actriz a la que tenía que fotografiar esa tarde y ya habiendo renunciado a encontrar unos míseros calcetines se largó de allí a prisa.

***

–Ya hemos llegado, señorita Petrova. Enseguida le abro la puerta –escuchó la voz de Henrik segundos después de que el coche se detuviera y sonrió con condescendencia ante el trato recibido por parte del hombre de unos cincuenta años, daba igual cuántas veces le pidiera que la llamara por su nombre, en los cuatro años que llevaba trabajando para ella no le había hecho caso ni una sola vez.

Mientras el hombre bajaba del Mercedes ella se colocó las Ray Ban ocultando así sus ojos grises y guardó el iPad en su bolso. Bajó del coche cuando su chofer le abrió la puerta, aceptando la mano que él le tendió para ayudarla. 

–Gracias, Henrik –agradeció con una sonrisa amable que le fue devuelta por parte de él. 

Vio cómo Clady bajaba tras ella y se dirigía seguidamente al maletero del coche para recoger todos sus bártulos. Esperándola pacientemente centró su vista en el edificio que tenían delante. Era una construcción bastante moderna, con una forma cuadrada, grandes cristaleras que no dejaban ver el interior y de unos cuatro pisos. La entrada principal tenía unas grandes puertas automáticas, también de cristal, a través de las cuales se podía ver el gran mostrador de recepción. Sobre la puerta estaba puesto el nombre de la marca de ropa interior a la que pertenecía dicho edificio, Björn Borg, y para la cual ella iba a modelar. Era la primera vez que trabaja para esa marca. A pesar de haber oído hablar de ella en más de una ocasión y haber visto algunos de sus reportajes fotográficos nunca se lo había planteado hasta que Liesl se lo propuso. Debía admitir que lo que más le había llamado la atención de esa propuesta era lo bien que su manager le había hablado del fotógrafo que llevaría la sesión, un amigo suyo al parecer, y había sentido curiosidad por conocer a esa persona que merecía tanto respeto, al menos profesionalmente hablando, por parte de la mujer. 

–Tooodo listo –la voz cantarina y nerviosa de su estilista y amiga la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la hizo sonreír, Clady era así, puro nervio. 

–Genial –contestó empezando a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. 

Como había podido intuir la recepción era amplia, con el suelo de mármol blanco y el mostrador completamente negro. Había un par de macetas grandes con un poto cada una a ambos lados de la puerta. La sala se extendía hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda en forma de pasillos que parecían rodear el edificio, con puertas de madera que ocultaban lo que había en las diferentes habitaciones, supuso que se trataría de estudios y almacenes, probablemente los despachos se encontraran en los pisos superiores, a los que se podía llegar mediante los dos ascensores a la derecha del mostrador. 

Se acercó con pasos seguros a la recepcionista, una joven morena que desde que había entrado por la puerta la miraba con una expresión de admiración y reconocimiento. 

–Disculpe, ¿podría indicarme dónde es la sesión de fotos del señor Rybner? –preguntó amablemente, con un deje de diversión en su voz al ver que la chica se había puesto nerviosa de repente. 

–¡Hola, Ilia! Ya llegaste –dijo Liesl llegando por el pasillo desde el interior, el “llegaste” sonó un poco entre dientes, claramente estaba maldiciendo a su amigo hasta en arameo–. Katy, hay una kettle al lado de la máquina de café con el agua lista siempre, tómate una tila –le dijo a la dependienta–. Ven por aquí. Clady, incluso he conseguido que despejen el espejo de cachivaches para que pongas tus cosas, ¡quiéreme!

La joven pelirroja de metro sesenta y un año menor que ella rió negando con la cabeza. –Siempre tan eficiente, Liesl. ¿Alguna vez descansas? –preguntó divertida. 

Caminaba como siempre, dando pequeños saltitos en cada paso, con la sonrisa casi permanente es sus labios finos y rojizos y que llegaba a sus ojos verdes. Su piel clara, con pequeñas pecas repartidas por su rostro, lograban que esos dos rasgos quedaran resaltados. 

–Nunca lo hace, Clady –contestó Ilia a la chica y miró a su manager con una expresión desafiante–. Algún día conseguiré que te sueltes el pelo –añadió haciendo que sonara como una amenaza antes de reír suavemente. 

–Me lo corté precisamente para eso –bromeó–. Y de hecho, Clady, un día de estos pondré barandillas en mi cama porque doy demasiadas vueltas.

–Lo que necesitas es alguien que te sujete –contestó la más pequeña guiñándole un ojo y entrando en el set de maquillaje que, como había dicho Liesl, estaba completamente despejado para ella, sólo con la ropa que Ilia debía ponerse para la sesión. 

–Alguien fuerte y con un buen culo –agregó Ilia asintiendo, quitándose los botines de tacón y empezando a desabrochar los pitillos negros. La camisa de tirantes del mismo color, siguió a la cazadora y se puso la bata de satén blanca que Clady había sacado de un pequeña maleta de mano. 

–Como el que tiene que estar ya aquí si aprecia su vida –murmuró más bien para sí, mirando su móvil.

Ilia la observó un segundo divertida por el comentario, pero sin decir nada. Se sentó en una de las butacas que había frente a un gran espejo y cerró los ojos mientras Clady empezaba a hacer su magia concentrada, las bromas siempre se cortaban mientras la joven trabajaba. 

–La tendrás en un quince minutos –le dijo Clady a la mayor empezando a peinar el pelo rubio de Ilia. 

–Vuelvo en catorce –informó saliendo de la sala. 

Llegó hasta los vestuarios, entrando en el de hombres sin cuestionarse que no debería hacerlo y el mordible culo de su amigo lo recibió.

–Me lo vas a desgastar de tanto mirarlo –protestó el hombre, mirándola sobre el hombro antes de meter la pierna en el otro hueco del calzoncillos. Se habían liado cuando estaban en el instituto varias veces y desde entonces la mujer no se había cortado medio pelo por verlo desnudo, él se había resignado en cuanto a mostrar algo de decoro con ella.

–¿Qué tienes en contra de los suspensorios y los tangas?

–Que con ellos podrías mirarme más tiempo el culo –contestó divertido–. ¿Cómo va la princesa de Hollywood?

–Más vale que no se te ocurra llamarla así.

–¿Lo dices por lo de princesa o Hollywood?

–Ambas.

–Qué tiquismiquis. ¿Y bien? ¿A que me sobra tiempo, agonías?

–Aún no has terminado ni de vestirte.

–Es decir, que sí –rió él. 

–Nueve minutos.

–Una eternidad.

–Siempre igual, por tu “eternidad” llegaron a apodarnos “los tortuga” en los conciertos. 

–Ya estoy… ya estoy… Pillo mi cámara y voy al estudio 8. 

–Más te vale –advirtió Liesl antes de darse la vuelta, ir a tomarse un café más e ir a buscar a su clienta.

Cuando entró al set Ilia estaba terminando de colocarse el sujetador de encaje negro a juego con el culote. Su pelo, normalmente liso, estaba más desordenado, rebelde y los ojos grises enmarcados por el delineador negro y el rímel. Las uñas perfectamente pintadas y los labios con un poco de brillo que acentuaban su natural tono rosado y los hacían ver más jugosos de lo que ya eran. 

–¿Crees que así será suficiente para tu amigo, Liesl? –preguntó la rubia poniéndose los zapatos de tacón a juego con la ropa interior y de nuevo la bata de satén. 

–Perfecta, ya es la hora –contestó rápidamente Liesl y guió a Ilia hasta el estudio 8, sus cejas casi se fusionaron con su pelo al ver que no era en absoluto el mejor de los que tenían, ni siquiera era muy grande. Quiso matarlo, luego se dijo que otra cosa no, pero en cuanto a fotografía Ulrik sabía lo que hacía, llevaba pegado a una cámara desde los seis. 

–Hola, de nuevo. ¡Oh, dios! ¿No me digas que te tomaste otro café? –dedujo con horror nada más verla.

Liesl lo miró mal, él sonrió como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida. –Ilia, te presento a Ulrik Rybner –decidió pasar a las presentaciones.

–Un placer conocerla, señorita Petrova –se adelantó y le tendió a la actriz una mano algo áspera, de uñas ligeramente planas y con apenas una línea de blanco por la constante escalada, tras mirar divertido a su amiga por haberse quedado apretando los labios tratando de castigarlo no haciendo la presentación a la inversa.

Ilia sonrió de lado divertida por la escena, mirándolos a ambos, pero deteniéndose un poco más en Ulrik, debía reconocer que esa iba a ser una sesión interesante… mucho.

–Ilia –lo corrigió sonriendo y estrechando esa mano con la propia–. Si no es mucha molestia, señor Rybner. 

–Ninguna –aceptó con una cordial sonrisa–. Ulrik también me va bien, no me llaman señor desde… el instituto.

–¿Te tutean en el banco? –cuestionó Liesl, y él rodó los ojos–. Es posible, juraría que el señor Fi te lo borró de tanto usarlo. 

–¿Qué dices si comenzamos? –preguntó Ulrik a la actriz.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Tú mandas –dijo ya caminando hasta una silla para dejar ahí la bata y descubrir su cuerpo esbelto–. ¿Te molesta si ponemos un poco de música? ¿ _Green day_ tal vez? 

Ulrik terminó de observarla centímetro a centímetro profesionalmente, habiendo dejado el deseo aparcado al segundo siguiente de haber visto su cuerpo descubierto. Asintió y se movió hasta el equipo de música al que ya tenía enchufado su Mp3, buscó el grupo entre la marea de rock y lo hizo sonar no muy alto.

–En principio no molestará –contestó finalmente–. Los focos te esperan. Muévete como prefieras, como si no estuviera.

Ilia miró el lugar donde debía colocarse, a parte de los focos y los artilugios que se necesitaban para sacar las fotos también había un sofá blanco con unas mantas de color rosa palo y algunos cojines, una silla de madera y una mesa también de madera. Se colocó en el centro decidiendo no usar aún ninguno de esos muebles y sonrió, le gustaba que la dejaran improvisar, hacer lo que quisiera, y decidió que podía enseñarle a Ulrik un poco de lo que había estado ensayando para la nueva película. Concentrándose en la música su expresión cambió a una rebelde y su mirada, fija en el hombre en todo momento, se tornó casi agresiva. Empezó a moverse, como sabía que debía hacer, siguiendo un poco el ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Separando un poco sus piernas, subiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, inclinándose ligeramente a un lado y a otro y cambiando de nuevo de posición para ponerse de costado. Él elevó una ceja tras el objetivo de la cámara. Se movió disparando fotos, hubiese preferido algo más natural, aquello se notaba ensayado y ella lo seguía con la mirada, tendría que cambiar a otro método más aburrido y tedioso después. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron antes de quedar semioculto tras una de las pantallas, cuando salió unos segundos después de detrás de ella pudo captar un poco de lo que quería, algo de naturalidad aunque fuera sorpresa.

Continuó jugando un tiempo al escondite hasta que logró una risa sincera y con ello se dio por satisfecho.

–Bien… –murmuró mientras empezaba a cambiar la iluminación–. Probemos otra cosa, no es tan divertida, pero intentaré que no te aburras.

–Claro –aceptó Ilia mirándolo un tanto intrigada, sobre todo por el juego previo, quería saber qué era lo que buscaba de ella–. ¿Cómo me quieres?

El hombre sonrió de lado, terminó de ajustar las pantallas del modo que precisaba y se acercó a ella. –Siéntate como más cómoda te sientas.

La joven observó la silla detenidamente para acabar negando y optar por el sofá. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y se abrazó a un cojín, tal y como haría en su casa para ver una película. 

–Por curiosidad, ¿dónde pones el bol de palomitas? –preguntó alegremente, deduciendo la situación que representaba y haciendo fotos desde distintos ángulos, la posición en que estaba no servía para el reportaje que sus jefes necesitaban, pero no iba a hacerla cambiarse desde el primer instante ahora que parecía mostrar una expresión que sí era realmente suya.

–No suelo comer palomitas, se me seca la lengua y los labios –contestó haciendo un gesto de desagrado ante la idea–. Prefiero una taza de cacao caliente –añadió haciendo como si tuviera la taza entre las manos, apartando un poco el cojín en el proceso. 

–El chocolate es bueno en cualquier situación –concordó con una sonrisa–. Te cambio el cojín por una taza después –propuso deteniéndose ante ella extendiendo una mano. 

Ilia sonrió mirando alternativamente el cojín y a él, sabía que necesitaba que dejara de taparse con él, y pensaba hacerlo, pero había decidido que era su cojín. –Tengo mucho chocolate en casa –contestó cogiendo el objeto con una mano y estirando el brazo por encima de su cabeza para alejarlo de Ulrik. 

El fotógrafo sonrió divertido, disponía de todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para hacer las fotos, le habían dado carta blanca siendo la mujer quien era. –Pero no sabes cómo es este, una pena que nunca vayas a saberlo.

Ella hizo como si dudara un segundo, pero se reafirmó en su decisión. Dejó el cojín bajo su cuerpo y poniéndose de rodillas se inclinó un poco hacia él. –¿Seguro que será nunca nunca? 

–Nunca jamás... aunque se podría negociar.

–¿Y qué se supone que pedirías a cambio?

–Yo que tú rectificaría esa pregunta, es un caprichoso sin medida –dijo Liesl levantando un segundo la mirada de su Ipad, estando sentada en un sofá en el lado contrario del estudio.

–Tranquila, Liesl, ten fe en mí –contestó Ilia sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Está bien –dijo Ulrik sonriendo divertido y comenzó a enumerar sacando los dedos de la mano como si estuviera haciendo la carta a Santa–. Un pase vitalicio para el festival de Roskilde…

–Pero si siempre consigues que nos cuelen –intervino Liesl.

–Una amiga menos, un equipo de escalada bajo cero, una casa en los Alpes, un teclado nuevo…

–Espera –lo detuvo Ilia sentándose bien en el sofá y dando unas palmaditas en sus rodillas–. Me falta la barba y el traje, pero podemos probar suerte a ver si funciona –bromeó. 

–Hay que empezar por lo alto para luego poder regatear y sacar algo –contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

–Es una buena táctica –concordó ella–. Y los pedidos bastante originales. Me gusta, Liesl –le dijo a su manager. 

–Suele pasar –contestó la aludida distraída con su agenda.

–¿Qué va a ser con el infame cojín? –retomó el tema Ulrik.

–Creía que la negociación era por el delicioso chocolate –dijo ella pensativa–. Pero bueno… es muy simple, el cojín se queda siendo aplastado por mi hermoso trasero y tú me invitas a ese chocolate a cambio de un pase VIP en Vega para la fiesta de mañana por la noche–contestó con sonrisa adorable en su rostro. 

–Tentador… pero, está bien, confesaré, odio ese cojín, me está mirando mal desde que entré, no sé cómo llegó aquí y no me dio tiempo a echarlo –contestó tras meditar que el cojín bajo ella desestabilizaría su cuerpo y torcería su columna, algo nada conveniente.

Ilia chasqueó la lengua. –Yo adoraba ese cojín –replicó, pero lo sacó de donde estaba diciéndose que era hora de volver al trabajo y se lo pasó poniendo fin a la animada disputa–. Pero quiero ese chocolate. 

–Trato hecho –aceptó llevándose el cojín.

–Se salió con la suya de nuevo –se escuchó murmurar a Liesl y Ulrik le lanzó el cojín.

–Vale, ahora es cuando me va a tocar mandar –dijo a modo de disculpa, acercó una mano despacio a su pelo, como en muda petición a que se le permitiera y acomodó unas mechones sobre el pecho derecho en un desordenado patrón que en realidad no lo era tanto, tomó sus manos por las puntas de sus dedos y las puso sobre sus rodillas que habían continuado separadas, hizo que ladeara un poco la cabeza y dio un par de pasos atrás–. ¿Alguna vez asaltaste la caja de las galletas y saliste impune?

–Siempre –contestó riendo divertida por su pregunta–. Hablas con la niña de papá. 

Ulrik sonrió satisfecho habiendo conseguido la expresión de travesura e inocencia que andaba buscando. –Era aun más divertido cuando tus compañeros en el colegio iban quejándose de sus castigos por sus actos delictivos… aficionados.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con él. –Sólo necesitaban saber la expresión adecuada para ese momento. 

–Exacto, siempre caen. Cruza las piernas a lo indio y échate hacia delante con los codos sobre las rodillas –indicó.

La joven acató las órdenes al segundo. –Pero es aún más divertido cuando supone un reto. 

–Por supuesto, hay que saber encandilarlos con lo que tienes –continuó haciendo fotos, ahora buscaba ese reto, buscaba seducción y altanería.

–Lo que tengo es más que suficiente –dijo con un deje de ego en su voz, siguiéndole el juego por el mismo camino que él quería.

–Túmbate –se acercó e indicó que doblara una pierna, la otra la pusiera por el respaldo y pusiera los brazos sobre su cabeza. Con su mirada ardiente no hizo falta decir más–. Date la vuelta, deja caer un brazo hasta el suelo.

Ilia lo hizo apoyando la cabeza en el brazo libre y mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior, mostrando sensualidad y un poco de timidez. La dinámica siguió siendo la misma, ella cambiada de posición mientras charlaban tranquilamente, las manos del fotógrafo tocándola levemente de vez en cuando, cuando necesitaba una posición precisa. Concluyeron minutos después, Ulrik le tendió la bata gentilmente con una de esas sonrisas ligeras y encantadoras y le dio las gracias por la sesión que calificó como excelente.

–Agradécemelo con ese chocolate. ¿Cómo está la agenda, Liesl? –le preguntó a la mujer sin dejar de sonreír a Ulrik. 

–Nada hasta el evento de la noche, pero no requirieron confirmar asistencia. Es la gala benéfica mensual para músicos –contestó Liesl acercándose.

La actriz se giró hacia ella. –¿Ya hemos enviado la donación? –todos los meses donaba una cantidad de dinero para una escuela de música para niños sin recursos, aparte de ir a esas galas, no había faltado a ninguna desde que la habían empezado a invitar a no ser que fuera por trabajo, según su parecer podría faltar a una por simple placer, si el condenadamente sexy fotógrafo aceptaba invitarla–. ¿De verdad no tienes nada mejor que hacer? –decidió preguntarle amablemente. 

–Se supone que procesar todo esto –dijo moviendo su cámara de fotos–. Es la parte aburrida, mucho mejor chocolate con compañía.

–Genial. Voy a cambiarme –dijo alegremente caminando hacia la salida del estudio. 

–¿Qué diría tu jefa si se enterara? –lo picó Liesl.

–Diría que a ver si con eso vuelve, es una explotadora, ya lo sabes –contestó Ulrik–. ¿Se sabe algo de la kedada de diciembre?  
–Vilhelm dice que planeo demasiado pronto, no pilla que sólo él tiene todo el tiempo del mundo –contestó Liesl con cierta exasperación–. Ándate con ojo –decidió decirle antes de ir en busca de su clienta.

Ulrik negó con la cabeza, dejó la cámara a buen recaudo, cogió el casco de la moto y la chupa de cuero y esperó en la recepción, chinchando a la nerviosa Katy al dar rodeos y no contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas de fan loca.

–Toda tuya –dijo Ilia llegando hasta la recepción con Clady y Liesl, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios ya sin muestras de maquillaje al igual que el resto de su rostro y el pelo algo menos desordenado. 

–¿Algo en contra de las motos? –cuestionó comenzando a caminar hasta el exterior, tras sacarle la lengua a Katy cuando Ilia no miraba.

–Ninguno mientras no sea yo la que conduzca –bromeó siguiéndolo tras despedirse de las otras dos mujeres y prometerle a Liesl que llamaría a Henrik si lo necesitaba.

***

Ilia y Clady salieron del aeropuerto directas a la limusina de la actriz. Habían ido a despedir a Lukas, un amigo de ambas del instituto, que se marchaba varios meses a Australia para hacer un reportaje sobre koalas para la National Gographic. Los tres habían estado en el mismo grupo de teatro y se habían hecho inseparables, tanto que Ilia y el hombre habían acabado hasta teniendo un rollo durante esa época y actualmente aún solían tener sexo de vez en cuando; tal y como había ocurrido la noche anterior, después de la cena de despedida en la que habían estado los cuatro amigos de siempre: ella, Clady, Lukas y Sander.

El teléfono personal de la actriz sonó y ella contestó sabiendo perfectamente de quién debía tratarse. Sander, el cuarto amigo de su grupo, era abogado y no había podido ir a despedir a su otro amigo, Ilia pensaba que trabajaba demasiado pero no era quién para decirle nada. 

–Ya lo hemos dejado en el avión –dijo a modo de saludo. 

–Así me gusta, habéis cumplido con vuestro cometido –contestó el hombre, ella sabía que verdaderamente estaba apenado por no haber podido acudir en persona. 

–Siempre lo cumplimos, Sander. Estoy con Clady en el coche, hablamos luego, ¿vale? 

Escuchó un largo suspiro de su amigo antes de que contestara. –Claro, te llamo esta noche, Ilia. 

La rubia colgó con una suave sonrisa, Sander había sido vecino de ella desde siempre y a pesar de ser un año mayor que ella siempre habían sido buenos amigos, se unió a su grupo porque además jugaba al baloncesto con Lukas en el instituto. 

–¿Y dónde vamos a comer? Muero de hambre y quiero comer algo rico, rico antes del rodaje –dijo Clady llevándose las manos a su estómago que rugió en ese momento. 

Ilia rió y le dio la indicación correspondiente a Henry. –Vamos a por un buen plato de pasta –decidió relamiéndose, realmente ella también tenía hambre y esa tarde le esperaban largas horas de interpretación y de aguantar a la niñata de turno que era su compañera de reparto. 

–¡Genial! Quiero… quiero… ¡horror! No sé que quiero, hay tantos platos de pasta ricos –se lamentó la pelirroja–. Quiero carbonara, pero la boloñesa está tan buena… y luego está esa rellena de setas con salsa de queso… –enumeró con su estómago haciendo más ruido conforme hablaba. 

–Está bien, podemos pedir varios platos para compartir –aceptó ella sonriendo. 

–¡Te quiero mucho, Ilia! –Clady la abrazó con fuerza estrujándola unos segundos y luego volvió a su lugar en el asiento y empezó a contarle a la otra joven lo que había hecho cuando ella y Lukas habían desaparecido para su despedida privada la noche anterior. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para empezar con los contenidos extra, cómo no, las fichas de los personajes:  
> -[ Ficha de Ulrik](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/21470.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Ilia](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/18100.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Liesl](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/21675.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Clady](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/21774.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

Rust era un buen sitio para salir a tomar algo y divertirse tras un largo día de rodaje, además todo la gente del set aceptaba cuando nombrabas el lugar. No era demasiado asfixiante, pero no era exclusivo como NASA. Además de las dos pistas de baile, tenía una zona de bar con futbolines que siempre eran un buen mecanismo para deshacerte del estrés acumulado. 

Ilia bebió de su tercera copa de Tequila Sunrise riendo al ver los movimientos de Clady para derrotar a Aksel en su partida. Se habían jugado una botella del mejor whisky del local, así que merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Aksel era el actor protagonista de su nueva película, era un yogurín, con una cara adorable y una expresión que pasaba de dulce a traviesa en cuestión de segundos. Teniendo en cuenta que era el tipo que debía matar a la Reina malvada, es decir, a ella, le caía bastante bien. No como Berit, la protagonista femenina, una chiquilla prepotente que acababa de salir de hacer anuncios de pasta de dientes y se creía la mejor del mundo. Esa era la que no dejaba de animar a Aksel como una grupi sin remedio. 

Escuchó los gritos de victoria en uno de los futbolines del fondo y sonrió al reconocer a Ulrik entre el grupo. Había pasado una buena tarde con él después de la sesión de fotos que había tenido hacía tres días. Simplemente habían hablado y tomado ese chocolate, pero había sido interesante y divertido. Miró de nuevo a su amiga que estaba demasiado concentrada como para que se percatara de su ausencia y decidió acercarse a saludar. 

–No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, señor Rybner –dijo a su espalda, la risa se notaba en la voz de ella y la sonrisa confirmaba su diversión. 

–¿Y esta preciosidad es directora de colegio? –bromeó el hombre rubio de ojos azules muy claros y 1’75 m de altura que había estado celebrando con Ulrik.

–Vuelve a tu mundo digital, capullo –dijo Ulrik empujándolo un poco–. ¿Y dónde pensaba encontrarme, señorita Petrova?

–Quizá en un local con música menos comercial –contestó dedicándole una sonrisa al rubio para contestarle–. Depende del día. 

–Soy Klaus –se presentó adelantándose a Ulrik, su voz era potente y a la vez ajada–. Había un buen concierto antes y siempre es divertido dar una paliza al futbolín a cualquier pobre incauto, incluso si son modelos.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. –Lo mismo pensaron nuestros compañeros de los actores. Ilia –se presentó a su vez tendiéndole la mano. 

–Estaría bien tener algún reto para variar, ¿no crees, Uli? –dijo mirando hacia su amigo travieso y éste lo mató con la mirada por el sobrenombre.

–Cortaré tu cuerda la próxima vez –amenazó y el otro rió.

Ilia sonrió ahogando una risa. –Os macharé cuando queráis –aseguró ladeando la sonrisa. 

–¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer ahora? –propuso Klaus.

Ella apuró su copa y la dejó en la barra que había cerca antes de mirar a sus amigos para buscar a alguien con quien hacer pareja, al ver que Clady había terminado, y perdido, llamó a Aksel. 

–Vamos a enseñarles a jugar –le dijo mirando a Ulrik y Klaus desafiante. 

–Será un placer, preciosa –contestó Aksel. 

Ulrik ocupó los mandos del portero y la defensa, Klaus los centrales y delanteros, las dos modelos con las que habían estado jugando en más de un sentido los animaron, una pelirroja se apoyó en un lado, inclinada mostrando su escote y le guiñó un ojo al fotógrafo diciendo que era para despistar.

Por su parte Ilia tomó los mandos de la delantera mientras que Aksel cogía los mismos que Ulrik y ella se agachaba para coger una bola. La soltó tras mirar a sus adversarios en el centro del futbolín y el juego comenzó. Aksel consiguió detener uno de los toros de Klaus y ella aprovechó para colarla entre la defensa de Ulrik y su portero. Las dos siguientes duraron más tiempo, marcando uno cada equipo. Ulrik y Klaus se miraron, era hora de enseñar a esos ricos los resultados de horas de clase perdidas jugando a ese juego con unas cervezas robadas, al igual que algún cigarrillo. Ulrik metió la siguiente bola en un tiro rápido que sus contrincantes ni siquiera vieron, Klaus estuvo jugando a pasarse la bola con los defensas de Aksel, sólo por diversión y por desesperarlo y después metió. Las dos bolas siguientes estuvieron reñidas, un punto para los actores y otro para ellos después de haber estado largo rato Ilia insistiendo, pero Ulrik logró despejar y Aksel no se lo esperó. El siguiente punto fue para los dos hombres, la modelo pelirroja se puso a armar follón y colgarse de Ulrik, la bola entró sin que pudiera mover con la soltura usual los mandos, miró con algo de fastidio a la mujer, que de todas formas ésta gritaba que habían ganado, habían quedado 4 a 5.

–Quien se acuesta con niños… –susurró Klaus en el oído de Ulrik cuando éste fue liberado, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda–. ¡Quiero mi premio! ¿Qué era un trago, un beso…?

–No recuerdo haber acordado ningún premio –rió Ilia dando unas palmaditas a Aksel–. Pero si quieres un beso no diré que no. Aksel es todo tuyo –contestó poniéndose detrás del chico para hacer que se acercara a Klaus. 

–No me van los tíos, lo siento, chavalín. Puedes morrearlo a él –dijo señalando a Ulrik con el pulgar, que estaba jugando en realidad con la intención de despegarse a la pelirroja–. Creo que hasta le harás un favor.

–Tampoco me van los tíos –contestó Aksel mirando mal a Ilia por meterlo en eso–. Tú propusiste el juego, asume las consecuencias –le dijo a la mujer que hizo un puchero saliendo de detrás de él y separó los brazos de su cuerpo en señal de rendición. 

–Para que veas que soy buena gente, puedes darme el premio sólo a mí –dijo Klaus guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo pícaro.

–Soy demasiado buena como para incumplir la reglas –contestó fingiendo inocencia y acortó la distancia con él y uniendo sus labios. Él la sujetó por la cintura, mordió sus labios y penetró en su boca rápidamente en un fogoso beso. Ilia se separó sonriendo de lado y se acercó a Ulrik y la modelo–. Disculpar, vengo a saldar mi deuda –fue lo único que dijo antes de atacar la boca del fotógrafo sin importarle la modelo. 

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Ulrik se dejó besar, posó una mano en su cintura y dio inicio a un juego por la dominación, le sorprendió agradablemente la batalla que ella presentó y finalmente sonrió en el beso dándole la victoria. Con ese inesperado resultado se quedó mirándola al separarse, pensando si ella podría ser lo que había andado buscando o esa ilusión también se desharía tras el primer polvo como otros, de cualquier modo, era como para tomarse en serio avanzar con ella.

Ilia no pudo más que sonreír triunfal. A pesar de siempre conseguir lo que quería muy pocos hombres se dejaban dominar en el tema del sexo, menos en un simple beso, y esa rendición hizo que se sintiera más intrigada con él. 

–Me apetece bailar –dijo casualmente pasando su mano por el costado de Ulrik. 

–La buena música se fue, no bailo esto –denegó él.

–Me importa poco la música –contestó moviendo la cintura rozándose tentadoramente y se humedeció los labios con la lengua. 

Ulrik pensó que ella bien merecía el esfuerzo de soportar aquella música tecno y reggae que sería insufrible en la pista. Se pegó a ella acercándola.

–Me sacrificaré por ti –concedió con una expresión sufrida y algo de diversión en su voz.

La actriz sonrió sinceramente y dejó un corto beso en sus labios antes de tirar de él hacia la pista. Pronto encontró un espacio libre donde volvió a pegarse al pecho de Ulrik, pasando un brazo por detrás de cuello y el otro por su cintura bajo la camisa, empezando a moverse siguiendo por inercia el ritmo de esa música desenfrenada. Ulrik se centró en ella tratando de obviar la música machacona que pretendía freírle el cerebro y coordinar sus movimientos para que cada vez su cuerpo y el de ella se rozaran más. Su boca volvió a unirse a la de ella, la mano que la mantenía pegada a él sujetándola por la cintura se aventuró bajando por el costado hasta que rozó el borde del vestido rojo de cuero y su pierna, tentando superarlo y colarse por debajo.

Ella sonrió en el beso ante ese gesto y movió la mano que seguía en la espalda de él para meterla definitivamente dentro de sus pantalones y apretar una nalga, comprobando que sus deducciones con respecto a ese trasero habían sido acertadas. Estaba deseando verlo en todo su esplendor y hacerle algunas cuantas cosas. Ulrik soltó un jadeo en el beso y se dejó de miramientos, su mano se aventuró bajo el vestido, su pulgar rozó la nalga mientras la mano rodeaba la pierna colándose entre ellas, el movimiento que llevaban hizo que ella se rozara contra el dorso; la otra mano paseó por su espalda y costado.

Ilia gimió y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ulrik tirando de él antes de pasar su lengua por la zona lastimada. Lo miró ardientemente y pasó a besar y lamer su mandíbula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. 

–Tu casa… ¿a cuánto está? –preguntó sin separarse de ese punto de unión entre la mandíbula y el cuello. 

–Diez minutos –contestó, separándose con reticencia, pero estando de acuerdo en que era hora de buscar un lugar más cómodo para lo que tenía en mente.

–Vamos –lo apremió cogiendo su mano para salir del local. No le había costado demasiado decidirse entre su casa o la de él, la suya estaba unos minutos más lejos y no iba a esperar tanto. 

Corretearon por la calle, deteniéndose para robarse un beso contra una pared hasta llegar a la moto y en seis minutos estuvieron en los suburbios del oeste, había una amplia plaza y un lustroso edificio en el lado izquierdo de la calle, ellos se metieron en un garaje de un edificio en cuya fachada no te apoyarías ni aunque te pagaran, cubierta de carteles de grupos de música anunciados para tocar en el pub de los bajos del edificio “The Rock”. Ulrick la llevó a su piso en la tercera planta sin dejarla pararse a observar demasiado el lugar, no fuera que se echara atrás. El interior del piso resultó ser un lugar diáfano con ladrillo visto en las paredes, una cocina americana a la izquierda, un sofá de cuero negro con una mesita de madera oscuro a la derecha frente a una pantalla, con un buen sistema de sonido y un proyector en el techo. Él la guió hacia la plataforma elevada que daba al dormitorio con el baño adjunto, deshaciéndose de la chupa y la camiseta, y bajando la cremallera delantera del vestido de ella para observarla con deleite.

Ilia lo observó con travesura. Ya habían llegado, así que era el momento de retomar las riendas. En un paso se pegó a él cogiéndolo de la cintura de su pantalón con una mano y la otra sobre su pecho y lo lanzó a la cama para que quedara tumbado. Ella se colocó sobre él con rapidez enlazando sus manos con las propias y moviéndolas para que quedaran sobre la cabeza de Ulrik, impidiéndole moverlas volvió a conquistar su boca en un beso cargado de deseo. Él corcoveó empujándose contra ella, marcando su propio ritmo y al poco, aprovechando su fuerza superior, cambió las posiciones. Sonrió con suficiencia y travesura, liberó sus manos, una pasó tras la espalda de ella elevando su busto para besar en torno al sujetador hasta que abrió el cierre frontal con la boca y pudo pasar a torturar un pezón, la otra bajó por el costado y rodeó una pierna del mismo modo en que había hecho en el pub y con el mismo fin, aunque en esta ocasión sus dedos rozaban su sexo aún cubierto deliberadamente en una desesperante presión y roce.

Ilia se arqueó más contra esa boca jadeando y movió las caderas para aumentar el roce, dejando sus manos quietas donde estaban durante unos segundos, haciéndole pensar que había ganado esa batalla, que la podría tener como quisiera. Cuando consideró que la confianza de él ya debía ser bastante las movió enredándolas en su pelo y tirando de él para que le mirara. 

–Ni lo sueñes –rió más que divertida llevando su boca a su cuello para maltratarlo del mismo modo que él había hecho con su seno sujetando su cabeza para que no la moviera, sin tirar demasiado. Enredó una pierna en torno a la cintura de él y con la otra y uno de los brazos se impulsó para volver a la posición anterior. Volvió a sujetar sus manos, lamió largamente desde la clavícula hasta su barbilla y le sonrió con suficiencia, imitándolo. 

Ulrik sonrió divertido, le complacía y excitaba más con ese intento de dominación, su polla definitivamente estaba tratando de escapar de la contención de los calzoncillos y los vaqueros a base de empujar. Pese a ello, por simple diversión los hizo girar de nuevo.

–Es un buen sueño –rió enseñándole la lengua antes de pasarla por el pezón que no le había dado tiempo a atender.

Ilia ahogó un jadeo mordiéndose los labios, no iba a darle el placer de escucharla o reaccionar a lo que le hacía hasta que ella no fuera la que mandara. Bajó por su espalda arañando suavemente, hasta dar con la cinturilla del pantalón, coló ambas debajo de tela de éste y de la del calzoncillo, apretó y arañó en cada nalga antes de mover una hasta el frente y alcanzar su erección, la presión de su mano junto con la presión de ambas prendas, el pantalón aún abrochado, sabía que haría que perdiera la concentración de lo que hacía y le daría la oportunidad de devolvérsela. 

Él jadeó mientras se removía, necesitando algo de roce y descubriendo que no obtendría nada más que presión, esa mano sobre él se ocupaba de frustrarlo más terminando con el espacio en sus pantalones en vez de aliviarlo. Trató de moverse hacia abajo, pero no era posible, lo tenía eficientemente sujeto por una parte que no quería probar a tirar. Ese fetiche, ese anhelo oculto por ceder en control que nadie más comprendía hizo que se sintiera más excitado, deseándola más. La miró con todo en sus ojos grises oscurecidos por el deseo y la besó casi gimiendo, aún tratando de obtener ese roce.

Ella le dejó besarla y cuando se separó de sus labios dejó salir una sola palabra, con voz acariciante y dulce, pero que no dejó de ser una orden. –Gírate. 

Un gemido reverberó en su garganta y se sonrojó un poco por su reacción a la orden, sus músculos se vieron prestos a obedecer antes de que aquella parte rebelde de él que tanto desarrolló en la adolescencia amenazara con golpearle por semejante debilidad. Ulrik tragó y la retó mirándola a los ojos:

–¿Y si no quiero?

–No dejaré que te corras –contestó, la diversión brillaba en sus ojos y una sonrisa pugnaba por formarse en sus labios.

Él se mordió un momento el labio, mostrando un segundo de indecisión antes de poder evitarlo. –Lo veremos. 

–Lo veremos –repitió ella enredando sus piernas a las de él.

Movió los dedos de la mano que descansaba en su culo acariciando entre las dos nalgas, llegando a presionar la entrada, levantó la cabeza y su boca alcanzó un pezón. Cuando vio que no tenía problemas con lo que estaba haciendo a su trasero introdujo un poco el índice y chupó con vehemencia, la mano en su polla lo sujetó por la base para impedir que llegara tal y como había dicho. 

Se apartó de esa boca aunque se dio cuenta en ese momento de que cada vez estaba perdiendo más libertad de movimiento, con sus piernas rodeando las propias, su mano sujetándole por la polla y ese dedo adentrándose en él, a no ser que se apartara bruscamente, cosa que su erección no iba a agradecer, no podía moverse. Bajó la cabeza y lamió y chupó su cuello, tiró del lóbulo de su oreja y bajó hasta la clavícula, una de sus manos bajó entre sus cuerpos, bajo la ropa interior de ella y con el dedo medio frotó su clítoris. Apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella y se mantuvo sin aplastarla tensando los abdominales para poder desabrochar y bajar la cremallera de sus vaqueros con la distracción que había orquestado la otra mano, una vez logrado volvió a dejar su peso en el antebrazo. 

–Ulrik… –jadeó con un tono entre anhelante y de reprimenda y afianzó más su agarre al tiempo que introducía por completo el dedo en su ano y lo curvaba para dar en el punto exacto–. Déjame tomarte… estoy lista para ti… ah… hazlo –volvió a ordenar, con su voz acariciando su oreja, después de tentarlo moviendo la cadera contra ese dedo.

Sus palabras le chocaron un poco, por un segundo creyó que había cedido y podría tomarla, pero no, no tardó en comprender que seguía exigiendo que se diera la vuelta. Soltó un gemido cuando ese dedo volvió a presionar su próstata, la necesidad de moverse contra ese dedo o frotarse contra ella, algo amenazó con hacerle perder la cordura, pero tras unos segundo tratando de respirar comenzó una lucha por quién soportaría más tiempo aquello, dos dedos entraron dentro de ella mientras el pulgar ocupó el cargo de estimular su clítoris. Poco después logró bajar sus calzoncillos y las bragas de ella, sus manos se rozaban, no así sus genitales, no estaba seguro de si había mejorado la situación o se había aumentado la frustración. 

Ilia se arqueó y gimió por ese toque en su sexo. El hombre había salido más rebelde de lo que pensaba, pero no por eso iba a darse por vencida, tenía bastante control sobre su propio cuerpo y podía seguir conteniéndolo a él mientras ella se corría. Sonrió entre jadeos y cuando ella misma se sintió cerca movió un poco la mano sobre su polla, dejando que un atisbo de esperanza llegara a él, pero sólo presionó su glande con el pulgar y le volvió a impedir liberarse, pero sí haciéndolo ella, gritando palabras inconexas y empujándose hacia sus dedos. 

Ulrik la miró con una mezcla de incredulidad porque había pensado que no podría seguir manteniendo su agarre si llegaba a correrse, y admiración por esa capacidad y tenacidad, en sus ojos también se podía ver su desesperación por el deseo insatisfecho. ¡Demonios!, ni siquiera las piernas enredadas en las propias se habían aflojado. El hecho de que su polla estuviera alcanzando cierto tono amoratado lo decidió a maldecir y girarse.

–Tú ganas –aceptó y agregó en un tono suplicante aunque su intención había sido emplear un tono opuesto–. Déjame correrme.

Ilia sonrió triunfal y satisfecha, separó ambas manos de sus respectivos lugares y bajó de la cama dejando que la ropa interior descendiera por sus piernas, se deshizo de la que todavía le quedaba a Ulrik y se acercó a la caja de condones que había visto en la mesilla para coger uno. Lo abrió mientras volvía a colocarse sobre él, llevó una mano a su mejilla acariciando dulcemente y lo besó de la misma forma mientras le ponía el preservativo y sin esperar más hizo que entrara en ella empezando a mover sus caderas para hacerlo llegar. Ulrik gritó al sentir lo que tanto había estado necesitando y después apretó los dientes tratando de no dejarse ir en ese instante, de esperarla a ella, pero fue inútil, no llegó ni a sentirla subir y bajar diez veces por su erección antes de maldecir avisando de que no aguantaba más en un tono de disculpa y correrse arqueándose, empujando y gritando.

Ella observó su expresión sin dejar de moverse, incluso cuando él quedó laxo en la cama lo siguió haciendo, aunque más lentamente. Se inclinó y besó sus labios, su cuello, su pecho y de nuevo sus labios cuando su respiración se calmó un poco. Sus manos, lejos de quedarse quietas, empezaron un viaje por su torso. 

–No te disculpes, la vista lo merecía –murmuró chupando su cuello, deseando que se recuperara pronto. 

Él asintió lentamente, ladeando la cabeza para dar más acceso, dejarse hacer, deseando estar listo de nuevo pronto para poder complacerla como merecía, las vistas las creía insuficientes. Levantó una mano, pero sólo acarició su espalda y su pelo, sin presionar su cabeza contra la piel que en ese momento estaba torturando. Movió las caderas cuando comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo, se hizo con un condón y lo cambió por el usado, su polla rozó entre las piernas de ella, cuando Ilia lo sujetó su corazón saltó un latido, no supo si temeroso de pasar de nuevo por aquello tan pronto o más excitado, pero sólo lo guió para tomarlo en su interior de nuevo.

Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho mirando fijamente sus ojos grises, aumentando un poco el ritmo complacida porque él la siguiera. Acarició su pecho y su abdomen primero como una caricia que se convirtió en un toque con el único propósito de excitarlo más. 

–Ulrik… tócame –exigió deseando sus manos en su piel. 

El hombre llevó una mano a sus caderas, ayudándola en el movimiento, una de ellas ascendió por el costado, cubrió y acarició un seno, se lamió los labios imaginando el pezón entre ellos. Un poco después su mano subió hasta el rostro de ella y levantó la cabeza deseando besarla, sin decidirse esa vez por simplemente hacer que bajara su rostro para disfrutar de esa boca; se sentía mejor que nunca con ella, pero también temía sentirse de ese modo, quizás demasiado a su merced, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de aceptar lo que le pedía, lamiendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua, relajadamente en un principio para luego aumentar la intensidad recorriendo esa boca tratando de grabar cada recoveco en mente, dominando como siempre el beso, pero permitiéndole más que en los anteriores. Aumentó también el ritmo de las penetraciones, haciéndolas más rápidas y profundas, con sus manos afianzándose a las caderas de él. Ulrik disfrutó de esa concesión en el beso, aunque era consciente que ello era compensado por la sujeción en sus caderas, no iba a dejarle moverse esa vez cuando necesitara empujarse más fuerte y al ritmo que quisiera al correrse. Sintió más presión rodeando su polla y al poco la vio correrse, él la siguió, como predijo totalmente clavado en la cama, pero no por ello ni por el orgasmo anterior esa vez se sintió menos intenso.

Ilia se desplomó sobre él, movió un poco las caderas para que saliera de ella mientras recuperaba el aliento. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos uno de sus brazos riendo al ver como el vello se erizaba un poco a su paso. 

–¿Qué tal? –preguntó relajadamente, le daba un poco de miedo haber sido demasiado exigente con él, que finalmente no hubiera disfrutado. 

–Genial –contestó, callándose que de hecho mejor que nunca, se sentía drenado, ni con una grúa lo moverían en ese momento. Con todo sonrió, dejó un beso en el pelo rubio y acarició la piel clara de su espalda.

–Me alegro –aseguró sonriendo ampliamente para luego soltar un sonido de disgusto seguido de un gemido lastimero. 

–¿Qué está mal? –se preocupó Ulrik deteniendo el movimiento de sus dedos en la espalda de ella.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con un puchero. –Mañana tengo que llegar pronto al rodaje. 

–Puedo llevarte, si quieres –ofreció, madrugar le parecía mejor opción que quedarse sin ella en ese momento, estaba demasiado cómodo.

–¿Podremos levantarnos antes de que Liesl llame para echarme la bronca? –preguntó divertida. 

–Con una oferta de almendras garrapiñadas hasta se puede conseguir que deje la bronca a la mitad –dijo en un tono confidencial–. Si descubre que revelé sus debilidades me corta el cuello –agregó poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

Ilia rió, apartó ese dedo y lo besó. –No podemos dejar que eso pase –dijo divertida y se volvió a acomodar en su pecho–. Creo que haré el esfuerzo de quedarme –aceptó finalmente. 

–Seguro que es un gran esfuerzo –rió mientras estiraba el brazo para alcanzar el interruptor en la pared y apagar las luces, los dedos de la otra mano habían vuelto a acariciar la espalda de la mujer.

–Buenas noches, Ulrik –susurró cerrando los ojos. 

–Que duermas bien –dijo a su vez y continuó con sus caricias hasta que la supo dormida, entonces él se dejó arrastrar a brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y una ficha más por hoy:  
> -[ Ficha de Klaus](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/22512.html)


	3. Capítulo 3

Dos días atrás había terminado de seleccionar y retocar levemente las fotos de la sesión de Ilia, o más bien había conseguido que su jefa dejara de dar por culo con que cambiara una u otra para que al final las definitivas fueran las que le enseñó inicialmente, Ulrik estaba seguro que sólo lo hacía para putearle, para no reconocer cuán bueno era en su trabajo, que era el mejor fotógrafo que tenía y tratar de impedirle ver que podía aspirar a algo mucho mejor y requerir más dinero. En realidad era una táctica inútil porque él no era imbécil y era muy consciente de sus capacidades, si permanecía en esa marca de ropa era porque no había encontrado otra empresa más idónea para él, en ese estudio estaba cómodo y le gustaba su horario flexible.

Pese a que en el momento en que terminó con ese proyecto había querido ir a airearse, la bruja de su jefa le había salido con un nuevo reportaje que le había quitado otros dos días, por eso ese día ni se había molestado en llamar a Klaus por si le acompañaba a escalar. Se detuvo a la mitad de la escarpada montaña, con precaución sacó la cámara de la mochila a su espalda, se giró y esperó a que el Sol estuviera en la posición que quería, si su madre lo viera le daría un ataque, en cambio su padre estaría impaciente porque le enseñara las fotos que iba a conseguir. Su padre era ambientólogo y acompañándole cuando era pequeño había sido como había comenzado a aficionarse a la fotografía, lo cierto era que prefería el paisaje a las personas, pero por esa rama era más complicado ascender, además le daba igual a quién fotografiar, pero para el qué era mucho más exigente y caprichoso.

Realizó las fotos cuando los rayos del Sol llegaban oblicuos a la tierra, dando al cielo un tono rojizo y lo que para su fotografía era más importante, la tierra, los árboles cubiertos de nieve y el mar en la lejanía, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Descendió con el viento comenzando a soplar, llegó a tierra más horizontal y continuó bajando a la carrera aunque no tenía prisa, logrando no tropezar. Llegó cerca de un valle y casi fue arrollado por un caballo marrón que pasó ante él al galope, a duras penas logró mantener el equilibro para no caer de culo.

–Dios, lo siento. No me di cuent… ¿Ulrik? –la joven sobre el animal lo miró con sorpresa antes de desmontar y acercarse preocupada–. Lo siento, ¿estás bien? 

–Si me echabas tanto de menos sólo tenías que llamar, no son formas de echárseme encima –bromeó restándole importancia tras el susto y la sorpresa por encontrarla.

–Idiota –Ilia bufó dándole un suave golpe en el hombro y acariciando el morro de su caballo–. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó con curiosidad al ver la cámara y las cuerdas de escalar. 

–Hacer fotos colgado ahí arriba, obviamente –contestó sonriendo indicando casi la cima de la montaña.

–¿Has subido hasta ahí? Estás loco –afirmó negando con la cabeza y riendo. 

–Tiene una foto genial en esta época del año y es pequeña –se excusó–. ¿Y tú, qué haces matando a correr al pobre chico por la nieve? –cuestionó acercándose al equino, acariciar su morro y con una sonrisa recordar que siempre llevaba terrones de azúcar cuando iba a escalar y darle un par sonriendo con inocencia.

–Estábamos regresando al establo. Hacía tiempo que no podía salir y hoy hemos estado dando un largo paseo –contestó también sonriendo, llevaba tiempo necesitando escapar del trabajo y de la ciudad y sus opciones habían sido salir a montar o ir a hacer snowboard, había preferido sacar a Oster–. Una carrera final viene bien para terminar de desestresarte. ¿Puedo ver las fotos?

–Tal vez –dijo sonriendo juguetón, Oster le dio con el morro como buscando más azúcar y él rió–. No creo que deba darte más de contrabando, chico.

Ella asintió de acuerdo con esa última parte y palmeando el cuello del caballo. –Ven conmigo al establo –esa vez lo dijo a modo de petición, dándole pie a rechazar la oferta.

Ulrik lo meditó unos segundos, ya que su moto no estaba en esa dirección. –Vale, pero luego tengo que recoger mi moto que está por allí –señaló en la dirección en que había estado yendo inicialmente.

–Te acercaré con el coche –aceptó subiendo al caballo y haciendo un gesto para que subiera detrás. Él lo hizo pegándose a su espalda y abrazándola por la cintura.

Ilia retomó la carrera un poco más despacio que cuando casi se lo lleva por delante hasta una pequeña construcción de madera que estaba completamente vacía a excepción de los caballos que habitaban ahí. Detuvo a Oster en la puerta y bajó tras Ulrik. 

–El señor Borovioz ha debido de irse pronto a casa –murmuró más para sí al no encontrar el mozo de cuadra mientras metía a su caballo en su establo correspondiente y le ponía algo de heno. 

Viendo que la mujer no necesitaba ayuda, Ulrik dejó su mochila y la cuerda que había llevado cruzada en el pecho, y caminó distraídamente observando los caballos, mimando a algunos.

–¿Chocolate por fotos? –preguntó divertida cuando hubo terminado de arreglar al equino agitando un termo. 

–Esto se está tornando en costumbre –rió acercándose aceptando su oferta.

–No, la última vez tú pusiste el chocolate y yo un cojín si mal no recuerdo –rebatió dirigiéndose al final del establo donde se guardaban algunos fardos de paja. Se sentó sobre una manta que acababa de poner, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los fardos y sirvió el chocolate en dos tazas. 

–El chocolate sigue siendo la moneda de cambio –se explicó sentándose a su lado, y cogió la taza con las dos manos para aprovechar el calor, dando un sorbo y lamiéndose los labios habiéndose quemado un poco. Dejó la taza a un lado y sacó la cámara, observó detenidamente las fotos evaluándolas antes de recordar que había quedado en mostrárselas y acercó la cámara a ella aunque no la dejó en sus manos–. ¿Ves cómo no estoy loco? Merecía la pena.

Ella la observó fascinada y luego lo miró con una sonrisa. –Que merezca la pena no quiere decir que no estés loco –lo chinchó sacándole la lengua.

Ulrick no se resistió a hacer el intento de atraparla con sus labios y acabar besándola, acariciando esa lengua con la propia. Había pasado una semana desde que la había dejado en los estudios de madrugada y se había tragado la bronca de Liesl, según la mujer el culpable de todo era él como siempre, y había estado extrañándola –ninguno de sus polvos de esos días lo había satisfecho tanto–, quería repetir aquello, dado que habían comenzado en el orden correcto de conocerse charlando y después habían acabado en la cama asumió que ella querría quedar de nuevo pronto, pero no había sido así y él había estado hasta el cuello dejando las fotos perfectas, siempre retocaba él mismo sus fotos.

Ilia gimió por la sorpresa del primer momento, se apresuró a reclamar el dominio sobre esa boca e hizo que se convirtiera en un beso relajado, queriendo saborear esa boca, ahora con un ligero toque a chocolate, sin prisas. Dejó a tientas la taza con cacao a un lado, metió una de sus manos entre el pelo de su nuca y la otra bajó desde su hombro por su pecho hasta el borde de la camiseta y la coló dentro acariciando su piel con la misma lentitud con la que lo besaba. Esa vez quería recorrerlo por completo, saborearlo, quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. El hombre sonrió divertido en la breve lucha inicial, después pasó a ser una sonrisa dulce por el ritmo que había impuesto en el beso totalmente inesperado después de la pasión de la vez anterior, también por esa mano tocando su piel que insinuaba que lo quería en aquel lugar, cuando la había besado lo había hecho porque le apetecía, pero sin esperar más en ese momento. 

Ella se sentó sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, la mano que estaba descansando en la nuca de Ulrik la movió para coger una de las de él y llevarla a su propia cintura y la dejó ahí para acompañar a la otra en su exploración del torso. 

–Si no quieres dilo ahora porque en cuanto te quite la camiseta no voy a parar –susurró con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. 

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza, en ese momento ni se le pasó por la cabeza que no llevaba una chaqueta técnica y el exterior estaba nevado por nada, sólo la besó, apretó su cintura deseoso y una de sus manos fue a los pantalones de montar de ella para deshacerse de ellos lo más pronto posible. Ella aceptó ayudarlo con esa tarea, quitándose las botas altas de montar y elevándose para que le quitara las dos prendas que cubrían su sexo libre de vello. Cuando estuvo desnuda de cintura para abajo se puso de pie con las piernas abiertas una a cada de las de Ulrik y volvió a ponerse las botas. Con movimientos lentos desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su camisa blanca, dejando expuesto el sujetador rosa palo de encaje. Abrió el cierre trasero de éste y desenganchó los tirantes por la parte delantera, pudiendo así deshacerse de la prenda interior, no así de la camisa. 

–Puedes tocarme cómo y donde quieras, pero sin quitarme la camisa –advirtió con una sonrisa ladeada, se inclinó hacia adelante y llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de él para que la mirara a los ojos–. Voy a saborear cada parte de tu cuerpo antes de montarte, Ulrik –susurró con un tono dulce y acariciante informándole de sus planes y acariciando con el pulgar esa mejilla. 

Su polla dio un tirón ante esas palabras, en tanto él se sentía algo perdido por su tono y acciones que no le cuadraban con esas palabras. Tragó, se repuso y, aprovechando la posición, no perdió un segundo en poner sus manos sobre el culo de ella y llevar su boca a su sexo, excitándola sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Ilia gimió sonoramente, llevó sus manos a su pelo y dejó que disfrutara de ella un tiempo, al fin y al cabo ella iba a tener mucho más de él en poco. Cuando sintió el impulso de moverse, empujarse hacia esa lengua, lo separó y volvió a sentarse sobre él. Se apoderó de sus labios saboreándose en ellos, lamiéndolos con deleite, le quitó la técnica, sus manos se colaron dentro de su camiseta y la subió para sacársela de una vez. Se separó y lo miró detenidamente, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos y relamiéndose ante lo que veía, alzando una ceja divertida por la marca en su pectoral derecho. Él se estremeció levemente, era extraño estar tan caliente y aún así ser consciente del ambiente frío, pero no le dio mayor importancia, tampoco a la ceja alzada de ella, entre ellos había habido menos de lo que él había pensado en un primer momento, ¿no creería que era suyo, menos exclusivamente? Sonrió con travesura y una de sus manos subió de la nalga a un pecho, su boca envolvió el pezón del otro, lamiéndolo y chupándolo.

La rubia jadeó y arañó un poco sus hombros. Bajó sus manos por su pecho, una deteniéndose en sus pezones, dándoles el mismo trato que él daba a los suyos. La otra siguió aventurándose hasta su abdomen y llegó a la cinturilla de su pantalón. 

–Bésame –ordenó jadeando. 

Ulrik soltó el pezón, pero sólo un segundo antes de besarlo casi riendo por su rebeldía. Ilia negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa vibrando en la comisura de sus labios, pellizcó con suavidad el pezón de él que tenía entre sus dedos. Inclinó la cabeza, mordió su cuello dejando una suave marca y lamió la zona después. El hombre jadeó ante sus acciones y sonrió habiéndose salido con la suya, la mano en el culo de ella pasó frotar entre sus piernas y su boca chupó más de la cuenta junto al pezón pretendiendo devolver la marca de su cuello, no que le molestara, era simple juego.

Ella se mordió los labios y tiró de su cabello echando su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a chupar y lamer su cuello, bajando por su hombro y su pecho. Sus manos ascendieron por sus costados, bajó de nuevo y atrapó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los propios. Su lengua humedeció sus abdominales, sopló haciendo que se estremeciera haciéndola reír suavemente. Mordisqueó alrededor de su ombligo y llegó al botón de sus pantalones. Lo miró traviesa y empezó a desabrocharlos con sus dientes y su lengua, dejando que su aliento acariciara su polla bajo la ropa interior. Él se removió un poco, conteniéndose de empujarse, cuando ella bajó la prenda restante del mismo modo demasiado lento, una de sus manos escapó y apoyándose en la otra se bajó ambas prendas y llevó esa mano a la cabeza de ella, instándola a seguir, acariciándola de la coronilla a la nuca.

–Impaciente… –dijo negando con la cabeza. Lamió la punta de su erección y se separó de él. –Voy a saborearte entero –le recordó– y no vas a correrte hasta que lo diga –aseguró. 

–También dijiste que podría tocarte –replicó moviendo la mano que seguía sujeta, desacreditando sus palabras.

Ilia sonrió divertida por sus palabras. –No dije que pudieras hacerlo todo el tiempo –se defendió y sin esperar más introdujo su polla entre sus labios. 

Ulrik soltó un gemido placentero, perdiendo importancia su siguiente alegación, disfrutó de la calidez de su boca, por un tiempo con el ritmo más bien lento que ella llevaba, después la mano que permanecía en su pelo se hizo eco de las necesidades de su pene marcando el ritmo de la cabeza de ella. Pero no duró mucho, Ilia se separó por completo de él. 

–Date la vuelta, de rodillas –ordenó, su mano derecha bajó hasta detrás de sus testículos y presionó apremiándolo a obedecer. 

Él se mordió el labio y de algún modo logró recular en vez de empujarse hacia ese dígito. –Te prefiero aquí –rebatió moviendo la mano de ella hacia el frente, pese al ritmo estaba siendo una muy buena mamada como para renunciar a ello de sopetón y por las buenas. 

–Si quieres sentir mi boca en ti, hazlo –dijo contra su oreja antes de tirar del lóbulo. Su mano volvió a acercarse al lugar del que la había apartado tanteando. 

–Y luego me dirás que no dijiste dónde –protestó suspicaz teniendo en cuenta su argumento respecto a tocar, mientras giraba la cabeza para besar su cuello.

Ella rió. –Inteligente y rebelde, mala combinación –bromeó besándolo con deseo–. ¿No crees que mi lengua se sentirá mejor que ese dedo? –lo tentó introduciendo un poco el dígito–. Obedece, Ulrik. 

Él jadeó por la presión, las repetidas órdenes también lo excitaban, aunque luego no obedeciera por diversión. Una sonrisa pícara adornó sus labios, la recorrió con la mirada de arriba a abajo descaradamente y obedeció, quedando sobre sus rodillas que dejó separadas.

Ilia se pegó a su espalda rodeándolo con los brazos, empezó un camino húmedo de besos desde su nuca a su culo, lamió entre las dos nalgas, mordió una de ellas como hacía tiempo había deseado y las separó con una mano. Trazó círculos alrededor de su entrada y empujó su lengua para penetrarlo. La mano libre rodeó su erección y retomó lo que había estado haciendo con su boca, despacio y con movimientos espaciados, en parte para castigarlo por sus rebeldías anteriores, pero también para que aguantara hasta que un par de dedos se unieron a su lengua. Gimiendo sin apenas poder contenerse por lo que lo penetraba, Ulrik bajó una de sus manos a su erección como había pretendido hacer, la doble estimulación era por lo que había aceptado obedecerla tan fácilmente, rodeó la mano más pequeña y suave con la suya y aceleró el ritmo.

La mujer dejó que fueran sus dedos los que siguieran con el trabajo en su ano, pegó su pecho a la espalda de él y besó su hombro izquierdo mientras acompasaba las penetraciones al movimiento de sus manos unidas. 

–Córrete –dijo cuando curvó los dos dedos eficazmente, en el momento preciso. 

No pudo resistirse contra esa orden, esa palabra desencadenó su orgasmo al instante y se liberó en las manos enlazadas de los dos, quedando apoyado en el fardo de heno que les había servido de respaldo. Ilia no soltó su mano mientras empezaba a repartir besos en su espalda esperando que se repusiera un poco, cuando lo hizo lo instó a volver a sentarse como había estado al principio y sabiendo que su mirada estaba fija en ella limpió su mano lamiendo con una expresión de deleite. 

–Desde este instante ya no me cae bien esa mano –dijo celoso, esa boca iba a ser para él, no era justo.

Ilia dejó escapar una carcajada y lo atrajo para besarlo. –Quizá la próxima vez –murmuró sobre sus labios, haciéndole saber que eso no iba a quedar en esos dos encuentros. 

Ulrik sonrió, volvió a besarla, la abrazó por la cintura bajo la camisa con un brazo y con la otra mano tiró de una pierna para conseguir pegarla a su cuerpo y hacer que se sentara. Apreció el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo que había comenzado a enfriarse por el leve sudor de la actividad, también quería poder caldearla a ella, y no se olvidaba que ella aún no se había corrido, él deseaba volver a verla y escucharla hacerlo.

Ilia mordió su labio inferior ante sus acciones y se separó cuando él soltó un suave quejido sonriendo. –Hoy estás muy rebelde y deseoso, Ulrik –dijo con un tono entre divertido y de reprimenda–. ¿Puedo saber la razón? –preguntó pasando a maltratar su hombro. 

–Es como soy –replicó, retrayéndose un poco por las mordidas a su hombro, pero sin apartarse–. Y… –comenzó a decir, pero prefirió callarse, no se podía echar de menos a alguien con quien sólo habías charlado una tarde y pasado una noche.

–¿Y? –repitió separándose de su hombro tras besar dulcemente la zona y lo miró a los ojos expectante. 

Ulrik bajó la mirada un momento. –Y no me terminé el chocolate, de algo caliente tengo que alimentarme en su lugar –bromeó.

Ilia suspiró y se levantó para acercarse a su mochila y rebuscar entre sus cosas hasta dar con un condón. –Mientes –contestó antes de volver a sentarse, frotando deliberadamente sus sexos. 

–De acuerdo, no estás en lugar del chocolate, eso es para el postre –siguió evitando confesar, chupando su cuello, removiéndose para aumentar el rozamiento y volviendo a abrazarla apretadamente, no queriendo que volviera a separarse.

La mujer cerró los ojos ladeando la cabeza un poco para permitirle el acceso. En otras circunstancias, con alguien a quien no hubiera conocido hacía tan poco, habría exigido que dijera la verdad y después habría castigado su osadía por mentirle, o quizá lo hubiera hecho en el orden inverso. Pero era normal que él no compartiera sus sentimientos o pensamientos con ella, así que no le quedaba otra más que aceptarlo. 

–Quizá más adelante… –susurró sus pensamientos abrazándolo por los hombros. 

Cuando estuvo erecto, Ulrik movió una mano de la cintura de ella y buscó la mano en que ella tenía el condón, para ponérselo y penetrar en esa humedad que estaba llamándole. Ilia dejó que le cogiera la mano, se separó un poco y se lo tendió sin soltarlo para que lo abriera con los dientes en una orden muda. Él sonrió divertido, lo abrió, cogió el preservativo y se lo puso posicionándose al instante, la beso y con las manos en las caderas de la mujer la instó a bajar por su polla, tirando un poco hacia abajo. Ella rozó su glande tentándolo más, sin hacer lo que él quería en ese momento por mucho que ella también deseara tenerlo en su interior, iba a enseñarle que sólo lo tendría cuando ella deseara. La mano que había sostenido el condón bajó hasta sujetar la base de la erección de él, sin apretar, sólo para mantenerla en el lugar deseado. Sintió a Ulrik empujarse hacia arriba y se alejó sonriendo pícaramente antes de seguir con su juego. 

–Ilia… –protestó Ulrik.

Al ver que era ignorado pasó a besar uno de sus pechos y sus manos en las caderas de la mujer siguieron tratando de guiarla sin ejercer mucha fuerza, tratando de convencerla. Sintiéndose más frustrado, movió una mano a la que le sujetaba dejando una caricia, ella no lo soltó y pasó a acariciar su vagina con la intención de que incrementar su excitación le hiciera permitir que la penetrara.

–Sabes que puedo... aguantar –le recordó jadeando. Movió la cabeza de él con la mano libre y se apoderó de su boca, penetrando con fiereza y pasión, quería que se perdiera en el beso y también soltar toda su excitación de alguna manera. 

Ese beso casi frió todas sus neuronas y aumentó su anhelo, Ulrik gimió y su boca deseó seguir a la otra cuando lo dejó. Abrió los ojos que en algún momento había cerrado y observó los signos de excitación en ella así como la firmeza en sus decisiones. Y ella tenía razón, ese día estaba demasiado deseoso, ya fuera por la adrenalina de la escalada o por lo que la había echado en falta en las tres personas con las que había estado esa semana, a todas les faltaba algo. Apartó la mano de su sexo y se lamió los dedos con deleite en un último acto de rebeldía, que tuvo el mismo efecto que sus anteriores intentos de convencerla.

–Por favor –dijo en tono de súplica. En realidad no le molestaba suplicar, aunque tenía su orgullo y lógicamente no era su primera opción, y sinceramente le complacía haber llegado a ese punto en vez de obtener cada capricho fácilmente como había sido una constante en su vida siempre.

Ilia sonrió satisfecha, dejó un nuevo beso en sus labios, esa vez dulcemente y lo hizo entrar de una sola vez gimiendo sonoramente. Sin dejar que él se recuperara salió por completo y repitió la acción. Lo hizo varias veces, acabando por aferrarse a sus hombros y arquearse de placer. Sin embargo, optó por la opción de que eso durara más, de tenerlo más tiempo, y aminoró la fuerza de sus embestidas, pudiendo así dejar de sujetarlo y llevar su mano a su pelo. Su cuerpo se movía como si realmente estuviera montándolo, y su mirada estaba fija en las reacciones de él. Ulrik puso sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, en un principio sólo dejándolas ahí mientras sus movimientos fueron rápidos y cuando aminoró se encontró moviendo sus caderas queriendo más de eso y a la vez queriendo aparcar esa necesidad y seguir unido a ella más tiempo, unido por su sexo, por sus manos y su mirada. Levantó la cabeza para poder besarla del modo en que se sentía, con una mezcla de dulzura y desesperación. 

Ella dejó que moviera las caderas, disfrutando del choque contra las suyas, pero haciendo que se acoplara a su propio ritmo. Intentó separarse de sus labios para probar otras zonas de su cuerpo, pero tuvo que regresar al poco necesitando más de eso, encontrándose deseando estar así por más tiempo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan bien con alguien, quizá porque no era sencillo encontrar a alguien que aceptara que ella llevara las riendas, más alguien que la retara como él hacía. Pero sabía que avanzar con él podía significar quedarse sin nada, ya le había pasado antes, más de una vez. Lo abrazó con más fuerza ante ese pensamiento y lo besó con más intensidad. 

–Ulrik… –gimió en el beso. 

El hombre movió sus manos para devolverle el abrazo, aferrarse a ella cuando sus movimientos se hicieron eco del beso llevándolos al final en una orgía de gritos y gemidos ininteligibles. Se volvió a apoyar en el heno tras moverse lo justo para deslizarse fuera de ella, acariciando la espalda de Ilia que aún lo abrazaba fuerte y giró la cabeza para dejar un beso en su mejilla.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella no contestó en el primer momento, pero luego asintió con la cabeza y se separó un poco para mirarlo tomando una decisión. –Quiero que me llames… o llamarte. 

Ulrik sonrió sinceramente. –Hazlo, cuando quieras o puedas. Tengo un horario flexible siempre que no aparezca ninguna actriz con una mánager insufrible –dijo lo último divertido, sus palabras le habían puesto aún de mejor humor, se veía realmente feliz.

Ilia rió divertida y aliviada, no sabía a qué iba a llevar eso, pero por ahora sabía que se sentía bien con él. –Yo siempre llevo el móvil… bueno, los móviles, encima. Si no estoy rodando siempre contesto la llamada –comento acariciando su nuca. 

Él asintió y permanecieron así un poco más. –Hay algo que me he estado preguntando, tú tienes el termostato ruso, ¿verdad? –cuestionó conteniendo el siguiente escalofrío.

Ella parpadeó confusa un segundo y luego se separó de él. –Lo siento, se me olvidó –contestó pasándole la camiseta y los pantalones–. Tener que hacer escenas desnuda en invierno también ayuda a eso –explicó sonriendo un poco y empezando a vestirse también. 

–Pensé que eran decorados con calefacción –comentó salvando a sus pelotas de encogerse y se arrebujó en su chaqueta técnica.

–No todos. Podrías venir a la próxima y de paso… me calientas después –sugirió sonriendo de lado y tendiéndole una nueva taza de chocolate. 

Él rió y se tomó el chocolate rápido pese a escaldarse un poco la lengua, pero apreciando la sensación de ese calor bajando hasta su estómago. –Claro, haré mi mejor esfuerzo –dijo divertido devolviéndole la taza.

Ella asintió y empezó a recoger las cosas. –¿Te acerco hasta la moto ahora? –preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

Ulrik fue a preguntar que cuándo sino mientras guardaba la cuerda en la mochila y seguidamente se colgaba ésta al hombro, entonces la miró y al ver su expresión se dio cuenta de que no quería que se separan ahí ese día.

–¿Qué tienes en mente? Puedo seguirte a donde sea, es más fácil que tener que regresar al medio de la nada a por ella.

–Tengo risotto hecho y una botella de vino blanco en la nevera –ofreció sonriendo alegremente. 

El hombre se sorprendió por la oferta de comida casera, aunque observándose tampoco iba con pintas de que lo dejaran entrar a ninguna parte con todo el barro de sus botas y pantalones, aunque bien pensado tampoco quería poner perdida la casa de la mujer así de primeras, pero ella tenía ojitos, ya lo habría considerado. Se encogió levemente de hombros y aceptó.

–¿Y hasta sabes cocinar? Eso hay que probarlo.

–Claro que sé cocinar –replicó ella caminando hacia la salida–. He estado desde los 17 viviendo sola –explicó invitándolo a subirse al BMW todoterreno. 

–¿Por qué desde los 17? –preguntó extrañado.

Ella sonrió restándole importancia. –Son cosas que no suelen aparecer en las revistas –dijo arrancando el coche–. No tiene importancia –aseguró. 

Ulrik no insistió comprendiendo que era algo bastante personal, se puso el cinturón.

–Por cierto, acabé con tus fotos anteayer –comentó cambiando de tema.

–¿Y qué tal? Soy perfecta, ¿verdad? Seguro que no tuviste que retocar nada –bromeó fingiendo altanería. 

–Claro que no, sólo me he pasado una semana con eso –la picó, sarcástico.

–Eso sería porque no sabías cuál elegir –replicó con una ceja alzada. 

–Ni mentes la palabra elegir –dijo elevando una mano–. Algún día convenceré a mi jefa de que la escalada es divertida, le cortaré la cuerda en un desfiladero y le haré un favor al mundo.

Ilia rió a carcajadas. –Pero yo estaba perfecta –repitió aparcando al ver la moto y lo atrajo de la chaqueta para besarlo.

–Vale, ya salgo para que tu ego quepa –se separó riendo y salió del coche. 

–¡Por si no me sigues el ritmo, vamos a Strandboulevarden! –le gritó bajando la ventanilla y sacándole la lengua, esperó a que estuviera listo y arrancó. 

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4

El despertador sonó, estiró el brazo y lo apagó. Se arrebujó bajo las mantas sin ánimo de levantarse. El día anterior no había querido salir por una vez, pero Klaus se había personado en su casa y le había arrastrado a esa fiesta alemana de la cerveza. Hacía unas horas había despertado en la cama de un par de tíos desconocidos que por cómo dormían abrazados parecían pareja y con un importante dolor de culo, y había maldecido al sentirlo pringoso. Había salido de allí, había dado un largo paseo en la fría madrugada, tardando en saber dónde cojones estaba y milagrosamente había encontrado su moto, después había conducido imprudentemente hasta casa, se había dado una necesitada ducha y aún húmedo se había metido en la cama esperando que la resaca disminuyera mientras dormía.

Su error había sido olvidar que ese día había acordado ir por la mañana, solía preferir ir a trabajar por la mañana, no muy temprano, sobre las 10 o las 11. El despertador decía que eran las diez y media, tenía que estar haciendo fotos a las once. Con un quejido de molestia apartó las mantas, el frío le hizo estremecerse y lo despejó un poco. Se sentó, se sujetó la cabeza y de ese modo caminó descalzo hasta el baño, sus pies no agradecieron sentir las baldosas de esa estancia. No se miró al espejo hasta que cogió el peine para acomodar el remolino de su coronilla y domar un poco otros mechones de pelo que se alzaban. Vio las marchas de manos en sus caderas, en su hombro izquierdo y en sus muñecas como si lo hubieran sujetado, los chupetones en el pecho, cuello y abdomen. Se giró y vio que su espalda también estaba adornada, incluso había marcas en sus piernas. Suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, definitivamente no quería que la laguna mental del alcohol se aclarara.

Salió del baño, se puso unos boxer negros, unos vaqueros gastados, calcetines calentitos y zapatillas mientras se decidía por la parte superior, finalmente se resignó a ese día ponerse una camiseta de cuello alto aunque no le hacían mucha gracia y en el estudio hacía calor para que los modelos no se enfriaran estando en ropa interior. Se tomó un café cargado junto con un ibuprofeno, zumo de naranja y unas cuantas piezas de fruta más, su estómago se negaría a aceptar dos tostadas y un trozo de bizcocho como acostumbraba desayunar. Se lavó los dientes, tomó nota de darse una pasada a la barba al día siguiente, cogió su chupa, la cámara, el casco, las llaves y en siete minutos más estaba en el trabajo, justo a tiempo.

Dejó sus cosas en el pequeño despacho que tenía asignado. Revisó lo que estaba planeado para la sesión de ese día en el ordenador de la empresa, fue al estudio y comenzó a hacer las preparaciones mientras los modelos llegaban y les saludaba alegremente como siempre pese al dolor en su lóbulo frontal que no parecía querer desaparecer.

La sesión transcurrió amena y divertida, aun así esa vez se le hizo un poco larga y eso que no tenía que esforzarse para que obedecieran y se pusieran como precisaba como había pasado con Ilia u otras celebridades que no eran ni habían sido modelos profesionales.

Regresó a su casa, rechazando la oferta de ir a comer con los modelos, al abrir la nevera maldijo al observar que tenía telarañas. Resignado, fue a hacer una compra grande, aunque el mercado estaba cerrado a esa hora y no le gustaba comprar alimentos frescos en el supermercado.

Hirvió unas verduras, les echó un poco de tomate casero para que pasaran mejor, y frió unos filetes, ya se le había abierto el estómago y tampoco tenía ánimo para hacer algo más elaborado.

Se quedó dormido después de comer, aunque no acostumbraba a echarse la siesta y su móvil sonó en la mejor parte del sueño. Cuando vio que era Klaus quiso estamparlo contra la pared, pero se contuvo. Le colgó tres veces antes de resignarse a contestar sólo para escucharlo proponer ir a otra fiesta, él lo mandó al cuerno.

Perdido el sueño, se levantó del sofá, encendió el ordenador y se puso a trabajar en las fotos que tenía pendientes. Se le fue la tarde con bastante rapidez hasta que su madre lo llamó para desahogarse, su hermano Erik la había vuelto a liar y lo habían expulsado una semana del instituto por ser la tercera vez que lo pillaban fumando en los baños. Ulrik no podía creer lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser el chaval, a su edad él había fumado no sólo tabaco en esos baños y siempre había salido impune, al igual que sus amigos, en su opinión había que ser muy imbécil para que te pillaran, los profesores casi no habían cambiado en los nueve años que habían pasado desde que se graduó.

Pensando en estupideces recordó en una que quería comprobar desde que se había levantado esa mañana y salió a prisa al ver que casi le cerrarían el centro de análisis rápido de ETS.

Cuando apoyó esa noche la cabeza en su cama se dijo que no volvería a dejar que Klaus lo arrastrara a otra de esas fiestas del alcohol, menos entre semana; sabía que no era algo que estuviera del todo en su mano lograr.

***

Salió de la habitación después de haberse dado una larga y placentera ducha y se dirigió a la gran cocina americana que había en su ático. Ulrik se había ofrecido a hacer la cama mientras ella preparaba algo para desayunar: café, tostadas y zumo sería perfecto. Encendió la cafetera tras comprobar que tenía agua suficiente y puso unas cuantas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Mientras esperaba encendió el reproductor de música, seleccionó _Imagine Dragons_ y empezó a llenar una jarra con zumo de naranja para que no estuviera demasiado frío de la nevera tarareando un poco las canciones.

En el momento en que apagó la cafetera su teléfono móvil, el personal, empezó a sonar en el salón y se apresuró a cogerlo, en su estado de satisfacción no pensó que algo podría arruinarle un poco la mañana hasta que escuchó la voz de su hermana Lisa, con ella las conversaciones siempre acababan girando en torno al mismo tema: su padre. Lisa era ocho años mayor que ella, más alta, más rubia, más lista, más responsable… más todo, la hija perfecta, o al menos eso decían sus padres. Era investigadora en un instituto de biotecnología, con dos doctorados y ese próximo año iba a casarse con un tipo amable, cariñoso, rico… salido de una puñetera revista. No es que no quisiera a su hermana, la adoraba porque siempre la había apoyado en lo que quería hacer, sólo le repateaba su molesta perfección en todo, ni un error excepto el haberla instado a hacer ese casting a los 15 años para un anuncio. 

Se acercó a la ventana esperando que ella hubiera olvidado ese pequeño tema sobre ir a la comida familiar el próximo fin de semana y no acabar a gritos con ella. Sin embargo, eso era imposible y a pesar de haber hecho un esfuerzo sabiendo a Ulrik allí no pudo evitar acabar paseándose como gato enjaulado por su salón lanzando juramentos en ruso. 

Ulrik salió del dormitorio tras pensárselo un poco por los gritos, de ruso sabía el hola, adiós, quieres echar un polvo e insultos, en el instituto había empleado muchos días en aprender eso en múltiples idiomas en vez de álgebra, y estaba escuchando mucho de los últimos. Sin querer ser un estorbo, se movió a la cocina, sirvió el café como ya se había fijado otros días que a ella le gustaba, al igual que las tostadas. Y sin saber qué más hacer dio vueltas a su café.

Ilia se pasó una mano por el pelo empezando a calmarse y bajó el volumen de su voz, también sabía que Ulrik había salido del cuarto, así que se apresuró en decirle a Lisa que tenía cosas que hacer y colgó apenas dándole tiempo a despedirse. Soltó un pesado suspiró y se giró hacia el hombre sonriendo. 

–Lo siento por esto, mi hermana se suele poner muy pesada a veces –explicó acercándose a la mesa y dejando un beso en su mejilla al ver todo listo. 

–No te preocupes, me pasa algo parecido mis padres andan desesperados con mi hermano –contestó restándole importancia.

Ella rió revolviendo el café. –Yo soy la que desespero en mi casa –comentó, ya llevaba un tiempo quedando con él, tenían un poco más de confianza. 

–Así que eres una rebelde sin causa y luego me acusas a mí –bromeó dando un bocado a su tostada.

–Algo así –afirmó sonriendo divertida–. ¿Tu hermano es más pequeño?

–Sí, tiene quince años y desde pequeño ha sido un bicho, así que ahora está descontrolado –explicó Ulrik. Mientras masticaba acabando con esa tostada pensó si seguir hablando, y decidió que se sentía bastante cómodo con ella como para contar algo más de sí mismo–. Mis padres son de dejarnos en libre albedrío desde siempre, claro, yo soy un encanto –sonrió engreídamente– y no les di muchos problemas, bueno, tal vez en el instituto –concedió encogiéndose de hombros–, pero mi hermano es más temperamental... y llorón –dijo lo último con pesadez, más de una vez se había largado a casa de Liesl o de Klaus cuando sentía que huía de esos berreos o los callaba con una almohada–, también un idiota y se mete en problemas serios y lo pillan, así que no saben qué hacer.

Ilia asintió. –Comprendo… bueno eso creo –contestó–. Al parecer los primogénitos son los buenos de las familias –bromeó apurando su café y pasando al zumo–. Lisa es… perfecta en todo lo que hace. Es mayor que yo. Se supone que este año que viene se casa con un tío que es igual de perfecto que ella –aceptó a explicarle más apreciando la confianza que él había puesto en ella y no se sentía incómoda contándolo–, mis padres están emocionados… eso se queda corto. Se supone que el fin de semana que viene hay una comida familiar y lleva dos semanas llamando para que vaya a conocerlo. 

Ulrik dejó un dulce beso en sus labios. –Si es demasiado perfecta entonces es imperfecta. Debería tener miedo de que te conozca y se dé cuenta de que dio con la hermana equivocada –trató de animarla.

Ella sonrió dulcemente ante sus palabras y le dio un nuevo beso. –Le terminaría asustando –rió divertida–. En realidad no es tan perfecta, es una cabezota de narices –bufó animadamente agradeciendo haber podido desahogarse un poco. 

–Si te esperan más llamadas de estas hasta que aceptes, ¿para qué alargarlo tanto? –dio su opinión, para él dos semanas así no merecían el esfuerzo, más si sabías que al final no había modo de que ganaras esa batalla.

–Porque ella lo intentará hasta el último día, pero yo no iré al final. Nunca voy –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Le he prometido que iría a la boda y la fiesta de compromiso. Sólo insiste con la esperanza de que ceda, pero acepta mis razones para no aparecer por casa. 

Él sonrió. –No estoy seguro de cuál es más cabezona –rió apurando su taza de café, terminando de desayunar.

–Nunca dije que yo no lo fuera. Pensé que había quedado claro en más de una ocasión –contestó divertida dejando un beso en su cuello. 

El móvil de Ulrik sonó y lo cogió con pesadez, puso una expresión sufrida cuando vio el número.

–¿Dónde cojones estás? –escuchó la voz de Liesl.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –esquivó la pregunta sabiendo cuánto le molestaba. 

–Estoy en tu casa y no estás, capullo.

–Ya sé que no estoy, ¿por qué iba a estar? –cuestionó divertido.

Pudo oír a la mujer gruñir al otro lado de la línea. –Tú, tu cámara y tu archivo de fotos tenéis que venir conmigo.

–Es sábado por la mañana, Liesl. No me da la gana –se negó. 

–En los estudios necesitan una fotografía de aquí, un atardecer para un cartel. Mueve el culo, capullo –exigió de nuevo. 

–No necesito la pasta, Liesl, ni reconocimiento de nadie y todas esas cosas con las que no haces más que darme la brasa, estoy bien como estoy –dijo en tono cansado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía–, y estoy ocupado hoy.

–Ulrik… podemos ir al estudio y regresar, no me importa –aseguró Ilia en voz baja acariciando su brazo. 

–Esa es… ¿con quién estás? –quiso asegurarse Liesl, pero luego decidió que quien fuera podía ser su aliada–. Pásamela. 

Ulrik soltó un pesado suspiro, se pasó una mano por el pelo y miró a Ilia. 

–¿Quieres que te la pase o la mando al pairo? No me apetece enseñar fotos, es aburrido –dijo el hombre.

Ella sonrió con condescendencia, y aceptó coger el teléfono después de besarlo. –Hola, Liesl. 

–Sabía que había oído esa vocecilla tuya –dijo triunfal–. Haz el favor de traerme ese precioso culo a los estudios, si no se deja átalo o lo que haga falta, pero lo necesito aquí. Confío en ti para la misión –y con esas palabras colgó.

Ilia se quedó mirando el teléfono incrédula de que no le hubiera dejado contestar o replicar y se lo tendió a Ulrik. –Me ha dicho que te ate. 

Él rodó los ojos. –Siempre dice eso cuando no quiero ir a alguna parte. Hace un chorro de años me regaló un collar de perro, se lo tiré en la cara, debe de estar en algún rincón de mi habitación en la casa de mis padres.

Los ojos de Ilia brillaron un segundo por la idea que pasó por su mente ante esas palabras. –Un dato interesante… –murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa, lo besó largamente y se levantó empezando a recoger las cosas del desayuno–. Te acompaño para que no sea tan aburrido, podemos coger luego la comida en un restaurante italiano y venir a comer aquí. 

–No me apetece nada ir a que destrocen _mis_ fotos –repitió remarcando el determinante, y aún así se levantó para ayudarla a recoger–. No hay manera de que Liesl lo comprenda.

–Liesl tiene las llaves de aquí –informó con una mirada de disculpa ante el hecho y se acercó hasta él para abrazarlo por la cintura–. Vamos, hablaré con el jefe para que deje tus fotos tranquilas si es lo que quieres –prometió. 

–La única forma de que estén tranquilas es no llevarlas –negó con la cabeza y se separó–. No quiero que venga a amargarte el día, pero realmente no quiero el trabajo. 

–No quiero que _nos_ amargue el día –lo corrigió sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla–. Liesl dijo que llevara tu hermoso culo, no me dijo nada de las fotos –comentó traviesa–. Pero si prefieres quedarte, con una llamada puedo solucionarlo. 

–Huyamos, desconecta el GPS del móvil y perdámonos, es el único modo de librarse de ella –propuso él.

Ilia rió sinceramente. –¿A dónde? –preguntó, sabía que Liesl iba a matarla el lunes siguiente, pero él no quería, ¿por qué iba a obligarlo? Tenía derecho a elegir qué hacer con las fotos que sacaba en su tiempo libre. 

Ulrik sonrió, la besó y lo meditó unos segundos. –¿Ciudad o naturaleza?

–Naturaleza –contestó–. Hay que ponerlo lo más difícil posible. 

–Vístete, pasamos por mi casa, cojo unas cosas y nos largamos.

–¿No me vas a decir a donde? –cuestionó haciendo un puchero.

–Es una sorpresa –se hizo el misterioso y tiró del labio inferior un poco antes de besarla.

Ilia claudicó ante el beso y cuando se separaron corrió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una más cómoda y abrigada. Cuando salió desactivo el GPS como él le había pedido, puso el móvil en silencio para que no la molestaran y metió varias cosas en una mochila pequeña de cuero. 

–Listo –dijo impaciente por ver dónde la iba a llevar. 

Tras pasar por casa de Ulrik donde se puso ropa adecuada, sacó un montón de equipo de montaña de un armario que parecía imposible que pudiera albergar tanto y en el coche de Ilia le dio indicaciones para llegar al punto más próximo a donde quería llegar. 

Caminaron por el relieve escarpado charlando, tuvieron que parar a montar una tirolina improvisada, que él aseguró que era segura pese a que le hizo ponerse un casco, para pasar de un lado de una cascada al otro, descendieron con cuidado y se detuvieron ante una grieta en la montaña sólo para crear expectación. Le dio la mano y se adentraron quedando sólo con la iluminación del frontal que sacó Ulrik de la mochila, uno para cada uno. Cuando llegaron al otro lado quedaron en el borde de un acantilado desde el que se podía ver una breve extensión de bosque y la inmensidad del mar, a su derecha pasaba un riachuelo que les había acompañado por todo el pasaje y que se precipitaba hacia el vacío.

–¿Una buena sorpresa? –preguntó tras un momento de silencio.

Ilia asintió con la boca abierta, nunca había visto algo tan… maravilloso. Apretó la mano de Ulrik que no había dejado de sujetar y finalmente pudo separar la vista del paisaje y centrarla en él. 

–Perfecta –aseguró sonriendo elevando un poco la cabeza para reclamar sus labios. 

Ulrik la besó despacio. –Guárdame el secreto.

–Lo haré –prometió mirando la grieta por la que habían ido–. Tampoco creo que supiera exactamente volver sin ti –rió–. Tendré que esforzarme para que no me dejes aquí –añadió sonriendo de lado. 

–Chica lista –dijo divertido. Se quitó la mochila, sacó una manta aislante la puso sobre el suelo, se sentó en el lado contra la roca, parecía que hasta tenía hecho el sitio, y palmeó la manta invitándola a sentarse.

La mujer aceptó y se acurrucó contra él, rebuscó en su mochila y le ofreció la botella de agua después de beber ella. 

Al poco Ulrik sacó el camping gas, hizo una sopa y frió salchichas, bacon y huevos… todo muy “sano”, le dijo a Ilia que como estaban perdidos en un lugar secreto nadie se enteraría. Antes de que anocheciera regresaron a casa, en el buzón de voz de sus móviles encontraron numerosos improperios y amenazas en el caso de Ulrik, argumentos para que no se dejara convencer por el hombre en el caso de Ilia, pero en definitiva se habían librado de sufrirla en persona… hasta el lunes.

***

Ilia parecía un poco seria cuando lo hizo tumbarse de espaldas empujándolo por los hombros, él sonrió travieso y los hizo girar, quedando él encima. Cuando ella frunció el ceño, claramente disconforme, decidió sacar la artillería pesada y llevó las manos a los costados de la mujer que comenzó a retorcerse y finalmente reír, a la vez que le decía que se detuviera, pero él no obedeció, le gustaba verla así de feliz. Ella logró estirar las manos para atacar de igual modo y Ulrik se retrajo tratando de esquivarla mientras se carcajeaba, optando por dar una vuelta completa hasta el otro borde de la cama, volver a las cosquillas y luego girar otra vez, divertido.

Ella trató con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse a esas cosquillas. Al ver que intentar devolvérsela con el mismo ataque no daba resultados, consiguió entrelazar sus piernas en su cintura y cuando él rodó de nuevo consiguió quedar encima con las manos en su pecho haciendo fuerza. 

–Y yo que creía que habíamos superado esa fase rebelde –comentó negando con la cabeza–. Voy a tener que enseñarte algo más de disciplina. 

–Estás preciosa y feliz cuando ríes –se excusó él risueño y levantó los brazos con intención de atraerla en un abrazo, sin tener para nada en cuenta las últimas palabras.

Ilia se mordió el labio inferior ante sus palabras, por unos segundos sintiendo ciertos remordimientos por su manera de actuar. Aún así sólo le permitió rodearla con los brazos, no así pegarla a él. 

–Desobediente –murmuró. 

Él le sacó la lengua, se incorporó para poder pegarse a ella y unió sus labios. Ilia estuvo tentada a contestar al beso, esos labios, esa boca eran una adicción, pero había decidido dar un paso más ante la anterior receptividad de Ulrik a sus “juegos”. Se quedó estática, cuando él se separó llevó su boca a su oído. 

–Sólo vas a besarme cuando yo diga, vas a tocarme cuando yo quiera y vas a moverte cuando lo ordene –susurró con autoridad. 

Un jadeo excitado escapó de los labios de Ulrik y al ser consciente del hecho se sonrojó, se sintió presto a asentir conforme, en gran parte por su ausencia de respuesta al beso, lo último que quería era disgustarla. Sin embargo, lo desestimó y cubrió su reacción inicial con bromas y retos como de costumbre.

–Soy un desobediente –repitió sus palabras–, ¿cómo crees que vas a conseguir nada de eso?

–Voy a atarte –contestó simplemente ella quitándose el cinturón fino de tela que llevaba adorando sus pantalones. 

Ulrik abrió y cerró la boca y sus ojos quedaron recorriendo el largo del cinturón, sin haberlo esperado y a la vez sí; y por ello tardó en que se le ocurriera algo que decir.

–Ya te lió Liesl para que fuera a alguna parte… –trató de bromear.

La mujer aprovechó ese cierto desconcierto para tumbarlo de nuevo. –En realidad mi idea era que no te movieras de aquí –contestó sin resistirse a mordisquear y besar su cuello. 

–Suena mejor –dijo él distrayéndose con sus acciones, ladeando el cuello para dejar más acceso y ondulando su cuerpo para incitarla a terminar de desnudarse de una vez tal y como él lo estaba.

–Por ahora –susurró lamiendo largamente su cuello, frotándose contra el cuerpo de él. Al mismo tiempo movió sus manos para atar las de él al cabecero de barrotes de madera con su cinturón y separarse del todo. 

Ulrik tiró de la atadura, al comprobar que no se soltaba ni aflojaba con un simple tirón confirmó esa sospecha no hecha palabras de que eso con ella era algo más serio que un juego de “ahora tú me atas y luego te ato yo” entre risas. Él se removió un poco siendo consciente de su vulnerabilidad.

–¿Haces nudos en tu tiempo libre? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió comentar.

Ilia sonrió bajando de la cama y quitándose la ropa despacio hasta estar completamente desnuda. –Entre otras cosas –contestó recorriéndolo con la mirada y relamiéndose, miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró un pañuelo, subió sobre él quedando cara a cara, sus pieles apenas se rozaban. 

–No dijiste nada de no verte.

–Quiero que todo sea más intenso –explicó acariciando su mejilla–. Confía en mí –pidió. 

Ulrik se quedó mirándola unos segundos, llevándose de paso una visión de su desnudez, apreció mucho esa caricia, incluso se encontró inclinándose levemente contra ella.

–Vale, haz lo que gustes –aceptó finalmente cerrando los ojos.

Ilia sonrió dulcemente y lo besó del mismo modo, poniéndole la venda al mismo tiempo. Alargó un poco más el beso para que terminara de calmarse y se separó, quitándose de encima de él. Bajó de la cama y abrió un cajón donde ya sabía que Ulrik guardaba los condones y sacó uno para tenerlo listo. Luego buscó en su bolso y sacó dos botes de lubricante, uno frío y otro caliente. 

Él se sintió algo nervioso al dejar de sentirla junto a él, el sonido del paquete de condones en la mesilla lo relajó un poco, pero cuando lo siguiente que oyó fue más lejano, en el salón, el nerviosismo por el desconocimiento volvió a unirse a esa vulnerabilidad que con sólo esa distancia de ella le hacía sentir un poco abandonado.

Ella abrió el bote de frío en el salón y se acercó de nuevo al borde de la cama sin hacer ruido con una sonrisa traviesa, estiró el brazo y apretó un poco dejando que el gel cayera en el abdomen de Ulrik sin que él lo esperara. El hombre jadeó y sus abdominales se tensaron.

–Está helado –expresó lo obvio.

–¿No me digas? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo, subió a la cama y acarició la zona con la mano, logrando un contraste de temperaturas. Subió las manos hasta su pecho y bajó de nuevo arañando, no demasiado fuerte como para dejar marca, pero más que las primeras veces. 

Él siseó brevemente. –Y te han crecido las uñas –siguió comentando.

Ilia ahogó una risa por el comentario, y por el anterior… estaba nervioso, lo notaba. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él con ambos botes de lubricante en la mano y echó del caliente alrededor de sus pezones, luego empezó a masajearlos despacio, tirando de ellos de vez en cuando con los dedos. Cuando lo sintió demasiado relajado con eso hizo lo mismo con el gel frío y repitió el masaje esa vez sus dientes raspando su hombro derecho y mordiendo un poco. Ulrik dejó escapar algún gemido cuando tiraba y al alejar la mano su pecho se elevaba un poco siguiéndola, ladeó la cabeza cuando la sintió cerca de su cuello creyendo que iría a besarlo como antes, jadeó al comprobar que su plan era diferente. La sintió morder, arañar y en contraste acariciar y besar hombros, pectorales y abdomen, el roce ocasional de sus cabellos le hacía estremecerse en un principio de cosquillas, el calor y el frío lo tenían al quite del mismo modo que sus acciones. Cuando llegó a la altura de sus caderas se removió por la proximidad de su boca a su polla a esas alturas ya erecta.

La mujer sonrió complacida al ver su excitación por sus acciones, dio un largo lametón a su erección y amplió su sonrisa ante el gemido de Ulrik y sus caderas moviéndose contra ese toque de su lengua. Sin embargo, no volvió a repetir la acción, lo hizo flexionar las piernas y levantarse un poco para dejar un cojín bajo él y elevar su culo. Apartó finalmente el lubricante frío y echó un poco del caliente entre las nalgas de él y lo esparció con una mano, rozando sus testículos, mientras su boca se encargaba de recorrer el interior de sus muslos. Presionó su entrada con un dedo, tentándolo y separándose por completo unos segundos dejándolo deseoso para volver a tentarlo.

Ulrik soltó un gemido lastimero cuando se movió tratando de que ese dedo entrara en él, pero volvió a escapar.

–Ambos sabemos que te encanta mi culo, así que hazlo ya –la apremió, después de aquella vez en los establos que le había sorprendido su deseo de penetrarlo así sin recibir ella nada, no como un complemento de excitación mientras él la penetraba como le había ocurrido con otras personas, se había hecho frecuente que lo hiciera de un modo u otro.

–Así no se piden las cosas, Ulrik –lo reprendió Ilia acompañando sus palabras con un mordisco en su costado. 

Él se quejó por la acción. –Pero es verdad –volvió a mover el culo cuando ese dedo volvió a tentarle y soltó un suspiro frustrado por la insatisfacción sexual, su polla también estaba extrañando algo de atención–. ¿Por favor?

–¿Ves? No es tan difícil –contestó Ilia introduciendo de una sola vez en dedo dentro de él, penetrándolo con fuerza, como sabía que le gustaba, al poco introdujo un segundo dedo sin detener el ritmo, pero se detuvo abruptamente bajándose de la cama y caminó tranquila hasta la mesilla de noche, sabía lo que iba a encontrar en el cajón de arriba, aunque nunca lo habían usado entre ellos. 

–Ilia… no te pares así –dijo en tono de súplica al perder todo contacto.

Sin contestar a su petición sacó un dildo y regresó a su sitio, lo embadurnó con lubricante e hizo dibujos desde el abdomen de Ulrik hasta su entrada, rozando su polla en el proceso. 

–Dime qué quieres que te haga, Ulrik –ordenó presionando un poco. 

El hombre no se lo había esperado en absoluto, pero la sorpresa duró poco cediendo terreno al deseo.

–Quiero que me metas eso –contestó anhelante.

–¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quieres lo haga? ¿Quieres que vaya despacio o…? –preguntó de nuevo sonriendo, el dildo seguía acariciando y presionando el ano de él, entrando un poco de vez en cuando. 

Ulrik se mordió el labio, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más de rojo, pero se atrevió a responder con sinceridad. –De una vez, fuerte.

Ella lo hizo en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, admirando el rojo de sus mejillas y sus gestos. Ulrik gritó por la repentina intromisión y lo vio arquearse logrando que su sonrisa se ampliara. Lo embistió con el consolador rápido y fuerte, mezclando ese placer con algunos mordiscos y arañazos en zonas que ya había sensibilizado un poco. Con algo de dificultad abrió el condón que había preparado y se lo colocó sin dejar de penetrarlo, sólo detuvo el movimiento cuando estuvo posicionada para que entrara en ella, pero aún así no sacó el dildo de él. 

El hombre arqueó hasta los pies, apretó sus manos sujetas y soltó un grito interrumpido para apretar los dientes y luego respirar hondo tratando de no correrse en ese instante, ya se había sentido cerca de hacerlo con las penetraciones, sólo a falta de un roce en su polla o quizás de haberse prolongado no hubiera necesitado ni eso. Las manos de Ilia sobre su pecho la ayudaron con los movimientos rápidos, ella también excitada aunque no la hubiera tocado, sólo de verlo así. En poco tiempo sintió que ambos se acercaban a la culminación y entonces atrapó sus labios por primera vez desde que le había puesto el pañuelo, bebiendo esos gemidos y sonidos que él emitía mientras se corría y apretando el agarre a su hombro y a la almohada cuando lo siguió, quedando finalmente tumbada sobre él, acariciando su costado. Ulrik se sintió agradecido por ese toque y giró la cabeza para poder rozar su pelo con la nariz y dejó un beso ahí.

Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Ilia se movió para que saliera de ella, se deshizo del condón usado, sacó el dildo dejándolo a un lado, estiró los brazos para desatar sus muñecas y finalmente le quitó la venda de los ojos, todo con caricias dulces. Lo besó despacio, con dulzura, mientras masajeaba sus muñecas, retirando su peso de encima de él, pero sin separase más. Ulrik levantó los brazos despacio, como dudando si ahora podría tocarla, abrazarla, cuando sus manos llegaron a su piel sin encontrar objeción se abrazó fuerte, besó sus labios y mejillas con una sonrisa de la que desconocía la causa, y se acomodó contra ella.

Se mantuvo un rato en silencio sin dejar de acariciar el pelo y la mejilla de Ulrik, dejando algún beso en su rostro y labios. 

–¿Estás bien? –la pregunta era obligada, aunque parecía estarlo, pero tenía que asegurarse de que se sentía bien después de eso. 

Él asintió, en general se sentía bien, relajado, en paz, querido, que le ardiera el culo y dolieran un poco las muñecas parecía tener poca importancia con todo lo demás, y a ella parecía haber disfrutado haciéndole aquello.

Ilia sonrió feliz y dejó un nuevo beso en sus labios. –¿No te molestó no ver o no poder moverte? 

–Al principio cuando te fuiste –admitió tras unos segundos.

–Prefieres saber qué estoy haciendo y dónde –dijo más a modo de afirmación, asintiendo para sí. 

–Sobre todo dónde, eres muy silenciosa caminando, ¿sabes?

–Es pura práctica, así no se enteraban si llegaba tarde a casa –bromeó, aunque realmente no era sólo por eso. 

–Bien vales para ladrona –rió él.

–Entonces… ¿aprendiste la lección? –cuestionó sonriendo ampliamente, lamiendo sus labios divertida. 

Ulrik sonrió, la besó, acarició su espalda y se movió un poco contra ella, saltándose las tres órdenes que antes le había dado. 

–¿Qué lección? –replicó elevando una ceja.

–Esa de obedecerme –contestó riendo y dejándose hacer por el momento. 

–Tú dijiste que soy un desobediente, no quiero dejarte mal –repuso él divertido.

–No sabía que eras tan considerado –dijo sarcástica abrazándose a él y girándose un poco para que quedara encima de ella. 

–Si soy un encanto –dijo con una sonrisa encantadora y adaptándose a la nueva posición un poco chocado por el cambio.

–¿Ves? En eso estamos de acuerdo –aceptó Ilia, haciendo que quedara más pegado a ella y elevando la cabeza para besarlo. 

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando escuchó el telefonillo sonando en una timbrada que parecía que no se acabaría nunca.

–Oh, no. Que no le abra ningún vecino –rogó Ulrik levantando un poco la almohada para taparse la cabeza con ella.

–¿Quién? –murmuró Ilia acurrucándose. 

–Klaus, siempre se le queda el dedo pegado al timbre.

Ella ronroneó sin abrir los ojos. –¿Me visto? 

Al poco la puerta comenzó a ser aporreada. –¡Uli, sé que estás ahí! ¡No me hagas abrir!

–La va a romper… 

–Sabe usar una ganzúa.

Esa vez abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó un poco. –Genial… –bufó antes de esconderse bajo las sábanas, viendo que no le daba tiempo a vestirse al escuchar ya la cerradura ser forzada. 

–Con lo agustito que estaba –se quejó incorporándose y poniéndose los calzoncillos–. Voy a cometer un homicidio, confío en ti como cómplice, ahora vuelvo.

–Iré pensando el lugar en el cual enterrar el cadáver –contestó Ilia sin moverse. 

–Vas a pagarme la cerradura, capullo –fue lo primero que dijo de mal humor cuando Klaus logró entrar.

–Es una mierda de cerradura, está tirada… y tú te estabas tirando a alguien. ¿Es una tía? ¿Le hace un trío? –preguntó tras observar a su amigo y tratando de mirar tras él al bulto que alcanzaba a ver sobre la cama.

–No es compartible –dijo serio–. Y sea cual sea tu grandioso plan, no me apetece.

–Venga, Uli…

–¿Quieres morir joven? Porque estás haciéndote con muchos puntos hoy, tío –lo interrumpió el castaño.

Klaus sonrió con mal fingida inocencia. –Es un grandioso plan, seguro que a la tía que se esconde debajo de las sábanas le encanta. ¡Hola, guapa! ¡Soy Klaus y deberías echarme un ojo y pensarte lo del trío!

Ilia rió divertida y optó por sentarse en la cama saliendo de su escondite y manteniendo las sábanas cubriéndola. –Ya te eché un ojo en su momento, Klaus –contestó divertida–. Y si no recuerdo mal algo más también. 

–¿Y no te apetece algo más? Yo soy más divertido que éste –aseguró señalando a su amigo con el pulgar.

Ilia pareció meditarlo unos segundos, recorriéndolos a ambos con la mirada como si los estuviera comparando. 

–Estoy contenta con él –dijo finalmente sonriendo. 

–Pero cuanto más mejor, es como los accesorios de un coche –argumento Klaus riendo un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo. –El mío los tiene todos –contestó guiñándole un ojo con coquetería. 

–Me das la razón entonces, deberías tenerlo todo –sonrió triunfal Klaus pasando un brazo por los hombros de Ulrik quien lo mató con la mirada y el rubio lo soltó por su propia seguridad. 

–Y ya lo tengo –aseguró con orgullo, se levantó de la cama con las sábana alrededor de su cuerpo y buscó su ropa a los pies de la cama–. Voy a ponerme algo –añadió entrando al baño sin borrar su sonrisa. 

–Capullo con suerte –murmuró Klaus cuando la puerta del baño se cerró y le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. 

Ulrik sonrió a pesar de sí. –Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

–Hay una fiesta, está toda la red revolucionada. Dicen que hay que ir de negro o cuero y que la decoración es la hostia, muy escabrosa –explicó jocoso–. Venga, convence a la muñequita y veniros. 

Ulrik negó con la cabeza. –Tiene pinta de una chorrada. ¿Y aún no te das cuenta de que interrumpiste, tío? –cuestionó moviéndose al dormitorio para ponerse algo más encima.

–Venga… nenitas con minifalda y cuero –insistió ignorando la pregunta y poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

–Collares y esposas –añadió Ilia saliendo del baño, había escuchado lo último–. ¿No es un cliché del BDSM muy típico? 

–¿Eso es lo del sado y tal? –cuestionó el rubio perdido con las siglas, después se encogió de hombros–. Será divertido y sexy.

Ella no se molestó en contestar a su pregunta y se acercó a Ulrik pasando sus manos tras su cuello. –Puede estar bien, si quieres. Pero no tengo mi ropa de cuero aquí. 

–Está bien, vayamos hasta que te canses –aceptó y Klaus soltó un grito de victoria.

–¿Dónde es la fiesta? –preguntó Ilia–. Puedo conducir yo y pasamos por mi casa antes. 

–Para que luego digáis, os he traído el mapa –dijo sacando un papel de su chupa y dejándolo en la mesa del salón–. Pero no vas a encontrar sitio para el coche, lo mejor es ir en moto –aconsejó caminando hacia la puerta para marcharse.

–Nos vemos, Klaus –se despidió ella mirando el mapa. 

–¿Me ducho, me visto y vamos a tu casa?

–Si me adelanto con el coche estaremos antes, a no ser que quieras ayuda en la ducha –contestó sonriendo de lado. 

–Mucha ayuda –aseguró quitándose el calzoncillo y entrando en el baño.

Ilia lo siguió deshaciéndose de su ropa en el camino apresuradamente, lo alcanzó cuando ya estaba debajo del agua y lo besó intensamente. 

Más tiempo del previsto después, Ulrik estaba envuelto en unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, camiseta negra sin mangas adornada con algunas correas de cuero y su chupa, así como las botas de motorista. Al llegar a casa de Ilia, ésta se vistió con una falda de cuero rojo y una camiseta de tirantes de cuero negro, unas medias negras, las botas altas de tacón y una cazadora de cuero. Poco después estaban en la fiesta. Tal y como esperó, todo era una pantomima del BDSM. Mucho cuero, mucho negro, muchos amarres y muchos juegos, pero realmente nadie de ese lugar sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aun con todo se lo pasó bien con Ulrik y Klaus, al menos el rato que éste estuvo con ellos. Cuando regresaron a casa de Ulrik fueron directamente a la cama, rendidos por la fiesta y las actividades previas se quedaron profundamente dormidos en poco tiempo. 

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5

–¡Corten! Empezamos de nuevo desde...

–¡Yo no voy a trabajar de esta manera! ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta de que esta maldita niñata no puede ni mantenerse en pie? –gritó Ilia exasperada. Era la primera escena de ese día, tenían que grabar otras tres, y no habían conseguido avanzar ni un poco por culpa de Berit y de todo el alcohol que llevaba encima. 

–Eh… ¿a quién llamas niñata? Tengo un Bodil y estoy perfectamente, yo controlo –replicó Berit levantando un dedo cuando informó de su premio de la academia de cine danesa y se tambaleó un poco.

–Por mí como si tienes un maldito Oscar. Eres una puta niñata que no tiene respeto ni por su trabajo ni por el de sus compañeros. O si no te habrías quedado en casita como una buena niña como hemos hecho todos los demás –contestó Ilia avanzando unos pasos hacia la chica. 

La actriz de apenas diecinueve años bufó. –Eres una bruja huraña y amargada como tus personajes, ni actúas, claro que no tienes otra cosa que hacer –dijo y soltó una carcajada que la desestabilizó teniendo que apoyarse en una pared del decorado que simulaba el interior de un castillo.

La rubia rechinó los dientes. –¿Qué cojones sabrás tú lo que hago o dejo de hacer? –replicó decidiendo pasar de contestarle nada más a su ataque, se quitó la peluca que llevaba de un tirón–. Berit, vete a dormir la mona y la próxima vez prueba con los zumos, van más con tu edad. 

–¿Como haces tú, abuela? Te falta marcha, con esos humos… ¿hace cuántos siglos no echas un polvo? –cuestionó Berit socarrona, sus ojos dieron con Ulrik que acababa de llegar, le silbó y se acercó con lo que pretendía fueran pasos seductores.

Ilia la siguió con la mirada y se sorprendió por un momento de ver allí a Ulrik, no había pensado que realmente hubieran perdido tanto tiempo en nada, eso sólo hizo cabrearla más. Se apuró a cortarle el paso y clavó un dedo en su pecho. 

–Estoy hasta los mismísimos ovarios de tus gilipolleces de cría. He perdido un día de rodaje y no pienso perder otro más, pero te aseguro que no seré yo la que deje la producción –la amenazó–. Y céntrate en los de tu edad –añadió separándose viendo cómo el director empezaba a impacientarse y a temer que ocurriera algo más que una discusión. 

–¡Es todo por hoy! Podéis iros a casa –anunció Berit como si todos estuvieran a su servicio en lugar de trabajar para el director. Sin darse por aludida por las palabras de Ilia, avanzó con su vestido medieval más rápido de lo que se esperaba empujando un poco a su compañera cuando pasó junto a ella–. Tengo un trabajo importante con un traje de saliva.

Ulrik miró entre incrédulo y con desagrado a la joven y cuando llegó hasta él y fue a poner las manos en su pecho cogió una muñeca, hizo a la mujer girar y aprovechando que se desestabilizó acercó una silla cercana y la hizo caer sobre ella. Berit siguió haciendo insinuaciones a cual más obscena, pero él la ignoró, no merecía la pena el esfuerzo, y dio un par de pasos hacia Ilia para encontrarse con ella cuando llegara al límite del plató.

Ella se acercó con una expresión entre avergonzada y de disculpa. –Tengo que arreglar un par de cosas y cambiarme –susurró abrazándolo por la cintura unos segundos. 

Él la rodeó con los brazos por los hombros y dejó un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios sin saber si estaría de acuerdo con otras muestras de afecto en su trabajo.

–Sin prisas –la tranquilizó con una de sus sonrisas–. Podemos llegar de sobra a la sesión golfa, que es más entretenida –agregó riendo un poco ante lo último. Llevó una mano a su rostro para poner un mechón de pelo tras su oreja que en realidad no necesitaba ser recogido–, si aún quieres ir, como prefieras.

Ella asintió sonriendo dulcemente por el gesto. –Sí quiero. Nunca está de más verlo desde el otro lado –bromeó un poco, dejó un corto beso en sus labios y se giró hacia el director y el productor. 

La discusión entre ellos se alargó un poco más cuando Berit se unió a ellos, tal y como había pensado iba a tener que recuperar todo ese día y apenas tenía tiempo con los comerciales y las entrevistas que tenía programadas. Pensar en el humor que se le iba a poner a Liesl cuando se enterara no ayudaba precisamente a calmar sus nervios. Finalmente envió por última vez a la mierda a Berit y cogió a Ulrik de la mano para que la acompañara al camerino donde la esperaba Clady. 

–¿Habéis terminado todo? –preguntó alegremente acercándose para ayudarla a quitarse el vestido, tras saludar a Ulrik con una sonrisa divertida.

–Ojalá… la cría ha venido borracha al rodaje, no hemos acabado una mierda –bufó levantando los brazos. 

–Eso no le va a gustar a Liesl. Dice que tenemos un horario muuuy apretado –comentó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza. 

–Liesl cuando antes se lo digas mejor, es como… –Ulrik chasqueó los dedos buscando la palabra– como los vociferadores esos de Harry Potter, si los dejas sin abrir son peores.

Ilia suspiró pesadamente, sabiendo que él tenía toda la razón. Aprovechando que Clady estaba colgando el vestido en su correspondiente percha, ella cogió el móvil y se sentó en una butaca para que la estilista empezara quitarle el maquillaje. Ulrik se acercó y en cuanto la escuchó dar la noticia le movió la mano de modo que el móvil quedara todo lo alejado posible de su oreja.

–Ahí tienes tu vociferador –bromeó.

–¡… no tienen dere…! ¿Ulrik? ¿Qué hace él ahí? ¿No habrá estado incordiándote? –dijo Liesl al otro lado de la línea.

–No, Liesl… llegó en plena bronca –contestó Ilia rodando los ojos y acariciando la mano de Ulrik–. Como siempre, ha sido la cría. 

–Esa criaja de pacotilla, la metía yo en vereda en dos día –refunfuñó la mánager, se la escuchó suspirar calmándose–. Yo me ocupo de todo, Ilia, descuida y disfruta de la noche. No habrá más remedio que recuperar el día, pero te aseguro que no va solaparse con nada –su voz sonó profesional, algo siniestra al final.

–Confío en ti, Liesl. Si hace falta puedes coger uno de mis días libres, lo sabes. Ya nos lo cobraremos –contestó la actriz–. Te llamo mañana sin falta –prometió al final. 

–Pensaba cobrárselo de todos modos, y quizás te cambie un día libre, ¿cuánto crees que la jodería a Berti perder digamos un sábado? –expresó Liesl sus planes en proceso–. Negociaré varios días y mañana por la tarde puedes decidir cuál. Buenas noches, Ilia.

–Adiós, Liesl, y gracias –se despidió colgando al terminar de decir esas palabras y cerró los ojos un segundo, permitiéndole a Clady terminar con su trabajo–. Yo me cambio, Clady. Vete a casa a descansar. 

–¿Descansar? Te lo has creído, preciosa –bromeó la pelirroja, pero no la contradijo–. Envíame los cambios por e-mail. Sabes que los de Liesl no los abro, son tan serios… –dijo lo último con fingido aburrimiento. 

Ilia rió suavemente poniéndose su ropa. –Te los envío, no hay problema. 

–¡Genial! Nos vemos, adiós, guapo –se despidió cogiendo un bolso que había hecho en dos segundos y abriendo la puerta despreocupadamente. 

Poco después ellos también se marcharon. Se desviaron un poco para que Ulrik dejara su moto decidiendo que en esa fría noche era mejor elegir el coche como medio de transporte. Se detuvieron a cenar en un modesto restaurante italiano donde el hombre conocía al dueño, lo que les permitió conseguir algo más de privacidad para evitar que alguien molestara a Ilia, más después de los problemas en el trabajo, y la comida parecía casera y estaba deliciosa. Caminaron hasta una sala de cine cerca de allí, Ulrik contando anécdotas graciosas de su trabajo a lo largo de los años que arrancó risas de la mujer. Entraron a ver _Perfect sense_ , apostando por el cine nacional, y se sentaron en las butacas de la sala emparejadas de dos en dos y que no tenía apoyabrazos en medio. Ilia se recostó en el pecho de Ulrik, tratando de tranquilizarse del todo y olvidar el incidente en el estudio, pero estaba resultando un poco complicado. La película no hizo más que empezar y ella ya se había perdido un poco con el argumento, por suerte no era demasiado complicado de seguir por el momento. Para colmo estaba casi segura de que estaba molestando a su acompañante, ella no hacía más que removerse. Resignada a no conseguir su objetivo se separó de él para, al menos, dejar que uno de ellos disfrutara de la película. Sin embargo, el hombre le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la instó a volver a acomodarse, cuando lo hizo, la abrazó más apretadamente, levantó su rostro y la besó despacio y con cariño, acariciando su rostro, queriendo ayudarla a dejar atrás todos esos problemas que la inquietaban.

Ella se dejó llevar por ese beso y sus caricias, apretando el abrazo a su pecho y cuando el beso terminó no dejó que apartara la mano de ella. El toque continuado por parte de Ulrik, sus besos tanto en su pelo como sus labios cuando la sentía nerviosa de nuevo lograron que acabara relajándose y sobre todo se sintiera querida como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. 

Ulrik aún rodeaba sus hombros protectoramente cuando salieron del cine a la fría noche, aunque parecía más tranquila no estaba seguro de si realmente ya estaría bien o se trataba de algo momentáneo, en cualquier caso él no tenía ningún problema con abrazarla, estaría así tanto tiempo como hiciera falta y más. Cada día se daba cuenta de que la quería un poco más, eso junto con la evidencia que ya pasaba del mes desde que estaban más o menos juntos, no sabía cómo era para ella, pero de cualquier forma podía contarlo desde que él había dejado de buscar cuando salía de fiesta alguien que no fuera Ilia; lo remarcable del paso del tiempo era que sus relaciones nunca le habían durado más de un mes, lo que parecía ser lo que buscaba al principio pronto se hacía evidente que no era lo que necesitaba y lo aburría.

Ilia aparcó en el aparcamiento de su casa, cogidos de la mano llegaron al ático en donde vivía. Como siempre dejaron los abrigos y los zapatos a la entrada, la calefacción bajo el suelo no dejaba que los pies se quedaran fríos. Ella caminó hasta el salón donde encendió la chimenea y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior empezó a deshacerse despacio de su ropa quedando sólo con la ropa interior frente a Ulrik. Esa noche había sido tan bueno con ella, cuidándola incluso cuando ella no había dicho nada, quería agradecérselo en todos los aspectos que pudiera, por eso esa noche le cedería parte del control. 

El hombre se desnudó por completo al verla quitarse ropa, extrañado porque ella lo hiciera de primeras, normalmente le aguantaba más tiempo la ropa puesta que a él, incluso a veces no se quitaba alguna prenda. Acunó su rostro con las manos, la miró a los ojos dándose cuenta de que ese día había algo diferente, no había tanta firmeza en ellos, esto en parte lo preocupó, para él confirmaba que seguía sin estar bien. La besó lentamente, acariciando sus labios con los propios, pasando después la lengua por ellos, chupándolos y finalmente adentrándose en esa boca. Se fueron agachando hasta quedar en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, dejando a Ilia sentada a horcajadas sobre él, a ella le gustaba estar siempre sobre él y aunque todavía a veces jugaba a cambiar las posiciones ya no buscaba en serio el cambio, ella lo prefería así y él tenía que reconocer que había llegado a disfrutar más que nunca de ese modo.

Pero Ilia no le permitió tumbarse esa vez, lo abrazó por los hombros pegándolo por completo a ella para indicarle que no tenía que hacerlo sin dejar de besarlo, acarició su espalda cariñosamente con una mano y la otra cogió una de las de él y la dejó en su costado dejándola sola para que la acariciara como quisiera. Cuando cortó el beso lo miró intensamente, ladeó un poco la cabeza y con la mano con la que lo había guiado segundos antes retiró su pelo del cuello ofreciéndoselo. Él no tardó un segundo en aceptar la oferta, reverenciando ese cuello con besos húmedos, una mano se había unido a la otra en la tarea de acariciar la suave piel de la espalda de ella así como su pelo. Continuó dejando besos por su hombro y lamió el hueco que formaba su clavícula, se desvió volviendo a besar sus labios largamente, siguió descendiendo por el límite del sujetador hasta quedar entre ambos pechos y deshizo el camino andado.

–Ulrik… sigue, como quieras –susurró jadeando, sujetó la mano que acariciaba su espalda y la llevó al frente, al cierre del sujetador, sabiendo que esperaba a que fuera ella la que decidiera quitarse o no el sostén, pero también sabía que deseaba deshacerse de él cuanto antes. Besó sus labios con deseo, primero dominando como hacía siempre, y luego mostrando cierta rendición ante él–. Hoy será como quieras –dijo contra sus labios, intuyendo que debía aclararle en cierto modo el cambio de roles de esa noche. 

Ulrik le quitó el sujetador y comenzó a atender con una mano y su lengua sus pechos, sintiéndose algo descolocado por el cambio y consolidando su pensamiento de que Ilia no estaba bien ese día y tenía que cuidarla para que se repusiera y volviera a ser ella, volviera a estar feliz. Pensó en hacer que se levantara sobre sus rodillas para continuar bajando por su cuerpo, pero al final aceptó el cambio propuesto y la hizo inclinarse despacio hasta que quedó tumbada sobre su espalda. La miró comprobando que estaba conforme con eso, la besó y volvió a sus pechos intercambiando la atención que habían dado su mano y su boca. Descendió como había querido, jugueteando en el ombligo con su lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban una su torso y la otra bajaba por el costado y una pierna, y llegando a las bragas tirando de ellas con los dientes sonriendo travieso, buscando una sonrisa en ella. 

Ilia lo siguió con la mirada y finalmente una sonrisa amplia y sincera apareció en su rostro sabiendo que había aceptado lo que le había ofrecido. Sus caderas se movieron un poco llamando su atención, deseando que no se demorara demasiado en quitarle por completo la prenda que le quedaba. Él siguió tirando hasta sacarlas por los pies y subió besando el interior de una pierna, acariciando el lado exterior de ambas sin entretenerse mucho por la demanda y que su lengua alcanzara la vagina, introduciendo un poco la lengua antes de pasar a lamer los labios y después presionar el clítoris.

La mujer se arqueó gimiendo por sus acciones. Sus manos se afianzaron a la alfombra y fijó su vista en él, siguiendo cada movimiento a la vez que lo sentía. Se relamió cuando la mirada de Ulrik se posó en la propia y sonrió de lado, todo lo que pudo sin volver a entreabrir los labios para dejar salir los sonidos que pugnaban por salir. Se fue acercando al final tratando de no cerrar los ojos, pero finalmente le resultó imposible, arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo cómo el orgasmo la alcanzaba, gimiendo el nombre de él repetidamente entre palabras sin sentido. 

Ulrik subió por su cuerpo dejando besos y se tumbó de lado junto a ella acariciando su rostro, dejándola recuperarse sin prisas, aunque su erección no opinara lo mismo. Ilia abrió los ojos cuando su respiración se calmó y tirando de su pelo lo atrajo para besarlo intensamente. La mano libre bajó por su cuerpo hasta su polla comprobando que estaba más que listo y lo compensó con unas cuantas caricias mientras giraba un poco su cuerpo dándole la espalda y pasando a frotar su pene con sus nalgas. Él gimió ante esa acción y estiró la mano para alcanzar los pantalones y hacerse con un condón. Besó la espalda de Ilia y se posicionó detrás de ella, cuando ella volvió a mover las caderas él lo tomó como la señal para que la penetrara y lo hizo. Después de unos segundos comenzó a moverse, con algunos movimientos ella le hacía saber cuándo era momento de hacerlo más intenso y fue quedando más sobre ella, sorprendiéndose cómo la mujer podía controlarle incluso en esa posición en la que ella quedaba más vulnerable, él había pensado que tal cosa no podría ser posible. La abrazó y besó sus hombros sin dejar de empujarse en su interior, el ritmo fue haciéndose frenético y estaba deseando correrse, pero no lo hizo hasta que sintió más presión en su polla y ella alcanzó un nuevo orgasmo.

Al colapsar, se apoyó en los codos para no dejar todo su peso sobre ella, salió de su interior, se deshizo fluidamente del preservativo e hizo que quedaran tumbados de costado, abrazándola y dejando besos en uno de sus hombros.

Ilia se giró entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él, devolviéndole el abrazo y le sonrió con cariño. –Gracias, Ulrik –musitó en voz muy baja que sólo se pudo escuchar por el silencio del lugar. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –No sé por qué me las das, de hecho, creo que debería ser yo quien lo hiciera –contestó él y besó dulcemente sus labios.

La actriz se encogió de hombros. –Por cuidarme después de este día tan… pesado –explicó acariciando su mejilla. 

–Todo el mundo necesita un abrazo de vez en cuando y prefiero cuando sonríes –contestó sonriendo.

Ilia le devolvió la sonrisa. –¿Vamos a la cama? –preguntó sin realmente querer levantarse. 

Ulrik meditó si coger unos cojines y una manta del sofá o llevarla a la cama ante la falta de ánimo en su pregunta, finalmente asintió, la cogió en brazos sonriendo divertido por su sorpresa y la llevó a la cama, metiéndose rápidamente bajo las mantas, volviendo a abrazarla y acurrucarse contra ella. Poco después ambos estaban completamente dormidos.

***

Ulrik salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla, no se molestó en buscar sus calzoncillos, la semana pasada Ilia se los había escondido y habían jugado a frío o caliente, la mujer haciendo trampas para que no los encontrara. Fue un fin de semana de lluvia por lo que al final no habían salido desde que el viernes por la noche llegaron al ático de la mujer y no se había vestido en lo que restó, le había quedado claro que a ella le gustaba tenerlo sin nada de ropa encima y en esa casa que hasta el suelo era calentito no le molestaba complacerla, dejar que pudiera pasar sus manos por su cuerpo a su antojo cuando quisiera aunque eso lo calentara y dejara con ganas de más que sabía que no iba a satisfacer en ese momento. 

Siguió el olor de la comida haciéndose hasta la cocina, llegó a la espalda de Ilia, besó su mejilla y olfateó sobre su hombro.

–Qué rico huele, ¿qué me vas a dar de comer hoy? –preguntó quitándose la toalla de la cabeza y abrazando la cintura de la mujer con el otro, pegándose a ella.

–¿Y cómo sabes que esto no es sólo para mí? –preguntó ella removiéndose un poco para que no se pegara tanto a ella y poder moverse más libremente. 

–Entonces me iré y me haré comida y no te daré nada de nada –replicó soltándola y dándose la vuelta para cumplir su plan.

Ilia rió negando con la cabeza. –Ven aquí, anda. Yo no podría ni con la mitad –lo llamó mirándolo por encima de su hombro–. Hice filetes rusos y espinacas con bechamel y queso –contestó a su pregunta sonriendo. 

–¿Hiciste filetes de ti? Sabía que estaría rico –bromeó volviendo a abrazarla como antes y mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

–¡Ey! Dije filetes rusos, no rusa a filetes –se quejó Ilia girando la cabeza para mirarlo mal–. Y así no me dejas cocinar bien. 

–Detalles sin importancia –lo desestimó riendo– y sólo tienes que darle la vuelta a los filetes –añadió sin moverse.

–Te dejaré sin postre –amenazó ella. 

–No soy un niño –protestó sacándole la lengua y moviéndose sensualmente contra ella.

–Te dejaré sin _este_ postre –se corrigió, fingiendo estar enfadada aunque una sonrisa vibraba en sus labios. 

–Eres una bruja malvada, pero te gusta mi postre –rió sin apartarse y guiñándole un ojo.

Ella bufó divertida, apagó el fuego viendo que estaba listo y se giró en sus brazos. –Eres un rebelde sin causa –lo acusó haciéndolo caminar hacia atrás. 

–A mi madre le encanta James Dean, debió de tener efectos secundarios –se le ocurrió alegar divertido caminando de espaldas hasta dar con la barra de la cocina americana, momento en que bajó las manos hasta el culo de ella y la pegó más a él.

–No me sirve esa excusa –replicó Ilia–. Y en la cocina no se juega. 

–Pero tú estabas jugando a las cocinitas, pequeña –dijo soltando una risa más abiertamente.

Ella fingió indignación. –Qué poco respeto le tienes a quien te da de comer y a su trabajo. Deberías agradecerme –aseguró bajando con sus manos por los costados de él hasta apretar su culo firmemente. 

Él soltó un pequeño jadeo. –Eso pretendía, pero tú no quieres que juegue –sonrió de lado.

–No, estabas tratando de comerme –repuso ella, pellizcando una nalga y masajeándola después. 

Ulrik soltó un leve quejido por la acción. –Existieron pueblos en los que ser comidos era un honor, sólo consumían a los mejores y más poderosos enemigos.

–¿Y desde cuando me consideras tu enemiga? –preguntó curiosa, con una ceja alzada y haciéndolos girar para quedar ella pegada a la barra y tener libre acceso a su trasero. 

–Te quedas con lo que quieres, no tenías que tomar la explicación con todas las palabras –respondió él rodando los ojos, y aprovechando el cambio de posición la subió a la encimera y se colocó entre sus piernas, sonriendo con suficiencia.

–En ese caso deberías ser más preciso con tus palabras –bromeó Ilia aprovechando para enredar sus piernas en torno a él, apretarlo contra sí y besar y morder su cuello, sus manos acariciaban desde su culo hasta su nuca y volvían a descender arañando de vez en cuando–. ¿O lo haces para confundirme? 

–Claro… –se interrumpió cuando las manos de ella bajaron arañando su espalda– así es más divertido.

–Te diviertes a mi costa… qué bonito –dijo con sarcasmo llevando su boca a un pezón para lamer y atraparlo entre sus dientes. 

–Mucho –concordó más centrado en lo que le estaba haciendo esa boca que en sus palabras, llevó una mano al cabello de ella sin querer que se apartara aunque tampoco la retenía firmemente, comenzando a excitarse, y llevó la otra mano desde la cintura de Ilia hasta un seno libre de sujetador bajo la camiseta.

–Pues a mí no me lo parece –comentó Ilia soltando finalmente el pezón y mirándolo–. Vamos, o se enfriará la comida. El postre nunca se come antes. 

Él la miró haciendo un mohín sin separarse. –¿Aperitivo? –sugirió.

–Entonces no podrás con todo –contestó ella sonriendo por su expresión–. Venga, no te hagas el remolón. 

–Sí podré con todo lo que me des –contradijo sonriendo de lado y pasando las manos por los muslos de ella.

–Deja las manos quietas –le advirtió la actriz–. Vamos a comer o te quedas sin aperitivo y sin postre, pequeño rebelde. 

–Tú eres la pequeña –dijo presionando levemente la nariz de Ilia con un dedo y sólo aceptando a detener sus manos.

–No queda igual si digo gran rebelde –replicó ella empujando un poco su pecho con las manos. 

Él dio un paso atrás ante su insistencia. –Puede que tengas razón –concedió divertido.

–¿Puede? Tengo razón –aseguró asintiendo y bajó de la encimera de un salto.

–Pue-de –insistió vocalizando y se dio la vuelta para ir al comedor. 

Ilia frunció el ceño un segundo y al siguiente ladeó una sonrisa, pasó por su lado dándole una nalgada, aunque no demasiado fuerte, y le sacó la lengua. 

–Tengo razón. 

Ulrik frunció los labios como si estuviera molesto por eso, pero no era así aunque no quería reconocer que con ese pequeño golpe le había recorrido cierta excitación. Dejó que Ilia sacara la comida, separó de la mesa la silla con el pie y se sentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella lo miró con una ceja alzada sin comprender por unos segundos qué era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando recordó su orden de dejar las manos quitas sonrió. 

–¿Quieres que te dé la comida? –preguntó acercándose a él. 

–Qué remedio –contestó en tono sufrido, pero sin poder borrar su sonrisa, y abrió la boca.

Ilia sirvió en un plato espinacas y cortó dos filetes rusos en pequeños taquitos. Cogió un tenedor y se sentó en las piernas de Ulrik tomándose su tiempo en acomodarse y cuando ya estuvo bien sentada empezó a darle la comida poco a poco, alternando un bocado para él y otro para ella. 

–¿Está bueno?

–Sí, ¿dijiste que era rusa fileteada? –preguntó divertido por sus acciones, aunque con esa manera de removerse en su regazo su excitación había comenzado a hacerse patente.

–Algo así, sí –contestó riendo y pasándole unas espinacas con bastante queso gratinado. La bechamel escurrió por la comisura de los labios de Ulrik y ella la limpió con un dedo que luego lamió despacio. 

–¡Ey! Eso era mío, no hagas trampas –protestó atacando su boca como si quisiera recuperarlo.

Ilia se dejó besar riendo divertida y cuando él se separó ella dejó un corto beso más calmado en sus labios. –Vale, vale –aceptó pasándole un poco de filete. La siguiente vez que un poco de bechamel quedó en la comisura ella la recogió de nuevo con el dedo, pero esa vez se lo ofreció a él. 

El hombre sonrió, acogió el dedo en su boca y lo chupó con fruición a la vez que pasaba la lengua por él, cuando lo liberó se lamió los labios con una sonrisa y abrió de nuevo la boca para que le diera más comida.

Siguieron con ese método hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos. Ella lo besó recorriendo sus labios y su boca con la suya, acariciando la de él, mientras sus caderas volvían a moverse un poco sobre su regazo. 

–¿Qué quieres de postre? 

–Ya lo sabes –contestó Ulrik tras soltar un jadeo por el nuevo movimiento, y se decidió a concretar un poco–. Estar dentro de ti.

–¿Vas a dejar las manos quietas o tengo que atarte para asegurarme, Ulrik? –preguntó de nuevo quitándose la camiseta. 

–Tal vez sí, tal vez no… sorpresa –contestó sin comprometerse.

Ilia negó con la cabeza, se levantó y cogió de un cajón unas cintas de seda negras. –Entonces me aseguraré de que sea un sí –contestó agachándose frente a él, separó sus piernas y ató sus tobillos a las patas de la silla. 

–Eso no son las manos, ¿sabes?

Ella sólo le sonrió traviesa, cuando se levantó lo besó y acarició con una mano su erección un par de veces antes de coger sus dos manos y llevarlas hacia atrás, para atarlas por detrás del respaldo de la silla, sin forzar sus brazos, dejando bastante cinta entre medio de ambas. Se separó, lo miró sonriendo ampliamente y relamiéndose. 

–Así que no te gustan las sorpresas –comentó Ulrik chasqueando la lengua, su excitación crecía al saberse a su merced y al ver cómo lo observaba con deseo.

–Depende del momento y la situación –contestó ella acercándose e inclinándose para besarlo sin tener que sentarse sobre él. Volvió a separarse y con una sonrisa traviesa empezó a recoger la mesa. 

–La mesa se recoge cuando se acaba de comer y queda el postre –protestó viendo con cierta incredulidad que lo había atado sólo para pasar de él.

–Hay que recoger los platos principales para que el postre no se mezcle con ellos –contestó Ilia pasando por su lado con los platos vacíos en una mano y aprovechando para acariciar su pecho con la que estaba libre. 

Ulrik apreció ese toque y la observó alejarse hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión por estar sentado de espaldas a la cocina, tiró un poco de sus amarres comprobando que era inútil tratar de soltarse y se resignó a esperar.

Después de dejar las cosas en el fregadero, Ilia buscó en la nevera un bol con fresas y lo recubrió todo de chocolate negro, cogió también el bote de chocolate y regresó con Ulrik, ya habiéndose deshecho de toda su ropa. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y sonrió ofreciéndole una de las fresas. Él la cogió y lamió sus dedos limpiándolos y más hasta que ella los retiró. Ella cogió una nueva fresa y esa vez se la llevó a sus labios comiéndosela despacio, sin prisas, y cogió otra más antes de dejar el bol y el bote de chocolate en la mesa. La mano que había quedado libre empezó a acariciar en sentido descendente el pecho del hombre hasta llegar a su erección y rodearla con la mano suavemente. Ulrik se empujó en esa mano y se inclinó hacia delante hasta alcanzar su cuello y besar y lamer allí sin esperar que se le diera ningún permiso.

–No –dijo Ilia separándose–. Sólo vas a lamer aquellas zonas que tengan chocolate –ordenó cogiendo el bote, vertiendo un poco en el hombro de él y lamiéndolo seguidamente como si le estuviera haciendo una demostración. Seguidamente se echó a sí misma en el brazo. 

Ulrik la miró largos segundos soltando un sonido de disconformidad, después accedió a lamer su brazo despacio y cuando acabó sonrió antes de aprovechar la proximidad para desplazarse atrapando un pezón entre sus labios.

Ilia gimió y apretó el agarre a su polla como reprimenda por desobedecerla haciendo que esa vez fuera él quien jadeara. –Si te corres fuera… no dejaré que estés dentro de mí –susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. 

–Mi oreja no tiene chocolate, pero tu pezón sí –repuso Ulrik, efectivamente con sus labios lo había manchado un poco con el dulce.

–Limítate a las zonas que yo diga, Ulrik –contestó ella con voz seductora, echando un poco más en su propio hombro. 

Él lamió el hombro y esparció más deliberadamente el último resto de chocolate hasta su seno, ignorando su amenaza y su orden. Ilia bufó tras soltar un nuevo jadeo y tal y como había dicho aceleró los movimientos de su mano sobre su erección, presionando el glande con el pulgar. Ulrik gimió sobre su pecho, intercalándolos con nuevas lamidas al contrario que había estado atendiendo. Acabó perdiendo el norte y se empujó en ese puño en vez de tratar de contenerse, levantó la cabeza gimiendo el nombre de Ilia, observándola y queriendo besarla, ella se lo concedió y con unos movimientos más de la mano de la mujer a lo largo de su erección se corrió.

–Te lo advertí –dijo Ilia cuando estuvo más tranquilo, se sentía demasiado excitada, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás en sus decisiones, nunca lo hacía. Se levantó de su regazo y cogió las fresas y el chocolate para guardarlos de nuevo en la nevera. 

–Pero… Ilia… –protestó Ulrik cuando asimiló lo que le estaba recordando.

–Lo dije, si desobedecías iba más rápido, si iba más rápido te correrías antes. Preferiste desobedecer –contestó ella acercándose y meditando si debía desatarlo o no, decidiendo que podría estar así un poco más, mientras ella terminaba algunas cosas. 

–Pero… tú también prefieres que lama partes más estimulantes que un brazo, ¿no quieres que me ocupe de otras? –propuso tratando de convencerla y observó preocupado cómo se alejaba de él sin un toque.

–Fuiste impaciente y no confiaste en mí –contestó ella empezando a fregar los platos. Lo más duro de todo era tener que ignorarlo y ser dura con él, pero había decidido hacía tiempo que lo intentaría con él y no podía echarse atrás, porque en cierto modo sabía que no le disgustaban a él tampoco esos roles. 

Ulrik se quedó unos minutos en silencio escuchando el agua correr, sintiéndose reprendido y un poco abandonado. Se removió un poco en la silla, las cuerdas ciñéndose en sus extremidades. Le molestaba y hacía sentirse disgustado consigo mismo saber que creía que no confiaba en ella, porque estaba llegando a tener en ella tanta confianza como sus mejores amigos se habían ganado a lo largo de muchos años.

–Lo siento. Sí que confío en ti, en realidad no quería disgustarte –musitó cuando escuchó que Ilia cerraba el grifo.

Ella se secó las manos tranquilamente sin contestar y finalmente se acercó hasta él. –Yo me preocupo por lo que quieres, Ulrik, aunque en principio parezca que todo lo que hago es sólo por mí –explicó mostrándose casi tan apenada como lo estaba él. 

Él se removió un poco en su lugar, más preocupado y maldiciéndose por verla así y saberse el causante. –¿Qué quieres que haga para que no estés más triste por mi culpa? –preguntó sin pensar las palabras que salían de su boca, sonrojándose levemente por el hecho, pero no arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho.

Ilia sonrió suavemente y acortó la distancia que la separaba de él y acarició su mejilla con cariño. –Sólo necesito que me digas que sabes que lo que dije es verdad –susurró. 

–Lo que dijiste es verdad –se apresuró a contestar.

–¿Confías en mi? ¿Sabes que intentaré darte lo que quieres? ¿Cuidarte? –preguntó besando su mejilla. 

–Confío en ti –repitió y tardó un poco más en asentir admitiendo lo demás.

Ilia asintió y se agachó para desatar las ataduras de los pies y luego las de las manos y se acercó para besarlo dulcemente. –Siento esto… –se disculpó por haberlo hecho sentir así, aunque sin retractarse. 

Ulrik la rodeó con sus brazos sin apretarla y la besó. –No tiene importancia. ¿Sabes que eres siempre como un hornito? –comentó por el lujo de verla sonreír de nuevo, sonriendo él seguidamente por ello.

–Ah… por eso te gusta tanto abrazarme –le siguió la broma contenta porque volviera a ser él mismo un poco, que no se hubiera enfadado con ella, que hubiera soportado eso y se sentó sobre él acurrucándose contra su pecho. 

–Me pillaste –rió él.

–Tienes suerte de que también me guste que lo hagas –confesó besándolo de nuevo. 

–Mucha –concordó apretándola un poco y manteniéndose así unos minutos–. Em… ¿qué tal si nos mudamos? Estas sillas son preciosas, pero ya se me empieza a clavar un poco el tallado y no les tengo tanto aprecio. 

Ilia rió levantándose y le ofreció una mano, no tanto para ayudarle sino para no perder el contacto por completo. –Es pronto para ir a la cama –meditó mirando el sofá frente a la chimenea–. ¿Quieres ver una película? 

–Claro, pon lo que quieras –aceptó caminando hasta donde ella estaba mirando y sentándose abrazándola.

Ella buscó en el disco duro que estaba conectado a un proyector y cuando encontró algo tranquilo para ver apagó la luz y bajó las persianas sin moverse del sofá y se acurrucó más contra Ulrik cubriéndolos con una manta. 

**Continuará...**


	6. Chapter 6

–Me voy, mamá –anunció Ulrik cogiendo su chupa.

–Ay, tesoro, pero si va a venir tu tía a cenar –dijo su madre acercándose desde el salón donde su padre seguía roncando a pierna suelta.

–Ya la vi en Navidad. Sabes que siempre quedo el día de los Santos Inocentes con estos –contestó dándole vueltas a una bufanda en torno a su cuello. 

–Va a venir con su sobrina, Inga, esa chica tan alta. ¿No te puedes quedar un rato?

Él negó con la cabeza y dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. –No puedo, dale recuerdos a la tía Gjerta.

–Está bien. Ten cuidado con el hielo –dijo cuando lo vio coger las llaves de la moto.

–No te preocupes mamá. Hasta mañana –se despidió saliendo de su casa. 

Se puso la capucha de la chaqueta gris que llevaba bajo la chupa notando el frío de diciembre y caminó hasta dar con su moto. Pocos minutos después estaba frente al hotel donde se estaba alojando Ilia esos días. La había invitado a ir a Roskilde unos días sabiendo que la mujer no iba a su casa en las navidades y ella había aceptado. Esa tarde era el día de la kedada de invierno con sus amigos y tras consultar no les molestaba que ella también fuera, especialmente había esperado la respuesta de Vilhelm y Jytte, ya que Klaus y Liesl ya la conocían. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la vio salir, la recibió con un largo beso de bienvenida y le ofreció un casco.

Ella se lo puso sonriendo, estaba feliz de poder pasar unos días tranquilos con alguien, de pasarlos con él. Se subió a la moto pegándose a su espalda y se dejó llevar hasta el lugar donde habían quedado con sus amigos, en parte agradecía conocer a Liesl y a Klaus de antes, sobre todo a la mujer, además tenía curiosidad por verla fuera del trabajo. Cuando llegaron le devolvió el casco a Ulrik y lo abrazó por la cintura cuando él recogió todo. 

–¿Qué tal la Navidad? ¿Muchos regalos? –preguntó alegremente caminando hacia el pub. 

–Mi madre siempre regala calcetines y calzoncillos, así que estoy surtido –contestó Ulrik divertido–. ¿Sabes? Mi padre pidió una camisa de fuerza para mi hermano, pero se debió extraviar por suerte para Erik –rió ante la anécdota–. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?

–Aburrido, no pararon de ofrecerme cosas y eso que era corto –contestó haciendo un mohín–. Yo tengo algo para ti –añadió sonriendo enigmática y traviesa. 

–¿Para mí? ¿El qué? –preguntó con ilusión deteniéndose a dos pasos del pub.

–Lo sabrás cuando te lo dé. No podía traerlo si íbamos a ir de fiesta –contestó ella sacándole la lengua. 

–Eres una bruja malvada –aseveró empujando la puerta del local para entrar.

–Llegas tarde –fue lo primero que dijo Liesl antes de darle un abrazo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda dejando un post-it en ella–. Hola, Ilia, ¿has llegado de una pieza con este cafre? 

–No he llegado el último –protestó Ulrik tocándose la espalda un poco mosca, pero sin alcanzar el papel.

Liesl bufó. –Vilhelm me oirá cuando aparezca –aseguró y tiró de la chica de 1’68 m de altura, pelo negro, liso y largo con flequillo y ojos marrones que estaba tras ella–. Esta tía tan adorable es Jytte, nuestra chiquitaja.

–Encantada –saludó la morena con una sonrisa relajada tendiéndole la mano a Ilia–. Uli nunca había traído amigas. Eres más guapa que en las fotos. 

La actriz parpadeó un poco asombrada por su sinceridad, luego sonrió sinceramente y aceptó su mano. –Ilia, es un placer. 

La joven de ojos castaños asintió y se acercó a abrazar a Ulrik. –Feliz día de los inocentes. 

Ulrik dejó de matar a la chica con la mirada por el diminutivo, la abrazó y sin soltarla giró sobre sí mismo riendo. –Liesl ya me ha puesto algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó en un susurro.

Jytte sonrió y asintió. –Un papel, me gustaban más los muñequitos del año pasado –contestó. 

–Gracias, pequeña –dijo cariñosamente dejando un beso en su mejilla y separándose antes de que Klaus se le echara encima, habiéndose dado cuenta de que habían llegado y dejado de incomodar a la camarera que conocía desde la infancia.

–¡Ey, capullo! Llegas y no dices nada –lo recriminó dándole un abrazo y palmeando su espalda–. Hola, preciosa –saludó a Ilia tras soltar a su amigo–. ¿Aún no te cansaste del coche?

–Te avisaré cuando eso pase, Klaus –contestó Ilia divertida–. Te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo. 

–Bueno, bueno, tampoco quiero que luego se me acuse de ser el culpable, sería un engorro tener que recoger sus pedazos –dijo pinchando el pectoral izquierdo de Ulrik, sus palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco al aludido, pero él ni se percató–. ¡Ey, Vil! –saludó yendo hacia la entrada cuando vio al hombre de 1’88 m de altura entrar con paso relajado en el pub, su pelo negro con un par de mechas rojas, rizado y largo hasta los hombros tenía unos copos de nieve que se derritieron rápidamente, sus labios muy finos enmarcados por una barba oscura esbozaron una sonrisa que alcanzó sus serenos ojos azules.

Jytte se adelantó para abrazar también al hombre. –No has llegado muy tarde –lo felicitó estirándose un poco para palmear su cabeza. 

–Tomé un atajo que jamás te revelaré –contestó el recién llegado con una sonrisa misteriosa.

–Lo descubriré –aseguró la morena divertida. 

Vilhelm se acercó a Ulrik por la espalda, le apretó el culo y mordió la oreja antes de que el otro pudiera apartarse.

–¿Qué mierda haces, Vil?

–Quiero mi birra.

–Qué… –vio a Liesl y Klaus riendo sujetándose el uno apoyándose en el otro–. Seréis cabrones.

Vilhelm sonrió indulgente, le dio un abrazo, le quitó el post-it de la espalda y se lo entregó. –Toma, tío, pero me debes una birra.

–Ya… ya… día de los inocentes, así que no me la puedo cargar –dijo Ulrik pidiendo tres cervezas, para Vilhelm, Ilia y él–. Ilia este es Vilhelm, el que faltaba, suele ser inofensivo.

–¿Suele? –preguntó Ilia divertida acercándose al hombre y tendiéndole una mano–. Todo vale por una cerveza gratis –le dijo sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Me cae bien tu reina malvada –dijo a Ulrik estrechando la mano de Ilia.

–Ey… sólo he sido reina malvada una vez –protestó Ilia–. Puedo ser muchos tipos de malvada. 

Vilhelm se rió y bebió de su jarra de cerveza tranquilamente dejándola por la mitad como si nada. –Reina malvada te va bien –sentenció antes de alejarse para saludar a Liesl y soportar con paciencia sus protestas por la hora y cientos de cosas que llevaba acumuladas de dos meses que llevaba sin verla, se sentó en un taburete.

La actriz cogió su cerveza de las manos de Ulrik y pasó un brazo por su espalda relajadamente. –Me caen bien –dijo sonriéndole. 

–Obviamente, los Leather Echidna somos geniales –dijo y hasta Liesl detuvo su discurso para levantar su cerveza a modo de brindis y beber entre risas.

–Por supuesto. Me lo voy a pasar genial haciendo que me cuenten anécdotas escabrosas –contestó riendo y dejando un beso en su mejilla. 

–Claro, preciosa, yo me encargo. Está esa vez en tercero en los lavabos del instituto… –comenzó a decir Klaus y Ulrik le tapó la boca.

Ilia rió divertida y le hizo una señal a Klaus indicándole que luego le contaba esa. 

–Del instituto hay muchas historias graciosas –aseguró Jytte bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza. 

Klaus lamió la mano de Ulrik y éste la quitó limpiándosela en el chaqueta del rubio arrugando la nariz. Usando a Jytte de escudo continuó hablando.

–Estábamos fumando un canuto en la hora de física y haciéndonos una paja –Ulrik trató de alcanzarle por seguir con el juego, pero la morena era el mejor escudo después de Vilhelm–, y entró el profe de física. Tratamos de salir por el ventanuco del baño antes de que nos pillara, pero no dio tiempo, así que nos tapamos la cabeza con la camiseta aún con los pantalones por los tobillos, cuando nos vio le hicimos un baile, el tipo se quedó a cuadros y salimos corriendo, me la ostié contra la puerta porque no veíamos una mierda, pero logramos salir. 

–Casi te ahogas porque te sangraba la nariz… idiota –dijo Ulrik.

–Pero lo mejor es que mientras corríamos Uli se comió a la directora por el pasillo, creo que fue la mejor experiencia de esa vieja chocha.

Ilia negó con la cabeza riendo. –Vaya rebeldes sin causa –dijo entre risas guiñándole un ojo a Ulrik. 

–Fue también buena la del coche de la de mates –intervino Vilhelm ya libre de su reprimenda.

–Venga, cuéntala –lo apremió Klaus, sabiendo que el hombre se tomaba su tiempo para todo.

–Estábamos haciendo prácticas con la ganzúa en la hora de química, teníamos que haberlo hecho en la de matemáticas, recuerdo que lo dije, pero ya igual, compré un giratiempo y no funcionaba –comenzó a divagar.

–Al grano, Vil –dijo Liesl dándole un empujón en el hombro.

El hombre se tomó unos segundos para volver a centrarse. –La pequeña no estaba, Jytte es una niña buena –dijo palmeando su cabeza–. Klaus abrió el maletero y encontramos material como para hacer una fiesta del alcohol y una orgía. Le pintamos el coche con lubricante, luego tenía un huevo de cuerda y atamos consoladores y fustas por todo el coche, y para celebrar la gran obra nos bebimos como medio cargamento… y nos sobamos dentro del coche.

Ilia esa vez abrió y cerró la boca ante la información. –¿Y no os pillaron? –preguntó asombrada. 

–Nos despertamos los cuatro atados y desnudos en un descampado, con sólo un mapa con un montón de fórmulas matemáticas, que tuvimos que resolver para encontrar la ropa, unas tijeras y saber dónde estábamos –terminó de contar la historia Vilhelm.

–Y encima nos puso un huevo de deberes la muy hija de puta al día siguiente –dijo Klaus.

–Era marzo, hacía un frío de cojones por la noche –comentó Ulrik.

–Era una zorra sádica –concordó Liesl.

–Se parece a mi profesora de canto… –murmuró Ilia apurando su cerveza. 

–¡Cuenta, cuenta! –la animó Klaus.

–Tenía… creo que quince años. Tenía una actuación muy importante para ella y la profesora quería que todas lo hiciéramos a la perfección –explicó–. Pero evidentemente no todas éramos extraordinarias. Una semana antes nos obligó a hacer un sin fin de ensayos y teníamos que beber todas las tardes delante de ella claras de huevo crudas –dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado–. El día de la actuación le robamos el termo con té y le echamos unas gotitas de laxante que una compañera le había cogido a su madre. Hizo efecto en el momento exacto, cuando salió a recoger el premio que habíamos ganado para ella. 

Todos se rieron ante la anécdota. 

–Esa es buena –dijo Klaus.

–Como Randrup explicando la combustión –dijo Ulrik y rieron con más ganas.

–La pija de Inga se puso verde –añadió Liesl.

–Se lo tragó entero –dijo Klaus medio tumbado sobre la barra por el ataque de risa.

–En mi clase estuvieron contando esa anécdota durante semanas –aseguró Jytte riendo suavemente–. No podían ver al profe sin descojonarse. 

Continuaron contando anécdotas durante horas hasta que cerraron el bar y decidieron mudarse a casa de Vilhelm. Pidieron unas pizzas y se tiraron en los sofás continuando charlando con el metal sonando en los altavoces.

–Sin duda el concierto de Fuck Death –dijo Klaus.

–Sí, esos tíos eran muy enrollados –dijo Ulrik.

–Sí, enrollamos mucha maría.

–Era buena.

–Si tú no te acuerdas –replicó Liesl–. Aunque fue una noche memorable –dijo levantándose y volviendo con un sobre de su bolso.

–¿Eso no será…? No, ni hablar –se negó Ulrik.

Liesl miró a los otros dos chicos y cada uno lo cogió por un brazo con una sonrisa. –Ya me las rompió una vez, menos mal que tengo los negativos a buen recaudo –dijo sacándole la lengua a Ulrik–. Vamos, Uli, sé un buen chico, si te quedaba muy bien –agregó divertida acariciando su cabeza antes de sentarse entre Jytte e Ilia y pasarle el sobre a esta última–. Ulrik ya hacía lo que le daba la gana, un rebelde sin causa cuando lo conocí en el colegio, pero cuando llegó Vil pues ya se hizo desesperante tener que arrearle, Vil es un caso perdido con su vaguería –miró al aludido recriminatoriamente antes de continuar explicando–. Así que un día me cansé y le compré un collar y una correa. El muy desagradecido me lo tiró a la cara como si fuera un collar barato, ¿te lo puedes creer?

–Algo me dijo al respecto –dijo ella mirando las fotos asombrada y divertida, viendo a Ulrik desnudo y con el collar. 

–Eso es una sorpresa, ¿qué te contó?

–Que le regalaste un collar y te lo lanzó, y que debe estar perdido por su habitación –contestó Ilia sonriéndole a la mujer. 

–Qué malo eres resumiendo, Uli –lo regañó Liesl antes de continuar con su relato–. Pues esa misma tarde hicimos de teloneros de Fuck Death, por eso era importante que no se dispersara para variar. Me llevé el collar por si acaso y con tanta maría alguien tenía que cuidarlo. Lo llevé a casa, como tan buena amiga que soy y, míralo, ¿a que queda bien atado a la cama? Ya tenía un buen polvo a los diecisiete.

Ella sintió. –Sin duda. Un buen culo al que agarrarse –rió con la mánager–. Me tienes que dar una copia de esta –añadió señalando una en la que se le veía perfectamente esa parte de su anatomía. 

–Esa es la mejor, yo también tengo una –dijo Vilhelm estirándose para mirar las fotos.

–¿Y tú por qué las tienes? –inquirió Ulrik sonrojándose.

–Yo aproveché el tiempo en otra cosa que no fue hacer fotos –contestó con simpleza y el otro adquirió un nivel más de rojo.

–Hay que vigilarlo con la maría, es un fácil –explicó Klaus sin pelos en la lengua.

–Klaus acabó cantando en mitad de la calle desnudo… fue más difícil controlarlo –añadió Jytte. 

–Yo canto bien de todas las maneras –se defendió el rubio.

–Los vecinos no opinaban lo mismo –replicó la morena. 

–Estaban dormidos, qué sabrían ellos.

Liesl se levantó, guardó las fotos y regresó con una bolsita de hierba que le lanzó a Ulrik. –No te enfurruñes y empieza a liar.

Ilia la miró más sorprendida. –¿Dónde has dejado a la mánager controladora? –preguntó empujándola un poco con el hombro. 

–Hay exactamente ocho con cincuenta y cuatro gramos –contestó la mujer volviendo a sentarse–. Venga, te he visto liar más rápido.

–Vete al pairo, Liesl –replicó Ulrik cogiendo la cajita que le dio Vihelm para molerlo.

–No estreses al maestro medio desentrenado –dijo Klaus riendo.

–Es como montar en bicicleta –replicó Ulrik.

Ilia esperó charlando con Jytte a que Ulrik terminara de liar el canuto observándolo curiosa y divertida. Aceptó cuando la maría llegó hasta ella y dio una larga calada antes de pasársela a Liesl. 

–Espero que no lo tenga en cuenta, señora controladora –bromeó. 

–Estás de vacaciones –contestó exhalando y pasándoselo a Vilhelm.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Klaus se arrancara a cantar canciones que habían compuesto. Se movieron al sótano donde Vilhelm tenía su batería y todo un equipo, cada uno se hizo con un instrumento y tocaron con algo de menos maña que años atrás, en parte por la droga y en parte por la falta de ensayo, pero no sonaron muy mal. Acabaron tirados en el suelo tras emprender la búsqueda del tesoro o de la maqueta que habían grabado en sus días, y escuchando el CD en repetición.

Ilia disfrutó escuchándolos y viendo a Ulrik tan alegre y relajado. Se tumbó a su lado en el suelo dejando un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó. 

–Gracias por invitarme –susurró en su oído, aunque con la música tampoco la hubieran escuchado los demás si lo hubiera dicho con el tono normal. 

–Te dije que sería divertido –contestó demasiado sonriente y la besó ardientemente.

Ella respondió al beso tratando de apaciguarlo un poco y acarició su mejilla dulcemente. –Muy divertido –concordó. 

–¿No quieres divertirte más?

–¿Aquí para que me vean todos tus amigos? –preguntó ella a su vez divertida.

Ulrik tardó unos segundos en que su cerebro procesara la idea. –Hay camas arriba, lejos. ¿Dónde me quieres? –se ofreció.

–Yo no conozco la casa –contestó Ilia besándolo nuevamente–. Aquí está Klaus, y seguro que intenta unirse. 

–No voy a chupársela nuuunca más, aunque no me acuerdo –dijo frotándose la frente ante lo último; el rubio tampoco se acordaba del incidente, Vilhelm se lo contó. Trató de levantarse–. Vamos, haremos un tour, es grande.

–Te vas a caer –rió Ilia al verlo, poniéndose en pie para ayudarlo–. ¿Seguro que a Vilhelm no le importa? –prefirió asegurarse, estaba deseando estar con él desde que lo había visto, pero no estaba segura de si era correcto en ese momento. 

–Hay más habitaciones que la suya, es grande –repitió cogiendo su mano y caminando hacia las escaleras del sótano, agarrando la barandilla con la otra mano.

Ilia se mordió el labio inferior, pero acabó por seguirlo al ver al resto cada uno a su bola. Ulrik le hizo un tour detallado de toda la casa, enseñándole cada habitación, cuando acabó se detuvo en medio del pasillo y volvió a preguntar:

–¿Dónde? 

Ilia lo llevó a la habitación más alejada que había visto, tenía una cama grande y un armario empotrado, así como un espejo de cuerpo entero al lado de éste. 

–Aquí, te quiero aquí –contestó cerrando la puerta y besándolo con deseo y cierta desesperación, después del tiempo sin verlo. 

Ulrik correspondió el beso mientras con manos un poco torpes se quitaba la ropa, dando pasos atrás según ella avanzaba hasta caer de espaldas en la cama. Ilia también se deshizo de sus pantalones, su jersey y su camiseta. Entrelazó sus manos con las de él y pasó a besar sus labios, su cuello y clavícula, moviendo a la vez sus caderas para rozar la polla de Ulrik. Él se dejó hacer dócilmente, arqueándose y gimiendo desinhibido ante cada estímulo.

Ella soltó sus manos cuando vio necesario usar las propias para recorrer mejor cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Bajó con su lengua lamiendo su pecho y su abdomen, se entretuvo jugando con el ombligo y siguió su camino hasta alcanzar su erección y envolverla con sus labios. Con una de sus manos desabrochó su sujetador, bajó sus bragas y se ocupó de acariciar su propio sexo, excitándose más de lo que estaba por las reacciones de Ulrik. Él apretó la colcha bajo él, mirando con deseo y cierta envidia lo que se estaba haciendo a sí misma, pero sólo pudo retorcerse de placer y gritar sintiendo que se acercaba a la culminación demasiado pronto. Ilia dejó que él llegara aún entre sus labios, se separó, buscó un condón en los pantalones de él y se tumbó a su lado esperando que se recuperara, volviendo a acariciar su pene con una mano mientras besaba su pecho. 

–Ilia… ¿sabes que me gustan muchas cosas? 

–¿Qué cosas, Ulrik? –preguntó Ilia relajando el movimiento de su mano, obligándose a tranquilizarse al darse cuenta de lo apresurada que estaba siendo. 

–Tú y los Halls y que me ates y escalar montañas escarpadas con valles gigantes al pie y cuando me siento al día siguiente y aún te siento dentro, y hacer muchas fotos de cosas que para el resto parecen insignificantes y cuando sé que estás feliz y te ríes, y ir con mi padre al campo, hacer fotos y pasar horas discutiendo sobre el paisaje, y las broncas que monta Liesl a otros y mis amigos, echo de menos no poder verlos tanto como antes, y hacer descenso de cañones con Klaus y luchar con alguien nuevo en el gimnasio y las albóndigas con tomate y… cuando a veces me das en el culo y… –aún en su estado le costó un poco admitir la última y pretendió seguir diciendo, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

Ilia sonrió divertida y en parte emocionada porque tantas cosas con respecto a ella le gustaran y lo besó dulcemente. –Muchas, muchas cosas –concordó ella volviendo a besarlo–. A mí también me gustas, Ulrik, todo de ti me gusta –confesó retomando sus caricias, necesitando sentirlo ya dentro de ella, unido a ella–. ¿Cómo me quieres, Ulrik? –preguntó sobre sus labios. 

–Siempre te quiero, Ilia –contestó malinterpretando la pregunta–. Es una pena que haya un cuando... y te vayas a cansar de mí, creo que por…. esta vez Klaus tiene razón y tendrá que recoger... mis trocitos –dijo interrumpiéndose por jadeos por las caricias.

El pecho de ella se oprimió ante sus palabras y se quedó mirándolo hasta que sintió que sus ojos le picaban. Lo abrazó fuertemente quedando sobre él y lo besó con cariño. Esa posibilidad de la que había hablado, que ella se cansara de él, se hacían tan remotamente imposible, porque por una vez no era sólo sexo y se maldijo por haberle dicho a Klaus lo que le había dicho, no había imaginado que él lo tomara en serio, en parte lo había hecho para protegerse a sí misma. 

–Escúchame, Ulrik –lo llamó llevando sus manos a sus mejillas para que la mirara–. Yo nunca me cansaré de ti, nunca, es imposible. Eres… muy importante para mí, a pesar de lo que le haya dicho a Klaus. Si me dejas, si me aceptas, quiero estar contigo siempre –susurró sintiendo su voz un tanto tomada por su confesión. 

Ulrik sonrió como un millón de soles. –Te dejo todo lo que quieras –contestó moviendo los brazos a los lados y estirándolos dejándolos en cruz, también separó las piernas un poco.

–Siempre –repitió Ilia empujándose para que la erección de Ulrik entrara en ella, olvidándose por completo del preservativo, al fin y al cabo no es como si no tomara otro tipo de precauciones–. Abrázame, tócame –pidió empezando a moverse lentamente. 

Él obedeció acariciando su espalda y su pelo, levantó un poco la cabeza y ofreció su boca gimiente a la que pronto le fue concedido un nuevo asalto. Ilia fue acelerando el ritmo conforme se acercaba al orgasmo y cuando lo empezó a sentir correrse en su interior ella se dejó ir con él sin separarse de sus labios aunque ya no fuera capaz de besarlo. Quedó laxa sobre el cuerpo de él con los ojos cerrados, acariciando su rostro relajadamente. Ulrik se quedó dormido al instante. Al poco ella se movió para cubrirlos con la colcha y se acurrucó contra él para acabar también dormida.

***

Abrió los ojos ante la claridad, miró despacio a su alrededor y encontró que quien dormía con él era Ilia, eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Siguió mirando la habitación sin moverse para no despertarla, finalmente deduciendo que aún debía de estar en casa de Vilhelm, lo último que recordaba era estar tocando el teclado en el sótano. Cómo había podido moverse de allí a la primera planta, para él era todo un misterio.

Sintió a Ilia removerse a su lado y volvió a mirarla, levantó una mano y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos su rostro hasta que sus pestañas se batieron y le dejaron ver sus ojos.

–Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

La joven asintió sonriendo aún adormilada y lo abrazó más fuerte con las imágenes de la noche anterior agolpándose en su mente y haciéndola sonrojar levemente. –Mejor que estos días sin verte –contestó finalmente a su pregunta–. ¿Tú? ¿Estás bien?

Él sonrió ante sus palabras y asintió. –Sí, tengo una laguna bestial, pero por lo demás creo que nada fuera de lo común. ¿No hice anoche nada que te molestara?

–Oh… –musitó ante sus palabras, aunque en parte se lo había esperado no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de desilusión durante unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza–. Sólo me hiciste una lista de lo que te gusta, Halls, escalar, barranquismo… esas cosas, pero te paré antes de quedarme dormida –bromeó. 

Ulrik rió un poco. –Chica lista.

–Lo sé –contestó ella besándolo dulcemente, intentando mostrar un poco de lo que había dicho la noche anterior. 

Él la abrazó apretándola contra sí, sonriendo en el beso gustoso de compartirlo.

–¿Quieres buscar algo para desayunar? –preguntó al separarse.

Ilia asintió incorporándose después de que lo hiciera él y lo observó ponerse su ropa. –Ulrik… ayer… yo…. –empezó a decir dudosa, no iba a ser capaz de confesar lo mismo, pero sentía que quería aclarar la confusión, asegurarse de que no pensara que tenía fecha de caducidad eso que tenían–. Lo que le dije a Klaus de cansarme de ti, era mentira. Ahora mismo no pienso ni siquiera en que exista esa posibilidad. 

Ulrik se sintió caldeado por sus palabras, ese sentimiento de amor hacia ella se reflejó en sus ojos grises y antes de pensarlo estaba besándola expresando lo que aún no se atrevía a decirle, nunca le había dicho a nadie que estaba enamorado, mucho menos que quería a esa persona. Se separó mordiéndose el labio y con un ligero sonrojo, y buscó la ropa de Ilia para entregársela.

Ella se vistió rápido, vio de reojo el preservativo sin usar y se lo entregó para que se lo guardara. 

–Lo recordé cuando ya era tarde –dijo a modo de explicación sin darle mucha importancia. 

–Qué… ¿Cómo que…? –balbuceó sorprendido por sus palabras aunque sabía que ella tomaba la píldora, la había visto por las mañanas, le chocaba tanto su despreocupación como el simple hecho.

–Bueno… yo estoy bien y esas cosas y hace tiempo que sólo estoy contigo –contestó sonrojándose–. Aunque claro… quizá di por supuesto que tú… tampoco. Lo siento. 

–No quiero estar con nadie más que contigo –respondió apresurado y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que se había sincerado más de la cuenta, que no era eso lo que tenía que contestar. Se aclaró un poco la garganta y siguió hablando más calmado–. Sólo me sorprendí por el cambio y… ya sabes, sin nada de combustible para el cerebro… ¿Desayunamos?

Ilia sonrió ampliamente, lo besó y asintió. –Yo quiero lo mismo –contestó tanto a la última pregunta como a la confesión de él y abrió la puerta cogiéndolo de la mano para salir de la habitación. 

–Qué bien te conoces la casa –comentó Ulrik dejándose llevar.

–Oh, me hiciste un tour para que eligiera la habitación –explicó divertida. 

Ulrik asaltó la cocina de Vilhelm sin ninguna pena, hizo café, tostadas y unos huevos con jamón, tenía hambre después de tanta yerba y no haber comido nada en el momento. Después se asomó al sótano comprobando que Liesl y Klaus seguían allí tirados, Vilhelm era demasiado cómodo como para no haber hecho el esfuerzo de irse a su cama y Jytte ya se habría ido, ella no fumaba tanto. Se abrigaron y salieron al soleado día.

–¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?

–¿No tienes que volver a casa? –preguntó de vuelta, pensando que quizá lo estuvieran esperando. Ella podía volver al hotel sin problemas. 

–No… –comprobó el móvil–. No, hoy soy todo tuyo –contestó alegremente.

Ilia sonrió alegre. –En ese caso… podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Nunca había venido –contestó a la pregunta inicial pasando un brazo por su cintura. 

Ulrik lo meditó. –¿Tienes algún interés en ver barcos vikingos? Está al lado del fiordo. Luego está la catedral… y este sitio no tiene nada más de especial.

–El fiordo no parece un mal sitio para visitar –respondió tras pensarlo, no le apetecía ver una catedral. Sonrió ampliamente y rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró una cámara compacta–. Mira, me la regaló Clady por Navidad. 

–No está mal –dijo sin comprometerse y los hizo cambiar repentinamente de acera, incluso un autobús les pitó.

–¿Qué…? ¿Por qué cruzamos? –preguntó sorprendida mirando a los lados sin comprender. 

–No creo que quieras conocer todavía a mi madre, mucho menos a mi tía, yo tampoco querría conocerla –contestó Ulrik siguiendo con la mirada a dos mujeres que caminaban cogidas del brazo charrando hasta que giraron una esquina.

–Bueno… la verdad es que… creo que no me preparé mentalmente para eso –comentó sonriendo un poco–. Vamos. Esta cosa no será ni de lejos como la tuya, pero la puedo coger yo y hacer que estás al otro lado del objetivo –bromeó sacándole la lengua empezando a caminar aunque no sabía muy bien hacia donde tenían que ir. 

–¿Te apetece bajar y subir cuestas o recogemos la moto? No está lejos –preguntó Ulrik.

Ella lo meditó unos segundos, no le importaba ir hasta allí andando aunque hubiera cuestas, pero luego volver podría dar más pereza. –Moto mejor. 

–Entonces… media vuelta –decretó recordando que la había dejado frente a la casa de Vilhelm.

Pasearon por la orilla del fiordo, charlando y bromeando con la cámara. Se detuvieron en un bar a tomarse algo caliente para entonarse y caminaron de vuelta a donde habían dejado el vehículo para ir al centro. Caminaron por la avenida peatonal mirando tiendas y después callejearon con el fin de enseñarle cosas que simples turistas nunca llegaban a conocer.

–¡Sé que has sido tú, Rybner! ¡Esta vez no te la voy a pasar! –se escuchó el grito de un hombre y seguidamente tres chicos bajaron corriendo, Ulrik interceptó a uno y le dio una mirada de disculpa a Ilia antes de empotrarlo en la pared. 

–¡Suéltame! –exigió el chico de metro setenta de altura, cabeza rapada, ojos azules, labios finos y la misma nariz y forma del rostro que Ulrik. 

–¿Por qué, tienes prisa? –preguntó tranquilamente sin problemas para sujetar a su hermano menor que era demasiado delgado. Los dos amigos del chico siguieron huyendo tras unos segundos de indecisión.

–Sí, joder, Ulrik, va a llamar a la pasma –contestó Erik.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil de ensañarte a grafitear en un mismo sitio? Rohde tiene más paciencia que un santo. 

–No me llames imbécil, gilipollas. Qué sabrás tú y no han sido grafitis. Venga, suéltame, joder –insistió el adolescente.

Ulrik unió piezas deduciendo que había estado robando. –Mira, _imbécil_. Si quieres joder tu vida allá tú, ya eres mayorcito, pero si te pillan y más la pasma vas a joderles la existencia a papá y mamá. Así que usa un poco más esa cabecita –dijo pinchándole con el dedo en la sien y el otro apartó esa mano rápidamente.

–No me vengas ahora con esos rollos intentando ser un hermano mayor –replicó Erik.

Ulrik bufó y lo soltó finalmente, no tenía ánimo para eso ahora, menos teniendo a Ilia esperando.

–Largo, y no te olvides de pasar a cenar –agregó. El menor le enseñó el dedo medio ya alejándose corriendo. Ulrik suspiró pesadamente, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se volvió hacia Ilia–. Lo siento por esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, se acercó y lo abrazó dejando un casto beso en sus labios. –No te preocupes, tenías que hacerlo –contestó tratando de tranquilizarlo–. Entiendo lo de la camisa de fuerza –agregó sonriendo un poco para animarlo, todo había estado yendo muy bien. 

–Creo que ya es lo único que sirve –dijo con una triste sonrisa–. ¿A dónde íbamos? Sí, café –dijo reemprendiendo el camino, pero se detuvo y giró por una calle a la derecha–. Mejor dar un rodeo –murmuró.

Se sentaron en el interior de una pequeña cafetería. El local era tranquilo y pudieron relajarse durante ese rato. A pesar de eso Ulrik seguía un poco disperso desde el encuentro con su hermano. Cuando salieron del sitio pasearon otro rato más sin rumbo fijo, Ilia sin soltarlo dejando caricias en sus manos y su rostro, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa alegre. Al final sugirió ir a su hotel a cenar algo en su habitación y pensando aprovechar para darle su regalo de Navidad. 

–¿Quieres pedir algo en especial? 

–Rusa fileteada –bromeó tratando de dejar por completo el problema con Erik atrás.

–No creo que eso esté en el menú –contestó Ilia riendo y finalmente pidieron unos filetes de carne con guarnición de verduras y patatas, vino blanco, y tarta de chocolate para el postre. Comieron en la mesa que había en su habitación y cuando estaban por acabar ella se levantó a buscar algo y le entregó un sobre un poco grueso con una sonrisa–. Feliz Navidad. 

–Oh… Gracias, no hacía falta –dijo abriendo el sobre y cuando vio las entradas del concierto se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

–Em… ¿te gusta? Si no te gusta el grupo puedo cambiarlas por otras –musitó al no obtener respuesta. 

Al escucharla Ulrik reaccionó y se lanzó a abrazarla, quedando inclinado de pie con una pierna a cada lado de ella, y la besó fervientemente. –Es genial, me encanta. Helloween... ese concierto. ¡Wow! Hay que empezar a pensar un disfraz que sea la ostia. Va a ser genial, gracias –dijo volviendo a besarla acunando su rostro con ambas manos.

–Me alegro de que te guste –dijo aliviada abrazándolo por la cintura para que no se alejara–. También puedo conseguir avión y esas cosas… –sugirió–. Aunque Liesl es mejor que yo consiguiendo esas cosas. 

Él volvió a besarla. –¿Qué quieres conseguir? –se ofreció y agregó apenado–. No se me ocurrió comprarte nada.

Ilia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –No necesito que me compres nada, ya me invitaste aquí, eso lo agradezco mucho, es más que unas simples entradas –contestó y tiró de él para que se sentara sobre sus piernas y así poder besarlo más cómodamente. 

Ulrik se sintió un poco desconcertado por la posición adquirida, sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, pero estaba más interesado en besarla con cariño tornándose deseo. El no recordar haberse acostado con ella la noche anterior hacía un tanto irreal el hecho, como si hubieran pasado siete días desde la última vez. Ella empezó a acariciar la piel de su torso bajo la camiseta cuando sintió la intensidad del beso aumentar y la fue subiendo hasta que finalmente decidió deshacerse por completo de ella. Su boca abandonó sus labios para dejar besos húmedos y dulces por su cuello y su hombro. Él ladeó la cabeza para dejar más acceso, dejándose hacer habiendo extrañado sentirla, sus manos se movieron una acariciando su pelo y espalda, la otra al frente para levantar su camiseta y llegar al frente del sujetador, sonrió al descubrir que el cierre estaba ahí y acarició en la zona, dándole tiempo a Ilia a negarle quitarle esa prenda, ella lo detuvo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo traviesa. –Quiero que me desnudes sólo con la boca –ordenó echándose un poco hacia atrás para dejarle espacio para poder hacerlo. Una de sus manos ya había bajado hasta la cintura de su pantalón para desabrocharlo acariciando su pene sobre la tela en el proceso. 

Ulrik sonrió divertido, se bajó de ella, separó más la silla de la mesa empujándose con ella, movió las manos graciosamente riendo y las llevó a su espalda, se inclinó y cogió el borde de la camiseta con los dientes, subiéndola poco a poco, lamiendo y besando su vientre en el camino. Llegó al broche del sujetador y tras unos segundos de indecisión decidió hacer fuerza de voluntad y dejarlo para luego. Siguió subiendo la camiseta hasta el cuello, tiró un poco más, pero no podía sacársela sólo así por lo que ella terminó de hacerlo. La besó largamente y después descendió entreteniéndose en su cuello y clavícula. Regresó al cierre del sujetador y con una sonrisa lo desabrochó a base de empujar el cierre con la lengua. Lamió un pezón hasta quedar satisfecho con el resultado y entonces tiró de la prenda para que cayera hasta su codo, hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y el otro lado de la prenda. Hizo un camino de besos húmedos descendente, jugueteó con el ombligo y llegó a los pantalones. Presionó con la nariz y la lengua entre las piernas antes de subir al botón y desabrocharlo al igual que la cremallera en un lento movimiento. Se arrodilló frente a ella y comenzó a tirar del pantalón cuando ella levantaba el culo hasta conseguir llevarlo a sus rodillas. Logró sacarlos y se ocupó de los calcetines besando sus pies, después subió lamiendo y besando el interior de sus piernas intercaladamente. Al volver a estar con la boca entre sus piernas, volvió a lamer sobre la tela e hizo trampas separándola hacia un lado para que su lengua llegara directamente al húmedo sexo.

–Ah… Ulrik… no te he dicho que hicieras eso –protestó ella jadeando por la caricia e hizo el amago de cerrar las piernas. Enredó una mano en su pelo y tiró de él para que la mirara y besarlo intensamente–. Termina el trabajo, quítate tu ropa y vuelve a sentarte sobre mis piernas –ordenó, las palabras acariciando sus labios. 

Ulrik se volvió a arrodillar y llevó su lengua a su sexo de nuevo, cuando ella tiró de su pelo apartándolo. –Dijiste que terminara el trabajo –replicó riendo.

–El único trabajo que te he ordenado –se corrigió sin poder evitar sonreír por su ocurrencia. 

–Aguafiestas –murmuró arrodillándose y dando un último largo lametón antes de empezar a tirar de la última prenda.

Se la sacó y se puso de pie, tras unos segundos sonrió pícaro y se quitó la ropa moviéndose sensualmente como si estuviera haciendo un striptease. Una vez desnudo, se sentó sobre las piernas de ella preguntándose qué tendría en mente para quererlo en esa posición, la besó y se movió de modo que su erección se frotara entre sus vientres.

–Enséñame lo que estabas haciendo cuando os pilló el profesor de física –dijo lamiendo su cuello con una sonrisa divertida, lo miró y se pasó la lengua por los labios–. Tócate como te gustaría que lo hiciera yo, Ulrik. 

Ulrik se removió un poco, una orden era diferente de la otra, pero decidió obviar eso y simplemente hacer un buen espectáculo para ella. Con una pícara sonrisa llevó la izquierda a su erección. Se acarició primero presionando con los dedos el largo sin rodearse, creándose expectación a sí mismo, acunó sus testículos y gimió, sus ojos fijos en los de Ilia. Repitió el movimiento varias veces, mientras había lamido dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha y habían bajado por su pecho hasta poder torturar un pezón y después el otro. Necesitando más contacto, subió su mano hasta rozar el glande y luego rodeó su pene para comenzar a subir y bajar por él despacio, soltando un jadeo cada vez. Su mano derecha bajó a apretar su saco de nuevo y presionó con los dedos detrás de él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un gemido. La mano ascendió por su cadera, pasando a recorrer sus abdominales y de vuelta a sus pezones. Aceleró el ritmo de su mano izquierda y lamió dos dedos de la otra con fruición gimiendo con ellos dentro de su boca. Al poco bajó la mano por su espalda hasta su culo, tanteó su ano y los metió de una vez soltando un gemido mezcla quejido. Movió ambas manos con el mismo ritmo creciente, presionando con los dedos su punto G y el glande con el pulgar de la otra mano mientras ésta subía y bajaba con rapidez. Se corrió arqueándose y, muy a su pesar, rompiendo el contacto visual con ella. Respirando agitadamente y tras una breve indecisión, se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca y lamió sus dedos con una expresión lasciva.

–¿Te gustó el espectáculo?

Ilia jadeó, cogió la mano izquierda de él y chupó los mismos dedos que él había lamido segundos antes. Sin despegar la vista de sus ojos condujo esa mano entre sus piernas y lo hizo acariciar su sexo palpitante y más que húmedo. 

–¿Tú qué crees? –preguntó a modo de respuesta sonriendo de lado, sin dejar que el gemido que ese toque había producido escapara de sus labios. 

–Diría que bastante –contestó tanteando esa entrada a su cuerpo, la otra mano la llevó al respaldo de la silla pensando en dejar menos de su peso sobre ella.

–Chico listo –rió ella entre jadeos, llevó una mano a su nuca para besarlo mientras con la otra acariciaba su pecho, la movió a su espalda y bajó hasta apretar su culo–. Te quiero dentro.

Ulrik introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella y sonrió de lado mientras los movía. –¿Así?

–No… mmm… te quiero en la cama, debajo, con tu polla dentro de mi… joder –gimió mordiéndose los labios. 

–Ya supuse que si te la metía era para joder, pero gracias por la aclaración –rió sin detener su mano.

–Ulrik… para… no voy a correrme así –exigió Ilia tratando de contenerse, de no mover las caderas contra esos dedos. 

–¿No? Yo te veo bastante predispuesta –continuó bromeando y bajó la cabeza para torturar su cuello.

–Vale, obede… ¡Ah! hazme caso –las órdenes eran cada vez menos convincentes, conforme se acercaba al orgasmo. No pudo evitar ladear la cabeza para darle más espacio y acabar moviendo todo lo que podía las caderas–. ¡Oh, joder! Te vas a enterar… –amenazó tirando de su cabeza para besarlo con frustración, deseo y reprimenda, todo a la vez. 

Ulrik gimió en el beso, esa brusquedad ayudó a su polla a ir despertando y cuando ella fue a retirarse la siguió para poder seguir besándola y beber de su boca los sonidos que emitió al culminar.

–Me doy por enterado de que te corriste –dijo sonriendo ladino, la besó lentamente lamiendo sus labios, se levantó pasando la pierna derecha hacia el lado izquierdo y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ilia aceptó la mano sólo para ponerse en pie, se puso a un costado de él con una mano en su espalda y la otra en el pecho y sin dejar de mirarlo las fue bajando lentamente. La de delante apretó un pezón en el camino hasta acunar sus testículos y la de atrás apretó una nalga. Cuando la derecha pasó de sus testículos a abrazar su polla y él jadeó, la izquierda se movió para darle una nalgada. Ulrik se quejó aunque su polla dio un leve tirón, e hizo el intento de alejarse, pero se vio incapacitado ya que ella lo sujetaba por esa parte a la que tanto aprecio le tenía. 

–¿Por qué me das? –preguntó haciendo un mohín y frotándose la nalga.

–No me hiciste caso –contestó sonriendo al haber sentido su reacción. 

–Disfrutaste de que no te hiciera caso –replicó insolentemente y le sacó la lengua.

Ilia volvió a darle en la otra nalga. –Quería disfrutar de otra manera. 

El hombre esa vez se dio cuenta de que ella podía incluso sentir su reacción ante el golpe, se avergonzó y quitó esa mano de su polla, se giró con esa mano cogida por la suya y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama. 

–Mejor las dos maneras –comentó sin que su voz sonara tan jovial como había pretendido.

Ilia se dejó llevar hasta el borde de la cama, lo hizo que se sentara y ella lo hizo encima de él volviendo a besarlo más tranquilamente, compensando en cierto modo los golpes que le había dado. 

–Quizá por esta vez tengas razón –murmuró acariciando sus hombros, pelo y espalda, y pegándose a él por completo. 

Ulrik sintió cómo sus caricias lo consolaban, pero en vez de permitirse recrearse la besó y acarició su piel tratando de centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, dejando de pensar en lo ocurrido. Quizás ella no se había dado cuenta de su reacción porque había seguido actuando como si nada, y él consideraba que dejarse dominar por ella o que lo atara entraba dentro de lo aceptable, pero excitarse porque lo azotara no, creía que no estaba bien, no podía dejar que nadie se enterara de eso que ni él quería admitir, menos ella, no quería perderla, que en vez de mirarlo con cariño y deseo pasara a mirarlo con asco y horror. 

Su miedo y confusión se tradujo en cierta desesperación en el beso y ansia en sus manos que se centraban en sus senos y entre sus piernas buscando excitarla y que pronto lo quisiera dentro.

Ilia sintió esa desesperación, pero continuó con sus caricias y besos calmados. Se separó para dedicarle una sonrisa de cariño acariciando su mejilla y volvió a unir sus labios mientras empujaba un poco con las manos para que se tumbara. Entendía que se sintiera perdido por eso ya que ella había pasado por lo mismo en su momento. Si pudiera explicarle todo sería más sencillo, pero sabía que podía rechazarla en cuanto lo supiera y no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, aunque tampoco estaba segura de poder hacerlo en algún momento sin que doliera. No sabía si estaba enamorada. Lo quería, eso lo tenía claro, pero no podía definir exactamente cuánto y si le contaba todo lo que ella era… posiblemente no quisiera saber nada más de ella. 

Levantó las caderas cuando sintió que estaba lista de nuevo para él y se penetró lentamente sin dejar de besarlo. Él gimió en ese momento y en parte se sintió aliviado por esa patente prueba de que aún lo deseaba junto que el cariño que le mostraba, llegó a la conclusión de que no se había dado cuenta y sólo tenía que tener un poco más de cuidado en adelante para que no lo hiciera. Enredando una mano en el pelo rubio la mantuvo besándole, su otra mano le llevó a la cadera para ayudarla a subir y bajar. No pasó mucho antes de que sus propias caderas se movieran tratando de aumentar el ritmo y llevarlos a la liberación.

Ella se permitió el lujo de quedarse sobre su pecho hasta que se recuperó un poco y luego se giró para quedar tumbada de costado abrazándolo y acariciando su pecho relajadamente. 

–Vale… tenías razón, mejor ambas. 

–Siempre la tengo –corrigió recuperando un poco de su acostumbrado humor.

–No te lo creas tanto –rió ella presionando un poco su nariz–. Tienes que irte a casa, ¿verdad? –preguntó al rato, más para ir haciéndose a la idea. 

–No necesariamente –contestó Ulrik–. Puedo quedarme… bueno, si quieres –se mostró un poco inseguro al final.

–Siempre quiero –contestó ella–. Pero llevas desde ayer fuera y no quiero quitarte tiempo con tu familia. 

–De verdad que no tiene importancia –levantó un poco la cabeza y vio el reloj que había en la mesilla, comprobando que ya había pasado la hora de cenar, si su hermano se había dejado caer por allí seguramente ya habría desaparecido de nuevo. Lo cierto era que su dinámica con sus padres en esencia no había sido muy distinta a lo que hacía Erik, excepto por las veces que iba con su padre al campo había hecho lo que le daba la gana, la mayor diferencia, y lo que ahora hacía considerar a su hermano menor un problema, era que él se había cuidado de no llevar los problemas en que se metía a casa, pero Erik y él eran bastante distintos. En cuanto a él ausentándose más de lo que había dicho y sin avisar… ya sabían que siendo esa reunión del 28 de diciembre podía tardar en dar señales de vida, mientras apareciera en año nuevo no tenían de qué preocuparse–. Hace frío fuera –agregó tirando de las mantas para taparlos a ambos.

–Mucho frío –concordó Ilia pegándose más a él y cerrando los ojos, agradeciendo el calor de su cuerpo y sentirlo con ella. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como contenido extra hoy hay, cómo no, las fichas de los dos nuevos.  
> -[ Ficha de Vilhelm](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/24693.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Jytte](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/24984.html)  
> Y además os traemos un [regalito](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Mi%20rebelde%20sin%20causa/Extras/gq-september-hq-jamie-dornan-1866683062_zps4ac290db.jpg) ;P


	7. Capítulo 7

Ilia se corrió junto con Ulrik gritando su nombre entre palabras sin sentido y se dejó caer laxa sobre el cuerpo de él. No se veían desde que se despidieron en el hotel donde ella se hospedaba en la ciudad natal de él, un día antes de Nochevieja, y de eso hacía ocho días, lo había echado de menos. Esa tarde habían quedado después del rodaje, habían ido a tomar un chocolate, habían dado un paseo por el parque Jaegersborg Deer y luego habían ido a cenar a un restaurante japonés. Después de eso habían decidido ir directamente a casa de Ilia y aprovechar bien la noche, la larga noche. 

Un poco más recuperada del cuarto y más intenso asalto se separó para mirar al hombre que tenía amordazado y con las manos atadas bajo ella. Sonrió y con suaves movimientos le quitó la mordaza de la boca, esa última vez había estado más protestón y rebelde y al final había optado por callarlo de ese modo. Lo besó lánguidamente y se escurrió hacia un lado acurrucándose contra él. Cerró los ojos relajada, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro y dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo lentamente. Ya llevaba tiempo pensando en dejarlo así, atado a su cama, listo para la mañana siguiente, y esa parecía una buena ocasión. 

–Ilia… –la llamó bajito al verla tan relajada, pero un tanto descolocado porque se hubiera olvidado de desatarle.

La mujer no contestó ni se movió lo más mínimo, parecía estar plácidamente dormida. Ulrik miró las cuerdas y tiró un poco comprobando que no había nada que hacer. Volvió a mirar a Ilia, se veía demasiado dulce cuando dormía, no se veía capaz de despertarla, además si se había dormido tan rápido debía ser porque estaba cansada. Se recolocó buscando la posición más cómoda y cuando la encontró se dijo que no era tan molesto después de todo, que podía soportarlo por ella. Tardó un poco más en dormirse de lo acostumbrado, pero lo logró media hora más tarde. 

Los sonidos de placer cercanos a ella terminaron por hacerla abrir los ojos para encontrarse el rostro extasiado de Ulrik frente a ella. Al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño bastante interesante que lo estaba acercando al orgasmo sin necesidad de que alguien lo tocara realmente. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a él para besar su cuello, mientras que una de sus manos llegaba a su erección y lo ayudaba amablemente a alcanzar eso por lo que tanto clamaba en sueños. Separó su boca de su piel para mirarlo cuando él empezó a vaciarse en su mano gimiendo su nombre, lo que hizo que sonriera más ampliamente y esperó pacientemente a que abriera los ojos. 

Ulrik abrió los ojos lentamente, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios nada más verla. Recordaba lo que había estado soñando, pero no estaba seguro de si ya había estado soñando eso cuando ella lo había tocado o su toque había incentivado el sueño, de cualquier modo quería besarla. Fue a mover los brazos para abrazarla y fue cuando se hizo consciente de que seguía atado, miró las cuerdas contrariado, después regresó sus ojos a Ilia y levantó la cabeza pidiendo un beso.

–Buenos días –dijo con una sonrisa y esperó.

Ilia lo besó ardientemente. –Buenos días –contestó sin separar su rostro del de él–. Tengo curiosidad por qué estabas soñando exactamente. 

–Contigo –contestó con una sonrisa–. Oye, ¿sabes que anoche se te olvidó desatarme? –preguntó moviendo levemente los brazos.

–Me di cuenta de que era conmigo –comentó besándolo de nuevo y lo miró traviesa–. ¿Se me olvidó? Estaba muuuy cansada. Pero no ha sido muy malo, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo nunca te había visto tan caliente y deseoso por la mañana –añadió lamiendo sus labios. 

–Yo… –se sonrojó levemente ante lo último–. Te dormiste al instante y me daba pena despertarte, por eso me aguante. No es muy malo cuando pillas la postura, pero ya me tiran un poco los tríceps –confesó moviéndose un poco para tratar de cambiarlos de posición.

–Entonces recuérdame que te lo compense con un buen masaje –susurró ella colocándose sobre él a horcajadas y besándolo con deseo. 

Ulrik correspondió el beso y onduló bajo ella de un modo incitante. Ella se empaló de una sola vez, separándose de sus labios y empezando a montarlo rápido y profundo, tirando con los dedos de las manos de los pezones de él, acariciándolos y presionando para excitarlo todavía más, como si sus dedos se trataran de unas pinzas. Él gritó y se retorció ante eso, movió sus caderas al encuentro de ella sin preocuparse por su reacción en la vorágine del placer. Ilia se movió más rápido si era posible, arañando con una mano las caderas de Ulrik, sin mover la otra del pecho de él, siguiendo con su trabajo de tirar y presionar. Cuando se sintió cerca la mano en la cadera se movió hacia atrás hasta atrapar los testículos de él, acunarlos y luego apretarlos muy ligeramente para que se precipitara con ella al clímax. 

Se quedó desmadejado bajo ella, respirando agitadamente, pero aun así movió la cabeza para besar lánguida y repetidamente el pelo de ella que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Ilia levantó la cabeza para besarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, si podría aguantar, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó tres veces seguidas, en un ritmo que conocía bastante bien y maldijo levantándose de golpe. Se apresuró a desatar a Ulrik de la cama y corrió hasta al baño para coger su bata. 

–Mierda… oportuna de los cojones… 

–¿Qué? ¿Quién viene? –preguntó incorporándose frotándose las muñecas un poco rojas y luego los brazos algo adoloridos, estaba seguro de que no era Liesl.

–Mi hermana –contestó pasándole la ropa–. No tiene llaves, pero conoce al portero –explicó saliendo del cuarto para contestar al telefonillo y abrir la puerta de la calle–. Lo siento. No sabía que vendría –se disculpó poniéndose algo de ropa. 

–Descuida –contestó Ulrik, se vistió rápidamente y comenzó a estirar la cama queriendo darle los menos problemas posibles sabiendo que su familia era un tema delicado. 

Ilia le dio un beso apresurado en los labios y salió en el momento justo en que llamaban a la puerta de entrada. 

–No me digas que aún estabas en la cama, Ilia. No son horas de seguir durmiendo –se escuchó una voz parecida a la de la actriz, pero más autoritaria. La propietaria era una mujer de metro ochenta, pelo rubio como el de Ilia, pero más largo y liso, los rasgos finos, algo serios y unos ojos azules penetrantes. 

–No es mi culpa, Lisa, no avisaste de que ibas a venir –replicó la actriz dejándola pasar–. No estaba sola. 

La mayor, enfundada en un traje de falda de tubo negra, americana a juego y camisa blanca, elevó una ceja curiosa. 

–No sabía que estabas con alguien. Aunque claro, como no te molestas en llamar o venir a vernos no me extraña –la reprendió entrando al salón. 

–No me digas que has venido hasta aquí para echarme en cara que no fui a la cena de Navidad –bufó Ilia encendiendo la cafetera–. Por Dios, no voy desde hace años, Lisa, deberías haberte acostumbrado. –En ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió y Ulrik salió un tanto dubitativo. Ilia se acercó hasta él cogiéndolo de la mano para que se acercara–. Lisa, el es Ulrik Rybner. Ulrik, ella es mi hermana, Elisabetha, con Lisa está bien –lo presentó. 

La rubia mayor lo recorrió con la mirada y finalmente le tendió una mano. –Encantada. 

–Lo mismo digo, Ilia habla a menudo de ti –dijo con una sonrisa amistosa y estrechando su mano con delicadeza.

–Me parece sorprendente cuando realmente parece que se ha olvidado de que tiene familia –contestó la mujer volviendo a fijarse en su hermana menor. 

–Quedé con mamá a comer el día de Nochebuena como siempre y contigo no pude porque fuiste a ver a los padres de Alfred –se defendió. 

–Todos te estábamos esperando para cenar –dijo Lisa aceptando la taza de café que le sirvió. 

–Sabes que no todos –murmuró mirando fijamente su propio café. 

Lisa negó con la cabeza. –Papá también. 

–No digas sandeces, Lisa. Te recuerdo que papá sólo tiene una hija y no soy yo. No me quiere en su casa –le recordó exasperada y miró a Ulrik en disculpa antes de suspirar–. Ya hemos discutido esto, Lis… ¿podemos tener la fiesta en paz? –pidió pasándose una mano por el pelo.

La mayor estuvo a punto de protestar, pero finalmente se mantuvo callada, buscó en su bolso y le entregó un paquete. –Es de mamá y mío –explicó y se volvió hacia Ulrik–. ¿También eres actor? –preguntó cortésmente. 

–No, fotógrafo –contestó antes de beber de su taza de café algo aliviado por el fin de la discusión, no sabía si Ilia querría que se marchara o no.

–¿De alguna revista? –quiso saber un poco más interesada asintiendo ante el “gracias” de Ilia cuando ésta abrió el paquete y vio un collar de plata con esmeraldas. 

–No, de Björn Borg –respondió Ulrik–. Tú eres biotecnóloga, ¿verdad?

–Sí, trabajo en un centro de investigación contra el cáncer –explicó la mujer sonriendo un poco–. ¿Tú no hiciste un reportaje con ellos, Ilia? Me gustaron esas fotos –comentó bebiendo de su café. 

–Sí, nos conocimos allí. Es amigo de Liesl –contestó la actriz. 

Su hermana se sorprendió un poco. –¿Cuánto dices que lleváis juntos? 

Ulrik maldijo interiormente viendo que se avecinaba una hecatombe de nuevo, no sabía desde cuándo Ilia consideraría que estaban juntos, pero seguro que su hermana no apreciaría saber que llevaba unos dos meses de desinformación, y decidió desviar un poco el tema aunque quedara un poco idiota.

–Desde el instituto, aunque sólo somos amigos. Acabas cogiéndole cariño aunque parezca increíble con lo estresada que suele ir.

Ilia rió divertida y su hermana acabó esbozando una sonrisa. –Me refería a vosotros dos –aclaró Lisa finalmente–. ¿Un mes y medio? ¿Dos?

Ilia acabó asintiendo. –Sí, más o menos. 

–Ya veo… ¿entonces lo apunto como invitado para la boda? –preguntó sacando una agenda del bolso. Ulrik se atragantó un poco con el café por la sorpresa–. Espero que no pensaras decírmelo una semana antes, morirías. Pero claro, no supe de la existencia de Joakin hasta que llevabais cuatro meses… es un progreso. 

Ilia se encogió de hombros nerviosa ante la mención de su ex, mirando a Ulrik interrogante. –¿Puedo decírtelo mañana? No hemos hablado de eso –contestó. 

–Sin falta, sólo quedan tres semanas para tener que dar la lista definitiva a los del convite –la apremió y Ilia rodó los ojos–. Me tengo que ir, sólo vine a darte eso. Llama a mamá y a mí mañana, sin falta –ordenó dándole un beso en la mejilla–. Encantada, Ulrik, suerte con ella –se despidió del hombre estrechándole la mano de nuevo. 

–Adiós, Lisa –dijo Ulrik en vez de darle las gracias, no estaba conforme con su expresión.

Ilia la acompañó hasta la puerta y luego se acercó hasta donde seguía Ulrik para refugiarse en su pecho. –Lo siento… es una agonías y una pesada. 

–No te preocupes, hice un entrenamiento intensivo con Liesl –comentó tratando de animarla–. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó aunque no parecía estarlo, abrazándola estrechamente.

–Si… siempre me estresa, viene como se va… –murmuró y lo miró mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Debes estar un poco perdido con todo esto, ¿verdad? Nunca te he contado nada de mi familia. 

–Me pilló de sorpresa –se excusó–. Y no te preocupes, tienes tus motivos –dijo acariciando su rostro, al alzar las manos las mangas de su camiseta se deslizaron un poco dejando a la vista sus muñecas enrojecidas.

Ilia cogió una de ellas y besó dulcemente. –Ahora vengo –susurró entrando a la habitación y saliendo poco después con un bote en la mano. Se echó un poco de crema en la suya y empezó a masajear una de sus muñecas despacio–. Lo que pasa… es que no me gusta demasiado hablar de esto, a todo el mundo le da lástima. Pero es justo que lo sepas, tú me contaste todo lo de tu hermano y has aguantado dos broncas con Lisa sin saber de qué iban. 

–No importa que creas que sea justo o no. Hazlo sólo cuando quieras, cuando te sientas cómoda, no me importa esperar, incluso si no llegas a querer hacerlo –contestó relajado por su cuidado, mirándola agradecido.

Ilia asintió ante sus palabras y se concentró en su tarea, pasando a la otra muñeca y quitándole la camiseta para masajear también sus brazos cuando hubo terminado con lo anterior. 

–Mi padre me echó de casa con 16 años –dijo al rato, no estaba cómoda, porque el tema no era de su agrado y nunca lo sería, pero quería que él supiera–. Nunca le gustó que actuara. Cuando tenía 10 años y me cogieron para hacer una obra pequeña sólo lo permitió porque era pequeña y porque le hacía gracia a mi madre. Conforme fui creciendo intentó varias veces que saliera de ese mundo. Creo que llegó al límite de su paciencia cuando a los 15 conseguí un papel minúsculo en una peli –explicó pasando al otro brazo–. Fue cuando le dije que quería ser actriz. Cuando acepté el papel de villana principal de una gran producción me dijo que abandonaba o que me olvidara de que tenía un padre. Supongo que ya sabes qué escogí. Supongo que pensé que no sería capaz de dejarme en la calle y que me perdonaría. 

Ulrik la abrazó y sin soltarla los hizo desplazarse hasta sentarse en el sofá. 

–Eres una reina malvada genial y una bella persona, dulce, responsable y un poco mandona, pero sobre todo adorable. Siento que sufras por su culpa, pero, ¿sabes? No sabe todo lo que se pierde –dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de comenzar a dejar besos de mariposa por su rostro. No creía que nada de lo que le dijera sirviera de algo, pero quería animarla y hacerla sentir querida, tanto como pudiera.

Ilia lo abrazó sintiéndose protegida entre sus brazos, apreciando cada beso y cada caricia, acabando por sonreír al ver que no dejaba de besarla y uniendo finalmente sus labios con los de él. 

–Gracias, Ulrik. Por aguantar esto, y todo lo demás –dijo besando su mejilla. 

Él negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y besándola dulce y lentamente. –Creo que hoy lo que te hace falta desayunar son unos bollos de esos gigantes con chocolates llenos de grasas malvadas –desvió un poco el tema sonriendo bromista ante lo último.

–Con un gran vaso de leche calentita para mojar –concordó sonriendo. 

–Voy a bajar a saquear la pastelería, ¿vale? –preguntó acariciando su rostro y besándola de nuevo.

–Si encuentras ensaimadas quiero una con crema –añadió relamiéndose. 

–Todo lo que quieras –aceptó Ulrik, la besó una vez más y se forzó a levantarse, ponerse la camiseta, los calcetines, calzarse, abrigarse y salir, yendo casi a la carrera para no tardar mucho en regresar junto a ella, no quería dejarla sola.

Cuando regresó extendió los paquetes con bollería por la mesa de café, puso leche a calentar y mientras se desnudó por costumbre y porque ya tenía asumido que ella lo prefería así. Comieron tumbados en el sofá todo lo que Ulrik había llevado y decidieron que ese era un buen lugar para pasar gran parte del día, viendo películas o simplemente charlando y mimándose mutuamente.

***

Ulrik maldijo por enésima vez a esos estúpidos criajos y a los que les permitieron a hacer descenso de barrancos desde la cama de hospital en la que hacía poco había despertado después de que le cosieran como si se tratara de unos calcetines y le vendaran el brazo desde la mano izquierda hasta el hombro, lo había visto, luego se les ocurrió que bien podría dormirse, ¡cabrones! Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con esos imbéciles. Además la lluvia prevista para ese día se había adelantado y les había pillado a medio descenso lo que había dado problemas con los que esos críos inexpertos que sólo iban con ganas de juerga no pudieron lidiar, es más, dieron más problemas al resto. Así uno le había caído casi encima y por evitarse el golpe de la cabeza contra la piedra había parado con la mano y la suerte quiso que hubiera una piedra punzante que le atravesó la mano, el idiota de turno se ocupó de empujarle para que la piedra rajara su brazo en ascenso hasta la mitad del bíceps. Para colmo, uno del grupito se había desmayado con la sangre, había sido un regreso duro y una espera larga hasta que había llegado el equipo de salvamento.

Bufó una vez más maldiciendo una letanía por lo bajo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se sorprendió al ver que no era Liesl para echarle otra bronca –maldito fuera Klaus por avisarla–, sino Ilia.

–Ulrik –dijo ella apresurándose para llegar a su lado y abrazarlo al verlo despierto–. ¿Estás bien? Qué susto me has dado… ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sabiendo que iba a llover? –lo reprendió aunque más por preocupación que por enfado. 

–La lluvia se adelantó y de todas formas no es por eso que me rajé el brazo –se defendió en un primer momento, sabía lo que hacía con el descenso de cañones, los riesgos y no había acabado así por no tenerlo en cuenta, por lo que le jodía que lo acusara de ello. Se calmó un poco y suspiró en su abrazo–. ¿Cómo te has ente…? Liesl –se contestó a su pregunta a medio hacer–. Estoy bien. Siento haberte preocupado –se disculpó acariciando su espalda con el brazo sano–. Seguro que la desesperada de la vida exageró.

–No importa, me alegra que estés bien. No quería reñirte –se disculpó a su vez ella separándose para besarlo–. Liesl dijo que habías acabado en el hospital por tu insensatez, y que poco más y te quedas en el sitio. 

–Exageró, sólo es un corte –la tranquilizó y decidió explicarle lo ocurrido para que lo creyera ya que el vendaje y el cabestrillo era un poco escandaloso–. Así que no fue por mi insensatez ni por poco me quedé en el sitio –concluyó, aunque se había abstenido de decir la preocupante cantidad de sangre que había perdido mientras esperaban.

Ilia acarició su rostro mirando el vendaje y asintió decidiendo que no tenía sentido que le mintiera. –¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en curarse? No te harán trabajar, ¿verdad?

–Entre diez días y dos semanas –contestó relajándose cada vez más en sus manos–. Y lógicamente no voy a poder hacer fotos en condiciones con una mano, pero aún tendré que trabajar desde casa. 

–Bien… entonces cuando te den el alta iremos a coger lo que necesitas a tu casa. Te quedas conmigo –sentenció segura de su decisión. 

Ulrik abrió y cerró la boca sorprendido. –N-no… no hace falta, sólo es un corte y soy diestro, puedo apañármelas, además tú tienes un chorro de trabajo, sólo sería un incordio.

–Tonterías. Así no puedes casi ni hacer un huevo frito. Además esta semana la tengo más tranquila y tú nunca molestas –aseguró. 

–Sí puedo, es sólo hacer así –protestó mientras con la mano derecha hacía como si cascara un huevo, moviera la sartén y lo sacara a un plato.

–¿Y vas a comer huevos fritos los diez días? –preguntó divertida antes de besarlo de nuevo–. Deja que te cuide –pidió poniéndole ojitos de cordero degollado. 

–También hay un montón de platos precocinados… –dijo con menos insistencia bajando la mirada ante esa expresión en su rostro.

–Hay que comer sano para curarse antes –replicó Ilia–. Ulrik, te vienes. 

El médico llegó en ese momento, lo revisó y tras saber que se asegurarían de que el hombre se estuviera quietecito por los días establecidos le dio el alta quedando sin posibilidad de ninguna réplica más. Incluso le dio las indicaciones a Ilia para tratar la herida y que no tuviera que desplazarse para hacerse las curas hasta que fuera a que le quitaran los puntos si no había ningún problema. 

Tras rellenar unos formularios, Ilia lo llevó a casa, cogió el ordenador, el disco duro, cosas de aseo y tras dudar un poco mirando a la mujer que lo seguía como una sombra algo de ropa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la mujer ella cogió la ropa y la guardó cuidadosamente en un cajón de su armario que vació previamente, luego hizo lo mismo con las cosas de aseo y dejó las cosas necesarias para curarlo y la medicación en una de las mesillas al lado de la cama. Luego lo hizo ponerse cómodo y que se tumbara en el sofá, tuvo que insistirle para que se quedara ahí y no se obcecara en ayudarla, mientras ella preparaba algo de pasta con salsa boloñesa para cenar, y un bol con fruta troceada. Se sentó junto a él poniéndole una bandeja en las piernas y empezó a comer ella también. 

–Qué suerte, si me deja comer solo –comentó sarcástico llevándose un tenedor con pasta a la boca–. Está bueno.

Ilia lo miró mal al principio y luego relajó un poco la expresión. –Gracias –contestó–. No quiero ser pesada o agobiante, Ulrik, sólo quiero cuidarte y que estés bien –añadió no queriendo que se molestara con ella. 

–Estoy bien, Ilia. Sólo no puedo usar un brazo durante unos días, no estoy inútil. Y esos medicamentos son tan fuertes que creo que si me pellizcara no lo notaría y… no quiero dormir todo el tiempo –dijo soltando el tenedor para frotarse los ojos antes de seguir comiendo.

–Hoy tienes que tomarlas, quizá mañana también –comentó dejando que él decidiera si hacerlo o no el resto de días, dependiendo de si le dolía demasiado. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa de café y se movió hasta estar más cerca y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de él, y dejó un beso en su mejilla. 

La miró y dejó un beso en su pelo, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y sintió que se le cerraban los ojos, agitó la cabeza para despejarse, pero se le volvieron a cerrar, incluso se le empezó a caer la cabeza hacia un lado y volvió a despejarse.

–Te estás durmiendo –murmuró–. Vamos a la cama –lo instó levantándose–. Recogeré mañana. 

–Puedo a… yudarte ahora –se interrumpió por un bostezo, pero se estaba dejando llevar al dormitorio.

–También estoy cansada –dijo quitándose ya la ropa. 

Entró al baño a lavarse los dientes y mientras fue el turno de ella, se desnudó por completo aunque le costó un poco deshacerse de la camiseta y se tumbó en la cama con el brazo sano estirado hacia el cabecero sin pensarlo. Desde la primera vez que lo había hecho dormir atado se había ido tornando en costumbre cada vez que dormía con ella y de eso hacía tres semanas. Cuando la escuchó salir del baño estaba con un pie en el mundo de los sueños.

Ilia se sorprendió de su posición, se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo besó dulcemente haciendo que bajara el brazo. Los tapó con las sábanas y se acurrucó contra él como siempre.

–Hoy sólo descansa. 

Ulrik no pudo objetar nada, apenas había llegado a escucharla antes de estar profundamente dormido.

***

Caminó desnudo desde el salón hasta la cocina aprovechando que Ilia se había metido en el baño. Llevaba cinco días en su casa sin hacer nada, no le dejaba hacer nada, absolutamente nada y empezaba a pensar que iba a perder la cabeza ante la perspectiva de seguir así otros cinco días. Incluso cuando ella salía a rodar lo dejaba allí cerrando la puerta de salida y con la comida y todo hecho. Era desesperante, hasta había acabado con el trabajo, y necesitaba hacer algo, por eso aprovechó el momento para empezar a hacer la comida antes de que lo hiciera sentarse de nuevo. En ocasiones también se preguntaba porqué seguía sin vestirse desde la primera noche. Lo había hecho por costumbre, pero la mujer apenas lo había tocado. Lo había comprendido, o más o menos, los primeros días cuando estaba de analgésicos hasta las orejas, pero ya no le dolía apenas, o sólo algunas veces puntuales, y seguía tratándolo –tal y como él había dicho el primer día– como si estuviera inútil, no sólo su brazo.

Otra cosa que lo molestaba era que por las mañanas despertaba añorando la presión de las cuerdas en su muñecas y la tirantez en sus brazos por la posición de estar atado, de hecho, se despertaba con el brazo sano en la posición que debería estar de haber estado atado. También le había estado pasando la semana anterior al accidente cuando dormía solo en su casa en vez de con ella. No había querido admitir en un primer momento esa necesidad, pero tenía demasiado tiempo sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar y discutir consigo mismo, y había tenido que aceptarlo. ¡Demonios! Incluso se había acabado los libros que había supuesto que le durarían cuatro meses en el usual tiempo que dedicaba a la lectura. Si no pensara que eso sólo haría que tuviera más tiempo de recuperación, se estaría dando cabezazos contra las paredes.

Sacó una cazuela y puso agua a hervir para hacer una sopa con unos huesos. Sujetando con los dedos que sobresalían de la venda un pollo comenzó a partirlo en trozos limpiándolo más despacio de lo que podría hacerlo de tener su otra mano funcional. Del mismo modo peló y partió patatas, zanahorias, ajos y una cebolla. Sacó dos sartenes, frió primero los ajos en una, los retiró, y frió el pollo, en la otra rehogó las hortalizas junto con unas judías que ya estaban limpias. 

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y maldijo por lo bajo, lógicamente no le iba a dar tiempo a acabar de hacer la comida antes de que Ilia terminara de ducharse por mucho que se entretuviera, pero siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, retirando del fuego las verduras ya listas y echando tomate casero al pollo para que terminara de hacerse.

Ilia salió secándose el pelo con una toalla y se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. –Ulrik… sabes que no tienes que hacer nada, puedo hacerlo yo –dijo llegando a su lado, lo había notado un poco raro esos días anteriores por eso no se atrevió a retirarlo de delante del fuego. 

–Me apetece cocinar, no tengo nada que hacer –trató de sonar despreocupado, pero en su segunda frase se filtró algo de su molestia.

Ilia miró al suelo unos segundos. –Está bien –murmuró volviendo a la habitación. 

Ulrik soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que no iba a hacerle sentarse, entonces la suerte quiso que le diera un pinchazo de esos que ya le daban al cabo de las mil y que lo hizo sisear de dolor. 

Ella se giró y se acercó rápido con preocupación en el rostro. –¿Quieres una pastilla? ¿Por qué no te sientas? –preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. 

–Estoy bien –contestó rápidamente–. Es un pinchazo sin importancia, me dan igual de pie que sentado y ya llevo cinco días sentado. De hecho creo que es de no moverlo –dijo un poco a la defensiva.

Ilia bajó las manos confirmando lo que ya sospechaba. –Te he hecho enfadar –afirmó–. Lo siento. 

–No estoy enfadado contigo –denegó y completó la frase en su mente: _“Sólo hasta los cojones de estar encerrado y que apenas me dejes pasar la página de un libro”_.

–Si no estás enfadado estás molesto, lo mismo me da –contestó pasándose la mano por el pelo–. Ulrik… no quería molestarte. Entenderé que prefieras volver casa –dijo abrazándose un poco a sí misma temiendo que esos días sólo la hubieran alejado de él. 

Una parte de él quiso decir que sí y salir a volver a respirar aire libre, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando veía que eso la lastimaría. Suspiró resignado, se pasó la mano por el pelo, movió el pollo antes de que se agarrara y apagó ese fuego.

–No es que no quiera estar contigo, Ilia –dijo decidiendo ser un poco sincero con ella–. Es sólo que no soy el tipo de persona que puede pasar los días encerrado en casa y sin nada que hacer; no estoy inválido.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. –Me pasé de sobreprotectora, ¿eh? –preguntó riendo un poco–. Nunca he tenido que cuidar así a nadie –explicó aunque no era una buena excusa–. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. 

Ulrik decidió que podía tratar de pactar algo antes de decir que sí para asegurarse. –¿Me vas a dejar salir?

Ilia fue hasta la entrada de la casa busco en un cajón y regresó dándole un juego de llaves. –Cuando quieras. Aunque… me gustaría que si no vas a estar cuando regrese me avisaras, sólo eso. 

Él apretó las llaves en su mano como un salvavidas y asintió. –Gracias –dijo antes de besarla, no sólo dulcemente sino de un modo más intenso, a ver si de casualidad estaba en racha.

Ella jadeó, pero se acabó separando. –¿No te dolerá? –preguntó aunque no demasiado segura. 

–No me duele –contestó volviendo a besarla.

Ilia lo abrazó por la cintura. –Al sofá –ordenó divertida lamiendo su cuello. 

Ulrik sonrió ampliamente, apagó el fuego de la olla en un movimiento rápido y obedeció cogiéndola por la camiseta para asegurarse de que no se separaba por el camino hasta que estuvo tumbado en el sofá con ella encima y el brazo vendado colgando hasta el suelo, con el sano la atrajo para besarla con anhelo una vez más. La actriz acarició su torso con ambas manos recreándose en cada centímetro de él, como si esa fuera la primera que lo hacía. Bajó besando su cuello, chupando y mordiendo, deteniéndose un poco más en la unión entre éste y el hombro, dejando una marca en el lugar antes de seguir su descenso mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa. Se quitó su propia ropa rápidamente, sintiéndose también deseosa por tenerlo y lamió largamente su polla. 

El hombre gimió de placer y se arqueó un poco buscando más, en ese momento se abrió la puerta de la calle.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo se porta el enfermo? Trai… Wooo. Ya veo que sabéis entreteneros –dijo Liesl al verlos y se tapó los ojos con una mano dejando rendijas entre sus dedos, sonriendo divertida.

–Oh, venga ya, ahora que por f… –Ulrik calló su protesta antes de sincerarse más de la cuenta sobre sus frustraciones de esos días, y le echó a Ilia la manta por encima.

–¿Po-Por qué no llamaste? Sabías que estábamos en casa –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ilia sentándose junto a Ulrik avergonzada. 

–Por si despertaba al pooobre enfermo –se le ocurrió alegar con cierto retintín en el calificativo, lo cierto era que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza, para algo tenía llave, y se quitó la mano de los ojos. 

–Recuérdame que tengo que cambiar la cerradura –murmuró la rubia a Ulrik abrazándolo. 

–No puedes, soy tu contacto de urgencia –dijo Liesl caminando resueltamente hasta sentarse en un sillón y le dio a Ilia su ropa a modo de cierta deferencia frente a su amigo, aunque tampoco encontró ropa de éste por lo que sonrió suspicaz–. Traje películas que tienes que ver para meterte en el nuevo papel y estos dos libros, y tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos de tu agenda, especialmente tenemos que hablar del contrato que ha ofrecido Tous.

Ilia se vistió rápidamente y le ofreció la manta a Ulrik. –¿Cuando empieza el rodaje de la nueva película? –preguntó mirando el material que le había llevado. 

–Dos de abril –contestó Liesl. Ulrik se levantó comprendiendo que aquello iba para largo y al pasar por el lado de su amiga ésta movió el pie para pisar la manta y descubrir su culo, divertida, por poco le hace perder la manta del todo–. Ese culo sigue en su sitio –dijo como si se tratara de la revisión semanal, riendo.

–Liesl –la amonestó Ulrik antes de recuperar la manta y seguir con su camino.

–Entonces tengo tiempo de sobra hasta esa fecha. El estreno de la de la reina es en mayo, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse ante lo que Liesl asintió–. ¿Y qué ofrece Tous? 

Liesl sacó su iPad y le mostró la cifra exacta en la pantalla. –Esta cantidad con un contrato de exclusividad de un año.

–Sólo trabajaré para ellos –Ilia suspiró–. Es una gran cantidad, aunque sea con esa cláusula. No grabo aquí, ¿verdad? 

–No, tienes que desplazarte a Manresa donde está la sede, en Barcelona –explicó Liesl–. Ha sido imposible cambiarlo.

–Eso puede complicarte mucho el trabajo de horarios, Liesl –comentó, aunque llevaban detrás de un contrato con Tous desde hacía tiempo. 

–Pese al desplazamiento he logrado libertad para decidir en qué fechas podrán grabar contigo, de modo que no altere mucho tu horario cuando comiences a grabar la siguiente película –contestó Liesl–. Y tenemos que hablar de esta. 

–Aún queda mucho para la presentación. No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse. 

–Quieren repetir la escena del enfrentamiento con la heroína –informó Liesl–. El lunes, Berti alega que sale su lado malo y el director está feliz porque esa escena fue un fiasco, no ha sido posible ubicarla en otro día que tuvieras libre ya que los maquetadores la necesitan cuanto antes.

La primera reacción de Ilia fue de resignación, hasta que recordó que ese lunes no era un lunes como otro cualquiera. –El lunes le quitan los puntos a Ulrik. No voy a ir a re-grabar algo este lunes, yo hice bien la escena, si la niñata no está contenta que se fastidie –replicó. 

–Si no se hace la escena el lunes tendrás que hacerla en varios días –explicó Liesl tras revisar la agenda que ya se sabía–. Sé que es una putada, pero para el director cuenta la escena como conjunto, ya lo sabes. Y el lunes sólo es el paso final para estar como nuevo, Ilia, y ya vuelve a ser independiente. ¿Verdad que no te importa? –preguntó al aludido que regresó en ese momento.

–¿El qué?

–Ir solito a que te quiten los puntos, ¿a que ya eres mayor?

Ulrik le enseñó el dedo medio por la broma. –Sí, no hay problema, no es la primera vez –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pero… –Ilia fue a replicar mirando a Ulrik, pero no quería molestarlo más, quería volver a la normalidad cuanto antes–. Diles que iré el lunes entonces, Liesl. Avisaré a Clady –aceptó levantándose para coger su iPhone y mandarle un e-mail a la estilista–. ¿Algo más? 

–Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy. Hablaremos mañana de recesión de contratos en vista al de Tous –decidió dejarlo ese día después de que la había trastocado con lo del lunes, concesiones que había que hacer con la gente que te pagaba.

–Vale. Si me mandas los contratos puedo mirarlos antes –comentó volviendo a sentarse–. Me dijo Henrik que ya teníamos apalabrado lo del avión a Barcelona con su sobrino. 

Liesl sacó de su bolso un portafolios y le dio el taco de contratos y una hoja más. –Este es el resumen en cristiano –explicó con una sonrisa divertida, guardó el iPad y se levantó–. Concretaré lo del avión. Capullo con suerte –murmuró lo último mirando a Ulrik quien le sacó la lengua–. Hasta mañana, tortolitos.

–Gracias por todo, Liesl –se despidió Ilia mirando con pesadez los contratos, tendría que leerlos todos, a pesar de tener un resumen prefería asegurarse por sí misma, sin molestarse en acompañarla a la puerta. 

–¿Termino la sopa y comemos? –preguntó levantándose, la chispa se había ido, a no ser que ella le dijera lo contrario.

Ella se levantó, tiró de su camiseta para acercarlo a ella y se estiró para besarlo. –Como prefieras –contestó sonriendo. 

–O hacemos algo contra el hambre, termino la sopa y comemos –sugirió sonriendo de lado y besándola acunando su rostro con una mano.

–Humm… no le pongo objeciones a ese plan –contestó y se separó para mirarlo–. Creo recordar que antes llevábamos menos ropa –añadió y con un simple gesto le indicó que se quitara la suya, cuando él lo hizo, ella se quedó de pie y le ordenó que le quitara la suya y quedara de rodillas. 

Él sonrió y obedeció sin protestas, gustoso pese a que fuera trabajoso con una mano y acabó por ayudarse con la boca, después de esos días estaba ansioso por esa clase de atención, le gustaba que lo mimara, pero ya se le salía por las orejas. Ilia se alejó de nuevo hasta su habitación donde cogió un pañuelo de seda negro y algunas cosas más que no le mostró a Ulrik cuando volvió. Le tapó los ojos con el pañuelo sin decir nada y luego con unas cintas le ató los tobillos. 

–Te quiero de rodillas todo el tiempo hasta que yo lo diga –susurró en su oído y lamió su cuello antes de volver a separarse. 

–Sería todo un espectáculo levantarse tal y como estoy –bromeó con una sonrisa, y ladeó la cabeza para dejarse hacer.

–Más vale que no lo intentes –contestó dejándolo en ese lugar mientras ella examinaba las cosas sobre la mesa de café. Dejó un bote de lubricante a un lado junto con un pequeño vibrador con mando y cogió las plumas sonriendo. 

Se colocó frente a Ulrik con una sonrisa traviesa y empezó a recorrer su torso con ellas, combinándolas con leves toques de su mano, rozando las zonas más sensibles, pero sin llegar a tocarlas directamente. Él se removió tratando de que llegara a esas zonas, frustrándose cuando ni con esas logró lo que quería. En un momento dado levantó la mano sana, cogió la de Ilia y la llevó a uno de los puntos que quería, sobre el pezón derecho. 

–No me obligues a atarte también la mano, Ulrik –dijo ella retirando la suya de él. 

Para asegurarse giró colocándose a su espalda y siguió con la misma práctica, acariciando con las plumas zonas en las que sabía que el hombre tenía cosquillas, pero sin detenerse demasiado ahí por miedo a que se lastimara más el brazo por las risas. Fue bajando por su espalda, rodeando su culo y acariciando sus muslos, al subir se permitió el lujo de hacerlo pasando el instrumento entre las dos nalgas de él, con lo que el hombre separó las rodillas ante eso. Ulrik onduló su cuerpo según pasaba la pluma por su espalda, queriendo incitarla de algún modo a más y se estremeció por esa ligera caricia por su columna vertebral cuando llegó a su nuca.

Ilia observó sus reacciones y decidió que era el momento de dar un poco más de intensidad al juego. Fue de nuevo hasta la mesa y cogió el lubricante y el vibrador. Iba a lubricarse dos dedos, pero en vez de eso los colocó sobre los labios de Ulrik. 

–Lame. 

Ulrik sacó la lengua y recorrió sus dedos hasta la unión con la palma comprobando que eran sus dedos. Dio un par de lamidas y se los introdujo en la boca, pasando a chuparlos acariciándolos con la lengua dentro de su boca, humedeciéndolos a conciencia y un gemido llegó a reverberar en su garganta a modo de protesta cuando ella los retiró, estaba demasiado anhelante por algo de ella, lo que fuera, pero algo más de contacto que una torturante pluma.

Ilia rió al ver su desacuerdo, pero no cambió de plan volvió a ponerse a su espalda, lo empujó suavemente con los dedos para que pudiera apoyar la mano sana en el suelo y quedar a tres patas mientras ella observaba con deseo su trasero. Él por comodidad para sostenerse se inclinó hasta apoyar la cabeza en el suelo. Ella se inclinó, besó casi con delicadeza una nalga y después la otra, las acarició con una mano y luego mordió la derecha antes de volver a acariciarla. Lo distrajo con suaves caricias y en un momento introdujo en su ano los dos dedos que él había humedecido y que ella había lubricado un poco más después, por lo que el hombre soltó un quedo gemido por la repentina intrusión, los movió unas cuantas veces en movimientos circulares, curvándolos para alcanzar el punto G, mordiendo de nuevo sus nalgas en esos momento exactos para que el dolor se mezclara con el placer. Ulrik dejó de morderse los labios como había empezado a hacer después de la penetración conteniendo los jadeos, pero con la combinación necesitó dejar salir la expresión de su placer, incluso algunas veces no podía aguantarse a empujarse contra esos dedos. 

Ella lo penetró tres veces más antes de retirar sus dedos, masajeó con cuidado las zonas maltratadas con una mano, mientras con la otra echaba un poco de gel lubricante en el vibrador. Empujó el objeto dentro de Ulrik, entró muy fácilmente, y se alejó de nuevo. 

–De rodillas otra vez –ordenó decidiendo ayudarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

Cuando se incorporó, Ulrik elevó su rostro a donde pensaba que estaría, con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración jadeante, y esperó ya que la mano se retiró de su hombro antes de que pudiera girar el rostro para besar su brazo.

Ilia rió apreciando su excitación, quería besarlo y beber esos jadeos que dejaba escapar de sus labios, pero no era el momento, aún no había terminado de llevarlo al límite de su frustración. Cogió el mando del vibrador de la mesa de café, se sentó allí mirándolo fijamente y encendió el aparato. Fue aumentando la intensidad poco a poco haciéndolo gemir y antes de llegar al tope lo apagó por completo. Dejó que Ulrik descansara unos segundos para que no se viniera antes de tiempo, el hombre incluso se inclinó un poco hacia delante, respirando agitadamente y gimoteando por la pérdida, y ella volvió a repetir la acción. La tercera vez agregó las caricias de sus plumas en su pecho, su abdomen y la parte delantera e interna de sus muslos, llegando a rozar el largo de su erección y presionar entre sus testículos cuando la intensidad estaba lo más álgida que le permitía. 

Ulrik se inclinaba ante cada estímulo mientras gemía y gritaba según la intensidad de la vibración, a veces se mordía los labios tratando de acallarse, pero era inútil, los soltaba a los pocos segundos, llegó un punto en que más que mover las caderas se retorcía buscando que el vibrador se moviera que no sólo estuviera como estaba perfectamente introducido en su interior, estimulando su próstata y oprimido por las paredes de su ano evitando que se saliera, porque sobre cualquier cosa no quería que saliera, o algo que penetrar, un consuelo real para su erección que no fueran esas plumas que más que aliviarlo lo dejaban más anhelante. Sus testículos se contrajeron en ese momento álgido unido a la presión, dando lugar a su orgasmo, pero un segundo antes de que pudiera eyacular fue sujetado por la base de su polla impidiéndoselo. Soltó un quejido, respiró trabajosamente y llevó su mano derecha a la que lo oprimía, pero la otra de Ilia se la apartó, él se removió de frustración y se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar la frente en el brazo de la mano que lo sujetaba, sintiéndose presto a suplicar.

–Ilia… –gimió en ese tono y volvió a hacer un intento de llevar su mano a la de ella, pese a saber que no lograría nada.

La mujer acarició su pelo con la mano libre y abrió sus propias piernas. Soltó la dolorosa erección de Ulrik incorporándose y sujetó la mano sana de él para conducirla a su sexo. 

–Prepárame para entrar en mí –susurró firmemente–. No te vas a correr en otro lugar que no sea en mi interior, si no me haces caso dejaré el vibrador en tu hermoso culo hasta que a mí me apetezca y ataré tu mano para que no puedas aliviarte solo –añadió encendiendo de nuevo el juguete y dejándolo a una intensidad media. 

Ulrik gimió cuando sintió de nuevo la vibración, apretó los dientes y trató de respirar y serenarse, incluso teniendo que recurrir a pensar cosas poco agradables para contrarrestar su excitación, había estado tan cerca que incluso a esa intensidad menor que antes era una tortura demasiado placentera. Sabía que Ilia era bien capaz de cumplir con sus palabras y tenía que reconocerse que él no haría una férrea oposición a acatar el castigo, pero lo que quería era entrar en ella. Movió su mano acariciando su sexo, empezando a tocar los labios mayores en círculos desesperantes cobrándose un poco lo que estaba sufriendo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero no se entretuvo mucho, pasó a los interiores y presionó un poco en el clítoris. Tanteó la entrada a su cuerpo y cuando ella separó un poco las piernas permitiéndoselo, movió las suyas para acercarse y llevar su boca hasta ella. Sonrió cuando no encontró oposición y su lengua se dedicó a estimular su clítoris mientras dos dedos la penetraban, tras un poco agregó un tercero y fue acelerando el ritmo.

Ilia jadeó por sus acciones sin dejar de acariciar su pelo. Lo dejó continuar hasta que se sintió casi al mismo nivel de excitación que él y entonces se apartó de sus dedos y su lengua de su sexo. Se agachó quedando de rodillas frente a él y lo besó dulcemente, recompensando su obediencia. Sujetó su polla con la mano con la que no acariciaba su espalda y se puso sobre ella empezando a penetrarse despacio sin separarse de esa boca, bebiendo los jadeos y gemidos que él dejaba salir al sentirse enterrado en ella. Ulrik la abrazó con el brazo derecho por la cintura para asegurarse en cierta forma que no se separaría de él ahora que por fin la tenía, agradeció que lo besara porque estaba deseando hacerlo y le ahorraba el periplo de tener que buscarla con los ojos tapados. Al haber tenido que sentarse en sus talones uno de estos presionaba entre sus nalgas y acrecentaba la sensación de estar lleno. La instó a ir más rápido, no creía que fuera a ser capaz de aguantar mucho más y ella lo hizo, aunque progresivamente. La besó con más desesperación, anhelando correrse y hacerlo con ella. Cuando por fin sintió las paredes de su interior estrecharse se dejó ir gritando su nombre sin retenerse un segundo más.

Ilia se abrazó a su espalda cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó también a ella y se quedó así unos segundos. Estiró un brazo sin separarse de Ulrik y apagó el vibrador. Cuando estuvo más recuperada se movió para quitarle las cuerdas de los tobillos y la venda de los ojos y lo hizo recostarse sobre su pecho, ella sentada con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Sus manos lo acariciaron despacio, mimándolo y sus labios se unieron a los de él en besos lentos y largos. Ulrik no podía dejar de mirarla ahora que había recuperado ese privilegio, sus labios hinchados en los que casi se derritió cuando lo besaron con tanto cariño, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada aún algo oscurecida indicativo de la excitación y satisfacción de la que había sido causante. Levantó una mano y acarició esos rasgos que estaba observando en un toque de mariposa con las yemas de los dedos, mientras se sentía reconfortado por sus atenciones, de haber sido un felino habría ronroneado.

–Gracias –murmuró sin saber de dónde había salido la palabra; era extraño dar las gracias por tener sexo con tu pareja, pero era como se sentía, afortunado por demasiadas cosas respecto a ella.

Ilia negó con la cabeza restándole importancia, aunque apreciaba saberlo agradecido con ella, con sus acciones. Besó su frente, apoyó la suya contra la de él y cerró los ojos relajada. Era demasiado afortunada por tenerlo, él la quería, era divertido, cariñoso y la cuidaba. Además aceptaba de buen grado demasiadas cosas que a la mayoría de la gente le costaría aceptar. Entonces… ¿por qué quería arriesgarse a perderlo? ¿Por qué necesitaba más de él? ¿No podía simplemente conformarse y apreciar lo que había conseguido? La respuesta a esas preguntas fue la misma que la de tantas otras veces: porque necesitaba poder ser plenamente ella. No podía negar que disfrutaba de sus encuentros con Ulrik, se sentía extraordinariamente bien cuando tenían sexo, pero cada vez que estaba con él sentía la necesidad de dominarlo y hacerlo suyo, de llegar a poseerlo por completo. Sin embargo, aunque casi había aceptado que debía contarle todo en un futuro cercano, le asustaba tremendamente perderlo. 

Lo besó de nuevo en los labios y le sonrió dulcemente. –¿Terminamos de hacer la comida? 

–¿Quieres decir levantarme y tener que separarme con lo calentita que estás? –preguntó con una sonrisa vibrando en la comisuras de sus labios.

–Exactamente eso quería decir, sí –rió ella haciendo el amago de levantarse. 

–No tengo hambre –protestó infantilmente, medio riendo y abrazándola por la cintura.

–Mentira, en un par de minutos tus tripas empezarán a quejarse y entonces tendrás prisa por acabar la sopa –replicó Ilia pinchándole suavemente en un costado. 

Ulrik rió por las cosquillas que eso le ocasionó y trató de evitar su dedo. –Pero sólo queda echar todo en la olla y si hay mucha hambre, para eso se inventó el apetitivo… me apetece queso con miel. 

–Eres un caprichoso y un goloso, ¿sabes? –dijo Ilia negando con la cabeza divertida–. Yo quiero sopa de Ulrik. 

–No quepo en la olla, lo siento. Es de pollo –bromeó.

–Tonto… –bufó ella inclinando la cabeza para besarlo–. Cuanto antes empecemos a comer, antes llegará el postre –lo instó acariciando su espalda hasta su culo. 

–Está bien… –aceptó separándose. Al moverse se le hizo más patente que seguía con el vibrador en su interior, la miró ya que ella siempre le quitaba todo aquello que le ponía y se sacó el objeto. Se levantó y se encontró con su única mano ocupada por lo que no podía ofrecérsela–. Voy a por el cabestrillo y ahora sigo con la sopa –y se quedó mirándola esperando una confirmación o que al menos se levantara, no le gustaba la idea de dejarla ahí tirada.

Ella cogió la camiseta de él que estaba tirada en el suelo y se la puso dejando lo demás donde había caído. Se puso de pie y estiró una mano para recoger el vibrador. –Si no necesitas ayuda empezaré con los contratos, quiero terminarlos pronto –comentó mirando de reojo el taco de folios sobre la mesa. 

Él asintió. –Descuida, siéntate con el tostón ese. Yo… em… limpio esto y luego acabo la comida –contestó girándose para ir hacia el dormitorio y el baño contiguo.

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8

Ilia salió ya vestida de la habitación. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro de tirantes, con un escote en forma de V en la espalda que llegaba casi hasta el final de ésta. La parte frontal se ajustaba ligeramente debajo del pecho y la falda caía suelta hasta casi rozar el suelo. El pelo rubio estaba suelto con algunos tirabuzones al frente no muy gruesos y decorando su cuello llevaba el collar que su madre y su hermana le habían regalado por Navidad. 

–¿Estás listo? –preguntó nerviosamente a Ulrik mirando por enésima vez el pequeño bolso de mano del mismo color del vestido. 

Ulrik tardó unos segundos en reaccionar al verla. –Estás preciosa.

La actriz levantó la cabeza al escuchar el cumplido fijándose por primera vez en él. Llevaba un traje negro de corte europeo, corbata delgada del mismo color y una camisa gris clara que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Sonrió cálidamente y se acercó hasta él. 

–Gracias, tu también estás muy guapo –contestó abrazándole y dejando un casto beso en sus labios, no queriendo mancharlo con el pintalabios. 

–Obviamente –contestó de un modo engreído antes de sonreír sinceramente y ofrecerle la mano–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Sí, si llegamos tarde a la iglesia Lisa me mata, se supone que tengo leer algo –respondió empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Justo en frente de la casa, Herik los esperaba con una limusina negra, les abrió la puerta trasera y rodeó el coche para ponerse al volante. Ilia apretaba la mano de Ulrik mirando por la ventana, conforme se acercaban a su destino la presión en la mano de su acompañante iba aumentando. Él acarició su mano con el pulgar y la besó en la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla.

–Estoy contigo –dijo con voz suave a fin de que con ello se le hiciera más real su apoyo. 

Ella lo miró, sonrió un poco y asintió, optando por dejar de mirar las calles de Copenhague y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Ulrik. Cuando llegaron había conseguido calmarse un poco gracias a las caricias de él. Salieron del coche cuando Henrik les abrió la puerta. Ya había bastante gente esperando fuera a los novios, más los que estarían dentro cogiendo un buen sitio para la ceremonia. 

–Se supone que tengo que buscar a la dama de honor para que me dé el papel y me diga cuándo tengo que leer –murmuró Ilia abriéndose paso entre la gente sin prestar demasiada atención a si eran o no conocidos–. Si ves un grupo de pijas con vestidos iguales de color rosa me avisas. 

Ulrik arrugó la nariz. –Te diré cuando me sangren los ojos –aceptó.

A los pocos pasos, Ulrik se detuvo y tapándose los ojos con una sonrisa divertida señaló en la dirección que había visto al cantoso grupo, los vestidos parecían reflectantes, se apiadaba del pobre fotógrafo que tuviera que hacer carrera de ellas en el evento.

Ilia rió negando con la cabeza, dejó un beso en su mejilla y se soltó de su agarre. –Vengo enseguida –aseguró antes de empezar a caminar hacia dicho grupo. Cuando la vieron las jóvenes empezaron a saltar y a repartir besos a diestro y siniestro. Tardó más de lo deseado en obtener la información que había ido a buscar, pero consiguió volver de una pieza junto a Ulrik–. Viva. 

–Lo que dudo es si de una pieza –bromeó él. 

La gente comenzó a entrar a la iglesia cuando vieron acercarse la limusina de la novia y él le ofreció el brazo a Ilia con galantería, aunque su sonrisa seguía siendo divertida. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de más adelante, Ilia observó de reojo el lugar que ocupaba su madre y el que parecía ser el padre del afortunado novio. Luego tendría que ir a saludar. Cuando su hermana hizo acto de presencia se centró en seguir la ceremonia sin soltar la mano de Ulrik y acariciando con el pulgar. Leyó lo que le tocaba, aguantando los murmullos de alguno de los presentes, suponía que su familia y los invitados que no supieran que Lisa era su hermana, y volvió a su sitio para terminar de ver la ceremonia. 

Cuando el sacerdote al fin dijo el acostumbrado “Podéis ir en paz”, Ulrik se unió al conjunto “Demos gracias a Dios” con demasiado alivio en su voz, era la única aportación que había hecho ya que no era creyente, pero había estado dispuesto a soportar aquello por Ilia. De vez en cuando incluso le había hecho algún comentario sobre el contraste de colores en el que la gente fallaba en su atuendo o la ridiculez de algunas pamelas cuando la veía muy seria. La gente comenzó a salir y él se quedó rezagado con Ilia que quería saludar a su madre y su hermana.

Ilia tomó aire y se acercó a la mujer de pelo rubio con un conjunto de falda y chaqueta de color azul oscuro, era más bajita que ella y rondaría los cincuenta y dos años, un poco regordeta y con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro mientras miraba a la novia. A su lado un hombre de casi sesenta años, vestido con un traje gris, corbata del mismo color y camisa a juego con el traje de su esposa, tenía una expresión seria aunque parecía orgulloso por su hija. 

–Mamá –llamó a la mujer que cuando la miró sonrió más ampliamente si eso era posible. 

–¡Cariño! Ha sido precioso tu discurso. Estás preciosa, un poco escotada, pero preciosa –la saludo la mujer abrazándola estrechamente después de mirarla–. ¿Has visto a Lisa? Es como una princesa, ¿verdad? Y Alfred es tan apuesto y elegante –comentó la mujer emocionada–. Me dijo que venías con alguien, ¿quién es? 

Ilia sonrió un tanto abochornada y miró a Ulrik instándole a que se acercara. –Él es Ulrik Rybner. Llevamos un tiempo juntos –lo presentó–. Ella es mi madre, Irina Petrova. 

–Es un placer. Es muy guapo, cariño, tienes buen gusto –dijo la mujer a Ilia sin cortarse. 

–El placer es mío de conocer de quien Ilia ha heredado su belleza –contestó Ulrik, la frasecita se la había sacado de una de sus novelas históricas y como en ese pasaje tomó la mano de Irina y casi dejó un beso sobre sus nudillos, no obstante, no pudo hacer nada contra la sonrisa divertida que se formó en sus labios ante el comentario de la mujer.

–Y es caballeroso –dijo la mujer sonriendo–. Dmitry, ven a conocer al novio de la niña, no seas antipático –le dijo al hombre que había estado mirándolos un par de pasos por detrás que no tuvo más remedio que acercarse ante la insistencia de la mujer. 

–¿También eres actor? –preguntó con voz seria y un gesto un tanto de desagrado ante la idea. 

Ulrik apenas se contuvo de rodar los ojos, estaba claro que Lisa había salido más al padre. –Fotógrafo, Ulrik Rybner –se presentó ofreciéndole una mano, su expresión se había tornado más seria al ver la actitud del hombre concordante el daño que sabía hacía a Ilia.

–Dmitry Pretov –saludó el hombre aceptando su mano y miró a Ilia–. Ni en eso te pareces a tu hermana –comentó negando con la cabeza. 

La joven fue a replicar, una cosa era que la tomara con ella, pero no con Ulrik, sin embargo, su madre se puso en medio. –Vamos, vamos. Tengamos la fiesta en paz. Es el día de Lisa. No seas aguafiestas, Dmitry, y deja que la niña tenga el novio que quiera. 

Ulrik también se contuvo de decirle un par de cosas por la paz aunque lo miró más insidiosamente retándolo a decir una sola cosa más en contra de Ilia. 

–Mamá, voy a saludar y felicitar a Lisa y Alfred. Nos vemos en el convite –se despidió la actriz cogiendo a Ulrik de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia los novios. Los saludos a su hermana fueron más breves debido a la cantidad de gente que quería darles su bendición, así que por suerte pronto estuvieron de nuevo en el coche rumbo al restaurante–. Siento lo de antes. 

Ulrik la abrazó y besó dulcemente. –Por mí no tienes que preocuparte. ¿Tú estás bien? –preguntó acariciando su rostro.

Ilia asintió apreciando esa caricia. –Deseando que esto acabe y volver a casa –contestó sinceramente. 

–Ahora queda lo más entretenido: morir de hambre y ver cómo intentan bailar sin que se les haga ni una arruga en el vestido.

–Podemos ahorrarnos el baile y tengo ensalada de pasta lista en la nevera –contestó ella escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, acariciándolo con la nariz. 

–Estaremos todo lo que quieras, Ilia –dijo el hombre acariciando su pelo y dejando un beso ahí. 

–Gracias –susurró quedándose en esa posición hasta que llegaron al hotel donde iban a cenar. 

Tomaron asiento en la mesa principal, la de los novios, Ilia maldiciendo a su hermana por haberla sentado ahí. Por suerte sus padres estaban en el otro lado de la mesa rectangular y a su lado estaba una hermana de Alfred que resultó ser una compañera agradable para la comida. Al contrario de lo que habían pensado la comida fue abundante, platos pequeño, sí, pero suficientes como para acabar satisfecho y la tarta estaba deliciosa. Cuando el baile fue a empezar Ilia se acercó para ver el vals de su hermana y acabó aceptando bailar con el hermano de su madre. Ulrik fue secuestrado por una tía abuela de Ilia y pasó un rato entre vergonzoso y divertido con la mujer antes de que lo pasara como si se tratara de una bolsa de caramelos a una prima del novio que estaba un poco apocada. Cuando logró estar libre y llegó junto a Ilia había dado vueltas a la pista con demasiada gente a su parecer.

–¿Quieres beber algo, Don Juan? –preguntó ella divertida tendiéndole un vaso y dejando un beso en su mejilla. 

Ulrik la miró mal y aceptó la copa sin importarle qué era ya que estaba sediento. –Hay gente muy peligrosa en esta boda y me abandonaste en un lago lleno de pirañas –dramatizó.

–Vamos, la tía Katya es inofensiva y le has dado su mejor día desde hace años –bromeó abrazándolo por la cintura y besando su cuello juguetona. 

–Inofensiva dice, mi culo no opina lo mismo por mucho que dijera que era porque yo soy alto, no cuela –replicó él.

–No la culpo, tienes un culo genialoso –rió ella haciendo que se moviera con ella un poco. 

–Ya… ya… han llegado a escribir sonetos en honor a mi culo –bromeó rodando los ojos.

–¿Ves? Es muy comprensible –contestó dejando su mano sobre esa parte de su anatomía casualmente. 

Ulrik elevó una ceja ante ese movimiento, cuando no la apartó sino que incluso apretó un poco, negó con la cabeza divertido y la besó, comenzando a moverse por la pista de baile. Unas canciones después se marcharon a terminar su noche en casa de Ilia.

***

Ilia miró una vez más el perfil de Ulrik, quien la cogía de la mano, su ojo perfilado en negro al igual que la mitad de sus labios, vestía lo que parecía una camisa de fuerza que se hacía girones hacia la mitad derecha de su cuerpo. El hombre la miró y sonrió antes de volver a saltar al ritmo que marcaba Helloween, gritando y coreando algunas partes de las canciones, aún así esos segundos fue un tanto espeluznante verlo, ese lado de su rostro parecía estar en carne viva, incluso llevaba una lentilla blanca que hacía parecer su ojo inutilizado. Al parecer había obtenido esa máscara de un colega que además de fotografía era aficionado a hacer esa clase de maquillaje. El resto de su cuerpo simulaba igualmente estar apenas subsistiendo, en algunas partes parecían vérsele las costillas, al menos no había mancillado la nalga derecha también con esa cosa y permanecía cubierta por un calzoncillo blanco rajado acorde con el traje de fugado del manicomio.

A su alrededor la gente también estaba disfrazada como en un grotesco Halloween tardío. Ilia negó con la cabeza antes de unirse a la canción y a los saltos de la gente. Ella había optado por tomar prestado uno de los trajes que habían usado en el último rodaje, de esbirro de la reina malvada, ya que su vestido era demasiado ostentoso y pesado. Llevaba unas medias de color verde, con manchas marrones y algunas arañas bastante realistas subiendo por sus piernas. Un pantalón de tela desgarrado y un top con algunos jirones colgando que parecían tener manchas de sangre. También se había puesto los colmillos, las orejas en punta y unas lentillas rojas. Había dejado su pelo rebelde con algunas mechas postizas de colores verdes y rojas y se había pintado los labios de un intenso color rojo sangre. Su disfraz no era ni de lejos tan impactante como el de Ulrik, pero estaba bastante bien para el ambiente del concierto. 

Ulrik siguió disfrutando como un enano. Cuando fue el turno de Gamma Ray de tocar se desplazaron para conseguir unas cervezas y siguió disfrutando del grupo alemán, hablando de vez en cuando con los que estaban a su alrededor. Cuando salieron de la Sala Razzmatazz aún parecía ir botando aunque se había quedado totalmente afónico. Cogieron un taxi para llegar al hotel, el pobre taxista se quedó mirándolos un momento hasta que reaccionó y los llevó al Palace, con parte de la piel postiza desprendiéndose parecía haber empeorado más su aspecto aunque había parecido imposible.

El botones que estaba en la puerta que daba el gran vestíbulo del hotel les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cortés y un tanto divertida por sus fachas. Ilia dio gracias de que fuera el mismo que los había visto marchar porque dudaba que otro los hubiera dejado entrar así por las buenas. Subieron a la planta donde estaba su suite y nada más entrar en la pequeña sala de estar ella se dejó caer en uno de los sofás recopilando fuerzas para ir a lavarse y ponerse cómoda, de cualquier modo Ulrik tenía más trabajo que ella en eso. 

–Deberías tomar algo para la garganta –le aconsejó al hombre. 

Ulrik asintió, dejó un beso en su mejilla y le hizo cosquillas a la mujer. –Estás hecha una abuela ahí tirada –dijo aunque apenas se le oyó–. Tendré que regalarte un andador.

–No… no hables… con esa voz… y para –dijo entre risas revolviéndose–. Tonto, sólo hago tiempo para que te quites todo eso y poder meternos a la bañera –replicó. 

–Excusas –replicó deteniéndose–. En mis accesorios no había una de repuesto –bromeó. 

Ilia rodó los ojos y se levantó para buscar entre las medicinas que había llevado. –Esto antes de dormir –le ordenó dejando un jarabe en la mesilla y tirando de una mano de él para entrar al baño donde empezó a quitarse los colmillos y el maquillaje. 

–Nunca me he tomado nada, se va solo –protestó, se quitó la lentilla, la dejó a buen recaudo y empezó a tirar de la piel postiza, dejándola en el lavabo cuando terminaba de estirarse y se despegaba de su cara.

–Con eso se irá antes, y no está malo, es dulce –añadió lo del sabor por si ese era el motivo de su negativa. Cuando ella terminó empezó a llenar la bañera echando algunas sales y esencias relajantes y se empezó a quitar el disfraz. 

–Eso dicen siempre y que no da sueño –replicó Ulrik, habiendo acabado con la piel de la cara, quitándose la ropa e inclinándose para seguir con la pierna.

–Yo me lo tomo antes de rodar cuando me molesta la garganta, no da sueño… pero bueno –aceptó a dejarlo tranquilo con el tema, era más cabezón que una mula, y se acercó para ayudarlo con el disfraz. 

–Ey, es mi piel, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella, bruja malvada? –dijo divertido.

–Una poción para que estés eternamente atado a mi –contestó y rió maquiavélicamente. 

–¿Más? ¿No te vale con atarme a tu cama, la silla, la mesa…? –rió él aunque con la voz como la tenía no podía reír propiamente.

–Nunca tengo suficiente de ti –respondió Ilia besándolo intensamente. 

Ulrik disfrutó del beso y deseó quitarse todo el mejunje más rápido, cuando se separaron no pudo evitar reírse. –Tienes los labios negros.

Ella se miró al espejo y rió divertida. –¿De quién será la culpa? 

–Tuya, por impaciente y deseosa –replicó con los calificativos que a veces lo acusaba.

–Touché –dijo ella sonriendo y se acercó de nuevo al lavabo para quitarse el pintalabios negro y volver a ayudar a Ulrik para que terminara cuanto antes. 

Una vez que logró deshacerse de todo el maquillaje, se metieron en la bañera, Ilia se recostó en el pecho de Ulrik y le tendió una esponja con jabón mientras le sonreía ampliamente. Él aceptó la esponja, pero extendió el jabón con su mano derecha más que con ella que la mantuvo en la mano izquierda para exprimirla cuando hacía falta, y unos minutos después la abandonó por completo para acariciar el cuerpo de Ilia con ambas manos, besando su cuello y pegándola a él haciéndola notar cómo lo estaba poniendo.

Ilia jadeó ante esa acción, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y reclamó sus labios besándolo deseosa de él, decidiendo que podía dejarle algo más de iniciativa a él esa vez. Ulrik devoró su boca mientras una de sus manos llegaba a colarse entre las piernas de ella, acariciando, estimulándola y después penetrándola con dos dedos, la otra se movía por su cadera, pechos y cuello. Ella se movió hacia esos dedos arqueando su espalda. Una mano se coló entre su espalda y el pecho de él hasta alcanzar su erección y empezó a moverla en consonancia con los dedos de Ulrik. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo y esa vez atacó su cuello. Al poco el hombre la instó a moverse para que quedara de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, y cuando lo hizo metió la cabeza un momento bajo el agua para lamerla una vez, sacándola con una sonrisa traviesa. Sujetó sus caderas y con un sutil tirón la indicó lo que quería, ella aceptó a bajar hasta empalarse en su erección. Ulrik repartió besos por sus hombros y cuello hasta que Ilia comenzó a moverse.

–Ulrik… –Ilia gimió poniendo las manos en los bordes de la bañera sin saber dónde dejarlas. Cerró los ojos marcando con sus caderas un ritmo rápido, acercándose al clímax rápidamente. 

Ulrik la abrazó sosteniéndola contra su pecho, una mano subió por su cuello girando su cabeza para poder asaltar de nuevo sus labios y beber sus gemidos cuando ella se corrió y él se derramó en su interior al poco. Se quedó abrazándola y dejando besos por donde alcanzaba. Ilia se giró sobre él quedando de frente y unió sus labios a los de Ulrik abrazándolo por los hombros. Sonrió divertida, quitó el peso sobre él y lo empujó bajo el agua. El hombre emergió tosiendo no habiéndoselo esperado para nada y la miró mal.

–¿Este es tu método para que recupere la voz antes o directamente pretendes matarme? –cuestionó sarcástico.

–¿Matarte? ¿Yo? –preguntó divertida–. Todavía no está en mis planes –añadió acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, pero sin poder evitar reír sobre ellos. 

–Reina malvada –murmuró.

–Mucho –contestó ella lamiendo sus labios–. ¿Mañana iremos a ver la ciudad? –preguntó besando su mandíbula. 

–Tal vez –contestó echando la cabeza para atrás para dejarla seguir con lo que estaba haciendo con más facilidad.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer sino? 

–Esto…

–¿Durante dos días? 

–¿Sólo? –dijo sonriendo divertido.

Ilia bajó por su cuello hasta su pecho. –Vicioso –contestó tirando de un pezón con sus labios. 

Él jadeó, tampoco era como si pudiera emitir otro sonido. –Es tu culpa.

Ilia rió divertida. –¿Sabes? Traje mis preciosas cintas –dijo incitándolo y se puso de pie dentro de la bañera. 

Ulrik la miró deseoso del juego que se avecinaba, se arrodilló y después pasó a ponerse de pie mirándola expectante.

–Sal, sácame de la bañera y sécame –ordenó. 

–Ya estás mandona –murmuró divertido. 

Salió, la sacó de la bañera y dio una vuelta rápida sobre sí mismo antes de dejarla en el suelo riendo, cogió una toalla y la secó comenzando por el pelo y pasando a sus brazos, torso, culo y piernas hasta llegar a sus pies para lo que se arrodilló, todo ello sonriéndole con cariño y dejando pequeños besos a su paso.

–De pie, ahora voy a secarte yo –dijo sonriendo cogiendo una toalla mientras acataba la orden y empezó a hacer lo mismo que había hecho él. Cuando ascendió tras terminar lamió desde su pene hasta su cuello–. Llévame a la habitación –dijo alzando los brazos. 

La alzó cogiéndola por el culo y haciendo que lo rodeara con las piernas con una sonrisa traviesa, caminó la breve distancia y se dejó caer en la cama y sobre Ilia a quien besó apasionadamente en ese instante.

Ilia correspondió al beso. Cambió las posiciones, se levantó y cogió las cintas, esa vez había más largas. Poniéndose sobre él ató cada una de sus manos a cada lado del cabecero e hizo lo mismo con sus pies y comenzó una larga e intensa noche para ambos.

***

Terminó de aplicar el rímel en sus pestañas comprobando con una maldición por cuarto año consecutivo que era cierto lo que decían de que era imposible aplicarlo manteniendo la boca cerrada. Se observó detenidamente en el espejo del baño comprobando que estaba perfecto. El primer año había tenido que maquillarlo Liesl, que era quien lo había liado inicialmente en ese evento anual, el segundo se había ocupado él mismo practicando un poco unos días antes, su amiga no tenía nada de paciencia para eso de maquillar –ni para nada–, y el año pasado ya se las había apañado para que quedara bien, aunque le llevaba mucho tiempo, no dudaba que las mujeres que hacían eso a diario hacían en quince minutos lo que a él le llevaba casi una hora. Metió en un pequeño estuche el pintauñas plateado, el pintalabios rosa pálido, el delineador que había usado en los labios de un tono más rojizo, el suave colorete, el delineador de ojos gris azulado, la sombra de ojos beige y el rímel. Lo guardó en uno de los armarios del baño pensando en que su amiga debería estar al caer para ayudarle con el corsé, que comprimía y elevaba un poco sus pectorales dando la falsa impresión de que tenía un poco de pecho –o eso haría cuando se lo apretaba en condiciones–, y así podría ponerse la larga falda negra con detalles plateados a juego; ya tenía puesta la ropa interior roja semitransparente con una puntilla negra, que aunque no era necesario llegar a ese nivel se lo ponía por un acuerdo con Liesl, ella llevaba unos calzoncillos; una liga sujetaba sus medias y sus pies estaban metidos en unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja de cinco centímetros.

El timbre de la puerta de su casa sonó y caminó resueltamente, aunque sus tobillos temblaban un poco, para abrir pensando que sería Liesl.

–Pasa rápido, me tienes que ayudar a apretarme esto –dijo abriendo la puerta y sin asomarse para evitar a vecinos cotillas antes de tiempo, no necesitaban ver su actual ropa interior. Se sorprendió al ver que no era Liesl, sino Ilia, aunque podía estar seguro por su expresión que ella también lo estaba más.

–¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces vestido así? Y… ¿maquillado? –preguntó totalmente descolocada. 

Había ido a su casa sin avisarle con la intención de contarle todo lo que hasta el momento no se había atrevido a decirle. Había reunido fuerzas suficientes para arriesgarse a perderlo, también era cierto que había elegido ese día para darle espacio para pensar, ya que en dos días se iba a Barcelona para grabar un anuncio para Tous, no quería que le diera una respuesta apresurada de la que luego se arrepintiera. Pero encontrarlo de esas fachas sin duda la había desconcertado y alejado de sus primeras intenciones. 

–Es el Día Internacional de la Mujer –contestó cerrando la puerta y, dándose cuenta que eso más que excusarlo podía hacerlo parecer incluso más extraño, se apresuró a añadir–: Hay una fiesta benéfica contra la discriminación de género, voy con Liesl desde hace años. Tienes que vestirte del sexo opuesto.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de contestar. –Comprendo. No sabía nada de eso –comentó y se acercó para acariciar su mejilla libre de barba, extrañándose ante el hecho–. Estás raro sin barba –dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba sonriendo–. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

–¿Sólo sin la barba? –rió–. Sí, tengo que apretarme el corsé, se suponía que vendría Liesl a ayudarme e irnos juntos, pero… –se encogió de hombros– creía que era ella cuando tú llamaste. Se estará peleando con el cinturón, cada año me viene diciendo que esos pantalones están mal hechos porque se abrochan del lado contrario que los de mujer.

–Puedo ayudarte, tengo experiencia con corsés –se ofreció tras reír por sus palabras. 

–Vale. El año pasado Liesl casi me mata, seguro que tú eres más confiable –aceptó moviéndose hasta una viga que había quedado en medio del piso cuando tiró las paredes para convertirlo en un loft, todo diáfano excepto el baño, se recolocó el corsé, se sujetó a la columna y miró a Ilia por encima del hombro. 

Ella se acercó, empezó a tirar de las cuerdas del corsé poco a poco. –Coge aire –dijo antes de empezar a tirar con más fuerza. 

Ulrik sujetó fuerte la columna hasta que ella acabó de apretárselo y ató los cordones. Se miró comprobando que ahora estaba como debía, subiendo sus pectorales.

–Gracias. Te besaría, pero he tardado siglos en pintar todo esto –dijo Ulrik al darse la vuelta.

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo –rió ella divertida–. Estás divina. 

–Gracias, cariño –contestó en un tono de falsete guiñándole un ojo, y se alejó hasta el dormitorio riendo. Mientras se ponía la falda preguntó–: A todo esto, ¿a qué debo tu visita? ¿Ha pasado algo? –se preocupó un poco ya que habían quedado al día siguiente.

–Oh… no, tranquilo, está todo bien –contestó sentándose en el sofá y sonriendo–. Quería hablarte de algo, pero es un poco largo y la verdad es que puede esperar a mañana –agregó. 

–¿Estás segura? Puedo ir después de la fiesta, no se alarga mucho o te puedes quedar, si quieres –ofreció llegando junto a ella poniéndose un collar de plata con piedrecitas negras.

–Segura –aseguró y no pudo evitar reír al verlo completamente vestido–. No creo que sea capaz de estar seria viéndote así vestido –añadió. 

Él sonrió con coquetería poniéndose en jarras, arrancándole una nueva risa y se sentó a su lado. –¿Por qué tienes que ponerte seria? ¿Qué está mal? –quiso saber, su corazón se encogía pensando en lo peor: que iba a dejarle, que después de todo sí había un cuando para cansarse de él o que iba a marcharse del país por tiempo indefinido; no recordaba haberla cagado en algún momento para que hubiera otra razón por la que tuviera que hablar con él seriamente.

Ilia acarició de nuevo su mejilla sonriendo con cariño. –No es que algo vaya mal. Sólo quiero hablarte de un tema un poco… delicado –contestó y pegó su frente a la de él–. No pienses que quiero dejarte o algo así, Ulrik, porque es lo último que quiero. Pero… tienes que saber algo más sobre mí y no quiero hacer una explicación rápida y que se quede a medias.

Él asintió. –Pero tu salud está bien, ¿verdad? –quiso comprobar, si era algo de ese tema que le dieran a la gala y a la hora de maquillaje, se quedaba con ella.

–Yo estoy bien, todo está como siempre, te lo prometo –susurró y sonrió para tranquilizarlo, todo estaba bien… simplemente estaba a unas horas de poner en riesgo lo mejor que tenía en ese momento. 

–Vale… entonces mañana –aceptó y en ese momento llamaron al timbre–. ¿A qué hora y dónde? –preguntó mientras se movía para abrir.

–¿Te viene bien que pase sobre las tres? –preguntó pensando que era mejor quedar en un lugar en el que él no se viera muy comprometido. 

–Claro, creo que sobre las doce ya estaré despierto –respondió antes de abrir la puerta cuando Liesl volvió a apretar el timbre.

–¡Muahaha! Vamos a apretar ese… –entró diciendo Liesl, pero se cortó al verlo ya listo–. ¿Cómo te lo has puesto tan bien? ¿Y por qué te vestiste del todo tan rápido? –protestó la mujer vistiendo un esmoquin. 

–Ilia hizo los honores y mucho mejor que tú –contestó enseñándole la lengua. 

–¡Qué desfachatez! –dijo mirando a la rubia–. Bueno, súbete la falda, enséñame las tuyas y te enseño los míos –pactó comenzando a pelearse con el cinturón.

–Cuidado que eres difícil, sólo se te resisten porque te crees que si piensas mucho que deberían abrirse para el lado contrario lo acabarán haciendo –dijo Ulrik negando con la cabeza, apartó las manos de la mujer, le abrió los pantalones en un momento y cayeron hasta el suelo.

Liesl se dio la vuelta enseñando sus graciosos calzoncillos de Superman. –Tu turno, guapa –Ulrik rodó los ojos, se subió la falda y dio una vuelta igual que ella–. Éstas te quedan mejor que las de los otros años –decidió–. ¿Tú qué opinas, Ilia?

–Ya le he dicho que estaba divina. Creo que hacéis una pareja sensacional –bromeó la actriz. 

–Lo sé, todo gracias a mi esfuerzo –dijo Liesl, miró su reloj de pulsera de hombre y abrió la puerta de la calle–. Se hace tarde, coge el bolso y el abrigo, Cenicienta.

Ulrik se puso el abrigo y cogió rápidamente un bolsito que se colgó del brazo. –Vamos, Principito. Nos vemos mañana, Ilia. ¡Oh! –se le ocurrió en último momento, rebuscó en el armario de la entrada teniendo que meter el brazo hasta el fondo y tantear, sacó un juego de llaves, le sacó la lengua a Liesl pues ésta sabía de su existencia y llevaba años tratando de encontrarlas, y se las dio a Ilia–. Por si acaso se me pegan las sábanas.

Ella las apretó en su mano y asintió, dejó un beso en su mejilla y los miró a ambos. –Pasarlo bien, asegúrate de que no tratan de robármela –le dijo a Liesl decidiendo bajar ella delante. 

–Descuida, te la traeré antes de las 2 y sin que se deje el zapato en casa de nadie –contestó esperando con Ulrik el ascensor, éste no iba a jugársela bajando escalones pudiendo evitarlo.

–Nos vemos mañana –añadió antes de girar y perderlos de vista suspirando sabiendo que tendría que aguantar con los nervios hasta el día siguiente.

***

–Hola –saludó Ulrik al abrir la puerta, se apartó invitándola a pasar y la besó largamente, se separó unos segundos y la besó de nuevo–. El de ayer –dijo risueño.

Ilia sonrió divertida y chasqueó la lengua. –Qué lástima… sin corsé ni faldita –bromeó volviendo a besarlo–. ¿Qué tal la gala? 

–Bien, quedé el segundo –contestó y luego bufó–. Pero lo de ese tío era trampa, llevaba implantes, qué timo. Y Liesl estuvo todo el camino de vuelta dándome la vara con que tenía que haber usado una peluca, pero no me da la gana, pican. Que se ponga ella bigote, no te jode.

–Aún así ganaste el segundo premio, estoy orgullosa de tu lado femenino –rió la actriz sentándose en el sofá. 

–Gracia, gracias –rió haciendo una reverencia teatral–. Conseguimos un montón de dinero, estuvo reñido, así que fue bien. ¿Te hace un té o un café? –ofreció apagando la tetera.

–Té está bien. Ya tomé un café antes –aceptó siguiéndolo con la mirada. 

Ulrik puso un par de tazas, cucharas, el azucarero y la tetera en una bandeja, con una mano la llevó a la mesa de café, se sentó al lado de Ilia y sirvió el té.

–Ya lleva un poco de azúcar –indicó y siguió hablando–. Liesl quedó la sexta.

–Estará indignada –comentó ella echando una cucharada más de azúcar a su té y bebiendo un poco cogiendo fuerzas para cortar su buen ánimo–. Ulrik… tenemos que hablar. Bueno, tengo que contarte algo.

Ulrik dejó un corto beso en sus labios al ver que estaba nerviosa. –Soy todo oídos. 

Ilia asintió y dejó la taza en la bandeja para coger una de las manos de él entre las suyas. –No quiero asustarte o alejarte con esto, ¿vale? Pero llevo mucho tiempo pensando que no es justo ni para ti ni para mí que lo deje pasar –empezó a decir mirándolo a los ojos–. He pensado que lo mejor es que empiece a explicarte desde el principio del todo, aunque se haga más largo. 

>>Yo hace cuatro años más o menos estuve saliendo con alguien, no tiene mucha importancia quién era él pero se llama Joakin. Creo que es la relación más larga que he tenido, casi año y medio. Yo acababa prácticamente de independizarme y todo eso, y él fue muy bueno conmigo. Llegué a confiar plenamente en él, y él en mí, así que cuando llevábamos unos tres meses decidió enseñarme… su mundo, por así decirlo, y me llevó a un club de BDSM. Mientras estábamos ahí me explicó cómo funcionaba todo aquello, me dijo que era una parte importante de él y me preguntó si estaría dispuesta a ser su sumisa –explicó sin detenerse demasiado en detalles que no importaban–. Yo estaba sorprendida por todo eso y un poco reticente, para serte sincera, pero finalmente acepté y Joakin empezó a instruirme, era mi Maestro a parte de mi pareja, y llegué a apreciar y disfrutar de todo lo que aquello conllevaba. 

>>Un día estaba en el club esperando a Joakin, y una mujer, una Dómina, se acercó y me dijo que su sumisa se había fijado en mí y si podría acompañarla en la sesión que habían preparado. Supongo que me sentí halagada porque me hubiera elegido a mí de entre todas, así que acepté, lo que no me esperaba era tener que cambiar de rol. Desde hacía tiempo había sentido curiosidad por ese papel, qué se sentiría siendo la que domina y no la que es dominada, por eso dejé que la mujer me guiara en la sesión y me enseñara algunas cosas básicas. Fue… fascinante –dudó unos segundos a decir esa frase, lo que más temía era que la viera diferente por el hecho de que disfrutara con eso, aunque en realidad ella fuera la misma. 

>>Cuando llegó Joakin le dije que quería aprender a ser una buena Dómina. Aunque le costó, aceptó enseñarme, y me di cuenta de que ser una sumisa no era lo mío, así que dejé de serlo. Al cabo de unos meses más rompí con él, bueno, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, había muchas cosas aparte de eso en las que no funcionamos, así que quedamos como amigos y él siguió instruyéndome cada vez que lo necesitaba. Seguí frecuentando el club, yendo a reuniones y a fiestas… lo he hecho desde entonces, porque eso se convirtió también en una parte de mí –tomó una bocanada de aire y añadió–: Sólo… sólo lo dejé cuando empecé a estar contigo, Ulrik. 

Ulrik la escuchó detenidamente, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando dijo que fue a un club BDSM, cuando le habló de ella siendo sumisa, estando implicada en ello sus cejas se elevaron mostrando su sorpresa. Pensó que Ilia no le parecía una persona sumisa, aunque no era como si supiera realmente algo del tema, conocía las siglas, que la B era lo que hacía mucho con ella, D/s lo que ella había estado practicando y la M su pequeño sucio secreto inadmisible, y algo de culturilla general, del boca a boca. El cambio de papel le cuadró más con cómo era ella o al menos la visión que él tenía de ella. 

Cuando ella se detuvo con su última frase se quedó un momento pensativo analizando todo, pensando en la finalidad de que quisiera contarle aquello aparte de que supiera una parte más de ella.

–Y lo echas de menos, ¿quieres volver a los clubs, reuniones…?

Ilia se removió un tanto inquieta. –Sí, y no –contestó comprendiendo al instante que eso no era muy coherente–. Para mí el BDSM es algo así como un estilo de vida, y no es como si fuera capaz de hacer tachón y cuenta nueva con todo eso. No quiero que me veas como las imágenes o prototipos que salen en la tele, internet o algunos libros, porque es mucho más que todo eso. No es una práctica abusiva, degradante o dañina para ninguna de las personas que lo practican. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan hay normas muy claras; todo tiene que ser seguro, consensuado y sensato. Es complicado explicarlo en pocas palabras, pero todo lo que se practica está dentro de unos límites que se han marcado previamente. Supongo que la parte más extraña de comprender de todo esto es la de S/M. Yo he estado en los dos roles… y no es nada degradante disfrutar de eso, la relación entre el Dom y el sumiso tiene que ser una relación de cariño. El Dom no se dedica a castigar al sumiso o a humillarlo, él cuida de su sumiso, se preocupa por él, por lo que necesita y también sufre por él. Siempre busca lo mejor para lo que es suyo. Y el sumiso busca complacer a su amo, su felicidad… en parte no se diferencia demasiado de una relación normal entre dos personas que se quieren y se respetan, sólo buscan la felicidad del otro –explicó con un tono de voz casi profesional–. Además… esas reuniones y fiestas no son lo que la gente cree, somos personas normales que nos reunimos para hablar, beber algo… no son para nada orgías. Y por supuesto, es compatible con una vida normal.

–Comprendo –murmuró Ulrik, aún asimilando todo eso. Tal y como ella lo planteaba sonaba hasta bonito, miel sobre hojuelas, tanto que hasta hacía preguntarse si también estabas totalmente confundido en aquello de que usaban látigos y en su lugar era una ristra de nubes de gominola, y que ella quisiera que lo viera así era un tanto sospechoso, pero no quería montarse sus películas antes de tiempo–. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó bebiendo de su té al darse cuenta de que se le estaba quedando frío sin apenas probarlo.

Ilia tomó aire. –Quiero… quiero eso, pero contigo –decidió decirlo sin más rodeos–. Quiero que también seas mi sumiso. 

Ulrik se atragantó con el té, por poco aguantó a escupirlo y en su lugar se le fue por el otro lado además de tratar de salir por la nariz.

–¡¿Qué?! –logró decir aún medio tosiendo.

–Cuando estamos juntos me siento como la persona más afortunada del mundo, Ulrik. Ante todo no quiero perderte y por supuesto no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras hacer, pero… –se mordió el labio inferior pensando bien qué iba a decirle– pero me gustaría poder ser yo misma, más de lo que ya lo soy. Lo necesito y también quiero compartirlo contigo. No quiero que me contestes ahora, puedes pensar tranquilamente si quieres o no intentarlo. Y yo aceptaré cualquier respuesta que me des –aseguró, no quería que pensara que le iba a reprochar algo si la respuesta finalmente era un no–. Mañana voy a Barcelona y vuelvo en una semana, si cuando vuelva no… lo entenderé. 

Le soltaba esa bomba y encima era ahora cuando iba a estar una semana entera, pese a la conmoción por lo que ella quería, el recordatorio de que iba a estar sin ella una semana le pareció un punto más importante y casi le hizo ya añorarla, ¿cómo iba a pensar en no querer volver a verla? La idea era impensable. 

Ulrik se pasó las manos por el pelo, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la miró. La quería y quería ser capaz de hacerla feliz tanto como fuera posible, por lo que en la punta de su lengua picaba un “sí, lo haré”, pero no creía que ella apreciara esas palabras con la resignación que conllevaban, y no creía que comprendiera del todo lo que de verdad quería, ¿qué era exactamente lo que implicaba ser su sumiso? Tenía la versión de la ristra de nubes de gominola, la del látigo con pinchos, necesitaba la intermedia. Pero en ese momento algo tenía que decirle, por lo que decidió contestarle con lo que sentía y que iba a coger esa semana de plazo.

–Te quiero, Ilia, y… ya no creo saber cómo vivir sin ti –respondió sin ser consciente de que era la primera vez que ponía en palabras ese sentimiento–. Pero no creo comprender todo esto del… sumiso –un rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando dijo la última palabra–. Y… te diría que sí sin pensar, porque quiero conocer cada pequeña cosa de ti y que seas feliz, pero creo que de ese modo bien podría resultar un fiasco –suspiró y se volvió pasar una mano por el pelo–. Así que… supongo que mejor te cojo esa semana, ¿vale?

Ilia llevaba medio en shock desde que le había escuchado decir que la quería. No es que no supiera que la apreciaba y esas cosas, pero quererla, en los términos en los que lo había dicho… no lo había esperado, menos en un momento como ese en el que acababa de soltarle toda esa… marabunta de información. Parpadeó cuando sintió que sus ojos empezaban a picarle y asintió. 

–Me parece bien, es normal –contestó–. No quiero que hagas nada precipitadamente, Ulrik, no quiero que te arrepientas. Pero… si al final la respuesta en un sí, sabes que puedes dar marcha atrás cuando quieras –quiso aclararle ese punto, que no estaría aceptando algo por siempre–. Yo… pensé que sería buena idea traerte algunas cosas, por si aceptabas pensarlo –añadió sacando un pen-drive y un par de libros pequeños de su bolso–. Esto puede orientarte, no es buena idea buscar en internet al tuntún. 

Ulrik lo cogió de sus manos prolongando unos segundos de más el contacto y se inclinó hacia ella, observando su reacción y finalmente besando sus labios, un lento roce de labios, sintiendo cierta desazón por su marcha del próximo día y temeroso de lo que había cogido de sus manos por si en vez de convencerlo conseguían lo contrario y el miedo que conllevaba a que eso acabara siendo el principio del fin por mucho que ella dijera. 

–Gracias, lo leeré.

Ella volvió a asentir y sin poder evitarlo volvió a besarlo, no quería marcharse, no quería alejarse de él, pero debía hacerlo y no sólo porque el trabajo la obligara, era lo mejor que podía hacer para que lo pensara, darle tiempo y espacio. Sólo era una semana, no era para tanto. 

–Entonces… me voy yendo, tengo que acabar mi maleta y esas cosas… –murmuró aún muy cerca de su rostro–. Te mandaré un correo cuando llegue y si necesitas algo… no dudes en escribir, contestaré a lo que quieras. 

–¿Y si necesito que te envíes como archivo adjunto? –bromeó para descargar un poco el ambiente.

–Haré todo lo que pueda por conseguirlo –prometió con una sonrisa. Acarició su mejilla con una mano y dejó un largo beso en la otra antes de levantarse, dejando las llaves que él le había dado el día anterior en la mesa de café–. Adiós, Ulrik. Cuídate mucho. 

–Igualmente –contestó tras unos segundos. Se había quedado mirando sus llaves, ¿por qué se las devolvía? ¿Creía que lo que leyera haría que dejara de quererla y no querer volver a verla o desconfiar de ella? ¿O era que después de todo su no significaría el no de ella? La posibilidad lo llenaba de desesperanza.

Ilia abrió la puerta y fue a salir de la casa, pero se giró en el último momento, habiendo captado dónde había fijado él la vista. –Las aceptaré encantada si me las vuelves a dar –añadió sonriendo dulcemente y salió finalmente del loft de Ulrik. 

_“Sí, cree que voy a desconfiar de ella”_ , se contestó a sí mismo. Miró los libros, el pen-drive y las llaves, soltó un pesado suspiro y decidió que lo mejor sería buscarles un escondite nuevo a las llaves primero, hacerse una infusión de esas relajantes y después ponerse a leer; iba a tener una tarde de sábado y un domingo especialmente entretenidos.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Se enamoró, y ella va y le suelta la bomba y ¡huye!  
>  **Little Owl:** Eres malvada, no huye, él tiene que asimilarlo. Además ahora empieza lo divertido ^^ Os esperamos en el siguiente con la decisión de Uli ;)


	9. Capítulo 9

El portero le abrió la puerta cuando iba a llamar al telefonillo ya conociéndole e insistió en que pasara, preguntándole amablemente si había olvidado las llaves. Subió en el ascensor jugando con las llaves de la moto en la mano, haciéndolas girar en un dedo intercalando la acción con lanzarlas de una mano a otra. Estaba nervioso y ansioso por verla, una mala combinación. 

Al final ella le había dado más material del que había esperado y pese a ir convenciéndose había querido leerlo todo para asegurarse de no dejarse nada antes de hablar con ella. Había tenido que coger horas de sueño, también había sido una semana movidita en el trabajo con las últimas fotos para la nueva temporada de primavera, lo que unido a que le costaba más dormirse sin sentir el calor de Ilia a su lado y las cuerdas sujetando sus muñecas lo había mantenido pegado a una taza de café; el café tampoco era bueno para los nervios. 

Había decidido que quería intentarlo, que ese mundo que Ilia quería mostrarle se adaptaba a él, incluso esas lecturas habían hecho que su pequeño sucio secretito pareciera menos sucio, un punto más a favor.

Con los deberes hechos, llamó al timbre del ático de Ilia, aunque seguía teniendo sus llaves desde que tuvo el brazo herido, y esperó repasando por enésima vez lo que había sacado en claro de lo que quería y lo que no, por si acaso llevaba la chuleta en el bolsillo del pantalón. 

Cuando abrió la puerta Ilia tenía una expresión nerviosa, con una media sonrisa en el rostro y parecía algo cansada. –Hola –saludó dejándolo pasar sin saber si aceptaría o no un beso, lo había echado de menos, mucho, y la espera para verlo y saber su decisión había sido casi eterna. Sin embargo, ahora que había llegado el momento, estaba aterrada. 

–Hola –dijo Ulrik, le dio un beso en la mejilla contento de verla, con sus nervios un beso en los labios seguramente habría sido demasiado torpe, fue a darle un abrazo y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía con las llaves en la mano poniendo a prueba la fuerza centrípeta y metió sus manos bien al fondo de sus bolsillo–. ¿Qué tal el viaje y todo eso?

–Cansado, sólo había tiempo para trabajar, pero estoy contenta de haber aceptado ese contrato –contestó sonriendo un poco más ampliamente por su beso y su descuido, que le daban alguna esperanza–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –preguntó a su vez indicándole que se sentara en el salón. 

–Empieza la temporada de primavera y siempre hay cambios de última hora así que un poco propenso a cometer homicidio de modelos en masa, pero ya sólo queda el lunes y el martes para que mi jefa pueda decir de retocar cosas así que… deseando que llegue la primavera. Además así va llegando el calor, ya sabes que el frío no es lo mío –contestó hablando un poco más rápido de lo normal y se mordió el labio cuando se dio cuenta que estaba comenzando a desviarse.

Ilia rió un poco ante la última parte y asintió. –¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Té, café, cerveza… chocolate? –preguntó acercándose a la cocina y sirviéndose a sí misma un chocolate. 

Se sintió tentado a pedir chocolate, pero prefirió no tentar a la suerte y volver a atragantarse, llevaba una semanita en racha con eso, después de leer había generado un problema serio con la palabra escena cuando lo pillaban desprevenido, y él era fotógrafo, retrataba demasiadas escenas. 

–No… mejor no.

Ella asintió y con su taza se sentó a su lado. Sonrió y estiró una mano para acariciar su mejilla. –Volvió la barba –comentó un poco para relajarlo y relajarse ella–. Me gusta más así. 

Ulrik sonrió. –Me crece rápido –contestó. Movió las manos en sus bolsillos y sintió otras llaves aparte de las de la moto, pensó que era una buena forma de empezar y las sacó–. Tuve que buscarles otro escondite y Liesl casi me las pilla, creo que cree que tengo un tercer juego de llaves –dijo negando con la cabeza y puso las llaves en la mano de Ilia–. Creo que están más seguras contigo, ¿me las guardas?

La rubia las miró y cerró la mano apretándolas fuerte. –Sí. Las guardaré todo el tiempo que quieras –afirmó con una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, aunque que le devolviera las llaves no implicaba que aceptara por lo menos sabía que no lo había perdido. 

Ulrik volvió a guardar la mano en el bolsillo cuando comenzó a enredar con un hilo que sobresalía de una costura del pantalón. Sabiendo que tenía que decirlo de una vez, tomó aire para darse fuerzas. 

–Quierosertusumiso –dijo de carrerilla cuando soltó el aire.

Las palabras tardaron unos segundos de más en llegar a su mente y sus ojos se abrieron más si eso era posible cuando finalmente logró encontrarles significado. –¿D-de verdad? Quiero decir, ¿estás seguro? ¿Lo has pensado bien, has comprendido todo lo que te di? 

Él asintió. –Bastante. Me leí todo.

–Pero eso era mucho material… –murmuró ella asombrada. Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior, pero al final acabó saltando para abrazarlo y reír aliviada–. De verdad pensé que no iba a volver a verte, que no aceptarías. 

–Tonta –murmuró mientras interiormente maldecía porque al inclinarse hacia delante no podía sacar las manos de los bolsillos para corresponder el abrazo.

Ilia se separó un poco para mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía que no había dormido muy bien esos días. –Estás cansado. No has dormido –comentó un poco más seria y preocupada–. ¿Ha sido por todo esto? 

Él negó con la cabeza. –Ya te dije, mucho trabajo y… siempre me cuesta más pillar el sueño cuando no estoy contigo –confesó encogiéndose levemente de hombros e inconscientemente se acarició una de sus muñecas–. Pero así me ha dado tiempo a acabar de leer –sonrió quitándole importancia.

–Puedes quedarte esta noche y todas las que quieras –ofreció ella acariciando su mejilla dulcemente–. De todas formas… nos queda mucho de qué hablar. 

–Lo sé –musitó y tras unos segundos de silencio agregó–: No sé por dónde empezar, la verdad.

Ilia asintió comprensiva, giró un poco y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho haciendo que la rodeara con los brazos. –Supongo que lo primero es ver si has comprendido todo lo básico y después podemos pasar a lo que sería el contrato, con los límites y esa clase de cosas –dijo jugueteando con los dedos de Ulrik. 

–Seguro, consensuado y sensato –enunció Ulrik–. Lo pillé. Confío en ti, y todo se aplica.

–Me alegro –dijo sonriendo–. Entonces podemos pasar a lo que se espera de ti. Si te van surgiendo dudas de algo que no digamos hoy puedes preguntar, al fin y al cabo ambos tenemos que ir aprendiendo para que todo vaya bien al final –decidió aclarar esa parte, que supiera que iban a empezar de cero juntos–. Lo que yo espero de un sumiso es que confíe lo suficiente en mí para darme por completo el control de la situación, sobre todo cuando estemos en una sesión. Aunque me gusta cuando sé que tengo cierto control en el día a día, por así decirlo. 

–No tengo problemas para confiar en ti –dijo Ulrik y por lo último quiso concretar–. ¿En qué aspectos?

–En los besos, que no lleves ropa por casa, a la hora de tener sexo sin que sea durante una sesión, horarios y esas cosas, pero ya sabes que no me molestan las sorpresas o que seas el que tiene la iniciativa. 

–¿Qué horarios y qué otras cosas? –tenía demasiada información en la cabeza, la repetitiva recomendación en texto tras texto de que le quedara todo clarito al acordar los términos, que preguntara hasta saberlo al detalle, y además esa concreción sobre qué querría Ilia de él era lo que los libros no le habían podido solucionar y lo que lo había tenido más en vela buscando en ellos, lo que sabía que sólo ella podría resolverle.

–Un poco sobre lo que vas a hacer y cuando –contestó–. Por ejemplo que me cuentes cuando vas a hacer escalada o descenso de cañones. No necesito saber si te has ido a tomar unas cervezas con Klaus o has quedado con algún otro amigo, no quiero una agenda detallada de tus planes, no soy tan controladora. Pero hay cosas que aunque no me incluyan pueden afectarme y eso lo quiero saber y quiero poder opinar sobre ello –explicó más detalladamente–. También quiero saber si estás comiendo bien, si duermes bien o si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa y si tienes algún problema. No le veo mucho sentido a fijar días exactos en los que vayamos a quedar; somos pareja, no sólo Ama y sumiso y no es como si necesitara decidir que todos los viernes vamos a ir al cine, ¿verdad? 

–Es viernes, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –dijo él riendo.

Ilia negó con la cabeza divertida. –Era sólo una suposición –replicó palmeando una de sus manos–. Los amigos, la familia y el trabajo no se van a ver afectados por esto –añadió mirándolo para comprobar que ya había dejado todo claro y que él aceptaba. 

–De acuerdo –aceptó Ulrik, le había quedado claro que no quería cambiar muchas cosas de como estaban ahora, salvo porque no volviera a darle esas malas sorpresas de que estaba en el hospital sin darle tiempo a mentalizarse de la posibilidad.

Ilia asintió tomando nota mental y continuó. –No espero que mi sumiso sea simplemente obediente, que sólo acate las órdenes que le doy directamente, sino que sea servicial, que se adelante a lo que necesito, que me complazca antes de tener que pedírselo. Por ejemplo, si llego a casa cansada de un día de trabajo, espero que sin tener que decirlo me prepare la cena, me ayude a ponerme cómoda y que haga lo posible para que me relaje. Así como yo sabré cuando él estará en esa situación y cuidaré de él –en definitiva quería sentirse querida y mimada por él, tal y como hacían ahora, eso no tenía que cambiar–. También es verdad que espero obediencia, pero no me disgusta ese punto de rebeldía, disfruto sometiéndote a lo que deseo en ese momento, es más divertido instruir a alguien que supone un reto. Pero como dice la palabra, lo que hago es enseñarte, y si no veo un avance o hay una reiteración en un mismo fallo me sentiré decepcionada conmigo misma y creeré que no soy una buena Ama para ti. 

La obediencia que era la pieza clave, era lo que lo había traído dándole dudas sobre si, pese a que el resto de ese mundo en principio le gustara, iba a poder con ello. Era parte de él salirse con la suya en casi todo, aunque le gustara no conseguirlo siempre, pero por eso mismo su primera instancia era rebelarse, a veces incluso por deporte. De modo que aunque tratara de mentalizarse de que debía obedecerla, bien se le podía escapar la vena rebelde.

–Le estuve dando muchas vueltas a eso antes de decir que sí y aún no sé… muchas veces me sale instintivo lo de llevar la contraria –comentó removiéndose un poco.

Ilia acarició su mejilla y el dorso de su mano para tranquilizarlo. –Como he dicho, es un proceso de aprendizaje. Desde el punto de vista de un sumiso lo peor que te puede pasar es ver la decepción en el rostro de tu Amo, ya que lo que busca es la satisfacción de éste y no la propia. Por eso aprenderás a controlarte. Te lo dice alguien que no lleva en la sangre eso de obedecer –contestó con una sonrisa divertida–. Además, estoy aquí para guiarte y llevarte por el camino correcto, te recompensaré cuando hagas algo bueno y te castigaré cuando no sea así. Y por supuesto nunca te pediré algo que esté fuera de tu alcance. Iremos poco a poco. 

Ulrik pensó que ella podría no llevarlo en la sangre, pero él directamente no había tenido que hacerlo, o hacer algo contrario a lo que quería en ese momento hasta que llegó al mundo laboral. Le surgió la cuestión de saber cómo lo castigaría, pero prefirió esperar a cuando hablaran de las prácticas que le gustaría hacer y cuáles no para hacerse una idea de lo que ante eso podía esperar junto con que se detuviera y le dejara a medias, en parte como había ocurrido alguna que otra vez, aunque la primera que había cumplido sus amenazas en la mesa del salón había sido bastante instructiva en su momento.

Asintió a lo que le había dicho y decidió preguntar por su otro punto fuerte en las relaciones aparte de la rebeldía. –¿Y cómo va lo de no hablar?

–Es una regla básica que demuestra obediencia y respeto, al igual que la de la postura o la de no tocar al Amo sin su consentimiento. Supongo que eso puede ser difícil tratándose de ti, te encanta hablar cuando estás nervioso –comentó pensativa–. Creo que puedo permitirlo al principio e ir restringiéndolo poco a poco, cuando sepamos exactamente cuáles son tus límites será más seguro ponerte una mordaza para obligarte a ello –aceptó ella suponiendo que era lo más sensato–. ¿Has pensado en alguna palabra de seguridad o prefieres el método del semáforo? 

–Es más fácil acordarse de rojo, amarillo que de una palabra entre un millón –dijo él tras unos segundos de asimilar lo que le había dicho respecto a hablar, le había tranquilizado un poco.

–Me parece bien, con lo que te sientas más seguro –contestó dejando un beso en sus labios. 

–Lo pensé, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue “pollito” que no da mucha seguridad, la verdad y… –se rió– me da la risa. 

–Sería un poco contradictorio que tuvieras que usarla y te rieras, sip –concordó ella riendo también–. De todas formas espero que nunca tengas que decir rojo. 

Él asintió y la besó despacio. –Entonces, ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer y qué no? –preguntó tras hacer una revisión mental de su lista y llegar a la conclusión de que los límites era lo que faltaba.

–No me gustan las prácticas extremas como el Cutting, Play piercing, Branding, juegos con electricidad, las lluvias doradas o scat o las que dejan marcas permanentes o con sangre –contestó decidiendo que era más sencillo empezar por las que no toleraba–. Sí me gusta el Bondage, el impacto corporal con diferentes instrumentos como el spanking o el flogging. También me gustan los juegos sensorarioles. ¿Tú que estás dispuesto a intentar? 

–Nada de prácticas extremas tampoco –contestó arrugando la nariz–. E intentar bondage, cualquier cosa… –sonrió un poco, esa era la que tenía más clara que podría soportar antes de que se lo ocurriera concretar–: bueno, creo que no podría con eso de la momificación. Sensoriales… también está bien y… –se mordió el labio, pese a todo le seguía costando aceptarse eso, más decirlo en voz alta y a alguien– el impacto corporal –se removió en su lugar y apartó la vista–, poco a poco.

Ilia hizo que volviera a mirarla y lo besó lentamente. –No tienes que avergonzarte de nada de lo que me digas, ¿vale? –susurró conciliadora sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla–. Iremos viendo cuáles son las sensaciones que mejor soportas y la intensidad poco a poco, no te preocupes. ¿Juguetes? Doy por supuesto que aceptas vibradores, dildos… y lo que ya hemos usado y la privación sensorial. ¿Qué me dices de pinzas y los juegos con cera? 

–Cera… –lo pensó un momento, no se había parado a pensar en eso en concreto– creo que está bien. Y las pinzas… –se mordió un momento el labio, mejor concretar por si acaso– no creo que aguantase en… los genitales –logró decirlo, por dios, casi le dolía de pensarlo, les tenía bastante aprecio–, por lo demás, sí.

Ilia repasó mentalmente los puntos que habían tratado. –Lo de ir a fiestas y reuniones lo dejaré a tu decisión, si te sientes cómodo o si sientes curiosidad y quieres ver cómo es –añadió pensando que eso era lo último que le quedaba por tratar. 

Ulrik asintió. –Más adelante… quizás, no lo sé.

–Tranquilo –contestó girándose para quedar de frente a él–. Creo que ya tenemos todo, queda redactar y firmar el contrato. ¿Mañana? –preguntó sonriendo traviesa. 

–Mañana –aceptó sonriendo estimulado por la suya.

–Entonces quítate toda esa ropa y llévame a la cama –ordenó riendo–, hay mucho tiempo perdido que recuperar. 

Él sonrió, se desnudó y los llevó a la cama, una semana era mucho que recuperar para una noche y tenían que aprovecharla al máximo.

***

Ilia se acurrucó más contra ese calor frente a ella, aún en la nebulosa del sueño sabía que se trataba de Ulrik, podía recordar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonrió aún sin abrir los ojos apretando el abrazo un poco, aunque le resultó extraño no sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, tal y como se habían dormido. Decidió incorporarse un poco y lo encontró en la misma posición en la que dormía cuando estaba atado al cabecero, la verdad era que lo había visto dormir así más veces sin estar realmente atado. Sonrió entre divertida y con cariño y se inclinó para besar sus labios en un simple roce hasta que sintió que empezaba responderle, momento en que pasó a acariciarlos también con su lengua hasta abrirse camino en esa boca. 

Ulrik gimió placenteramente en el beso, complacido de ser despertado de ese modo, y se entregó a esos labios, gustoso, sus manos se movieron para acariciar el pelo y acunar una mejilla de la mujer sin querer que ese contacto terminara. Ella alargó el beso todo lo que quiso y más y cuando se separó dejó su frente apoyada en la de él. 

–Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien? 

–Sí, ¿y tú? –preguntó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, la mano que estaba en el pelo de ella bajó hasta la cintura y la rodeó.

–Genial –contestó sinceramente. Lo miró durante unos segundos y se dijo que podía preguntar sin miedo esa vez–. ¿Por qué duermes como si estuvieras atado a la cama?

La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa y se sonrojó un poco. –Yo… me acostumbré a que lo hicieras, –se mordió el labio, desvió la mirada y admitió–: me gusta.

Ilia sonrió, puso una mano en su mejilla para hacer que la mirara y lo besó de nuevo. –No te avergüences, menos cuando hables conmigo –susurró sobre sus labios–. Lo tendré en cuenta. 

–No me es fácil admitir todas estas cosas –musitó. 

–Tienes que saber que no me voy a escandalizar por nada de lo que me digas –comentó–. En todo caso será al revés –le aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa–, sobre todo cuando veas todo lo que tengo –añadió riendo. 

Él negó con la cabeza. –Me leí todo eso, creo que pasé la fase de escandalizarme –replicó él.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó en cierto modo retadora y se levantó de la cama tirando de una mano de él para que la siguiera fuera de la habitación hasta la habitación que usaba en cierto modo de trastero–. Antes las tenía en mi cuarto –explicó sacando una llave pequeña de un cajón y abriendo un gran armario. 

Perfectamente ordenados colgados en la parte superior había varios floggers, con las cintas más o menos anchas y de diferentes larguras. También tenía un par de látigos, una fusta de cuero negro, paddles y algunas varillas de bambú. Debajo había tres cajones: en el primero había una colección de cuerdas de diferentes larguras, la mayoría de seda, pero también tenía de materiales sintéticos y elásticas. En el segundo tenía diferentes tipos de grilletes y esposas, antifaces y mordazas. Y en el tercero velas, cerillas, diferentes lubricantes y juguetes como dildos, vibradores o pinzas. 

–Woow… Y yo creía que mi armario de escalada estaba lleno –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento, imponía verlo todo de una vez.

–Te lo dije –rió Ilia al ver su expresión–. Ese es mi preferido –dijo señalando un flogger de cuero marrón con las tiras anchas y largas. 

–Es bueno saberlo.

–Cuando vayamos a hacer una sesión quiero que vengas, saques todo lo yo considere oportuno y lo dejes ordenado en la cómoda de mi habitación –le indicó mirándolo–. Cuando sepamos qué es lo que no soportas lo podremos descartar y ya no será necesario. 

Ulrik asintió. –Oído cocina. ¿Desayunamos?

Ilia sonrió y asintió volviendo a guardar todo. –Aquí está la llave –le recordó–. Si quieres verlo más detenidamente y esas cosas puedes hacerlo –añadió rodeándolo con una brazo por la cintura y caminando hacia la cocina. Encendió la cafetera y metió varias tostadas en la tostadora y mientras esperaba se sentó en la encimera de la barra–. Si necesitas asimilar todo dímelo, empezaremos cuando estés seguro de hacerlo, no hay prisa –dijo estirando los brazos hacia él para abrazarlo. 

Él se acercó para rodearla con sus brazos. –Tuve tiempo, creo que lo tengo –contestó, le dio un beso y se separó para sacar las rebanadas de pan de la tostadora–. Supongo que como pasa con todo se hará más real cuando comience la práctica.

–Sí –confirmó Ilia sirviendo café en dos tazas–. ¿Te apetece entonces una primera sesión? 

Ulrik asintió despacio y le pasó un plato con las tostadas ya listas. 

–Luego hablamos de qué vamos a hacer, no voy a empezar con los látigos y esas cosas –prometió dejando un beso en sus labios y empezando a comer. 

Él volvió a asentir y cogió la taza de café con ambas manos tras sentarse al lado de ella en la encimera. –Mmm… café calentito… –murmuró olfateando y sorbiendo.

Ilia pensó dejar el tema por el momento, sonrió al escucharlo y bebió de su taza y terminó la tostada. –¡Oh! Mira –dijo bajando de un salto de la encimera, corrió hasta el salón y rebuscó en una carpeta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, cuando volvió le entregó una foto a Ulrik–. No me dejaron ser malosa, son igual que tú, me querían adorable –comentó frunciendo un poco los labios. 

Ulrik se quedó mirando la foto analizándola antes de darse cuenta de que no debería de hacer eso. –Está bastante bien –contestó, después sonrió–. ¿Y qué esperas que quisiera una empresa que tiene como logotipo un osito de peluche?

–No es sólo ellos, siempre que hago algún comercial me quieren monosa y adorable –contestó cansinamente–, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Por qué? 

–Porque _eres_ monosa y adorable. Para actuar está la pantalla.

–Por eso no me hice modelo –bufó cruzándose de brazos.

–Ni yo. Te gusta hacer lo que te da la gana –dijo pinchándola en los costados hasta que rió. 

–Habló… el rebelde… sin cau-sa –contestó riendo–. ¿Te han propuesto ser modelo? 

–Sí, estaba acabando el instituto, estábamos dando una vuelta por ahí y nos paró una tía, pero prefiero el otro lado de la cámara.

–Una pena, sería divertido nosotros volviendo loco al pobre fotógrafo –bromeó Ilia. 

–A los fotógrafos nos deberían hacer un monumento por la paciencia para no pegar con superglue el modelo al decorado y listo –dijo bajando de la encimera para fregar los platos y las tazas.

Ella rió. –No será para tanto –replicó y lo abrazó por la espalda–. Conmigo no salió tan mal el experimento. 

Ulrik elevó una ceja. –Estás hablando de la sesión o de la chocolatería.

–Ambas. Si no hubiera sido un poco divertido no habrías aceptado el chocolate, ¿no? –contestó. 

–Era chocolate en invierno –replicó él.

–Eras tú el que invitabas, podrías haber ido a por el chocolate solo o con otra persona –rebatió Ilia. 

–Salías a la misma hora que yo del trabajo –contestó sonriendo divertido.

–Es usted una mala persona, señor Rybner –protestó Ilia haciendo un mohín y soltando su abrazo. 

–Malísima –corroboró con una sonrisa ladeada, girándose mientras se secaba las manos.

–Se aprovechó de mi adorabilidad –añadió ella caminando hacia atrás, tratando de no sonreír. 

Ulrik dejó el trapo y la siguió predadoramente. –Voy a aprovecharme de mucho más.

–No te dejaré. 

–Eso dices ahora –contestó y se detuvo para reír malvadamente levantando las manos hasta que tuvo que reírse sinceramente y siguió avanzando.

–No, no te dejaré, seré yo la que se aproveche –contestó riendo y pasando a avanzar hacia él más rápidamente hasta que lo atrapó entre sus brazos y atacó su boca. 

Ulrik luchó unos segundos para seguir con el juego antes de dejarla dominar el beso como de costumbre con una sonrisa. Ilia se impulsó para enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y así poder acceder mejor a su boca y a su cuello. Él la cogió por el culo para mantenerla ahí, dio pasos de ciego hasta que la tuvo contra una pared y liberó una de sus manos acariciando su costado y un pecho.

Ella se separó de sus labios y ladeó la cabeza para darle espacio a su cuello y poder hablar mientras él continuaba. –Necesito… una vela blanca, cintas largas, antifaz y pinzas… 

El hombre chupó en la unión del cuello con la mandíbula. –¿Justo ahora? –preguntó volviendo a chupar en ese lugar.

Ilia jadeó y se mordió los labios para no volver a hacerlo. –Justo ahora.

Ulrik dejó unos besos más en su cuello y se separó reticente para ir a buscar lo que había pedido. Sacó del armario una vela blanca y también cogió las cerillas suponiendo que las necesitaría, cogió cuatro cintas largas y agregó dos más sin estar seguro de qué querría hacer, pero mejor que no faltaran, un antifaz y pinzas con algo más de respeto… había varios tipos, sin saber sacó el compartimento del cajón. Lo cogió todo, fue al dormitorio y lo colocó en la cómoda, le temblaban las manos levemente cuando dejó la caja de las pinzas. 

Ilia entró en la habitación poco después, se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta y traía consigo un cubrecolchón de satín negro. 

–Ponlo sobre las sábanas –ordenó con tono autoritario–. Durante la sesión no quiero que me mires a los ojos si no te he dado permiso para hacerlo, tampoco puedes tocarme si yo no lo pido y, por supuesto, no puedes satisfacerte a ti mismo a no ser que te haya dado esa orden. 

–Sí… de acuerdo –murmuró cogiendo el cubrecolchón, había leído sobre que se les llamaba Ama o Señora, pero le sonaba extraño, especialmente lo segundo que le recordaba al colegio, y ya que no lo había mencionado se abstuvo de elegir entre uno y otro. 

Una vez hecho lo ordenado la miró expectante y tras unos segundos pasó a mirar sus pies rápidamente, tenía una opinión sobre no poder mirarla: era una jodida mierda, pero iba a esforzarse en hacerlo bien siendo la primera experiencia.

–Túmbate en la cama boca arriba con los brazos y las piernas estiradas y espera –añadió sacando de un cajón de la cómoda un pequeño botiquín, dejó las tijeras EMT y un plato de cerámica blanco en la mesilla que había despejado, y empezó a repartir pequeñas velas aromatizadas por la habitación dándole un ambiente cálido y acogedor. Cuando terminó cogió cuatro cintas de seda de la cómoda y se acercó a Ulrik. Acarició cariñosamente su mejilla y empezó por atar sus manos al cabecero de la cama, volvió a dejar una caricia e hizo lo mismo con sus tobillos a los pies de la cama. 

Ulrik tiró de sus ataduras una vez como siempre hacía, le gustaba comprobar que estaba efectivamente preso. Ilia regresó a la cómoda, encendió la vela, y la cogió junto con el antifaz y un bote de aceite para bebés. Dejó la vela blanca que empezaba a derretirse en el plato y se inclinó hacia Ulrik para besarlo lentamente mientras le ponía el antifaz.

–Primero voy a masajear las zonas con el aceite. 

Cuando Ulrik asintió, Ilia se echó un poco de aceite en las manos, empezó a masajear sus hombros para que se relajara y fue bajando por su pecho trazando círculos, presionando levemente y agregando más aceite cuando era necesario, sobre todo en las zonas con vello. De vez en cuando dejaba dulces besos a su paso o en sus labios y siguió así hasta que llegó a su cintura. Consiguió el efecto deseado, Ulrik se fue relajando más y más, estaba seguro que esas otras velas tenían que tener parte de culpa junto con el masaje, un masaje era un masaje estando atado o no, el antifaz tampoco ayudaba a que estuviera muy despierto. Llegó un momento en que cuando ella besaba sus labios tardaba unos segundos en reaccionar por la profunda relajación que había mandado lejos todos sus nervios por la sesión y no se despejó hasta que llegó lo suficientemente al sur como para que ya no fuera sólo relajante.

Cuando ella consideró que ya estaba suficiente relajado se separó y comprobó en el interior de su brazo la temperatura de la cera, había escogido una blanca y con más parafina para la primera vez, ya que esas transmitían menos calor. 

–Voy a empezar con la cera. Iré acortando la distancia con que la dejo caer y pasando a zonas más sensible, en cuanto veas que el calor es demasiado quiero me digas la palabra para bajar de intensidad. ¿Qué palabra es? –preguntó para asegurarse de que la recordaba.

–Amarillo –contestó Ulrik, los enanitos volvían a jugar con sus muelles de saltimbanquis en su estómago ante la expectación.

–Muy bien –dijo dejando un corto beso en sus labios. Cogió la vela, acarició de nuevo su abdomen y dejó caer unas gotas desde casi un metro de distancia. 

Ulrik jadeó ante el calor y sus abdominales se contrajeron involuntariamente al sentir la gota caer sobre ellos. Al ver que podía con eso, Ilia bajó un poco la mano, no demasiado, para que sintiera más el calor hasta un punto rozando el dolor, y movió la vela para que la cera cayera en otra zona diferente del abdomen, disfrutando de las reacciones de él. Fue dejando caer cera caliente a un ritmo constante, vertiendo un poco en su ombligo y bajo él sin llegar a rozar tan siquiera los genitales. Él siguió jadeando, a veces siseando cuando se sentía más cerca del dolor que sólo caliente, y fue una buena cosa cuando no siguió descendiendo pues ante la proximidad a “sus joyas” no pudo evitar tirar de los amarres. 

–¿Quieres que siga, Ulrik? ¿Quieres que ahora suba? –la pregunta le salió con un tono entre sensual y persuasivo, sobre todo al decir su nombre. 

–Sí –aceptó él. Se notaba en su tono que ella sí quería, y mientras que hubiera dudado si la propuesta hubiese sido ir al sur con el norte no tenía mucho problema en seguir soportándolo.

Sintió las gotas continuar cayendo, haciendo un sinuoso dibujo por su abdomen, alguna vez cayendo dos gotas en el mismo punto, ni una más, que hacía que perdurara el calor más tiempo; llegaron al esternón y siguieron en línea recta hasta un centímetro antes de tocar su cuello, ante la proximidad echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y su nuez de Adán subió y bajó al tragar. El goteo regular continuó haciendo círculos en su pectoral izquierdo aproximándose al pezón, pero nada llegó a caer sobre él. La cera se desplazó al derecho e hizo lo mismo, y fue esa creencia de que sería igual la que hizo que soltara un gemido próximo al grito cuando una gota cayó sobre el pezón más sensible, sintiéndose más caliente. Cogió aire y cuando estaba a mitad de soltarla otra gota cayó al otro lado del pezón, un nuevo gemido escapó y mientras se enfriaba siseó apretando los dientes. Las otras dos gotas que cayeron antes de que se desplazara al sur para utilizar su ombligo de rotonda, obtuvieron la misma reacción, pero no dijo la palabra de seguridad aunque había estado picando en su lengua con esa primera gota, pero se dijo que todavía podía soportarlo, no era tan doloroso y con todo el ambiente parecía llevarle más cerca del placer que del dolor. El pezón izquierdo recibió el mismo trato. 

Escuchó un ruido en la mesilla como si Ilia estuviera dejando la vela y el calor extra desde el lado derecho del rostro se lo confirmó. Las manos de la mujer acariciaron su cuerpo y sus labios con los propios. Ulrik sintió que ahora era él el que se derretía. Sintió cómo lo masajeaba nuevamente, aunque esta vez era para deshacerse de la cera que salió mejor de lo que él había esperado, especialmente en sus pezones y el camino desde su ombligo hacia el sur donde se agarraba al vello, en esos lugares siseó, en el primer pezón además acompañó al sonido un corto gemido, pero salió con relativa facilidad por el aceite, él había temido que le hiciera la cera improvisada.

Ilia siguió masajeando la piel sensible, cuando la cera estuvo completamente fuera de su piel pasó a dejar besos intercalando con mordiscos. Bajó desde sus hombros besando y lamiendo la piel enrojecida por la cera, mimando sus pezones para lo que iba a venir después y jugando largo rato con su ombligo. Antes de separarse acarició con su respiración la polla semierecta de él, logrando que jadeara. Caminó tranquilamente hasta la cómoda, cogió dos pinzas ajustables y volvió junto a él, se sentó a horcajadas y lo besó intensamente, dejando atrás el cariño y la tranquilidad que le transmitió durante el juego con la cera. Acarició el pezón derecho con los dedos, tiró un poco, ligeramente, y presionó. Luego repitió el proceso con el izquierdo y procedió a ajustar la pinza en ambos, lo justo para que sintiera una dulce presión, sin que le doliera, quería que cogiera confianza con eso. Cuando las pinzas estuvieron listas volvió a besarlo. Él elevó un poco la cabeza buscando más de ese beso, después de la sorpresa por la ausencia de dolor con las pinzas no pudo más que entregarse al placer, anhelar que le concediera más, hasta que la excitación hizo que las ataduras comenzaran a parecer un estorbo ante la falta de avance y tirara de ellas. 

Ilia rió divertida ante eso. –Tranquilo, Ulrik. Aún nos queda –susurró empezando a besar su cuello. 

Mordió su clavícula mientras sus manos bajaban por sus costados, la derecha la dejó en su cadera y la izquierda alcanzó su erección, acariciando con los dedos tentativamente, envolviéndola con la mano y masturbándolo en movimientos pausados y espaciados. Volvió a sus labios una vez más antes de bajar a los pezones y lamerlos como si de un gatito con un tazón de leche se tratara. Él jadeó, gimió y se retorció lo poco que se lo permitían las cintas de seda, ella decía que aún quedaba, pero no hacía más que calentarlo, ¿qué podía hacer sino sentirse deseoso de más, de correrse, de estar dentro de ella?

Siguió excitándolo hasta que lo tuvo en el punto que deseaba para lo que quería probar, se detuvo de golpe, estirando sus manos hasta las cintas y las desató. Se quitó de encima de él y desató las de los pies. 

–Te quiero a cuatro patas sobre la cama –ordenó–. Voy a darte seis azotes, tres en cada nalga. Si quieres que pare, ¿qué tienes que decir, Ulrik?

–R-rojo –contestó mientras se daba la vuelta y se ponía en posición moviéndose como si sus articulaciones necesitaran un engrasado. 

Aún se preguntaba si realmente iba a hacer aquello y trataba de centrarse en lo que había aprendido: que no era un enfermo por quererlo, que la enfermedad, la parafilia, era si buscara el dolor, que lo azotaran en un repetitivo deseo que trastornara su vida social o laboral, si no pudiera parar de pensar en ello, y no era así para nada. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de tranquilizarse y con una respiración regular, aunque su corazón seguía intentando atravesar la caja torácica, esperó a que la mano de Ilia cayera sobre su cuerpo.

Ilia se colocó bien detrás de él y con cuidado empezó a masajear su nalga derecha despacio, y se tomó su tiempo antes de separar la mano y hacerla chocar con la zona que acababa de mimar. Ulrik soltó un grito seco y apretó la sábana bajo sus manos, conteniéndose de girarse o frotarse la zona maltratada, además Ilia ya estaba haciendo eso último por él. Cayó otro sobre la nalga contraria con su misma reacción aunque esa vez fue un poco más consciente de la sensación diluyéndose los nervios. El tercero cayó en la derecha tras un masaje y en el mismo lapsus de tiempo, esa vez ya fue plenamente consciente de la excitación que le producía y su grito expresó esa cadencia al final.

El sentir que él empezaba a aceptar y disfrutar de la sensación logró darle más confianza y sonreír. En la siguiente vez que masajeó su nalga izquierda con una mano llevó la otra a su erección para acariciarlo antes de volver a azotarlo, y mantuvo esa dinámica durante los golpes que le quedaban para elevar más si era posible su nivel de excitación, quería que viera esa práctica como algo placentero y no como un medio de castigo. Sus gemidos con cada azote la animaban y sintió la tentación de alargarlo, sin embargo, no podía, era su primera vez y él ya estaba bastante sobreestimulado. Tras la última nalgada masajeó ambas nalgas y lo envolvió con sus brazos por la espalda para que se pusiera de rodillas dejando cortos besos. 

–Muy bien, Ulrik. Estoy muy contenta. Quiero que te quites el antifaz para que lo veas por ti mismo, mírame–susurró acariciando su abdomen.

Ulrik se quitó el antifaz, giró la cabeza y sus ojos algo húmedos quedaron prendados de los de ella que lo miraban con cariño y cierto orgullo, cuando logró apartar la mirada se fijó en la sonrisa en sus labios y junto a la visión de esos ojos sintió el fuerte impulso de besarla y se lamió los labios.

La sonrisa de Ilia se amplió más ante el gesto si era posible. –También estoy caliente, Ulrik –añadió. Un gemido reverberó en la garganta del hombre ante sus palabras–. Voy a dejar que me toques, que me beses y que elijas el ritmo al que te mueves dentro de mí. Voy a mostrarte cómo es tenerme debajo de ti, por esta vez. 

Él no se aguantó más a saber si se lo permitía en ese preciso instante, levantó un brazo para atraerla y la besó, aún así fue ella quien dominó el beso, la atrajo frente a él girándose y pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella. Con amabas manos acarició su rostro, su pelo, sus costados, subió y bajó por su espalda hasta su culo, se movieron a sus caderas y entonces separaron sus caminos mientras se inclinaba hacia Ilia para que se recostara, una subió hasta acunar un pecho y la otra rodeó un muslo, al poco se ubicó entre las piernas de ella. Deseó penetrarla en el instante que su polla rozó su húmedo sexo, pero se contuvo pensando que ella no quería un polvo rápido, en su lugar separó sus caderas y su boca fue bajando por su cuerpo desde sus labios al igual que sus manos seguían acariciando su piel. Cuando dio una lamida en su sexo, ella gimió y tiró de su pelo hacia arriba, lo abandonó en pro de compartir un nuevo beso y supo que podía acabar con los preliminares y enterrarse en ella de una vez aunque despacio, bebiendo cada expresión de su rostro. La besó de nuevo con todo el amor que le profesaba y comenzó a moverse despacio aunque no aguantó mucho a ese ritmo. Las embestidas se fueron tornando más fuertes y rápidas, Ilia lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas. Murmuró repetidamente su nombre cuando se sintió próximo a la culminación y logró aguantar hasta que ella lo hizo y la siguió gritándolo.

Se quedó sobre ella, sus labios se movían casi por voluntad propia besando el cuello y hombro de ella. Se incorporó en sus brazos y besó su mejilla seguido de sus labios antes de finalmente salir de ella y tumbarse a su lado muy pegado a su cuerpo observando su perfil. 

Ilia le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha, rozó su mejilla con las yemas de los dedos, bajando por su cuello hasta que llegó a las pinzas que aún presionaban sus pezones y las quitó con cuidado. Entonces lo abrazó por el pecho, acarició su rostro y dejó besos allí donde alcanzaba mimándolo, extendiendo ese rato de paz antes de empezar a comentar sus sensaciones. 

–¿Todo bien, Ulrik?

–Sí, aunque hace un poco de frío –contestó extrañado un tanto por eso, la casa de Ilia siempre tenía una buena temperatura y ya no podía pegarse más a ella, las partes que no estaban en contacto con ella envidiaban a las que sí.

Ella sonrió, estiró una mano hasta alcanzar una manta de los pies de la cama y los cubrió ambos. –Eso es algo normal –contestó besando su mejilla–. ¿Cómo… cómo lo has sentido, Ulrik? La escena en general, y cada cosa. 

Ulrik se tomó un momento para contestar, ahora que estaba calentito y cómodo sólo quería quedarse así largo rato, quizás hasta se durmiera, pero sabía que tenía que contestar, había leído de la importancia de comunicarse, era bueno para que ambos se conocieran mejor en este aspecto y que ella supiera cómo seguir llevándolo.

–Yo… estaba nervioso al principio, sobre todo por las pinzas, no sabía qué esperar, pero fue bien; presionan menos que tú –agregó lo último tras unos segundos. 

–Las que usé se pueden regular y no quise apretarlas mucho al principio, para que te vayas acostumbrando –explicó Ilia. 

Ulrik asintió y tras unos segundos continuó. –Cuando empezaste con el masaje más las velas y tener los ojos cerrados… casi me duermo –confesó mordiéndose el labio inferior y con un leve sonrojo. 

Ilia rió suavemente y lo besó. –Que te relajaras era la idea, sí. Y calentar la piel. 

–Sí, cuando empezaste a calentarme en vez de dormirme me desperté –bromeó riendo antes de continuar–. Después la cera, es caliente –dijo encogiéndose un poco de hombros– aunque luego fuera muy caliente en el pezón que además me despistaste y no me lo esperé. Y… –se tomó su tiempo para tomar una profunda respiración, iba a admitirlo totalmente, en voz alta, su corazón latía como cuando se puso a cuatro patas exponiendo su culo– me gusta que me… azotes, me… –tomó aire de nuevo, con cada palabra alcanzando un nuevo nivel de sonrojo– excita, mucho. 

La actriz acarició ambas mejillas con sus manos y lo besó lentamente con infinito cariño. –Me alegro de poder hacerte sentir bien, Ulrik –susurró besándolo de nuevo.

El hombre se derritió en sus besos, sintiéndose un tío demasiado afortunado por todo ese cariño de parte de la mujer y porque ella se dejara amar, la abrazó y se permitió refugiarse un poco más en su calor, tomándose unos segundos antes de terminar de hablar. 

–El final… eres preciosa, amo poder observarte –dijo levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro de Ilia y agregó con una sonrisa sincera–: Gracias.

Ilia sintió cómo sus mejillas se tornaban un poco más rojas, había sentido cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido ante sus palabras. –N… no es nada. No tienes que darlas –contestó negando con la cabeza. 

Ulrik sólo sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Después de que Ilia se marchara de su casa aquel día en que le había dicho que quería que fuera su sumiso, tras tranquilizarse y repasar todo lo dicho se había dado cuenta de que le había dicho que la quería sin darse cuenta. No había sido el mejor momento, pero tampoco había habido una reacción por su parte, nada, por eso cuando esas palabras picaban en su lengua de nuevo prefería contenerlas, no quería causarle ningún tipo de molestia o presión.

Ella lo miró unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza para volver a la normalidad y se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo de Ulrik, nadie les impedía quedarse así hasta que sus estómagos les llamaran la atención y ella no tenía ganas para otra cosa que no fuera abrazarlo, besarlo y dejar que él hiciera lo mismo con ella. 

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 10

Ulrik movió un poco los pies cansado de estar en esa posición esperando mientras Ilia lo llenaba de cuerda esa tarde. Nada más salir de trabajar había ido al piso de la mujer, la había saludado, besado, contado la anécdota del día y se había desnudado en el dormitorio como de costumbre, nada más salir lo había mandado a por 15 metros de cuerda, le había indicado que se mantuviera quieto con los piernas separadas y los brazos en cruz, le había recordado que guardara silencio y ya no era necesario que le dijera que durante las sesiones no podía mirarla salvo que ella dijera lo contrario. Sin embargo, cuando su paciencia había comenzado a evaporarse pese a la excitación por verse confinado no había podido evitar dirigirle fugaces miradas aprovechando que ella estaba muy concentrada haciéndole un traje de cuerda.

Cuando acabó, Ilia se incorporó y se separó para observarlo detenidamente. –Estás demasiado apetecible así, Ulrik. Simplemente perfecto –le dijo acercándose para acariciar la piel junto a las cuerdas de su pecho. 

Él se inclinó hacia ese toque dando un pequeño paso hacia delante, en parte por el gusto de que ella lo tocara, tenerla atando sus manos al frente, tan cerca de su polla casi había acabado con sus nervios junto con los nudos que presionaban estratégicamente tras sus testículos y sobre su ano, en parte por moverse un poco.

–No te dije que te pudiera mover aún–lo detuvo ella–. Tengo que leer el nuevo guión y siempre me estreso demasiado con eso –explicó–. Quiero que mientras trabajo me des un masaje en los pies. A las ocho empezarás a preparar la cena, hay una base de pizza y los ingredientes que necesitas en la nevera, ya sabes lo que me gusta. Cuando yo haya comido suficiente te daré la cena y después prepararás un baño relajante. ¿Lo has comprendido? 

Ulrik asintió. –Sí, Ilia –confirmó. Unos días atrás había hablado con ella sobre el tratamiento, le había dicho que le concedería llamarla por su nombre, pero que era un privilegio que podía perder y tener que llamarla Ama, igual que debería hacer cuando estuvieran ante otras personas del mundillo.

–Bien –ella se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el sofá donde ya tenía el guión, se acomodó y esperó a que Ulrik volviera con la crema de pies y estuviera de rodillas frente a ella para elevar una pierna, mostrándole estratégicamente su sexo que había quedado al descubierto bajo su vestido, y sin inmutarse empezó a leer. 

Ulrik se quedó unos segundo observando lo descubierto, su polla haciéndole saber su interés, se le sacó la boca, se lamió los labios y haciendo un esfuerzo puso su atención en el pie de Ilia, lo cogió entre sus manos juntas y sintió que dejaba más peso en ellas, comenzó a masajear sincronizadamente con ambas manos, manteniendo la mirada en lo que estaba haciendo en silencio, sólo escuchando el rasgar del bolígrafo sobre el papel y el pasar de las hojas. Ilia le dio el otro pie, un pequeño reloj marcó las siete, aún le quedaba una hora antes de poder moverse y romper el silencio aunque fuera con el sonido de abrir la nevera y sacar las cosas, se removió en el sitio, no era una persona de estar quieta ni silenciosa, precisamente. Suspiró, movió el cuello, hizo rodar los hombros hacia atrás y movió un poco la espalda hacia los lados, así como los dedos de los pies sobre cuyos talones estaba sentado, todo ello mientras sus dedos seguían masajeando.

–Concéntrate en el masaje –dijo Ilia sin levantar la vista, había notado su incomodidad, ella también hubiera preferido algo menos de silencio, pero debía sacrificarse un poco para que su adiestramiento fuera correcto. 

Él rodó los ojos. –Lo estoy –replicó al instante.

Ilia levantó la mirada del papel. –No, no lo estás, tu cabeza está en todo menos en eso –contestó ella–. Y no te di permiso para hablarme, no me obligues a ponerte la mordaza de nuevo. 

Esa vez sólo asintió repetidamente con resignación, esa mordaza y él estaban haciéndose demasiado conocidos en esa semana, tres días de cuatro, esperaba no hacer un pleno de nuevo con ese día, habían tenido que establecer un gesto de seguridad en vez de palabra de seguridad para esos casos, aunque aún no había tenido que usar ni uno ni otro.

Al rato estaba haciendo dibujos con sus dedos sobre la planta de los pies de Ilia a modo de entretenerse y no distraer su vista de nuevo al lugar tentador, mientras continuaba con la orden.

–Puedes ir a preparar la cena ya. Pon algo de música tranquila cuando te levantes –ordenó la mujer cuando casi daban las ocho, aún le quedaban algunas páginas para acabar el maldito guión y ya se estaba frustrando por la estupidez que se empeñaban en darles los guionistas a los antagonistas de las películas. 

–Sí, Ilia –dijo Ulrik a la vez que se levantaba, apenas pudo contenerse para estirar los brazos y estirarse y saltar despertando sus piernas.

Puso algo de Bach y una vez en la cocina, donde Ilia no lo veía aprovechó para estirarse antes de encender el horno, abrir la nevera y sacar los tuppers en los que descubrió que estaba listo todo sólo para ponerlos en la pizza, habría sido difícil por no decir imposible cortar algunos de ellos tal y como estaba. Los llevó a la encimera, se peleó para abrir el bote de salsa de tomate casera, lo extendió sobre la masa de pizza, echó el queso y pasó a batallar con las fiambreras, era una auténtica putada tratar de hacerlo con las muñecas atadas, pero lo logró. Repartió los ingredientes por la pizza y la metió en el horno con cuidado de no quemarse. Recogió lo que había sobrado y aún faltaban unos minutos para que estuviera lista. Miró hacia Ilia, si tenía que esperar sabía que debía hacerlo arrodillado de nuevo ante ella, la posición de espera que le enseñó días atrás, entonces se le ocurrió que también debería poner la mesa, al menos el servicio de ella, cuidó los detalles haciendo algo de tiempo para que el reloj del horno sonara. Al sacarla cogió el corta pizzas y las pasó canutas hasta que logró acorralar el plato contra la pared y la tostadora y sonrió triunfal porque ya no se le movía y pudo cortarla. La llevó a la mesa y entonces sí fue a arrodillarse ante Ilia en posición de espera, sentado en sus talones con las manos sobre las rodillas y, por supuesto, la cabeza baja.

Cuando acabó de leer la escena que tenía entre manos, lo miró unos segundos, luego miró a la mesa y sonrió orgullosa al verlo todo listo para ella. –Muy bien –lo felicitó acariciando su cabeza y su mejilla–. Vamos a la mesa –dijo dejando el guión en la mesa de café y se puso en pie. Caminó a la mesa, seguida por Ulrik, y observó la cena, todo estaba tal y como le gustaba, con los ingredientes equilibrados y bien repartidos y la mesa perfectamente puesta–. Lo has hecho muy bien, Ulrik –volvió a felicitarlo, esa vez levantando su cabeza con una caricia y sonriéndole dulcemente. 

Él también sonrió, satisfecho por sus palabras, aunque ya había supuesto que le saldría bien, no era la primera vez que le hacía una pizza en lo que llevaban de relación. 

–Que aproveche, Ilia –contestó, no sabía si eso estaba permitido decirlo o no, no le había dado realmente pie a que hablara, pero en ese momento no le preocupó.

Ella asintió y empezó a comer despacio con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba el pelo de Ulrik. Terminó algo más de un cuarto de la pizza y separó un poco la silla de la mesa. Cortó un pedacito y de lo ofreció al hombre a sus pies. Ulrik lo cogió entre sus labios acariciando con ellos y su lengua los dedos de Ilia con una sonrisa juguetona. Ella retiró la mano más rápido de lo normal y lo miró con reprimenda. 

–Dos faltas, Ulrik, no te he dado permiso para que me tocaras, menos así. Una sola más y esta noche no dormirás en la cama –le advirtió seria–. ¿Comprendido? 

–Sí, Ilia –contestó, en su voz se coló cierto tono de fastidio más que sumisión. 

Le costaba centrarse y obedecer a pies juntillas en actividades cotidianas más que en propiamente sexuales, o más o menos, y que ahora estuviera más cerca de su rostro el sexo de la mujer sin nada que lo cubriera bajo el vestido y su estado de semiexcitación durante esas dos horas no ayudaba a que se portara bien y tratara de darle algo de vida a eso.

–Come –ordenó ella acercando un nuevo trozo a sus labios. Ulrik lo cogió sin juegos es vez y ella siguió dándole comida hasta que la pizza se hubo terminado–. No hace falta que recojas, prefiero que me bañes. 

Ulrik contestó afirmativamente, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, llenó la bañera y echó algunos aceites sin demasiados problemas. Ilia lo observó con detenimiento y sonrió contenta por su habilidad. Esperó a que terminara y le indicó que le quitara el vestido, él se sirvió de manos y dientes para ello, aprovechando para rozar algo de piel, conteniendo una sonrisa para no ser descubierto en su intento de burlar las normas. 

Una vez dentro de la bañera Ilia le pasó el champú y dejó que enjabonara su pelo, masajeando su cabeza. Se aclaró ella misma y le indicó que lavara el resto de su cuerpo.

–No quiero que toques mi sexo aún, Ulrik –advirtió antes de volver a relajarse, tenía un mejor plan para eso.

Él contestó con una afirmación y comenzó a tallar la espalda con una esponja, las puntas de sus dedos rozaban la piel de ella a los lados a propósito, llegando hasta donde su culo conectaba con el fondo de la bañera, deteniéndose un poco más ahí. Rodeó sus caderas y bajó por la ingle, rozando el límite, pasando a limpiar sus piernas. Ascendió por su vientre y se entretuvo algo más en sus pechos, pasando unas veces por encima del pezón endureciéndolo un tanto, limpió su cuello, dejó la esponja y esperó.

Ella se levantó, salió del agua dejando que ésta escurriera por su cuerpo libremente hasta una toalla en el suelo. Enredó los dedos de una mano en el pelo de Ulrik y le hizo levantar la cabeza con un movimiento calmado.

–Acaba de limpiarme sólo con la lengua –dijo llevando su rostro hasta que casi estuvo entre sus piernas abiertas, mostrándole lo que quería.

Ulrik se puso a ello más que gustoso, lamiendo su sexo al principio despacio, después se centró sobre todo en presionar con su lengua el clítoris, moviendo su lengua rítmicamente.

–Tócate, pero no te corras –añadió Ilia cuando estaba más que excitada mirando cómo él la lamía y cómo el pene de él empezaba a levantarse. 

Él asintió levemente, se rodeó con una mano soltando un jadeo ahogado y movió ambos brazos al mismo ritmo que su lengua. Sintiéndose más excitado, gimió y presionó un poco más su cabeza contra ella moviendo la lengua para llegar a penetrar con la punta la vagina, la parte de más atrás seguía rozando su clítoris.

Ilia alcanzó el orgasmo unos minutos después, se mantuvo de pie sujetándose en un hombro de Ulrik y en la pared del baño. Tardó un momento más en reponerse y cuando lo hizo sonrió ampliamente al ver el estado en el que estaba. 

–Estás perfecto así, Ulrik –susurró haciendo que le mirara con un gesto dulce y se inclinó para besar sus labios–. ¿Quieres saber para qué estás perfecto? 

–Sí, Ilia –dijo en un tono excitado.

–Estás perfecto para correrte mientras yo azoto ese culo tan jodidamente mordible –contestó lamiendo sus labios. 

De los labios de Ulrik escapó un gemido ante la idea y movió la cabeza tratando de que no sólo su lengua le tocara los labios sino el resto de su boca, pero ella se incorporó negándoselo.

–Cuando te hayas corrido –dijo a modo de promesa–. Quiero la mano de cuero negro, el lubricante y las bolas chinas rojas –enumeró, había empezado a usar la paleta hacía tres días, cuando el número y la intensidad de los azotes habían aumentado y su mano había empezado a quedar igual de roja que el culo de Ulrik. 

El hombre se apresuró a cumplir con el mandato, batallando un poco para abrir los amplios cajones, y regresó a la habitación donde ya estaba esperando Ilia, colocó las cosas en la cómoda y esperó.

Ilia rió suavemente por su rapidez a la hora de obedecer, acarició con las yemas de los dedos su erección y observó lo que había traído antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

–Inclínate apoyando las manos en la cama, no escondas el rostro, quiero escucharte –le indicó ya lubricando sus dedos. 

Ulrik se desplazó hasta los pies de la cama y, separando un poco las piernas, se inclinó como le había indicado. La mujer se acercó, pasó sus manos por sus nalgas en una caricia y tanteó entre ambas, juguetona, impacientándolo un poco antes de que uno de sus dedos se abriera paso en su interior. Lo penetró varias veces antes de añadir un segundo para prepararlo y así empezar a introducir en su ano las bolas chinas, él gimió con cada una que empujaba dentro de él. Se debatió entre soltarle o no las manos para su estabilidad, pero decidió empezar con ellas atadas y ver qué ocurría. 

Empezó a masajear la nalga derecha como siempre hacía antes de soltar el primer azote con la mano, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda y repitió el proceso antes de coger la mano de cuero. Él había soltado quejidos con los azotes, cuando la mano de cuero cayó sobre sus nalgas el dolor fue mayor y gritó, otros días lo había azotado de pie contra la pared, inclinado dolía un poco más, un dolor que se mezclaba con placer acrecentado por la bolas chinas que se movían en su interior con cada retroceso de su cuerpo ante el golpe. Se agarró a la sábana para aguantar en la posición, pasada la decena –aunque él no llevaba la cuenta, sólo disfrutaba de perderse en las sensaciones– se inclinó más hasta apoyarse en sus codos ganando estabilidad.

–¿Quieres que pare, Ulrik? Dime la palabra de seguridad –ordenó Ilia tras el doceavo golpe, quería asegurarse de que no se perdía demasiado las primeras veces y sin darse cuenta sobrepasaran su límite. 

–No quie… ¡ah!... pare… ¡ah!... puedo –contestó tras tardar unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras y su significado.

–Y la palabra, recuérdamela. 

–Es… ¡ah! rojo… –contestó.

Ilia se sintió satisfecha y siguió con su plan de seguir hasta llevarlo al final, aún así bajó un poco la intensidad de esos azotes. 16… 17… 18… con cada uno de ellos Ulrik estaba más cerca de la culminación, lo sentía completamente excitado, al borde. Golpeó una vez más la nalga derecha y la masajeó como siempre, pero rozando entre ambas para prolongar el movimiento de las bolas, y azotó la izquierda. Ulrik se corrió en ese momento sin que nada rozara su erección, el dolor de los azotes, las bolas moviéndose dentro de él con sus propios movimientos y presionando su próstata y por si fuera poco ese roce moviendo el nudo que se presionaba contra su fruncida entrada fueron más que suficiente. Apoyó la cabeza en el colchón para sostenerse mejor y no derrumbarse, los azotes habían cesado y las cuerdas de su torso se ceñían a él por la postura arqueada.

Ilia se acercó a la mesilla, cogió las tijeras y cortó las cuerdas sin querer entretenerse en quitarlas despacio. Lo hizo tumbarse boca abajo en la cama y se sentó a su lado acariciando su pelo y masajeando con una mano y un poco de aloe las nalgas dañadas. Cuando él se recuperó un poco se inclinó y lo besó lentamente, tal y como había prometido. Él disfrutó del beso, dejándose besar dócilmente tras la sesión, la única exigencia que se permitía era la búsqueda de calor acomodándose contra Ilia, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda y pelo, y alguna manta que la mujer acabara echando sobre ellos. Ella sonrió, le susurró algunas palabras cariñosas mientras los tapaba. Se dedicó a mimarlo largo rato antes de ponerle las esposas de cadena larga y acolchadas que había empezado a usar para atarlo por las noches y apagar las luces. Poco tiempo después ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

***

Dio una profunda inhalación y espiró despacio, repitió la acción varias veces y después observó el pulso de sus manos: mejor, mucho mejor. Cogió la cámara y salió de los vestuarios, sólo tenía que seguir relajado, pensar en otras cosas que no fuera el plug que Ilia le había puesto esa mañana antes de que se fuera a trabajar. Las vibraciones de la moto habían sido una tortura, lo que había conseguido que al llegar al edificio de Björn Borg fuera a los vestuarios para recolocarse la polla en paralelo a su abdomen, la presión de goma del calzoncillo y el cinturón del pantalón era poco bienvenida, pero no podía ir con semejante evidencia de su excitación en el trabajo, bastante tendría con el sonrojo que iba a asaltar sus mejillas si no lo había hecho ya, había preferido no mirarse al espejo.

Mantuvo la respiración pausada y logró mantener el pulso firme, incluso bromear un poco como de costumbre durante las dos sesiones de fotos de esa mañana, en el descanso entre ambas se encontró encerrándose en un cubículo de los vestuarios, bajándose la ropa y… maldecir porque no podía masturbarse. Era una norma que Ilia había establecido, no tenía permitido masturbarse sin el permiso expreso de ella. Apoyó la frente en la pared del cubículo y rebotó varias de veces mientras soltaba una letanía de maldiciones porque esa restricción, el sentirse bajo su dominio aunque ella no estuviera presente lo excitó más de lo que ya lo hacía el plug que se movía presionando su punto G con cada paso que daba.

Al salir del trabajo pasó a hacer la compra para la cena que Ilia le había pedido. Fue a su casa, comió aunque la excitación le quitó gran parte del atractivo e importancia a esa necesidad y cogió ropa para el día siguiente, encontrándose pensando que desde que había aceptado ser el sumiso de Ilia pasaba más en la de ella que en la propia, de hecho no había vuelto a dormir ahí. 

Viendo que le sobraba tiempo, trató de trabajar un poco en las fotos de la semana pasaba aunque no pudo concentrarse mucho y tendría que revisarlas al día siguiente. En casa de Ilia se desnudó, preparó una dorada a la sal sobre un nido de patatas y cebolla e hizo una ensalada césar, el postre lo había comprado en la pastelería y estaba en la nevera. 

La puerta de la calle se abrió en el momento en que estaba sacando el pescado del horno, lo dejó en la encimera con cuidado de no quemarse y fue a saludar a Ilia con un abrazo y un beso dulce en el que se coló parte de su anhelo acumulado ese día.

Ella correspondió de la misma forma dejando caer su bolso en el mueble del recibidor despreocupadamente para abrazarlo, había sido un largo día en el que había tenido que comentar los posibles cambios en el guión con el director de la nueva producción, les había llevado toda la mañana y un sin fin de discusiones sobre porqué la mala parecía gilipollas y no mala. Apenas había tenido tiempo para comer un sándwich antes de la reunión con otro director que la quería en su película. El tipo había insistido mucho en que fuera la protagonista, demasiado, por suerte Liesl le puso los puntos sobre las íes pronto. Y para terminar la dichosa entrevista para ese programa de televisión. Todo había ido como la seda, genial, se lo había pasado hasta bien contestando a todas y cada una de las preguntas. Claro, eso hasta que había terminado y su mánager le había hecho ver que el tema se había desviado de la idea que tenían, lo que había derivado en una especie de lucha: Ilia contra el mundo. El mundo había ganado y la entrevista se emitiría entera. 

Suspiró al separarse de los labios de él y sonrió. –Siento llegar tarde. ¿Cómo ha ido el día? 

–Creo que los relojes se paraban cuando no miraba –contestó antes de volver a atacar sus labios, pero se contuvo y separó al haberla notado un poco cansada–. ¿El tuyo no muy bien?

–Ha habido algunos problemas, he tenido días mejores –confesó sonriendo por su excitación–. ¿Cenamos? 

Ulrik la besó una vez más y asintió. –Sí, sólo me falta poner los platos –contestó antes darse la vuelta y alejarse, sus glúteos se marcaban más al tener que apretar el culo más a conciencia para que el juguete no se le saliera ahora que no tenía la ayudita de la ropa interior.

Ilia se quedó mirándolo con deseo en sus ojos. –¿Cómo de duro estás tras ese delantal? –preguntó traviesa quitándose los zapatos y la ropa sobrante quedando sólo con la camisa y la falda. 

Él la miró desde la cocina. –Mucho –contestó en un tono bajo antes de volver a mirar a la comida que estaba sirviendo.

–¿Y no has puesto solución en todo el día? –volvió a preguntar acercándose. 

El hombre se quitó el delantal y cogió un plato en cada mano antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar hacia el comedor, por donde venía ella. –¿A ti qué te parece?

Ella sólo sonrió más ampliamente y cuando dejó los platos en la mesa lo besó intensamente. –Que te mereces una recompensa por tu obediencia –contestó antes de sentarse en su sitio. 

–¿Una recompensa pronto? –tanteó con una sonrisa ladeada sentándose en la silla a su lado y comentó–: ¿Sabes lo jodidamente difícil que es mantener el pulso así?

–¿Sabes lo jodidamente difícil que es rodar una escena de acción con una pinza en el clítoris? –contraatacó Ilia gimiendo gustosa por la dorada. 

–No, no actúo ni tengo clítoris –replicó riendo.

–Por suerte para mí –contestó sonriéndole. 

Él sonrió y se pasó una mano por la nuca así como se removió impaciente, lo que no resultó ser buena idea, decidió que era mejor estarse quietecito y comer mientras lanzaba miradas a Ilia cada dos por tres.

–¿Y qué estropeó tu día? –preguntó tras un rato.

Ilia parpadeó un par de veces y se removió un tanto nerviosa. –Bueno… tardé toda la mañana en hacerle ver al director que mi personaje era la tía más tonta de la faz de la tierra, casi no me dio tiempo a comer, otro tipo intentó que hiciera de buena y adorable en su peli, confesé en una entrevista que estaba saliendo con alguien lo que hizo que la periodista se centrara en eso y Liesl me hecho un poco la bronca… lo normal –contestó mirando su pescado. 

Ulrik abrió y cerró la boca, sintiéndose caldeado por ese reconocimiento pese a los problemas que quizá le dieran a ella después. –Un día movidito –comentó–. Entonces, ¿vas a hacer de una mala inteligente y temible?

–Sí, hice los cambios que necesitaba –confirmó y dejó el tenedor para mirarlo–. ¿No te molestó que lo contara sin decirte nada antes? 

–Para nada –contestó con una sonrisa brillante, después preguntó un poco preocupado por ella–. ¿Te daré problemas?

–No… bueno, sé que me preguntarán más por ese tema, pero ya estoy acostumbrada. Pero… es posible que nos sigan cuando salgamos –respondió. 

–Comprendo –murmuró quedándose pensativo mientras pinchaba un par de veces en la ensalada–. Creo que debería hablar con mi madre.

Ilia asintió. –Lo siento. No pensé en lo que decía. 

–No te preocupes, no pasa nada –la tranquilizó poniendo su mano sobre la suya–. Puedo llamar mañana a casa y pasado mañana es Pentecostés, podría ir un par de días… ¿qué opinas?

–Me parece bien –contestó apretando su mano–. Puedo ir contigo si quieres. 

Él sonrió y la besó. –Gracias. Le haré tila a mi madre, mi padre es calmado, aunque en realidad no sé cómo será, nunca había salido con nadie lo suficiente –dijo encogiéndose de hombros al final y volviendo a fijar sus ojos en su plato.

–¿Nunca? –preguntó sorprendida–. Pero si eres perfecto –añadió sin darse cuenta del todo de lo que decía. No obstante, esas palabras hicieron sentir a Ulrik valorado y querido y no pudo evitar sonreír radiante y con amor–. De todas formas no puede ser peor que con mi familia. 

–No me refería a que fuera a ser un problema, sino a que mi madre puede ser muy efusiva. Puede que te achuche antes de que tengas tiempo de coger el suficiente aire –explicó Ulrik–. Y lo mismo le puede dar por reír, llorar o regañarme un poco, a saber, es todo un misterio en estas cosas.

Ilia no pudo evitar reír ante la idea. –No te preocupes por eso, sobreviviré y no huiré –prometió inclinándose para besarlo. 

–Te tomo la palabra –dijo riendo y se levantó–. Voy a por el postre.

Ilia lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la mano. –Deja eso para la merienda, yo ya tengo mi postre –dijo con un tono sensual, levantándose y devorando sus labios. 

Ulrik se entregó al beso deseoso, pegándose a ella en busca de algún alivio, consiguiendo que retrocediera hasta dar con la mesa y sujetándola por la cintura contra él, la otra mano se coló bajo la falda dirigiéndose pronto entre sus piernas.

Ilia le dejó seguir con el recorrido de sus manos, pero se separó del beso para mirarlo fijamente. –Vamos a avanzar un paso más hoy, Ulrik, porque has sido un buen sumiso y has aceptado con mucho gusto lo que te he dado hasta ahora. Quiero ver lo maravilloso que te ves con mi flogger chocando contra tus nalgas. 

Él se detuvo y tardó unos segundos en asentir despacio, siempre sintiéndose nervioso ante una práctica nueva, aunque como ella le había hablado de que ese objeto era su preferido se había encontrado mirándolo con curiosidad cada vez que iba a sacar algo del armario. 

–Hoy vamos a jugar en la mesa, así que recoge todo antes de ir a por lo que necesitamos y pon el cubre colchón de satín –le ordenó separándose de su cuerpo finalmente–. Voy a cambiarme. Ya sabes el flogger que quiero, también necesitamos cintas para atarte debidamente y un bol con hielo. 

Ulrik bebió la imagen del rostro de Ilia unos segundos más antes de bajar la vista, aceptar y empezar a recoger y fregar los utensilios de la cena, poner el cubrecolchón sobre la mesa, sacar el flogger con cierta reverencia y cintas de seda largas, y estremecerse al llenar el bol de hielos que soltó en la mesa tan rápido como pudo. Se arrodilló y se frotó las manos para volver a calentarlas mirando el bol de hielos con rencor, después a la puerta del dormitorio por si la veía abrirse poner sus manos en las rodillas como debería de estar esperando.

Ilia salió del cuarto con un corsé negro de cuero levantando su pecho, el pelo recogido en una coleta, un culote de encaje también negro, unas calzas negras hasta mitad del muslo unidas con un ligero al corsé y descalza. 

–De pie –ordenó cogiendo el flogger de la mesa–. Cógelo de nuevo, quiero que lo sientas antes de que lo probemos. ¿Ves las tiras de cuero largas y pesadas? Eso hace que el golpe sea seco, como los de las paletas, la mano de cuero o los de mi propia mano –Ulrik asintió mientras los dedos de una mano tocaban con delicadeza las tiras y el mango reposaba en su otra mano extendida–. Depende de la fuerza que le apliques puede tener un efecto parecido a un masaje, relajando los músculos y no deja marcas. Empezaré muy despacio e iré aumentando la intensidad poco a poco, pero antes vamos a jugar un poco con los hielos.

Él se estremeció inconscientemente y miró a los mencionados en la mesa, bajando los brazos a los lados cuando ella le quitó el flogger de las manos. 

Ilia cogió un hielo del bol, se lo metió a la boca haciendo que empezara a derretirse y besó a Ulrik lentamente hasta que el cubito desapareció. Repitió la acción, pero esa vez sus labios fueron a parar al cuello del hombre, quien se encogió y trató de apartarse. 

El siguiente hielo lo mantuvo en su mano, se pegó por completo al pecho de él caldeando esa parte y empezó a descender con la mano helada por la espalda hasta alcanzar sus nalgas y apretar un poco pegándolo más. Él quiso huir de esa mano que lo hizo temblar cuando llegó a la baja espalda, ni el calor de Ilia al frente podía cambiar ese querer y su excitación se estaba bajando después de haberse mantenido inalterable todo el maldito día; llegó a preguntarse si ella disfrutaba mucho jugando con hielos o es que después de todo lo había pillado mirándola alguna de las tantas veces que lo hacía y era su castigo.

Cuando ese hielo se derritió por completo Ilia observó la expresión de Ulrik, con detenimiento. Había pensado que el frío ayudaría ante los primeros golpes y podía ser un previo para tranquilizarlo, pero al parecer no estaba siendo así para nada y esa sesión no era un castigo para él. Tomó nota mental de preguntar después y decidió seguir sin hielos. Se separó de él para encender el reproductor de música, regresó a su posición con ambas manos masajeando sus glúteos y se movió serpenteando y sonriendo traviesa. Ulrik se sintió aliviado al ver que paraba y que no quería castigarlo, disipando el temor de haberla decepcionado, cada vez que apretaba sus nalgas el plug se movía dentro de él y eso ayudó a entonarlo un poco.

–¿No bailas, Ulrik? Puedo hacer que te muevas aunque no quieras –dijo divertida poniendo sus manos en sus costados y acariciando con los dedos para producirle un ligero cosquilleo. 

El hombre sonrió divertido y se olvidó de demasiadas cosas: la miró directamente a los ojos y puso una mano en las caderas de Ilia, atrayéndola al comenzar a moverse.

–Te ahorraré el esfuerzo, no creo que pudieras.

Ilia ladeó su sonrisa, se estiró hasta su oído y susurró: –Eso son tres faltas. Un castigo. 

Ulrik que había estado llevando la boca a su cuello cuando se le había acercado se detuvo a medio camino y maldijo por lo bajo antes de dejar de tocarla, dar medio paso atrás y bajar la mirada. 

Ilia chasqueó la lengua. –Trae la mordaza –ordenó caminando relajadamente hasta la cocina para sacar lo que había comprado de postre de la nevera. 

Urik fue a por la mordaza de bola, maldiciendo esa vez interiormente porque había aguantado tres días sin esa cosa, creía que estaba en racha. Al regresar vio a Ilia disfrutar de un pastel de nata, ¿además se iba a quedar sin postre? Eso sí que era peor que la mordaza, con la cabeza gacha, ya arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló junto a la silla, levantando las manos para ofrecerle la mordaza.

La mujer se tomó su tiempo antes de cogerla y ponérsela, dejando el postre en un lado de la mesa. –Sube para que te ate.

Cuando Ulrik estuvo tumbado boca abajo en la mesa ella ató sus manos y sus tobillos a las cuatro patas con las cintas de seda negra que le había traído al principio. Cuando estuvo atado se sentó frente a él con el postre y siguió comiendo lentamente, disfrutando cada bocado, relamiéndose y gimiendo sonoramente. Eso logró que él la mirara, encontrándose pillado por los ojos de ella y bajando de nuevo la mirada.

–No querrás que también te tape los ojos, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Ilia sin dejar de comer. 

Él negó con la cabeza y se removió contra los amarres. Al rato, sin embargo, sus ojos se elevaron tentativamente siguiendo esos sonidos placenteros y directamente decidió girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario.

Ilia se levantó cuando acabó con el postre, desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba al cuarto de los trastos y unos minutos después volvió junto a él y empezó a desatar sus muñecas. 

–Incorpórate –ordenó, y cuando él lo hizo colocó dos pinzas en sus pezones, esas ya no eran regulables, aunque eran las que menos presión ejercían y no llegaban a causar dolor. Volvió a hacer que se tumbara y lo ató de nuevo. Él gimió tras la mordaza cuando las puso y de nuevo cuando tiraron de sus pezones al tumbarse en la mesa–. Pensaba que ya habías superado la fase de mirarme a hurtadillas –comentó delineando con un dedo su mandíbula, su hombro, su espalda–. No había pensado incluir tantas cosas en tu primera vez con el flogger, pero me has obligado a ello y ahora tendrás que soportar más sensaciones sin poder gritar. ¿Recuerdas la señal de seguridad? 

Él asintió y lo demostró tirando tres veces rápido con el pie derecho, otras tres más lentas y otras tres rápido, recreando SOS en morse. 

–Bien. Vamos a empezar, lo haré tal y como dije, eso no es parte de tu castigo –aclaró cogiendo el flogger, besó sus labios separados por la bola de goma y se dirigió a la parte de atrás acariciando todo a su paso. 

La rutina empezó como siempre, masajeando ambas nalgas, presionó entre ambas empujando el plug en su interior. Después acarició con las cuerdas del flogger sus glúteos, intercalando con las caricias de su mano, relajándolo y entonces lo golpeó con la mano una vez en cada nalga no muy fuerte. Se colocó a un lado y empezó a golpear horizontalmente sus nalgas, suavemente. Como siempre el ritmo era continuo, dejándole un poco de tiempo para asimilar cada azote y prepararse lo justo para el siguiente. Ulrik se removió queriendo que fuera más fuerte, en ese momento apenas lo hacía jadear o que emitiera un pequeño gemido tras la mordaza. Ella apreció esa reacción, pero siguió aumentando lentamente la intensidad. Cambió de lado de la mesa, así el grueso de las colas pasó a golpear la otra nalga y la parte más superior de éstas la contraria. Observó sus reacciones con detenimiento y cuando la intensidad empezó a ser más fuerte se puso a sus pies y siguió azotándolo con la configuración del ocho. Él ya comenzó a gritar con cada golpe, la saliva escurría por su barbilla hasta la mesa incontenible, su polla volvía a endurecerse y se rozaba contra el borde de la mesa ante el pequeño retroceso que le permitían las cuerdas ante cada impacto, además de moverse el plug en su interior, logrando estar más excitado con cada azote, cuando la intensidad se mantuvo durante un tiempo se encontró tratando de mover su culo al encuentro del flogger.

Esos movimientos hicieron que Ilia riera suavemente y decidiera por una vez cambiar la zona donde golpeaba. Disminuyó un poco la fuerza e hizo impactar las colas contra el muslo derecho de Ulrik. Con la intensidad anterior golpeó de nuevo sus nalgas y otra vez el muslo izquierdo un poco más suave. Él apretó el borde de la mesa con las manos ante el sorpresivo cambio de lugar, además eso le rompía ese placentero ritmo que estaba obteniendo, casi perdiéndose, además el plug no se movía del mismo modo. Ante el siguiente azote a sus muslos el gemido sonó un tanto similar a un lloriqueo en protesta, pero siguió aceptándolos, llegando a disfrutarlos casi tanto como los que caían sobre sus nalgas. 

A un ritmo constante, los azotes en ambas zonas se fueron equiparando respecto a la intensidad y pudo aumentarlas un poco más tensando un poco más su límite. Aceleró el ritmo guiándose por sus movimientos y tras unos cuantos golpes más empezó a disminuir igual de lento que había empezado. Ulrik gimió en clara protesta, había estado tan cerca de correrse… al final la combinación había resultado ser mejor que sólo en su culo, también el aumento de la intensidad influía. Pero ella no se inmutó y siguió hasta detenerse por completo, cortó las cintas con unas tijeras, le hizo darse la vuelta y tiró de él hasta que su culo quedó en el borde de la mesa, justo frente a ella. Cogió el plug en su interior con una mano y empezó a moverlo rápido y fuerte, y con su boca se apoderó de su erección. Ulrik se arqueó ante el cúmulo de sensaciones, la penetración fuerte, parte de su culo palpitante de dolor presionado por la superficie de la mesa y la estimulación de la boca de Ilia en su polla tan necesitada de atención, no tardó ni un minuto el alcanzar un fuerte orgasmo, que lo dejó desmadejado, tumbado sobre la mesa respirando rápidamente por la nariz.

La mujer rodeó la mesa y le quitó con cuidado la mordaza, acariciando su mejilla, luego hizo lo mismo con las pinzas y los restos de cintas que habían quedado en sus extremidades. Lo besó largamente cuando su respiración se normalizó y acabó subiéndose a la mesa también para cubrirlo todo lo que podía con su propio cuerpo. Ulrik levantó los brazos y la abrazó como siempre hacía, estrechándola contra él, acomodándose contra ella y dejando pequeños besos en su mejilla y hombro más cercano.

–Eres maravilloso, Ulrik –murmuró Ilia abrazándose a él como si temiera que desapareciera y besando su pecho izquierdo con dulzura. 

El hombre sonrió cálidamente, agradecido por sus palabras, pero se encontró sin poder corresponder esas palabras sin decir que la quería, que era la persona más afortunada del mundo por haberse encontrado con ella, por poder estar con ella.

–¿Aunque hable por los codos y te mire en cada oportunidad? –optó por un poco de humor.

Ilia sonrió divertida y lo besó. –Aunque seas un rebelde sin causa… adoro cada cosa de ti –contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

–Debí ser un santo en otra vida para tener tanta suerte –dijo antes de besarla mimando ese labio inferior.

La calidez de esas palabras se extendió por el pecho de ella, se dejó besar llevando sus manos a su pecho y por primera vez desde que lo conocía dejó que él tomara el control permitiéndose entregarse por completo y deshacerse entre sus labios como un caramelo. 

Él detuvo el dulce beso al poco, la miró intensamente, acunó su rostro con una mano y acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó, le había sorprendido ese cambio en algo que había estado claro desde el principio, los besos siempre eran de completo dominio por parte de la mujer, de modo que era extraño encontrar tal docilidad.

–Genial –aseguró sonriendo–. No pienses que voy a cambiar mis costumbres –le advirtió levantando un dedo y conteniendo una risa. Él lo atrapó con sus dientes sin apretar, sonriendo con travesura–. No está mal recordar cómo se siente eso de dejarse llevar de vez en cuando –añadió tirando del dedo y mordiendo su mejilla suavemente para que lo soltara. 

Él se quejó y la volvió a besar con más ímpetu, riendo en el beso cuando esa vez ella no se dejó hacer y siguió riendo suavemente cuando sus labios se separaron.

–¿Ahora entiendes por qué es mi favorito? –preguntó cuando soltó sus labios, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y acariciando ahí con la nariz relajadamente. 

–¿Porque abarca más de una vez, tan fuerte o suave como quieres? ¿Por cómo suena? ¿O porque me has dejado el culo como la manzana de Blancanieves? –preguntó a su vez mirándose de soslayo y gustándole cómo estaba la parte que veía.

–Sí… por todo eso, pero sobre todo por cómo puedo hacer sentir con él –añadió dejando un corto beso en su pulso. 

–Me gusta cómo se siente –confirmó ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

–Pero no te gusta el hielo, ni un poquito –comentó Ilia. 

Ulrik se mordió el labio y como toda explicación dijo: 

–Está muy frío.

–No soportas bien el frío –quiso confirmar mirándolo. 

–Está bien, lo admito, no tengo termostato ruso –dijo aludiendo a la vez que se acostaron en los establos–, soy un friolero.

Ilia no pudo evitar reír ante eso y lo besó a modo de disculpa. –Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal. 

Él asintió y la besó dulcemente. –Me alegra que no estuvieras disgustada conmigo por algo.

–No… cuando sea un castigo lo sabrás, no puede haber confusiones –contestó. 

–Lo siento –se disculpó por haber pensado de ese modo–. Y… em… ¿crees que podemos movernos a la cama o al sofá y así conseguir una mantita?

Ella se incorporó y bajó de la mesa medio riendo. –Creo que la cama parece un buen lugar –aceptó. 

Ulrik la siguió hasta el dormitorio, se acomodó bajo las mantas con una sonrisa, abrazó a Ilia y se quedó mirándola hasta que se mordió el labio y se decidió ofrecerse, no le parecía correcto haberse corrido él cuando ella no había obtenido placer esa noche.

–¿No quieres… que te satis… que haga nada más?

–Sólo que me ayudes a quitarme el corsé –contestó sintiéndose un poco incómoda con eso puesto, aunque había comprendido a qué se refería–. No necesito nada más –aseguró mirándolo con cariño. 

Ulrik lo desabrochó con eficiencia, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su piel descubierta, se levantó para guardar la prenda en su lugar y regresó a la cama con ella, abrazándola y besándola. Ella se acurrucó contra él. 

–Ulrik… ¿crees que le gustaré a tus padres? Quizá no les guste que “controle” a su hijo –comentó al rato haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos. 

–No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Ilia, sólo sé tú misma. Es imposible que no les encantes –la tranquilizó, y la besó lentamente acariciando su rostro.

–Gracias –susurró relajándose completamente, los nervios volverían cuando se acercara la hora de encontrarse con ellos, pero estaba más relajada–. No me has dicho mucho sobre ellos.

–Oh… está bien. A ver… mi padre se llama Anker, nació en Orø y es ingeniero ambiental, a él es a quien tienes que culpar de que yo ande por ahí echando fotos colgado de la pared de una montaña, cuando voy a casa siempre acabo perdiendo horas discutiendo con él sobre el paisaje y nos enseñamos las fotos nuevas –relató alegremente–, es… supongo que una persona relajada y culta. Conoció a mi madre cuando fue a hacer un Máster a la Universidad de Roskilde, ella estudió filología aunque algo tardíamente y ahí se conocieron. Ella se llama Mettalise, es dos años mayor y es de allí, de Roskilde, trabaja en una tienda de arreglos de ropa por las mañanas, me hacía un montón de disfraces cuando era pequeño –agregó sonriendo con cariño–, y escribe libros para niños. Habla por los codos aunque pueda dar la impresión de que no, pero sólo tienes que darle un tema de su gusto y… será tu fin –explicó medio riendo–, es más expresiva y efusiva que mi padre. Y… no se me ocurre qué más decirte.

Ilia sonrió al escucharlo hablar con tanto cariño de ambos. –Está bien. Parecen buenas personas –contestó–, e interesantes. Estoy deseando conocerlos. 

Ulrik sonrió contento y la besó. Cuando se separó se quedó unos segundos pensativo. –Ahora que lo pienso no sé si este año se irán como siempre a Orø, ya no están mis abuelos allí. 

–Oh… bueno, vas a llamar mañana, ¿no? No te preocupes, si no vamos pasado mañana iremos otro día, pronto –prometió Ilia. 

–Supongo que es más difícil llegar a Orø de extranjis –aceptó, la besó y cerró los ojos.

–¿Vamos a dormir? 

–¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó abriendo los párpados pesadamente y mirando subrepticiamente el reloj en la mesilla de noche.

–No, nada. Pensaba que querrías las esposas –contestó y dejó un beso en sus labios antes de incorporarse–. Duerme, ahora vengo. 

–No quiero soltarte –dijo dejándola moverse, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

–Quiero quitarme lo que me queda de ropa y tengo que ir al baño –replicó Ilia. 

–¿Y qué te lo impide? –preguntó sonriendo divertido.

–Tú –contestó pinchándole con un dedo en los costados. 

Ulrik rió y movió el torso tratando de esquivar ese dedo, pero no la soltó. –Yo no te impido que te muevas… ni nada… Para –pidió entre risas.

–Pero no puedo ir al baño –se quejó deteniéndose, pero empezando a quitarse las calzas. 

–No puedo dormir sin mi estufa –alegó riendo.

–Te dije que ahora vuelvo –bufó Ilia, aunque divertida y empezó a tirar para soltarse y bajar de la cama. Sin embargo, en lugar de liberarse, Ulrik la siguió en el movimiento y logró levantarse, pero con él abrazándola todavía quien sonreía más que divertido–. Rebelde sin causa –murmuró ella empezando a caminar hacia el baño con él abrazándola, se lavó los dientes y la cara, se echó crema y se peinó concienzudamente antes de regresar a la cama. 

–¿Ves como sí podías ir al baño? –bromeó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Al final tendré que darte la razón –comentó fingiendo molestia. 

–Obviamente –corroboró y besó sus labios–. Buenas noches.

–Duerme bien, mi rebelde sin causa –contestó medio en broma, cerrando los ojos relajada. 

Él sonrió por el artículo posesivo y se durmió sin perder la sonrisa.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este capítulo también trae una [galletita](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Mi%20rebelde%20sin%20causa/Extras/regalito1_zps8e0c9ee1.jpg) muy jugosa :P


	11. Capítulo 11

Giró en la calle por la que Ulrik le había indicado y sintió cómo ese nudo en su estómago se apretaba más, apenas quedaban unos minutos para conocer a los padres de él. Habían decidido ir en el coche de ella para que fuera más cómodo llevar algo de equipaje. Aparcó frente a una pequeña casa con la fachada azul grisácea y el tejado de teja roja y respiró hondo. 

Ulrik la besó en la mejilla. –No te preocupes, va a ir bien –dijo por enésima vez en veinticuatro horas, desde que había confirmado que ese año no se irían a Orø, su hermano había suspendido hasta el recreo, se habían puesto serios ante su insistencia y estaba encerrado en la habitación y con un profesor particular aun siendo vacaciones.

–Seguro –contestó sonriendo y bajó del coche. Caminó hasta el maletero y sacó una pequeña mochila con sus cosas. 

Él cogió su mochila y una bolsa con dulces, y cogió la mano de Ilia antes de avanzar. Le dio un beso más y abrió la puerta.

–¡Tesoro! Ya llegaste –se escuchó la voz de su madre acercarse saliendo de la cocina con un paño en las manos–. ¡Anker, ya están aquí! –gritó antes de acortar la distancia para dar un abrazo a su hijo haciendo que se agachara para que con su altura de metro sesenta pudiera hacerlo y besar sus mejillas.

–Hola, mamá –saludó Ulrik.

–“Hola, mamá”, ¿eso es todo lo que dices después de no poner un pie aquí en tres meses? –cuestionó la mujer, negó con la cabeza y le dio otro par de besos–. Y tú, debes ser Ilia. Claro que eres Ilia, no hay más que verte, eres más guapa que en la pantalla. Ven, cariño, no seas vergonzosa. Yo soy Metalisse, pero me puedes llamar Tali.

Ilia se acercó a la mujer y sonrió agradecida por su halago. –Gracias. Es un placer conocerte, Tali –saludó ofreciéndole una mano educadamente. 

La mujer menuda de pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado como el de Ulrik y los ojos azules le dio la mano por compromiso y después le dio un abrazo. –Bienvenida. Venga, no os quedéis ahí, pasar. ¿Qué traes ahí, tesoro? 

–Dulces –contestó Ulrik pasándole la bolsa a su madre, sonriendo divertido y mirando a Ilia por si estaba incómoda por la efusividad de su madre, quizás no la había avisado lo suficiente. 

–Buñuelos –dijo casi relamiéndose la mujer tras inspeccionar la bolsa–. ¿Por qué no dejáis los achiperres y sacas a tu padre del despacho? Sacarlo, no unirte que hay que comer –concretó divertida–. Creo que estaba viendo un documental –dijo negando con la cabeza–. Tu hermano está en su habitación estudiando… espero –murmuró lo último un tanto desesperanzada.

Ulrik dejó un beso en la mejilla de su madre. –Ahora volvemos.

Salieron de la cocina y subieron al piso superior abuhardillado, entrando en la puerta de la izquierda, de la puerta de la derecha salía rap a todo volumen y opacaba la musiquilla de la habitación del fondo. Su habitación tenía una cama de cuerpo y medio, un escritorio y un armario empotrado, las paredes estaban cubiertas de pósters de grupos de rock y paisajes a partes iguales, también había un par de pósters con hombres y mujeres ligeros de ropa; casi no había cambiado la decoración desde el instituto. Dejó su mochila y la de Ilia sobre la cama y acunó el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió sonriéndole. –En verdad es efusiva –comentó divertida, abrazándolo por la cintura–. Es agradable –la madre de Ulrik le daba más respeto que su padre, quizá por eso de que las relaciones nuera-suegra nunca funcionaban, pero le había parecido una mujer muy agradable y amable, y no parecía querer hacerle un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Echó un vistazo a la habitación de Ulrik curiosa–. Tienes un buen gusto para la decoración –bromeó señalando un poster con un modelo de ropa interior más que agradable a la vista. 

–No sólo en la decoración –dijo zalamero antes de besarla.

–Tenemos… que ir a buscar… a tu padre –le recordó en el beso sonriendo alegremente. 

–No le importará que le deje más tiempo sin interrumpirlo –contestó Ulrik dándole pequeños besos entre palabra y palabra.

–Pero a tu madre sí –rebatió ella y con un movimiento gatuno lo rodeó sacándole la lengua. 

–Qué buena nuera –la picó en tono irónico–. Voy a incordiar a mi hermano primero, de todas formas.

–Se hace lo que se puede –contestó ella y asintió a lo segundo que había dicho. 

–Pon tu cara de bruja malvada –le dijo divertido antes de salir de la habitación.

–¿Esta te gusta? –preguntó con la cara mortalmente seria, los ojos entrecerrados amenazadores y los labios en una fina línea. 

–Perfecta –dijo Ulrik. Atravesó el pasillo y abrió la puerta–. Ey, Erik, ¿cómo van las mates?

–¡¿No sabes llamar?! –cuestionó tapando rápidamente una revista con el libro de matemáticas–. Esto es por tu culpa, yo debería estar ahí de fiesta, ¿sabes?

–Venga ya, te pasaste tres pueblos, y tengamos la fiesta en paz –dijo Ulrik.

–Claro, que el hijo pródigo vino a presentar a su noviecita –bufó Erik.

–Dan ganas de dejarte aquí los dos días y hacer un agujero en la puerta por el que pasarte la comida –dijo el mayor abriendo más la puerta–, pero qué remedio. Pues este es mi hermano Erik, como ves ni en libertad ni en cautiverio cambia ni un poquito.

Cuando la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que se pudiera ver a Ilia, el adolescente se levantó de golpe con los ojos como platos y casi sin pensarlo se estiró bien la camiseta y escondió mejor la revista porno.

–Tú… tú eres Ilia Petrova –dijo sorprendido, señalándola y al darse cuenta bajando el brazo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus anchos pantalones. 

La mujer apenas pudo contener una sonrisa divertida por su reacción, pero pudo mantener la expresión amenazadora. –La misma. Aunque ya nos conocíamos de antes, más o menos –contestó con voz a juego de su expresión y se acercó para tenderle una mano a Erik como si quisiera que besara el dorso. 

–¿De verdad? –preguntó tratando de hacer memoria, era imposible que la hubiese visto en persona y no se acordara. Sacó una mano del bolsillo, la secó en el pantalón y se inclinó para besarla tras un momento de duda, en lo que a él respectaba eso no podía ser real–. Yo soy Erik Rybner y vivo aquí.

Ulrik no se aguantó y soltó una carcajada, su hermano lo miró mal y luego se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. Ilia finalmente acabó riendo también aunque más suavemente. 

–Idiota, me estaba quedando genial –reprendió a su novio y miró a Erik con una sonrisa de disculpa y amable–. Lo siento, el liante de tu hermano me dijo que actuara y no puedo resistirme a interpretar un papel –dijo y para compensarle se inclinó y besó ambas mejillas del adolescente–. Encantada de conocerte formalmente, Erik. 

–I-igualmente –tartamudeó habiéndose coloreado hasta las orejas con los besos.

–¿Estudias matemáticas? –preguntó mirando el libro, haciendo como que no había visto la revista. 

–Sí, estaba en ello –contestó rascándose la nuca nervioso, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando escuchó a su hermano soltar una risita.

–Yo odiaba las matemáticas –dijo Ilia pasando unas hojas–, pero se me daban bien. Si necesitas ayuda seré toda tuya –ofreció eligiendo las palabras exactas y sonriendo. 

–¿D-de ve-verdad? –tartamudeó mirándola, nunca habían parecido tan atractivas las matemáticas–. Gracias, seguro que aprendo más y mejor que con esa vieja momia, soy muy buen alumno aunque a veces no lo parezca, pero esa gente no tiene ni idea –habló casi montando una palabra con otra.

Ilia asintió. –Seguro que sí, te voy a ayudar a darle en las narices con una buenísima nota, es lo que más les jode –prometió guiñándole un ojo–. Pero ahora tenemos que ir a comer. 

–Cla-claro –sonó algo desilusionado, y después se recompuso y se mostró serio–. Ahora bajo, tengo que hacer algunos problemas más.

–Luego te los corrijo –contestó Ilia cogiendo a Ulrik del brazo.

–Lo que hay que ver –dijo Ulrik divertido negando con la cabeza–. Quince minutos, Erik, ponte una alarma no vaya a ser que no puedas parar de hacer trigonometría y tengamos que subir a rescatarte –rió antes de salir de la habitación cerrando tras de sí, sonriendo divertido al ver cómo su hermano apretaba los labios para no decirle un par de groserías en presencia de Ilia.

–Eres malvado, Ulrik –rió Ilia rodeando su cintura con un brazo. 

–Todo se pega –replicó sacándole la lengua.

–Tonterías, ya has visto que yo soy totalmente adorable. 

–Por supuesto –dijo en tono irónico.

–Tú lo dijiste, “eres monosa y adorable”. ¿Te retractas de tus palabras? ¿Dices que yo manipulo a la gente? –preguntó fingiendo indignación. 

–No me retracto, el físico no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad –contestó caminando hacia la puerta al final del pasillo. 

–Bueno… pero me adoras tal y como soy –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

–Y así me va… –bromeó.

–Te quejarás –bufó ella.

–Sé que en realidad te gusta escucharme –susurró en su oído al detenerse en la puerta. 

–Siempre –respondió sonriendo de lado, y besó sus labios. 

–Este es el estudio –informó antes de abrir la puerta y la cogió de la mano–. ¿Papá? –lo llamó al entrar en la habitación sólo iluminada por un proyector que reproducía un documental sobre la Selva Negra en una pantalla en la pared del fondo.

–Ulrik, hijo, ¿por qué no te sientas? Está muy interesante –dijo el aludido sin inmutarse por lo demás. 

Ulrik observó el documental unos segundos mientras se acercaban. –Es la hora de comer y quería presentarte a alguien.

Ante esas palabras el hombre giró la cabeza y se quedó mirando la otra figura que estaba junto a su hijo un momento. Asintió, pausó la reproducción y apoyándose en sus rodillas se levantó del sofá. Ulrik se movió para encender la luz e Ilia se encontró observando un rostro demasiado parecido al de su novio, aunque los labios eran menos definidos y el pelo rubio. El hombre la evaluó y acortó la distancia ofreciéndole una mano.

–Soy Anker Rybner, encantado de conocerla, señorita Petrova.

Ella sonrió aceptando esa mano con firmeza. –Por favor, llámeme Ilia, señor Rybner –contestó ella. 

–En ese caso debo pedirte el mismo trato –dijo el hombre, agradado por la confianza en sí misma que demostraba–. Desde luego, la persona que haya conseguido que mi hijo siente un poco la cabeza es digna de conocer. Tu madre lleva moviendo muebles y correteando de un lado para otro desde que llamaste ayer –le dijo a su hijo con cierto reproche.

–No podíamos llegar antes para hacer frente común. Me alegro de verte, papá –dijo Ulrik compartiendo un abrazo con su progenitor.

Ilia sonrió. –No tenía que haberse molestado –comentó adecuadamente–. Me alegra poder conoceros. Aunque he de admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa –confesó. 

–El único peligro es sobrevivir a los abrazos de mi esposa, te aseguro que no habrá veneno en tu comida ni chinches en la cama –bromeó aunque sin alcanzar el tono adecuado, lo que desconcertaba un tanto.

–En ese caso puedo llamar a Liesl para decirle que no tiene que buscar sustituta –le siguió la broma la mujer. 

–Liesl, me la encontré el fin de semana pasado y dijo que era muy importante de que te convenciera de que tienes que dejarle unas fotos –comentó Anker a su hijo–. Ya sabes, convéncete.

Ulrik rió. –Le diré que lo intentaste por todos los métodos.

–Tú verás, hijo, pero parecía una buena oferta –dijo antes de hacer un gesto con las manos instándolos a salir–. Vamos a comer antes de que la sopa se enfríe y tu madre pierda la cabeza. 

Ilia no se resistió ante lo dicho por el hombre, pero miró a Ulrik de soslayo, más tarde debería hablar con él de esa aversión a dar sus fotos. 

–¡Vamos, a comer…! Oh, ya estáis aquí. Ayúdame a sacar la olla, tesoro. ¿Tu hermano no baja? ¡Oh! Ahí está. Qué guapo estás, corazón –dijo Mettalise, al ver a su hijo menor bajando con unos vaqueros que no eran dos tallas más de su cuerpo y una camiseta que no le llegaba por las rodillas–. Si te dejaras crecer ese pelo rubio… lo tenías tan bonito. Era como un principito cuando era pequeño –le comentó a Ilia.

–Mamá… –protestó Erik avergonzado.

–Me lo imagino –contestó la actriz sonriendo, el adolescente le parecía un buen chico, aunque estaba más perdido que un pingüino con una botella de vodka–. Y seguro que será mucho más guapo. 

–Voy por la olla antes de que se le confunda con una olla a presión –bromeó Ulrik antes de girarse para ir a la cocina.

Su padre sonrió divertido, su madre miró con reprimenda a ambos. –Ven, corazón, no hagas caso a tu hermano. Siéntate donde quieras, Ilia.

–Claro –murmuró mirando las sillas libres, no quería quitarle el sitio a nadie y maldijo por la bajo al no tener a Ulrik al lado para que le indicara. Finalmente se sentó a un lado, dejando los sitios a la cabeza libres. 

Ulrik llegó con la olla, ayudó a su madre a servir los platos y se sentó al lado de Ilia despreocupadamente. 

–A comer, que se enfría –los apremió Mettalise.

–Mmm… adoro esta sopa –dijo Ulrik tras la primera cucharada, relamiéndose.

–Lo sé, tesoro.

–Algún día me dirás cómo la haces.

–Cuando seas padre –contestó la mujer como siempre hacía, pero esa vez Ulrik se atragantó un poco con la comida.

Ilia palmeó suavemente su espalda, ocultando así que también le habían afectado esas palabras. 

–No les digas esas cosas cuando tiene la boca llena, Tali, es como si te pones a contar un chiste, sabes que luego lo pone todo perdido –comentó Anker observándoles divertido.

–Pero es tradición pasar la receta de unos padres a los siguientes –replicó la mujer–. Aunque sería encantador tener otro pequeño por aquí correteando.

–Mamá… –protestó Ulrik.

–Es el karma –tosió Erik.

Ilia decidió probar la sopa. –De verdad está deliciosa, Tali –la felicitó. 

–Gracias, cariño.

–Ulrik me dijo que trabajabas en una tienda de ropa –le dijo a la madre de él. 

–Aparece la gente de lo más variopinta con las anécdotas de lo más curiosas de cómo acabaron con esos agujeros en la ropa y otros arreglillos –contestó la mujer.

–¿Y nunca has confeccionado tu propia ropa? 

–Cuando era joven. Recuerdo especialmente unos pantalones de campana que traían a todo los hombres locos –dijo guiñándole un ojo a su esposo–. Aún los tengo.

La joven rió llevándose una nueva cucharada de sopa a la boca. –Estaría bien tener unos así –bromeó mirando a Ulrik de soslayo. 

–El hippie no es tu estilo –aseguró Ulrik.

–No digas tonterías, a esta chica seguro que le queda bien todo –rebatió su madre.

–En realidad nunca he conseguido que me queden bien las hombreras, se me queda la cabeza muy pequeña –comentó Ilia suspirando ante eso. 

–Las hombreras no han sido la idea más brillante de la historia de la moda –la animó la mujer y le echó un cazo más de sopa aunque aún no había terminado.

Ella se quedó mirando el plato, sonrió a la mujer y se dijo que mejor comer si quería terminar algún día. 

Continuaron charlando animadamente, especialmente cuando llegó el postre y Mettalise se arrancó a contar anécdotas de cuando sus hijos eran pequeños sin parar, para la vergüenza de los protagonistas y el divertimento del resto.

–¿Y tú, Ilia, tienes hermanos?

–Tengo una hermana mayor. Se casó hace algo más de un mes –contestó–. Es el ojito derecho de mis padres –añadió en un tono de broma. 

–Son unos padres afortunados, eres educada, amable… mis niños son buenos, pero también demasiado trastos –suspiró la mujer ante lo último.

–Sí… eso dice mi madre –contestó ella cogiendo la mano de Ulrik–. Y ellos al final asientan la cabeza –añadió y miró a Erik para vocalizar sonriendo divertida: “un poquito”. 

El chico sonrió ante la atención de la actriz. Ulrik apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y para cambiar de tema preguntó a su padre por su trabajo, lo que originó que se volcaran en una discusión al respecto y su madre al final se alejara renegando para recoger la cocina y hasta Erik fuera a ayudarla a falta de querer recluirse en su habitación y perder mucho tiempo a Ilia de vista, pero sin tener el ánimo para quedarse a escuchar aquello.

Finalmente Ilia decidió también levantarse y ayudar tras dejar un beso en la mejilla de Ulrik. –¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Estaba empezando a sentir cómo se olvidaban de mi existencia –comentó divertida.

–De tal palo, tal astilla –dijo Mettalise–. Es imposible pararlos una vez que empiezan. ¿Puedes secar esta sartén? Abulta demasiado. 

–Sin problema –aceptó cogiendo un paño y empezando a secar–. Creo que no lo había visto tan emocionado con una conversación nunca. 

–Los dos brillan cuando están así. Me enamoré de Anker acompañando a una amiga a un debate sobre Medio Ambiente –explicó con una sonrisa–. Como puedes imaginar, ganó y yo me lo llevé antes de que esas lagartas me lo quitaran.

Ilia soltó una carcajada. –Hay que ser rápida –concordó cogiendo otro cacharro para seguir secando. 

–Erik, ¿puedes guardar las copas en el mueble? –pidió a su hijo y sonrió al verlo tan obediente. Entonces se detuvo en su tarea y miró Ilia–. ¿Tú quieres a mi hijo? Porque es lo único que me importa, que sea feliz y sé que él te quiere, no hay más que verlo, y no quiero que mi hijo sufra.

La joven dejó de secar el plato que tenía en la mano y miró a la mujer nerviosa por la pregunta. –Y-yo… yo aprecio mucho a Ulrik. Cada vez que la idea de perderlo o no estar con él pasa por mi mente no puedo soportarlo, y lo quiero mucho. Pero… no quiero mentir, no sé si ya lo amo –contestó bajando la mirada–. Lo último que quiero es hacerle daño, pero soy un poco lenta con estas cosas. 

Mettalise asintió con una suave sonrisa. –Me suena a que sí, cariño –dijo antes de volver a abrir el grifo del agua–. Te daré un voto de confianza y creeré lo que me has dicho.

Ilia sintió que sus ojos picaban un poco y se los frotó con una mano antes de seguir secando. –Gracias.

***

Ilia sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados al sentir el calor de Ulrik prácticamente debajo de ella, aunque en un principio no encontró un por qué a esa posición las imágenes del día anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente y fue cuando recordó que estaba en casa de los padres de Ulrik. Abrió los ojos para mirar el reloj de la mesilla esperando que no fuera muy tarde. La noche anterior habían quedado con Vilhem y Jytte a tomar algo y como era de esperar se les hicieron las tantas. Se removió acomodándose un poco y observó el rostro relajado de Ulrik, parecía que no había roto una matrioska en su vida. No pudo evitar reír suavemente y besar sus labios cuando sus párpados empezaron a abrirse.

Los labios de Ulrik se movieron por inercia antes de estar del todo despierto.

–Ilia… –musitó cuando terminó el beso y se frotó los ojos con una mano–. Hola –saludó con una sonrisa soñolienta y dulce–. ¿Has dormido bien?

–Buenos días –contestó a su saludo volviendo a besarlo y asintió–. Genial, eres un buen colchón. 

Él rio un poco. –Es bueno saberlo –comentó, giró la cabeza y miró el reloj–. No es muy tarde. ¿Quieres chocolate con churros?

–¿Cuando te he dicho que no a un chocolate? –respondió sonriendo ampliamente y haciendo el esfuerzo de incorporarse. 

–Vamos, antes de que se queden muy fríos –dijo levantándose con energías renovadas.

–¿Así? –preguntó Ilia mirando su pijama corto, no sabía si sería correcto bajar tal y como iba. 

–Si no tienes frío –contestó encogiéndose de hombros antes de ponerse unos pantalones largos sobre los calzoncillos y una sudadera.

Ilia negó con la cabeza en respuesta, pero prefirió ponerse una chaqueta de chándal de él para cubrirse al menos los hombros y se peinó con la mano el pelo un tanto revuelto. 

–Vamos. Chocolate… –canturreó alegremente abriendo la puerta de la habitación. 

–Prepárate porque vas a probar el mejor chocolate de la historia –dijo orgulloso y casi relamiéndose.

–¿Lo hace tu madre? ¿Tampoco te puede enseñar cómo se hace hasta que tengas hijos? –preguntó divertida. 

–Sé cómo lo hace, pero no sale igual sin esa olla –contestó Ulrik bajando las escaleras.

Ilia rió bajando detrás de él, puso los brazos sobre sus hombros y dejó un beso en su mejilla. –Es bueno saberlo. 

–Buenos días, tesoro. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? ¡Ay, cariño! ¿No tienes frío? –dijo la madre de Ulrik al verlos entrar en la cocina.

Ulrik le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Buenos días. Hemos dormido bien, y no te preocupes, tiene termostato ruso, no sabe lo que es el frío.

Ilia rodó los ojos. –Sí sé lo que es el frío –protestó ella y sonrió a la mujer–. He dormido bien, gracias. Estoy bien así –aseguró. 

–Bueno, será mejor que te tomes un chocolate caliente para entrar en calor –dijo la mujer antes de seguir limpiando un pollo.

–Claro –aceptó Ilia relamiéndose ante el olor a chocolate y esperó a que Ulrik le sirviera una taza para probarlo–. Ta ico –murmuró con una expresión de absoluta felicidad–. De verdad, muy bueno. 

–Te lo dije –replicó Ulrik cogiendo su taza con ambas manos y bebiendo con absoluto deleite, había dejado el paquete de churros en el medio.

Ella rió al verlo. –Qué feliz –comentó cogiendo un churro y untando en el chocolate–. ¿Me ayudarás a buscarlo? –preguntó nuevamente probando suerte ante la relajación del hombre, ya lo había intentado el día anterior, pero Ulrik había dicho que se negaba a morir aplastado por buscar un collar de perro. 

–Nop. Ya te lo dije, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y creo recordar que Liesl ya lo intentó hace años… creo que estaba buscando eso. Tuvimos que rescatarla –contestó Ulrik.

–¡Ay! Pobre chica, creía que tendríamos que llamar a los bomberos. Eras tan desordenado… –comentó Mettalise.

Ilia tragó ante la perspectiva. –¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca ordenarlo? Aunque claro…teniendo en cuenta el armario con tus cosas de escalada… –añadió y negó con la cabeza. 

–¿Qué le pasa al armario? Está ordenado, sé dónde está cada cosa –se defendió Ulrik–. Y el de mi habitación… está en armonía con el universo que se basa en el caos, por tanto, es natural –alegó con una sonrisa divertida.

–Di mejor que no te apetece ponerte a ordenarlo –contestó Ilia sacándole la lengua. 

Él se encogió de hombros. –Se le llama instinto de supervivencia.

–¿Qué te apuestas a que lo encuentro sin morir en el intento? –lo retó. 

Ulrik la miró y luego negó. –No voy a incentivar esa tendencia suicida.

–Eres tú el que se cuelga de las montañas. 

–Sé lo que hago, conozco los riesgos y el terreno, tú no.

Erik entró en la cocina frotándose los ojos cerrados con una mano y arrastrando los pies, aún así no se chocó con nada y llegó sin problemas al armario de las tazas de la que sacó una, tanteó en la encimera de la cocina hasta que encontró el cazo, destapó la olla –su madre ahogó una advertencia cuando vio que allí también iba a tantear y se quemaría con otra olla–, se sirvió el chocolate, se sentó en su silla usual al lado de Ilia y frente a Ulrik, bebió un sorbo, sonrió y entreabrió los ojos.

–Buen día… –musitó antes de volver a beber.

–Buen día de Sol–contestó Ilia mirándolo entre sorprendida y divertida.

Erik pegó un bote en la silla no habiendo esperado esa voz, la miró sorprendido y confuso y entonces se pudo ver cómo su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar.

–Bu-buen día –repitió, sus ojos la miraron con algo más de detenimiento, el pelo un poco revuelto y admiró las largas piernas antes de sonrojarse por lo que estaba haciendo y fijar la mirada en su taza. 

–¿No has dormido mucho, corazón? No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde despierto con tus juegos –aconsejó más que regañó Mettalise–. ¿Quieres unas tostadas?

–Sí –contestó escuetamente.

–No le gustan los churros ni nada de bollería, ni las tartas, ni los pasteles, se debió de perder algún gen importante en el camino –comentó Ulrik sonriendo burlonamente, Erik le lanzó una mirada negra.

–A Lisa no le gusta el chocolate, eso sí es perder un gen importante –contestó Ilia–. No te molestamos cuando llegamos, ¿verdad, Erik? 

–No… estaba dormido –admitió el chico tratando de ocultar su sonrojo tras la taza, al oírles subir las escaleras había abierto la puerta una rendija y había visto a Ilia besar a su hermano contra la pared del pasillo y las manos de ambos moverse bajo la ropa.

Ella asintió y bebió un poco de su chocolate. –¿Quieres que hoy te ayude a estudiar un rato? –volvió a ofrecerse. 

–Sí, me gustaría hacerlo contigo… –al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, la ceja de su hermano alzada y la sonrisa burlona no ayudaban precisamente–. Ha-acer lo de estudiar –aclaró y asintió ante esa última palabra como para reafirmarla.

–Sólo tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a ponerte con las mates –le dijo ella obviando sus palabras, o más bien el doble sentido de sus palabras. 

–¿Ahora por la mañana? –preguntó Erik algo más tranquilo, pensando que mejor no dejarlo para mucho después no fuera que por la tarde se marcharan antes de que tuviera ocasión.

–Me doy una ducha, me visto y voy contigo –aceptó sonriendo tras mirar a Ulrik para confirmar que no tenían nada planeado. 

Erik asintió sin ser capaz de mirarla con la imagen que se había formado en su mente ante sus palabras, su madre le puso unas tostadas delante y pudo centrarse en comer.

***

Se levantó de la mesa dejando como el día anterior a Ulrik con su padre, antes había estado en la cocina con Mettalise, pero ya no quedaba nada por recoger. Decidió que ese era un buen momento para emprender su búsqueda del collar perdido. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Ulrik miró el armario con detenimiento trazando un plan para no morir aplastada como había dicho su novio, corría el riesgo de morir nada más abrir o cuando estuviera rebuscando si movía algo que mantuviera la montaña en su lugar. Sonrió y salió para llamar a la puerta de Erik con una sonrisa emocionada y traviesa.

–Pasa –dijo Erik abriéndole la puerta sabiendo que debía de ser ella, su hermano no llamaba a la puerta nunca, tampoco su padre aunque no recordaba la última vez que éste había asomado la cabeza allí y su madre lo hacía de otro modo.

–¿Me puedes ayudar con una cosita de nada? –preguntó entrando en la habitación. 

–Cualquier cosa por mi profe –contentó con una sonrisa.

–¡Genial! –exclamó rodeándolo con un brazo por los hombros y hablando en tono confidencial–: Necesito una cuerda un poco larga y… un palo largo creo que me sirve, ¿sabes cómo puedo conseguirlo? 

–Tengo un palo de hokey… en alguna parte –murmuró lo último–. Y mi padre tiene cuerdas de escalada debajo de la escalera, pero… puede que Ulrik tenga en los maleteros del armario, no lo sé –contestó apenado.

Ilia soltó un sonido apenado. –No puedo abrir el armario de Ulrik para coger algo que me sirva para no morir abriendo el armario de Ulrik –comentó inflando los mofletes y sentándose en la cama del chico pensativa–. ¿Un cordón? Hum… puede que pueda hacer algo con una bufanda… 

–Puedo abrirlo yo –se ofreció el chico, supuso que si lo hacía por su novia su hermano no le guardaría venganza por rebuscar en su habitación.

–No puedo dejar que mueras aplastado –denegó Ilia negando con la cabeza. 

–El truco está en abrir la puerta y apartarse rápido –dijo saliendo de su habitación valerosamente.

–Erik… –lo llamó ella saliendo tras él–. Espera, ayúdame a desenrollar esto –dijo entrando en el baño y saliendo con un rollo de hilo dental–. No puedo permitir que mueras ahora que entiendes toooda la trigonometría. 

El chico rió. –Soy más rápido que las cosas del armario, es pura matemática –dijo Erik–. Entra en el baño y deja espacio.

Ilia le puso un dedo en el pecho. –Como mueras, más te vale tener una vida de repuesto porque yo sí que no tengo un novio de repuesto –le advirtió antes de entrar al baño y mirarlo desde ahí. 

–No le importo tanto –murmuró. Se puso ante el armario, contó tres y tiró de la puerta a la vez que dio un salto para atrás y se apartó rápidamente hasta la puerta del baño mientras la avalancha de cosas caía–. ¡Joder! Por qué poco, creía que era un mito.

–¡¿Nunca lo habías hecho?! Yo te mato… qué susto –lo reprendió Ilia antes de abrazarlo y besar su mejilla–. Eres el mejor. Le diré a Liesl de tu hazaña. 

–Gracias –dijo rojo como la grana, cuando ella lo soltó y pudo recuperar la compostura contestó–: He abierto otros armarios, creía que el mito hablaba del maletero que después de Liesl ya es más seguro.

Ilia se encogió de hombros sin estar segura y empezó a buscar entre los trastos que habían caído, incluso empezó a doblar ropa y a dejarla sobre la cama ordenadamente. 

–¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó Erik tras observarla un rato ahí parado.

Ella lo miró y sonrió dulcemente. –No hace falta. Tal y como soy acabaré terminando por ordenarle todo y seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer –denegó pensando que quizá no era buena idea que supiera sobre el collar–. Aprovecha para vaguear un rato –bromeó guiñándole un ojo cómplice. 

–Vale… como quieras –aceptó Erik y se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta–. La leyenda dice que todo lo que metas en ese armario se convierte en caos –advirtió divertido y se marchó. 

Ilia sonrió negando con la cabeza y emprendió de nuevo la búsqueda del collar. Tal y como había imaginado acabó ordenando el armario y encontró algunas cosas interesantes, pero no el objeto en cuestión y acabó por buscar en toda la habitación. Desesperada, se sentó en la cama y trató de reconstruir posibles escenarios en el que el collar se pudiera haber perdido en aquella jungla. Para empezar miró el cabecero donde según las fotos Liesl había enganchado la correa y no lo pudo creer cuando la vio aún enganchada ahí, tiró de ella y tuvo que mover la mesilla para finalmente sacar el collar de cuero negro con una plaquita plateada en la que ponía “Uli, un perro obediente”. Por unos segundos estuvo tentada de hablar con su hermano para gastarle una broma. ¿Cómo narices no podía recordar que lo tenía ahí? ¿Y cómo era posible que Liesl no se hubiera percatado? Los iba a matar a ambos por enviarla por el camino equivocado. Y ella… anda que hacerles caso. Bufó con el collar en la mano y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando la puerta fijamente como llamando a Ulrik mentalmente. 

El hombre subió unos minutos después, al abrir la puerta la miró extrañado por su expresión, luego vio todo ordenado dentro del armario que aún tenía las puertas abiertas.

–¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó entre preocupado y horrorizado, se acercó, lo observó más de cerca y se lamentó–: Ahora no hay quien encuentre nada.

–Antes ni siquiera sabías lo que había dentro, o sino no hubiera buscado el collar ahí –replicó mostrándole el objeto. 

–Sabía lo que había, la mayor parte, dejaba un porcentaje de misterio –replicó Ulrik, se giró y se quedó con la boca abierta, más cuando siguió la correa que seguía enganchada al cabecero.

–Sí, seguía ahí… y yo buscando por todos lados y arriesgando vidas inocentes. Te parecerá bonito –lo regañó. 

–Dije que no sabía dónde estaba, no que estuviera en el armario –se defendió–. Desde luego no pensé que seguiría ahí, juraría que lo empujamos con todo debajo de la cama cuando mi madre llamó a la puerta –comentó en un tono pensativo.

Ilia bufó y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. –Ven –dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia él–. Te explicaré dónde están las cosas. 

–Ésta ya no parece mi habitación –murmuró y se tumbó a su lado.

–No digas tonterías, no toqué nada de lo que estaba fuera y tampoco ordené los cajones ni la mesa –se defendió abrazándolo. 

–Mi armario era mítico, has destruido un mito –protestó Ulrik mirando el mueble con pena.

–Vaya… Erik dijo que parte del mito era que cualquier cosa que metes se convierte en caos –comentó dejando besos en su rostro a modo de disculpa. 

–¿Erik te ayudó a buscarlo? –inquirió alarmado, no había que darle materiales a los hermanos que usar en tu contra para las broncas, ni aunque fueran pequeños.

–No estoy loca –se defendió–. Me gusta tu hermano, pero tú me gustas un poquito más así que no voy a darle armas contra ti –bromeó besándolo en los labios–. Solo arriesgó su vida por la causa. 

Ulrik asintió y al rato preguntó. –¿Sólo un poquito?

–Bueno… quizá exageré –contestó haciéndose la loca y aguantando una risa. 

–¿Quizás? –cuestionó en tono ofendido.

–Sí, seguro que exageré –afirmó finalmente sonriendo divertida. Ulrik besó esa sonrisa ferozmente rodando en la cama e Ilia lo abrazó por los hombros–. Vale, lo admito, soy una mentirosa. Mucho más. 

–Más te vale –dijo él divertido y volvió a besarla esa vez más despacio.

–Mucho… muchísimo… más –repitió en el beso. 

–¿Me vas a decir ya por qué era tan importante encontrar esa cosa? –preguntó pasado un rato.

–Es un símbolo –respondió. 

–Es una broma un poco pesada –dijo mirando la placa y arrugando la nariz. 

Sabía de esa costumbre de la imposición del collar y esas cosas, pero no podía concebir ese collar con eso, era una broma del pasado. Respecto a esa práctica parecía un acto importante, pero implicaba demasiadas cosas como para planteárselo estando empezando con ese mundo, aunque fuera por Ilia, no creía que ella estuviera pensando en eso tampoco.

–De que he vencido a Liesl en su empeño –rió–. Además el día que me enteré de su existencia fue un día genialoso. 

Ulrik sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Eres de lo que no hay –dijo antes de besarla–. Puedes venir conmigo cuando quieras, ¿sabes?

–Puede estar bien huir un día antes de empezar el rodaje –aceptó acurrucándose un poco contra él, mimosa. 

–Tomo nota. Por un día me tocará hacer nudos a mí –bromeó.

–Puedes hacer nudos cuando quieras, sé algunos trucos para atarte a ti mismo –contestó sonriendo. 

–¿Para qué iba a querer eso? A no ser para ahorrar tiempo –dijo él, no era atractivo para él estar atado por el simple hecho de estarlo, estarlo por y para ella era distinto.

–A algunos les gusta ver cómo otros lo hacen –explicó, con algo de cautela por si alguien los escuchaba. 

–¿Quieres que aprenda? –preguntó también bajando la voz.

–Nunca lo han hecho para mí, lo que sé es porque lo he hecho –contestó encogiéndose de hombros–. Me gusta hacerlo yo por ahora. 

–Aprenderé por si cambias de opinión –se comprometió y la besó.

Ilia asintió, sintiéndose demasiado complacida y querida. Lo abrazó fuerte contra sí y escondió su rostro en su pecho. –Gracias, Ulrik.

***

Estaban tumbados en el sofá de casa de Ilia dormitando después de una copiosa comida, ella sobre él y con una manta cubriendo las partes de Ulrik que ella no tapaba, cuando la voz de Ilia salió de la televisión que se había quedado encendida como un mero ruido de fondo. Esto consiguió que Ulrik abriera los ojos para observarla, sonriendo divertido por estar viendo dos Ilias a la vez.

–¿Tienes algo en común con tu personaje? –preguntó la presentadora, una mujer pelirroja con gafas gigantes y vestuario llamativo por su colorido y chorreras.

Ilia sonrió ante la pregunta de la entrevistadora. –Creo que en lo que más nos parecemos es en que a ambas nos vuelve loca su subordinado –contestó divertida y negó con la cabeza–. La verdad es que me considero una persona bastante fuerte y es posible que comparta un poco sus dotes para la manipulación. 

La mujer rió ante su contestación. –Y quitando las escenas en las que sales con Nikolaj. ¿Cuál es la escena que más disfrutaste rodando?

Ilia lo meditó unos segundos. –Me encantan esas escenas en las que el malo hace un largo discurso contando todos sus malvados planes al bueno, ahí es cuando me siento realmente malvada –explicó haciendo gestos con las manos y acompañándolo de una risa tétrica–. Y por supuesto me encanta cuando tengo que pelear con la heroína. 

–Dicen que no te llevas bien con Berti, ¿es cierto?

El rostro de la actriz se puso un poco más serio, pero respondió cordialmente. –Berti y yo no tenemos ninguna relación fuera del plató. Considero que es una gran actriz, y es sorprendente que haya ganado tantos premios a su edad, pero no tenemos la misma política de trabajo y de vez en cuando hemos chocado, por lo demás la respeto como compañera del gremio que es. 

La entrevistadora pareció querer seguir haciendo hincapié en el tema, pero Liesl desde fuera del plató le hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera y tuvo que seguir con sus preguntas. 

–Sabemos que vas a empezar a rodar una nueva película en poco tiempo. ¿Puedes contarnos algún secreto?

Ilia rió. –Si lo hiciera el director me mataría. Es una gran producción con un proyecto muy interesante, en el que también hago el papel de mala, aunque es algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Espero poder atraer a un nuevo tipo de espectadores. 

–¿Qué haces para relajarte después del rodaje?

–Me gusta tumbarme en el sofá de casa con una taza de chocolate caliente, un buen libro y un poco de rock. Cuando no hace mucho frío y tengo más tiempo salgo a montar a caballo y a tomar aire fresco –explicó sin dar muchos detalles–. Y por supuesto me encanta ir de compras y llenar el armario de más vestidos –añadió mirando cómplice a la mujer, una pequeña mentira no hacía daño a nadie, aunque comprara la mayoría de su ropa por internet. 

La mujer rió esa vez. –A cualquier mujer le encantaría poder ir de compras y que todo lo que se probara le estuviera como un guante –bromeó–, aunque supongo que desde hace tiempo salir de compras se ha vuelto un poco más complicado para ti. ¿Qué se siente al ser una de las actrices más proclamadas del país? ¿Te sientes muy presionada por los medios? 

–La verdad es que no he notado mucho cambio en mi vida. Es cierto que concedo muchas entrevistas y de vez en cuando tengo que lidiar con algún paparazzi pesado, pero por lo general puedo pasear sin problemas, la gente es muy amable y no me importa que me paren para pedirme autógrafos o fotos. Nunca he tratado de esconderme al contrario de lo que pueda parecer. 

–Ciertamente eres una de las actrices que más misterios guarda respecto a su vida diaria, ¿crees que es por tu imagen de reina malvada? 

Ilia rió abiertamente ante esa pregunta. –Nunca me lo había planteado, pero igual es una de las razones, sí. 

–Se han sabido de algunas relaciones esporádicas en estos años pero, ¿no hay nadie que ocupe tu corazón en este momento? 

La pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, pero cuando la imagen de Ulrik llegó a su mente no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente y la mujer ya no le dejó contestar nada más.

–Esa sonrisa me dice que sí que lo hay. ¿Lo conocemos?

La actriz negó con la cabeza sin borrar esa sonrisa. –No. Podría ser alguien famoso si lo deseara, pero no es así y en parte me alegro, si no hubiera tenido mucha más competencia. 

–Vamos, Ilia, eres la mujer más deseada según la revista Vogue, ¿qué competencia? Dime, ¿hace cuánto le echaste el lazo? 

Ilia lo meditó unos segundos contando mentalmente. –Pues me acabo de dar cuenta de que son casi cinco meses los que llevamos juntos –contestó sorprendida y añadió–: Me resulta muy fácil estar con él, no sabría decirte quien le echó el lazo a quien. 

–Parece un encanto. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Hay más como él?

Ella rió al recordar cómo se habían conocido. –Gracias a una amiga, él me invitó a chocolate –contestó sin dar muchas explicaciones–. Lo siento, pero es único. 

–Qué lástima –comentó la periodista–. Al menos dime cómo es ese hombre que te hace sonreír por la mañana. Por todos a los que acabas de romper el corazón.

–Mi historial me dice que no son tantos –bromeó la joven antes de centrarse en la pregunta–. Como has dicho él es un encanto, algunos dirían que demasiado adorable –dijo riendo–. Es cariñoso y divertido, nunca pensé que podría encontrar a alguien como él. Siempre consigue sorprenderme gratamente y hacerme sonreír… ¿Qué puedo decir? Para mí es el hombre perfecto. 

La periodista fue a seguir preguntando al respecto, pero Liesl hizo una seña de que cortara y se resignó guardándose una expresión de fastidio.

–Esperamos que nos lo presentes pronto –dijo guiñando un ojo–. Y como pregunta final. ¿Veremos algún día el lado bueno de Ilia Pretrova detrás de la gran pantalla? 

Esa vez Ilia se obligó a no rodar los ojos. –Por ahora pretendo seguir explotando mi lado macarra, pero quién sabe qué pasará en el futuro. 

–Ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros este día, y esperamos saber pronto más de ti.

–El placer ha sido mío, y recuerdo que la nueva película se estrenará pronto, seguro que no decepciona. 

En el sofá de la casa, Ilia se movió un poquito sobre su pecho, él la miró, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, él por su parte no cabía en sí de gozo por haberla escuchado hablar así de él, verla hacerlo con tanto cariño y felicidad, reconocerlo. La amaba tanto…

Tomó su rostro en sus manos y las palabras esa vez escaparon sin poder contenerlas. –Te quiero –dijo antes de besarla con amor y desespero a partes iguales, soltando su rostro tras dejar unas caricias para abrazarla fuertemente contra sí, sin detener el beso.

Ilia no pudo más que entregarse a ese beso, desde que habían hablado sobre la sumisión no se lo había vuelto a escuchar y en ese momento estaba demasiado asustada como para hacer o decir algo al respecto. Sin embargo, esa vez, después de haber escuchado toda esa entrevista de nuevo, sus propias palabras dichas sin pensar demasiado, las de la madre de él cuando estaban en la cocina y esa calidez en su pecho por su confesión y sus actos estaban lograron que no pudiera hacer nada para detener ese par de lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos. Dios… ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de hasta qué punto lo quería? 

Ulrik sintió esas lágrimas caer sobre su rostro, se detuvo y al comprobar lo que eran se preocupó e hizo consciente de que quizás no debería haber hecho ni dicho nada de eso. Casi podía sentir un dolor físico porque ante sus palabras obtuviera ese sentimiento de tristeza en ella, se sintió inseguro y con temor de lo que ocasionara.

–Lo siento… no… no quise molestarte. No le des importancia –dijo bajando la mirada y la apartó con cuidado para levantarse–. Tengo que preparar unas cosas para mañana… –comenzó a excusarse para marcharse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

–Idiota… –dijo aún de rodillas en el sofá limpiando las lágrimas y negando con la cabeza–. ¿Cómo no le voy a dar importancia? Yo lo siento –dijo mirándolo–. Debí haberlo sabido antes, parezco estúpida –murmuró con una respiración acelerada y nerviosa–. Debería haberte dicho hace tiempo que te quería, pero en vez de eso me pongo a llorar como una tonta cuando comprendo que de verdad te amo. 

Ulrik se quedó paralizado, sobrepasado por la emoción de saberse querido, amado por ella, no era sólo que le tuviera cariño, que le gustara, que pasara tiempo con él, que quisiera que fuera su sumiso, era que lo quería. Nunca nadie se lo había dicho, aunque tampoco les había dado tiempo ni se lo había dado a sí mismo para enamorarse. Rió al comprobar ese cúmulo de sensaciones de las que había oído hablar: las mariposas en el estómago, el casi mareo, el impulso de reír como un histérico no cabiendo en sí de felicidad, llorar de felicidad…

–Ya somos dos –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir al apartar la humedad de sus ojos, regresó junto a ella y se inclinó para besarla como había hecho antes, acabando por arrodillarse.

Ilia lo abrazó fuerte pegándolo a ella y se inclinó poco a poco hacia atrás quedando bajo el cuerpo de Ulrik, aún sin terminar de creerse lo que había pasado, le había dicho que lo quería, que lo amaba y él le correspondía. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Lo quería! Siendo consciente de tantas cosas seguía reprochándose no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero en ese momento sólo le importaba él. Sonrió en el beso demasiado dichosa para poder evitarlo y rió suavemente. 

–Te quiero –repitió Ulrik y dejó numerosos besos por el rostro de Ilia, riendo alegremente.

Los besos y las caricias fueron aumentando la temperatura y la excitación de ambos. Las manos de Ilia recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de Ulrik como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían, casi sin dejarse un centímetro de piel. Su boca besaba su cuello, hombro y pecho antes de volver a sus labios de los que no podía estar lejos demasiado tiempo. Ante esas acciones, Ulrik le quitó el vestido y las bragas, disfrutando de estar piel con piel, adoró con su boca y manos cada centímetro de su piel, cada poco volviendo a sus labios y la penetró lentamente.

–Ulrik… ah… te quiero –gimió Ilia abrazándose a su espalda y rodeándolo con la piernas para pegarlo a ella. Le impidió moverse durante unos segundos disfrutando de sentirlo en su interior y de sus besos, antes de empezar a mover un poco las caderas. Su boca pasó a apoderarse con movimientos suaves de su cuello, tirando del lóbulo de su oreja de vez en cuando. 

Ulrik se movió al ritmo que ella quería en cada momento, aumentándolo progresivamente, gimiendo en esa boca, disfrutando recorriéndola, así como sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo de la mujer. Se fueron precipitando hacia el clímax hasta alcanzarlo a la vez gritando el nombre del otro. Salió de ella, pero por lo demás no se movió, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mirándola.

Ella acarició su pelo y su mejilla con una sonrisa en los labios entreabiertos y lo besó despacio cuando su respiración se normalizó. 

–Al final tu madre tenía razón –comentó al rato Ilia riendo. Él frunció el ceño mirándola inquisitivo y ella lo besó relajadamente–. Me preguntó si te quería y cuando le contesté que yo sólo sabía que no quería estar sin ti me dijo que ella creía que sí lo hacía –explicó–. Y que tú también me querías a mí. 

–Las madres son como brujas –rió él y la besó de nuevo.

–Lo son –concordó ella–. ¿No tienes frío?

–Tengo el hornito portátil –contestó apretando el abrazo a su cintura– y no quiero moverme.

–Vago –rió Ilia, pero se acomodó entre sus brazos suspirando relajada sin hacer nada por cambiar de posición. 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mekare:** Al fin se dejó de morder la lengua y lo volvió a soltar. :D Y la otra va y se echa a llorar, claro el pobre bicho se asustó.  
>  **Little Owl:** Pero lo importante es que… love is in the air, tiruriru riruriii… ^.^


	12. Capítulo 12

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición que le había ordenado adoptar Ilia, y sólo para quedarse así, la mujer se había puesto a ver una película. Él también podía verla, pero no se estaba enterando de nada. Estaba de pie, doblado con la espalda recta en perpendicular a sus piernas y la cabeza arqueada hacia arriba por lo que no podía cerrar la boca. Al tragar el collar con cascabel presionaba más su cuello y sonaba suavemente, ese cascabel era su chivato de que no se movería para girar un par de centímetros la cabeza y que su campo de visión diera para observar a Ilia sentada en el sofá comiendo panchitos. Sus brazos estaban estirados por su espalda hacia atrás, sus manos separaban sus nalgas y dos falanges de dos dedos de cada mano habían sido forzadas a entrar en su ano manteniéndolo abierto para mostrar cuán limpio estaba después de la mortificación de hacerse un enema con una manguera en el baño. En la base de su polla había un anillo con una protuberancia que presionaba tras sus testículos. Los gemelos y los bíceps de sus piernas tiraban, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran a veces y sus brazos dolían por la posición, ya había dejado de sentir cómo su entrada ardía y su polla no se había bajado desde que antes de hacerle adoptar esa posición le ordenara masturbarse para ella, haciéndole parar cuando estaba cerca de correrse.

Cuando las panchitos se acabaron Ilia fijó su mirada en Ulrik, no se había movido durante cerca de una hora y parecía que sus músculos estaban en el límite que ella deseaba para que demostrara su obediencia. Sonrió y se levantó cambiando la película por algo de música divertida, perfecta para lo que tenía pensado hacer a continuación con él. Se dirigió al cuarto donde ya tenía preparado todo de antemano se quitó la ropa quedando sólo con el tanga de encaje verde y se puso una camisa blanca de pintora que apenas cubría su culo y dejó sin abrochar los cuatro primeros botones, una boina verde y unas calzas del mismo color que ésta. 

Salió de la habitación y rodeó a Ulrik pasando un dedo por su ano abierto, divertida. –Puedes incorporarte, esta vez te permito mirarme, pero porque me queda genial el traje –dijo dando unas vueltas sobre sí misma. 

–Creo que no le hacen falta una mano de pintura a las paredes –rió él aunque ella sólo le había dicho que podía mirarla, su cuerpo agradeció el cambio de posición.

–No, no, no, te dije mirar no hablar –le advirtió Ilia dándole una cachetada en el culo como reprimenda–. Y no voy a pintar las paredes. Hoy serás mi lienzo –informó empezando a caminar hacia el dormitorio tras hacerle una señal para que la siguiera. 

Ulrik observó los botes de pintura y pinceles colocados alrededor de un plástico negro en el suelo y se detuvo a esperar la siguiente instrucción, pensando que tumbarse o sentarse sería la gloria.

–Tienes que quedarte de pie en medio del plástico y no te moverte más que lo que yo te diga, aunque te haga cosquillas –y la forma en que dijo lo último indicaba que le iba a hacer cosquillas seguro–. Pero antes… quiero ese culo en pompa. 

Ulrik se inclinó hasta tocar con las puntas de los dedos sus pies. Ilia se acercó con un bote de lubricante en una mano y un dilatador en la otra y los dejó en el suelo. Al subir le separó las piernas y después las nalgas aprovechando para lamer entre ellas. 

–Mantenlas separadas por mí. 

Él quitó las manos del suelo en las que apoyaba parte de su peso con cuidado de no desestabilizarse hacia delante y sintiendo los músculos de sus piernas tirar más, llevó sus manos a sus glúteos y los separó dejando ver su ano abierto. Ella lo observó unos segundos y volvió a coger el lubricante. Echó un poco en su ano, lo extendió bien con los dedos e introdujo dos, su entrada era fácilmente accesible para sus dígitos. Echó un poco más de gel mientras movía un poco los dedos e incorporó un tercero y un cuarto. El hombre gimió con los movimientos y se balanceó con cada penetración logrando no caerse. Cuando los sacó lubricó bien el dilatador, que haría con su entrada lo mismo que había estado haciendo él con sus dedos, dejándola abierta para cuando quisiera penetrarla, y se lo colocó perfectamente. 

–Ya puedes incorporarte. 

Ulrik se incorporó sintiéndose sumamente abierto por el dilatador hueco de doce centímetros de diámetro, no podía cerrar las piernas. Cada día le había ido poniendo uno dos centímetros más ancho empezando por uno de seis, esa mañana de sábado había llevado uno de diez hasta que por la tarde lo había hecho adquirir esa incómoda posición, y le había dicho que le estaba preparando una sorpresa.

Ilia sonrió, caminó dando pequeños saltos hasta donde tenía las pinturas y echó un poco de todas en una paleta de madera. Mojó un pincel en agua y luego cogió color rojo, mientras examinaba su pecho y empezó a hacer figuras en él, rodeando los pezones, delineando el pulso en su cuello y su clavícula, cambiando de color cada poco. Ulrik se estremecía por las cosquillas y se esforzaba por aguantárselas para no moverse. La mujer fue bajando con su pincel, poniendo más empeño en el ombligo para que quedara perfecto. Antes de llegar a su entrepierna lo rodeó y empezó a pintar la espalda. 

–Estás quedando perfecto –informó alegremente. 

Ulrik comenzaba a preguntarse qué estaba pintando sobre él con tanto colorido, realmente lo había tomado por un cuaderno de colorear o como ella había dicho un lienzo. Ilia se agachó, mordió una nalga sin poder resistirse, él soltó un pequeño quejido, y después se dedicó a decorarlas de igual modo que el resto del cuerpo, pasó con la punta del pincel por la línea bajo su trasero cuando llegó a la protuberancia del anillo presionó un poco, y aprovechó con la mano libre para abrazar su erección. Él gimió y movió las caderas empujándose en su mano.

–Quieto –ordenó ella apretando un poco su agarre unos segundos y abandonó su polla por completo de nuevo. 

Ulrik soltó un sonido de queja, aunque sabía que merecía la reprimenda, no debía moverse, menos tratar de forzar el contacto, que lo acariciara, pero era difícil no empujarse cuando se lo ofrecía después de llevar tiempo empalmado.

–Con cada falta restaré un azote, Ulrik –advirtió, sabiendo que así le ponía más complicado correrse con eso. Y siguió pintando llegando a las zonas más delicadas para las cosquillas.

El hombre apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en otra cosa para no ceder a las cosquillas y moverse, pero no aguantó más de unos segundos antes de reaccionar moviéndose para esquivar el pincel y riéndose.

Ilia empezó a contar en voz alta los movimientos para luego restarlos como había dicho. Pero no pudo evitar ser contagiada por su risa en un par de ocasiones y no detuvo sus movimientos hasta que hubo pintado también su erección. Se levantó y lo besó intensamente. 

–Me encanta cuando ríes, pero son 15 menos –susurró sobre sus labios. 

–Pero… –fue a replicar, pero se calló y bajó la cabeza no queriendo que siguiera restando.

–Ponte contra la pared con los brazos estirados sujetando la pared –ordenó tras darle un nuevo beso, y fue a buscar el flogger. Para empezar con la rutina, como los golpes se habían reducido a la mitad no se entretuvo demasiado con golpes suaves y subió más rápidamente la intensidad.

Ulrik gritaba disfrutando de cada uno, aunque estando estirado dolía menos que inclinado. Ilia se detuvo pronto, demasiado pronto para su gusto, su culo se movió buscando los golpes que le faltaban y dejó salir un quejido de disconformidad. Ella cumplió su castigo y no siguió con los golpes. Dejó el flogger en la cómoda y cogió el dildo de cristal con bolas y aprovechando la suavidad de ese material lo penetró de una vez mientras apretaba fuertemente una nalga, llegando a clavar ligeramente las uñas. El hombre gritó por la repentina invasión y siseó por el dolor de la presión y las uñas clavándose en la piel sensible de su culo, el dilatador lo mantenía más abierto y no sintió el dildo hasta que lo traspasó más profundamente abriéndolo también en el interior y pudo sentir la mano de Ilia presionando entre sus glúteos sujetando la base del falo. Al instante ella comenzó a moverlo, el cascabel en su cuello sonaba con un ritmo constante, él gemía excitado con cada fuerte presión a su próstata y a la vez frustrado por ser privado del placer de sentirlo entrar y salir forzando su entrada.

–Túmbate boca arriba –ordenó ella y cuando él estuvo en la posición deseada se colocó sobre su erección, detuvo el movimiento de la mano que lo penetraba y se dejó caer haciendo que su polla entrara en su interior soltando un largo gemido. Cuando empezó a moverse lo hizo con sus caderas y su mano en sincronía, y con la mano libre llevó las de Ulrik a sus caderas para que la ayudara con los movimientos y a mantenerse erguida. 

Al sentirse y ver cómo entraba en ella supo que iba a ser un esfuerzo titánico no correrse demasiado pronto. Con las manos a sus caderas, dejaba que ella siguiera marcando el ritmo, aunque se moría porque fuera más rápido y alcanzar el clímax, apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos fuerte para contenerse. Se removió bajo ella desesperado y ella lo reprendió con un pellizco en el costado porque con ese movimiento se había empujado más en ella aunque no lo había hecho del todo conscientemente. Se corrió poco después sin poder aguantar más y por suerte ella sólo necesitó un par de movimientos más para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Ilia se mantuvo con los brazos apoyados en su pecho unos segundos y luego se recostó para besarlo acariciando sus mejillas esperando a que recuperara fuerzas. 

–Luego te daré tu sorpresa –dijo lamiendo sus labios y sonriendo traviesa–. Ahora tenemos que quitarte esa obra de arte. 

Sacó el dildo, se puso en pie, le tendió la mano para que se levantara y lo llevó hasta el baño donde hizo correr el agua de la ducha para que se calentara como a él le gustaba. –Puedes hablar y tocarme. 

Ulrik hizo el sonido equivalente a un ronroneo bajo el calor del agua con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió tiró suavemente de su camisa para que se acercara y poder besarla, una vez que lo consiguió la abrazó por la cintura consiguiendo que acabara tan empapada como él de cintura para arriba y gotas escurrieran hasta el suelo. Ella se abrazó a él enredando sus dedos en su pelo mojado y jadeó ante el beso. Levantó los brazos para que Ulrik la desnudara y dejó besos allí donde alcanzaba. Él le quitó la ropa, pero le dejó la boina puesta, divertido por cómo le quedaba, siguió besándola y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo a la que llegaba. La pintura había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo, pero no podía importarle menos que la finalidad original de estar bajo el agua ya no existiera. 

Las manos de Ilia hicieron lo propio con él, sus labios besaron su cuello, su pulso, consiguiendo dejar una marca ahí. Giró con él para que la pegara a la pared. Su mano derecha acarició su pecho jugando con un pezón, la izquierda bajó por su costado rozando con las yemas de los dedos y lo rodeó con esa mano por delante hasta acunar sus testículos. Aprovechando el cambio de posición, Ulrik recorrió con los labios el cuello de ella y bajó dejando besos hasta uno de sus pechos, volviendo a excitarse poco a poco con los toques de Ilia.

Cuando sintió que volvía a endurecerse Ilia lo separó de sí con una sonrisa. –Sécate un poco, túmbate en la cama boca arriba y quítate el dilatador –dijo y dejando un corto beso en sus labios, pero intenso, salió del baño con una toalla. 

Ulrik eliminó las gotas de agua de su cuerpo, pero dejó la piel húmeda ya que ella había precisado que se secara sólo un poco, y siguió las otras órdenes en el orden que habían sido dichas, tras debatirse dejando el dilatador sobre el colchón.

Cuando ella regresó a la habitación del cuarto de los trastos llevaba puesto un strap-on, el arnés de color negro que resaltaba en la piel blanca de sus caderas y el dildo, de un tamaño considerable con forma fálica y también de color negro perfectamente erguido. Se subió a la cama por los pies y se colocó sobre Ulrik, rozando el objeto con su pene, para besarlo. 

Él se dejó besar, la sorpresa ciertamente había logrado su cometido tanto por el hecho de que ella quisiera usar algo como eso como por ver el dildo más grande que había visto y lo que explicaba la preparación para ello durante días. Por todo ello se estremeció, no supo si por cierto temor o de excitación por volver a sentir lo que era el chocar de unas caderas contra su culo desde que había empezado a salir con Ilia más seriamente.

–Espero que te guste duro –dijo mordiendo su cuello y empezando un camino de besos, lamidas y mordiscos por todo su cuerpo. Hizo que abriera las piernas para colocarse entre ellas estratégicamente y volvió a subir de nuevo hasta sus labios besándolo al mismo tiempo que entraba en él a un ritmo lento, pero continuo. 

Él gimió en el beso ante el ardor de que lo abriera un poco más, a veces teniendo que separarse necesitando más aire mientras era tan llenado, abierto, parecía que nunca iba a terminar de entrar. Cuando al fin estuvo totalmente dentro y sintió las caderas de Ilia contra él, abrió los ojos húmedos por el esfuerzo, que había cerrado al empezar a ser penetrado, y tomó respiraciones profundas para relajarse mientras se acostumbraba a la invasión.

–¿Estás bien? Esperaré hasta que te acostumbres –susurró la mujer dejando húmedos besos en su pecho. 

–Sólo un poco –pidió un tanto ahogadamente.

Ilia esperó hasta que él le indicó que podía moverse, salió con el mismo ritmo lento, volvió a entrar en él despacio, haciéndolo así un par de veces más antes de aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, siempre saliendo casi por completo y entrando de una sola vez. Sus manos se aferraban en las caderas de Ulrik mientras su boca lo recorría por completo, saboreándolo sin descanso. Él sentía cómo todo el aire era sacado de sus pulmones con cada seca penetración cuando ella lo hizo más fuerte y rápido, gimiendo en esa exhalación, de no ser por la sujeción de la mujer habría ido sido movido poco a poco hacia arriba por esos embates. Después del dolor inicial no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del acto, por eso soltó un sonido de protesta cuando salió de él por completo y trató de mover sus caderas en busca del falo. 

–Date la vuelta –le ordenó Ilia alejándose–. A cuatro patas –añadió. 

Esperó hasta que Ulrik estuvo en la posición exigida antes de volver a introducir ese dildo en su interior, sentir sus caderas chocando con sus nalgas no había sonado ni la mitad de excitante de lo que era realmente. Al igual que la vez anterior lo sujetó de las caderas, pero sólo con una mano, dejando la otra libre para acariciar su espalda, su pelo, su mejilla y desde su pecho hasta su erección. Casi alcanzando un ritmo frenético de sus caderas incentivada por los sonidos que él dejaba salir. 

La mano que hasta ese momento había estado recorriendo su cuerpo se mudó al propio para calmar su propia excitación torturando su clítoris y, sin haberlo previsto, hacerla gemir y jadear acercándola a la culminación. 

Ulrik se sintió más dominado por ella al tenerla a su espalda, sirviéndose de él de aquel modo, sentía que una parte más de él era ahora suya. Sintió lo que había buscado en todos esos hombres por los que se había dejado penetrar y nunca había obtenido creyéndose ya un caso perdido, pero una vez más había llegado ella para sacarlo de su error y no era cuestión de tamaño, aunque influía todo el poder que había ejercido sobre él al ir abriéndolo durante días, era el modo en que lo follaba y lo sujetaba, era un mero instrumento en sus manos. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y fuertes, él se inclinó hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada buscando más sujeción y ofreciéndose más, gimiendo y gritando de placer, acercándose a un nuevo orgasmo sin necesidad de otra estimulación, más cuando escuchó a Ilia jadear a su espalda.

Ilia lo sintió llegar al clímax y se afanó en hacerlo ella también, embistiendo casi por inercia aunque no era realmente necesario. El orgasmo la alcanzó poco después de que él acabara de vaciarse y se quedó tendida sobre su espalda unos segundos antes de sacar el dildo despacio de su interior y permitir que se tumbara. Ella se quitó el arnés y se tumbó también a su lado acercando sus labios a los de él para besarlo lánguidamente. 

–Te quiero. 

Él la besó despacio. –Te quiero –dijo también y acarició su rostro–. No puedes hacerte una idea de lo maravillosa que eres.

Las mejillas de ella adquirieron un suave tono rosado y le sonrió suavemente. –No es para tanto, Ulrik –desestimó y estiró una mano para quitarle el collar con el cascabel y luego el rollie. 

Él se tocó el cuello donde había estado ajustado el fino collar con el cascabel. –Yo digo que si te sonrojas tengo razón –argumentó alegremente y besó sus mejillas.

–Eso no es un norma válida –replicó incorporándose para coger la crema de la mesilla y extenderla por sus glúteos despacio–. ¿De verdad te gustó? 

–Sí, mucho. Yo… no creía que pudiera sentirme así por ser… follado por alguien –contestó Ulrik, siendo él el que en ese momento se sonrojó un poco.

Ilia lo miró volviendo a tumbarse a su lado cuando hubo terminado. –¿Sentirte cómo? La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de cómo… iría todo. Nunca había usado uno –confesó acariciando su rostro. 

–Vulnerable o dominado… más tuyo –respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó. –Más tuyo. Me gusta esa frase –dijo besándolo. 

–Más tuyo –repitió sonriendo en medio del beso–. Y a ti… ¿te gustó hacer esto? –preguntó dudoso, ya que había dicho que no lo había hecho antes.

–Fue más… excitante de lo que había pensado –contestó–. La próxima vez voy a tener que mejorarlo un poco, me gusta tener una mano libre para tocarte –explicó dejando un par de besos más en sus labios–. Me gustó. 

Ulrik sonrió por la promesa en ese “próxima vez”, por saber que le había gustado. Se quedaron unos minutos sólo besándose y acariciándose con dulzura hasta que decidieron levantarse para recoger las cosas y preparar la cena, aunque Ulrik no tenía intención de siquiera probar a sentarse ese día.

***

Ilia caminaba pegada al cuerpo de Ulrik que la rodeaba por los hombros, una gran sonrisa se extendía en su rostro y se ampliaba más conforme ambos se acercaban a su destino, un pequeño restaurante italiano donde se iban a reunir con los amigos de ella. Hacía meses que no podían quedar todos juntos, desde que Lukas había ido a Australia para hacer un reportaje sobre los koalas para el _National Geographic_. Por otro lado, a Clady la veía casi a diario en el trabajo, no así a Sander, que a pesar de vivir en la ciudad y apenas moverse de ahí vivía tan centrado en su trabajo como abogado que casi había que sacarlo del despacho de las orejas. Pero claro, la presentación del novio oficial de Ilia era un evento al que ninguno quería faltar, y habían aprovechado el regreso de Lukas para usarlo como excusa. A pesar de eso estaba muy contenta por poder volver a ver a todos sus amigos del instituto.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, un lugar acogedor donde podían tener un lugar reservado sólo para ellos, el camarero los llevó hasta su mesa, pero como había supuesto habían llegado antes y ninguno de sus amigos había llegado aún. 

–Siempre a última hora –dijo sentándose en una silla y refunfuñando. 

–Si es siempre, ¿para qué me metiste tanta prisa? –arremetió Ulrik divertido–. No me dejaste ponerme calzoncillos porque, según tú, no daba tiempo.

–Tenía la esperanza de que después de meses sin vernos alguno llegara pronto –replicó Ilia, se levantó y abrazó a Ulrik con sus manos sobre su culo–. ¿De verdad creíste esa excusa? –preguntó sonriendo de lado. 

Él rodó los ojos. –No soy tan inocente, sé que adoras mi culo –miró hacia atrás y agregó–: a las pruebas me remito.

Ella sonrió y se alzó para besarlo lentamente. –Luego quizá me aproveche de la situación, ¿sabes?

Ulrik elevó una ceja. –Nada bueno puede pasar por esa mente de bruja malvada –dijo negando con la cabeza.

–Nunca te has quejado de mis ideas de bruja malvada –contestó riendo. 

–No era una queja –repuso sonriendo de lado.

Ilia fue a besarlo de nuevo cuando un hombre entró en el reservado y ella se lanzó a abrazarlo. El hombre de algo más de metro ochenta, pelo corto rubio, ojos castaños claros, una barba de dos días y enfundado en un traje gris de Armani que le daba un aspecto serio, parpadeó sorprendido y confuso unos segundos antes de abrazarla de vuelta. 

–Llegas tarde, Sander –lo reprendió Ilia y dejó dos besos en sus mejillas. 

El hombre miró su Rolex y la miró extrañado. –Aún quedan cinco minutos para que sea la hora. 

Ella bufó, y rodó los ojos antes de girarse y mirar a Ulrik. –Ulrik, él es Sander Sørensen, un adicto al trabajo. Él es Ulrik Rybner –le dijo al rubio que asintió recordando una de las razones por las que habían quedado a cenar. 

Se acercó a Ulrik y le tendió la mano. –Encantado de conocerte. 

–Lo mismo digo –contestó Ulrik estrechando su mano, mirando al hombre con cierta curiosidad, no había podido evitar sentirse así desde que Ilia le había dicho que irían a cenar con unos amigos del instituto, le había hablado de ellos en contadas ocasiones y de un modo muy fugaz.

–Siempre tan serio, San –dijo una voz dicharachera que los tres conocían, dos de ellos muy bien–. Ulrik, cuánto tiempo sin verte –saludó Clady y dio una vuelta a su alrededor estudiándolo–. Me alegra saber que Ilia cuida bien ese culito tuyo –añadió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. 

–¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Ya ves que está para adorar –le siguió el juego poniendo las manos a los lados de cada nalga enmarcando su culo y guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja rió negando con la cabeza. –Quién pillara uno igual –dijo finalmente antes de mirar a su amiga y sacarle la lengua. 

–Y sólo falta el de siempre –dijo Ilia después de matar a Clady con la mirada. 

–Lukas siempre se olvida de las cosas como el tiempo –contestó Sander–. ¿Vino? –preguntó a Ulrik cogiendo la botella que ya estaba en la mesa. 

–Claro, gracias –aceptó acercándole la copa–. ¿En qué campo de la abogacía te especializas? –se le ocurrió preguntar para ir rompiendo el hielo.

–Derecho ambiental –contestó Sander–. ¿Tú eres fotógrafo? Ilia me contó que hacías muchas de paisaje. 

–Sí, aunque el paisaje es un entretenimiento, trabajo para Björn Borg –contestó Ulrik, bebiendo de su copa sin ninguna contemplación, como si fuera cerveza–. ¿Tú no sabrás qué es eso de que ahora quieren modificar el Reglamento del Paisaje, sospechosamente cuando... no recuerdo el nombre, pero el caso es que quieren hacer un campo de golf junto al lago Furesø? 

 

El hombre bebió un sorbo de vino. –Se sigue intentando conseguir un acuerdo para que cambien la localización del campo de golf y no toquen nada –explicó tranquilamente Sander. 

–Algo así me dijo mi padre. Sin embargo, hace dos semanas llevaron toda la maquinaria a la zona, justo delante de una ruta de acceso los muy… –se contuvo el insulto porque acababa de conocer al hombre–. Parecen bastante seguros de su proyecto.

–No tienen la autorización y el terreno no es suyo. Además la ministra no está para nada convencida –contestó bebiendo otro sorbo. 

–Por dios, ¿ya estás hablando de trabajo? Tenía la esperanza de que cambiaras estos meses Sandi –se escuchó otra voz masculina desde la entrada al reservado–. Pero ya veo que mi ausencia sólo empeoró las cosas. 

–Llegas tarde, Lukas –contestó simplemente el rubio sin inmutarse por el sobrenombre al que estaba más que acostumbrado. 

–Tonterías, apenas hace quince minutos que quedamos. ¿Verdad, Clady? ¿No le das un abrazo a tu querido Luk? –preguntó a la pelirroja abriendo los fuertes brazos para recibirla cuando ella saltó para abrazarlo, dio un par de vueltas con ella y besó su rostro varias veces. 

–Te eché de menos, Luk, estos dos son unos adictos al trabajo –se quejó la más pequeña haciendo un puchero.

El hombre moreno con ojos verdes y que medía casi dos metros sonrió ampliamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. –No te preocupes, ya llegué para salvarte –contestó riendo, y se giró hacia Ilia que lo miraba enfurruñada–. Vamos, preciosa, que esta vez no he llegado en el segundo plato –se defendió caminando hasta ella para abrazarla y dar vueltas como había hecho con Clady hasta que la actriz no pudo más que reír, entonces él paró y unió sus labios con los de ella en un corto beso y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería. 

La cara de Ulrik fue un poema durante un momento, lo primero que pensó tras la sorpresa fue que era una suerte haberse acabado la copa para no atragantarse y hacer un espectáculo en el momento. Se sintió un poco traicionado, pero era sólo un pequeño beso, ¿verdad? ¿Y después de todo tenía derecho a protestar? No lo sabía, seguía un poco perdido en cuanto a cómo confluía el ser su pareja y su sumiso. Prefirió ignorar el hecho, era sólo un saludo a un amigo, no quería decir que fuera a cambiarlo por otro, ¿verdad? 

Ilia se separó y dejó que fuera Clady la que le diera una colleja al biólogo. –¿Qué impresión pretendes darle a nuestro invitado especial, Luk? –inquirió la joven poniendo los brazos en jarras. 

–Lo siento, lo siento, se me olvidó –se excusó el aludido y miró a Ulrik con una sonrisa amistosa–. Lo siento, tío, la costumbre –se disculpó ofreciéndole la mano. 

–Con eso no lo arreglas –murmuró Ilia nerviosa. 

Ulrik se levantó, aprovechando los segundos que tardó en hacerlo para terminar de recomponerse y pensar en decir algo que sonora normal en él, y se la estrechó.

–Ulrik Rybner, es buena costumbre que la gente sepa el nombre de su asesino –bromeó a modo de disculpa.

–Lukas Keegaard, para que sepas a quien debes asesinar –le siguió la broma–. ¡Vamos a comer que muero de hambre! 

–No metas prisa, que eres el que ha llegado tarde –lo reprendió Sander colocándose bien en su asiento para mirar la carta. 

–Eres cruel, Sandi –se quejó el otro haciendo un puchero. 

Ilia se sentó al lado de Ulrik, dejó un beso en su mejilla acariciando su mano. –Te quiero –susurró en su oído sólo para que él la escuchara. 

Ulrik sonrió, reconfortado por escuchar esas palabras, saber que había actuado correctamente.

–Decidido, yo quiero canelones de carne –anunció Clady sonriente. 

Sander cerró la carta y la dejó a un lado. –Yo quiero calzone –anunció y cuando todos hubieron decidido su comida le dieron al camarero la orden y pidieron una nueva botella de vino. 

–Pues resulta que el otro día me encontré con Gus cuando bajaba del avión, sigue igual que siempre, con sus gafas grandes y su gracioso tartamudeo, más majo el tío –comentó Lukas riendo. 

–¿Gus? ¿El que hacía de técnico de luces y sonido en el grupo de teatro? ¡Me encanta ese tío! –dijo Clady–. Era el mejor, mientras no te acercaras a su mesa de mandos –añadió.

Ilia asintió divertida. –¿Qué está haciendo? 

–Creo que me dijo algo de informática… 

–No recuerdo esa obra –dijo Sander pensativo. 

–Tú ya estabas en la universidad cuando la hicimos. 

–Sí, fue el año ese de líos –añadió Clady mirando a Ilia y a Luk y luego curvando una sonrisa–. Bueno, el inicio. 

Sander asintió comprendiendo a qué año se refería mientras Ilia mataba con la mirada a la pelirroja. 

–¿También te metías en problemas? –preguntó Ulrik curioso y divertido.

–No esa clase de líos… –murmuró pensando que no era necesario que supiera eso, menos después del beso. 

–Fue un año duro… ¡todo el rato de sujeta velas! Me abandonaste, San –Clady hizo un puchero haciendo reír a Lukas y Sander. 

–Aunque cuando casi nos pilla la de física en el armario del conserje fue la leche –añadió el moreno. 

–Los profesores de física son unos pervertidos irrespetuosos –comentó Ulrik, por decir algo y bebiendo de su copa, pensando que el que fuera ex de Ilia ya no lo hacía tan inofensivo. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido comentar eso? ¿Había querido que no lo supiera? Al menos podría haberse hecho a la idea antes de ir en vez de ir llevándose las sorpresas sobre la marcha.

Sander palmeó el hombro de Ulrik disimuladamente. –No exageres –le recriminó a la pelirroja. 

Ilia asintió saliendo de su estupefacción porque sacaran ese tema en concreto. –Ni siquiera estuvimos juntos, fue un gran error de juventud –explicó mirando más a su novio que al resto.

Ulrik estuvo inmensamente agradecido cuando en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el camarero trayendo el primer plato, la visión y el olor de sus fetuccini con crema y carne hizo que su estómago rugiera de anticipación.

–Está bien, tenías razón, es un buen sitio, no sólo un sitio pijo –dijo a Ilia tras tomar un primer tenedor con una expresión de deleite.

–Te lo dije –contestó ella sonriendo un poco–. ¿Y cómo fue el trabajo? –preguntó empezando a dar cuenta de sus tagliatelle con salsa de cuatro quesos. 

La conversación se centró en el viaje de Lukas gran parte de la comida, tenía demasiadas anécdotas que contar. A Ilia le tocó contar un poco por encima cómo conoció a Ulrik para que el amigo pródigo se pusiera al día. Con el postre y la copa llegaron las anécdotas del instituto, sobre todo del teatro y de las primeras borracheras. 

Salieron del restaurante en busca de un pub y encontraron uno aceptable no muy lejos de allí, al que se apresuraron a entrar para escapar del frío de una noche de abril. Bebieron, Luk bailó con Clady e Ilia, Ulrik y Sander encontraron su momento para alejarse un poco del bullicio y discutir la problemática que habían dejado apartada al principio de la cena, teniendo Ilia que arrastrar a su novio a la pista para que se detuvieran. Ulrik entonces maldijo al descubrir que parecía ser el día de los ex. Asger, un hombre con el que había salido unas dos semanas, se le acercó por la espalda tocándole el culo, no le dio tiempo a apretarlo como seguramente había sido su intención antes de que él cogiera una de esas manos, la retorciera a su espalda y le dejara claro que ni se le volviera a ocurrir intentarlo, cuando lo soltó y Asger lo miró terminó de quedarle claro que no estaba para juegos. Al regresar su atención a Ilia, vio a una mujer con la que había estado tres semanas detener su avance y suspiró aliviado por no tener que lidiar con más esa noche, o eso esperaba. 

Ilia lo miró sorprendida por su reacción, pasó las manos tras su cuello y lo besó lento y con cariño. 

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó un tanto preocupada, no había dejado de estarlo desde la cena realmente, no quería que se sintiera mínimamente traicionado y enfadado con ella. 

Él asintió. –Sí. Lo siento –contestó, en ese momento se dio cuenta de su preocupación y consideró que quizás había reaccionado un poco exageradamente, había otras formas menos agresivas de quitarse a alguien de encima, pero en ese instante se había sentido desagradable, incorrecto, que otro que no fuera Ilia, sin el consentimiento de ésta, lo tocara… él era suyo, y fue ese último pensamiento decidido lo que lo impresionó un poco.

Las manos de ella acariciaron sus mejillas y volvió a besarlo del mismo modo calmado. Cuando terminó el beso se abrazó a él apoyando la mejilla en su pecho moviéndose siguiendo un poco el ritmo de la música. 

–Siento no haberte dicho lo de Luk… –se disculpó–. No quería mentirte o esconderlo, sólo… no fue algo importante. 

–No importa –contestó, aunque sí lo había sido, aún sentía ese temor, esa maldita inseguridad y la abrazó un poco más fuerte contra él, como si con eso pudiera asegurarse de que no iba a perderla, mientras se balanceaban con la música.

Ilia sonrió ante ese gesto. –Tuya –dijo simplemente antes de que Clady llegara con una copa para ambos. 

Conforme la noche avanzó, el local se llenó un poco más de gente y el alcohol en la sangre de todos. Ilia bailaba de nuevo con Ulrik siguiendo el ritmo desenfrenado de una canción, con el cuerpo totalmente pegado al de él. Sus manos se fueron aventurando bajo la ropa de él, acabando por colarse bajo sus pantalones para abrazar su culo, apretarlo, tentarlo. Él jadeó y la besó, sin poner ninguna oposición, sólo una de sus manos se aferró un poco más a la esbelta cintura y la otra se enredó en su pelo. Uno de los dedos de la mano derecha de Ilia presionó su ano, la izquierda se movió al frente para acariciar al mismo tiempo su polla, podría perfectamente hacer que se corriera así, si no fuera porque sus amigos lo notarían después. Ulrik gimió e inclinó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de Ilia con los ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de no dejarse llevar por la estimulación, sabía que aquello lo hacía como una muestra de su Dominación sobre él incluso fuera de la casa, en público. Se preguntaba si presentaría resistencia o no si ella decidía que se corriera allí mismo, en sus pantalones, con los amigos de la mujer por el local y a los que luego tendría que mirar a la cara con la evidencia en su prenda. 

Ella continuó con su toque hasta que lo sintió completamente erecto en su mano, entonces la sacó de ahí, cogió la de él y los condujo rápidamente hasta el baño, dando gracias a que no fuera el peor de los que había pisado. Los encerró en un cubículo y se apresuró a desabrochar sus pantalones, bajar su propia ropa interior y enlazar sus piernas a la cintura de Ulrik, logrando que sintiera su propia humedad. 

El hombre pasó un brazo bajo su culo para ayudarla a luchar contra la gravedad y la besó con pasión. Tanteó con su polla la entrada al cuerpo de ella y cuando no encontró oposición la penetró, girando para que fuera ella quien quedara contra la pared y que con ese apoyo fuera más sencillo. Ilia se afanó en besar su cuello cuando él empezó a moverse en su interior, volviendo a su boca para beber sus gemidos. Controló el ritmo de las penetraciones apretando con sus piernas su culo facilitando o impidiendo el movimiento de él. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, su labio inferior, su hombro. Lamió esas zonas con reverencia y besó su boca con pasión antes de dejarse llevar por el clímax cuando lo sintió derramarse en su interior. 

Ulrik no la soltó de inmediato, se quedó unos segundos pegado a ella, la beso con cariño y entonces la dejó en el suelo y la vistió recolocando bien su falda y camisa y peinando su pelo antes de subir y cerrar sus propios pantalones. 

–No sabes cuánto te quiero –dijo alegremente Ilia cuando estuvo vestido volviendo a besarlo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. 

Él la abrazó y sonrió en el beso, esas palabras eran lo mejor que podía obtener de ella y esperaba que no acabara nunca.

Salieron del baño, volvieron a reunirse con los amigos de Ilia en la barra y hubo algunos comentarios jocosos. No mucho tiempo después se despidieron y marcharon a casa, los otros tenían asuntos entre manos que alargaría su estancia en el local.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy os traemos las fichas de los nuevos, los amigos de Ilia.  
> -[ Ficha de Sander](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/31084.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Lukas](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/30899.html)
> 
> Y además otra [sorpresita](http://i743.photobucket.com/albums/xx74/querulequerule/Mi%20rebelde%20sin%20causa/Extras/pintando_zps158f1107.jpg) de la parte de pintar, esperamos que os guste. Fue todo inspiración.


	13. Capítulo 13

Se miró una vez más en el espejo de la entrada esperando a que Clady liberara a Ilia y estuvieran listos para marcharse. No estaba muy seguro de su vestimenta, pero la mujer era la que decidía, unido a los nervios porque su vida estaba a punto de cambiar un poco bajo los focos de la alfombra roja se sentía un poco ansioso. En principio llevaba unos pantalones de traje negros, a juego con los zapatos relucientes y la gabardina, en principio normal, aunque la gabardina tenía las solapas alzadas como si se tratara del Conde Drácula y había algunas florituras en plata. El principal cambio era su camisa gris con las solapas alzadas formando espinas y tres rasgones en su pecho. La finalidad de ese atuendo era ir a juego con Ilia emulando al vestuario de la película. Supuso que si había logrado librarse de la sombra de ojos ya podía darse con un canto en los dientes. Se encontraba echando de menos sus pantalones vaqueros, sus camisetas simples y su chupa de cuero, ropa en la que se sentía más en su medio.

La puerta del dormitorio abriéndose lo disuadió de volver a tirar de los puños de su camisa en un gesto nervioso. Clady salió dando saltos feliz y cuando Ilia la siguió se quedó boquiabierto.

El vestido de la mujer se ajustaba desde el pecho a la cintura gracias a un corsé negro con escote palabra de honor. La falda de color blanco era larga, terminada en una cola que arrastraba por el suelo, sobre ella, de la misma forma y longitud, otra falda de tul semitransparente de color negro. En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla de pedrería negra que le rozaba los hombros y por delante llegaba casi hasta la clavícula. Unos guantes de encaje negro le cubrían hasta el codo. El pelo lo llevaba más largo gracias a unas extensiones, dividido en pequeños mechones lisos y un poco revueltos, con una tiara a juego con el collar. Los ojos perfectamente perfilados de negros y los labios de un tono rojizo. 

–Estás preciosa y… distinta –logró decir tras unos segundos, sin decidirse por qué adjetivo era más patente.

Ilia rió acercándose a él y besando sus labios castamente. –La idea es parecer una reina malvada, así que tenía que estar diferente –contestó–. Estás muy bien así, me gusta tu camisa –añadió sonriendo. 

–¿La camisa o las partes sin camisa? –cuestionó con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Quién sabe –contestó imitando su sonrisa. 

–Vamos, vamos, una foto de mis dos obras de arte –intervino Clady sacando una cámara compacta de un bolso. 

Ilia rodeó a Ulrik con los brazos por la cintura e hizo como si fuera a morder su mejilla divertida. Cuando el flash le indicó que la foto estaba hecha miró a Clady para que hiciera otra, esa vez sonriendo al hombre ampliamente. 

–Ya tienes tus souvenir… –le dijo Ulrik a Clady, volvió a tirar de los puños de su camisa y se dirigió a Ilia–. ¿Nos vamos? Henrik lleva como diez minutos abajo.

–Nos vemos, Clady –se despidió de la mujer cogiendo a Ulrik de la mano para salir de la casa, la pelirroja tenía que recoger sus cosas–. Relájate –susurró Ilia al hombre cuando estaban en el ascensor y volvió a besarlo. 

–Estoy bien –mintió miserablemente.

Ilia se puso frente a él con sus manos en sus mejillas. –No me mientas. No te dejaré solo, lo prometo. 

–Lo sé. Son unos nervios insulsos, se me irán cuando estemos dentro y sin escapatoria –contestó agregando una sonrisa al final.

–Lo peor no es lo de dentro –aseguró Ilia sonriendo y lo abrazó por la cintura hasta que el ascensor llegó al piso inferior y volvió a hacerlo cuando entraron al coche. 

–Creía que iba de esbirro no de oso de peluche –comentó divertido al rato aunque para nada molesto por sus muestras de cariño.

–Eres muy cómodo –contestó sacándole la lengua. Estuvieron bromeando durante el camino hasta una fila de limusinas–. ¿Listo?

–Después de ti –contestó dándole un corto beso más.

Ella salió cuando le abrieron la puerta y esperó a que Ulrik saliera para cogerlo del brazo, saludando a los fans que gritaban su nombre desde que la habían visto. Caminaron por la alfombra roja saludando, firmando autógrafos y deteniéndose en los momentos precisos para posar para las fotos. Tardaron casi una hora en entrar con las pequeñas entrevistas a las televisiones.

Una vez dentro del teatro donde se proyectaba la película vio que ya estaban casi todos sus compañeros atendiendo a otros periodistas, hablando entre ellos o tomándose fotos en el fotocol. 

Urik sonrió al reconocer a algunos de su gremio, especialmente a uno con el que había ido a clases y con el que hacía tiempo que no coincidía. Cuando lo vio más desahogado en tomar fotos se acercó a saludar tras avisar a Ilia que charlaba con otros actores. Aunque para esas alturas ya se le habían pasado los nervios encontrar algo más que lo acercara a la normalidad, a un ambiente confortable terminó de relajarlo. 

–Ulrik, nos toca en el fotocol –Ilia se acercó a su novio sonriendo animadamente. 

–Ánimo, tío –le dijo al fotógrafo a modo de despedida.

–Me debes una cerveza, Ulrik –dijo el otro volviendo a su puesto.

Ulrik siguió a Ilia, dándole por el camino un beso en la mejilla. –¿Berti sigue viva? Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –bromeó al volver a erguirse.

–Gracias –contestó sonriendo divertida–. Ahora está en modo adolescente adorable –añadió y cuando llegaron a la posición estuvieron posando varios minutos respondiendo a las peticiones de los fotógrafos. Ulrik le susurraba al oído comentarios sobre los nombres que algunas posiciones tenían y diciendo cosas graciosas de éstas, por lo que los fotógrafos no lograron ni una medianamente seria o aterradora por parte de Ilia.

–¡Ilia! Un beso –pidió uno de los reporteros. 

La mujer le lanzó un beso divertida haciendo que el resto de los fotógrafos rieran. 

–¡Uno entre la pareja! –pidió otro. 

Ulrik la miró con picardía, sonrió de lado, vio que estaba de acuerdo y se dieron un intenso beso, vitoreados por los presentes. 

Cuando se separaron Ilia los miró con el rostro mortalmente serio. –Ya tenéis vuestra exclusiva, panda de buitres. Si es que una se hace reina del mal y ya no tiene intimidad –pero su voz no salió demasiado acorde con la expresión y acabo riendo mientras dejaba paso a otros actores e invitados–. ¿Sabes? Se me olvidaron las palomitas –bromeó. 

–¿Sin palomitas? No, me niego a ver una peli sin palomitas, salgamos de este antro y compremos –le siguió la broma tirando de ella un par de pasos hacia la salida.

–Podemos buscar otra cosa que llevarnos a la boca, no te preocupes –contestó ella. 

–¿Qué puede haber mejor que las palomitas? –cuestionó aunque siguiéndola al interior de la sala de cine.

Ilia aprovechó la falta de cámaras y lo besó con intensidad. –No sé –contestó sonriendo de lado. 

–¿Va a haber más de esos en la oscuridad como adolescentes? –dijo divertido y la besó de nuevo con pasión.

–Sólo cuando no esté yo en la pantalla –rió Ilia tomando asiento en la butaca que se le había asignado junto a Ulrik, a su otro lado tenían que sentarse Aksel y Berti. 

Después del visionado de la película y contestar a algunas preguntas de periodistas, acudieron a una recepción para tomar bebidas y canapés, no tardaron demasiado en volver a casa para saciar algo que ya habían ido alimentando desde la oscuridad de la sala de cine.

***

Ulrik odiaba a los periodistas, lo había decidido apenas esa semana. Habían tardado unos cuantos días en dar con su identidad y con ello el resto de información sobre él, pero una vez que lo habían conseguido se habían convertido en su maldita sombra o eso habían intentado, tener una moto en vez de coche tenía sus ventajas. Al menos, gracias a unos contactos de Liesl, había conseguido conservar la privacidad de sus padres, después de todo el fin de tal seguimiento era que al parecer los periodistas habían tenido la esperanza de que él fuera más comunicativo de lo que lo era Ilia con su vida personal y acceder a la actriz a través de él. Craso error. Le estaban estresando, esa mañana había estado tentado de usar a uno de esos entrometidos para entrenar kick boxing, había tenido que ir ni bien había salido del trabajo a desfogarse al gimnasio. Cuando había llegado a casa de Ilia ésta le había dicho que fuera a por su equipo porque a la mañana siguiente se iban a tomar aire fresco. Ulrik se había preguntado si tanto se le notaba el estrés que llevaba encima para que fuera ella la que propusiera esa escapada. 

No había sido muy difícil dar esquinazo a los paparazzi una vez que se habían internado en el frondoso bosque y se encontró besando intensamente a Ilia demasiado feliz por la libertad y tranquilidad que allí se respiraba. Por si fuera poco, al fin empezaba a hacer calor, cuando habían salido a las ocho de la mañana el termómetro marcaba 16 ºC e iba en aumento, parecía que iba a ser un día especialmente caluroso para ser mediados de mayo. 

Ilia lo abrazó sin romper aún el beso. Esos días se había sentido demasiado culpable de su situación, se alegraba de haber podido librar a los padres y el hermano de él, pero sentía que había sido ella la que lo había metido en esa situación. Acarició sus mejillas y se separó sonriendo dulcemente. 

–¿Estás bien? 

–Genial –contestó Ulrik sonriendo ampliamente, la cogió de la mano y siguió caminando–. Va a hacer calor, al fin se va el maldito invierno, ¿qué puede ser mejor?

Ella rió negando con la cabeza. –Parece el día perfecto, síp –contestó afianzando la mochila en sus hombros.

–Sí, no hay que desaprovechar un día así en casa. No me importa madrugar por esto –dijo Ulrik sonriendo ante cada rayo de Sol que se colaba entre los árboles del sendero.

–Y podemos hacer todo lo que tenía pensado, para que termines de relajarte –añadió sonriendo de lado–. ¿A dónde vamos?

–Hay unas cuevas por este camino que ahora que ya no está todo nevado y lleva unos días sin llover se pueden ver. Luego podemos buscar un sitio más cómodo donde aparcar el culo y comer. Ya te llevaré otro día a hacer la cabra –rió guiñándole un ojo.

Ilia asintió pensando que podía esperar a salir de las cuevas para empezar con sus planes. –Me parece bien –dijo metiendo una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de él. 

Ulrik la miró divertido por su acción. –¿Y qué había pensado esa cabecita de bruja malvada? –preguntó curioso.

–Es una sorpresa para ti por lo que has pasado estos días por mí –contestó sonriéndole.

–No necesito ninguna compensación por eso, Ilia –protestó Ulrik deteniéndose y mirándola detenidamente–. Ha sido mi decisión.

–Lo sé –contestó mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior–. Pero no me gusta verte tan estresado y quería hacer algo. 

Ulrik la besó con dulzura. –Bueno, ya que la tienes, ¿qué es? 

–¿No querías ir a esas cuevas? –cuestionó. 

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver para querer saber la sorpresa? –preguntó a su vez.

–No te lo diré hasta que sea el momento de llevarla a cabo –respondió apretando una nalga para que empezara a andar. 

Ulrik soltó un pequeño jadeo antes de reemprender el camino. –¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?

–Cuando paremos a comer –contestó simplemente sacándole la lengua. 

–Creo que se me acaba de bajar el desayuno a los pies –bromeó el hombre.

–Vamos a ver esas cuevas –lo instó riendo. 

Caminaron durante algo más de media hora antes de dar con las cuevas que había dicho Ulrik. Se entretuvieron explorándolas y sacando fotos divertidas. También besándose aprovechando la oscuridad y la tranquilidad de ese lugar lleno de estalactitas y estalagmitas. 

Era cerca del mediodía cuando salieron de las cuevas, y Ulrik agradeció el Sol y el calor en comparación con las cuevas, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio en su reloj de montaña que estaban a 25 ºC, verdaderamente era un día fantástico. Caminaron por el bosque en busca de un lugar de su gusto, un lugar más plano con algún pequeño claro donde pudiera disfrutar del calor, pero que también tuviera la cercanía de los árboles para Ilia. Cuando al fin lo encontraron, soltó la mochila sin cuidado y se tumbó en la hierba con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, a pleno Sol y con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción.

Ilia dejó la mochila junto a la de él y sin esperar demasiado se sentó sobre él, inclinándose para besarlo intensamente, colando sus manos debajo de su camiseta. 

–Me quitas el Sol –protestó, no obstante tras esa breve pausa siguió besándola con la misma intensidad, llevando una mano a su cadera.

–Yo te caliento –contestó aprovechando esa pausa para sacarle la camiseta y aventurando sus manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y acariciar tentativamente lo que escondía bajo él. 

Ulrik se movió hacia ese toque sobre sus calzoncillos y sacó la otra mano de bajo su cabeza para desnudar a Ilia, comenzado por la camiseta, acariciando toda la piel mientras la subía.

Los labios de Ilia bajaron por su cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta su clavícula, mordió suavemente y subió a sus hombros lamiendo. La mano dentro de sus pantalones lo acarició repetidamente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco empezaba a excitarse. La otra mano recorrió su costado, su pecho y su abdomen reverenciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Lo besó cuando logró dejar una marca en su hombro derecho, tiró del labio inferior traviesa y lamió su barbilla mientras la mano en su entrepierna superaba la última barrera de tela. 

–¿Cómo vas sintiendo mi sorpresa? 

–Cada vez mejor –contestó con la voz cargada de deseo. 

Coló una mano directamente sobre la piel del culo de Ilia, apretó un poco y se adentró entre sus piernas, acariciando su sexo, a la vez que acunaba un pecho con la otra mano aún con el sujetador puesto y él se empujaba hacia el toque de la mujer.

–Bien… eso pretendía –susurró jadeando en su oído. 

Se apartó de su cuerpo para quitarle las botas de montaña, los calcetines, los pantalones y los calzoncillos de un tirón y volver a ponerse sobre él, mirándolo unos segundos desde arriba y relamiéndose. Volvió a besarlo con pasión y esa vez movió sus caderas sobre la polla de Ulrik mientras sus manos se sujetaban a sus costados. Él se movió contra ella en busca de mayor contacto, pero odió la gruesa tela de los pantalones de Ilia, los hizo rodar, sonrió con travesura por quedar sobre ella, la besó rápidamente y bajó por su cuerpo a la vez que tiraba de su ropa con intención de quitársela del mismo modo que la mujer había hecho con él. Volvió a besarla cuando la tuvo desnuda, devorándola con la mirada, ella apretó su culo, Ulrik torturó un pezón y otro, para después con una nueva sonrisa pícara bajar más rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta que su lengua tocó su sexo, alejando su propio culo de las manos de Ilia.

Ella dejó que siguiera con eso, desinhibiéndose, jadeando y gimiendo. Cuando se sintió más que excitada tiró de su pelo para besarlo. 

–Ya te has divertido bastante –rió antes de ponerse en pie para coger la mochila y empezar a sacar una larga cuerda de ella. 

–No, no he tenido bastante –replicó Ulrik, después vio que sacaba además de una cuerda, el flogger que usaban habitualmente, uno más corto y con menos colas y finas que no había probado y un par de paletas de diferentes tamaños–. ¿Has venido cargada con todo eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

–No pesa tanto –contestó sonriendo cuando se volvió se golpeó suavemente con una pala en la mano ladeando la sonrisa. 

A Ulrik le costó asimilar que iban a tener una sesión allí, primero estaba distraído observando la belleza de Ilia sobre el paisaje verde y frondoso, en segundo lugar, dudaba que se hubiera traído cosas que no pensaba utilizar, y en tercer lugar sólo unos minutos atrás estaba relajado disfrutando del Sol y creía haber sido tentado a follar en el campo, nada que no hubiese hecho antes. 

–Oh… –musitó mientras se frotaba la nuca, recorría con la mirada una última vez a Ilia y se movía para quedar arrodillado con las manos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza baja, asumiendo su papel y esperando órdenes.

Ilia se acercó a él, con la pala que llevaba en mano le hizo que alzara la cabeza por la barbilla, sonrió al ver que él mantenía la mirada baja, sumiso. Se inclinó y besó sus labios lentamente. 

–Quiero que te pongas a cuatro patas, dándome la espalda y que cuentes los azotes en voz alta –ordenó. 

–Sí, Ilia –contestó Ulrik y cuando ella liberó su barbilla obedeció.

Sintió las manos de la mujer acariciando y masajeando sus nalgas como siempre, adoraba que lo consintiera antes de azotarlo tanto como la acción que a ello le sucedía. La pala impactó contra su culo por primera vez, él gimió y un par de segundos después se acordó de que tenía que contar, no le hacía especial ilusión llevar la cuenta, lo sacaba de perderse en esa vorágine de dolor y placer, pero sabía que era precisamente eso lo que Ilia pretendía.

Ella siguió alternando azotes en las dos nalgas, se reservaba los muslos para los floggers. Disfrutaba de verlo gemir con cada golpe que ella le daba, de saber que le costaba salir de ese placer para acatar sus órdenes, pero que a pesar de eso hacía el esfuerzo para complacerla. Para mantenerlo en ese estado, azotó dos veces casi seguido y luego regresó al ritmo anterior, y repitió la acción un par de veces antes de cambiar a una pala un poco más fina. 

Ulrik siseó ante el azote nuevo, era más picante, él prefería aquellos en los que el impacto le recorría todo el cuerpo en vez de los que incidían en un punto, pero esa pala no era tan fina como para que sólo picara como si fuera una vara o un látigo, nunca habían usado uno de éstos últimos, ese dolor picante no le resultaba tan excitante. Tardó más en asimilar ese golpe y cuando dijo el número correspondiente lo hizo a la carrera, presintiendo que Ilia casi estaría lista para regañarle por si se había olvidado por completo. 

La mujer dio un par más antes de dejar la pala y volver a acariciar sus nalgas enrojecidas. –Me encanta tu culo así, Ulrik, sonrojado por y para mí –susurró dejando un casto beso en la izquierda y repitiendo el gesto en la derecha–. Para lo siguiente tengo que atarte, usaré un flogger nuevo primero, y luego te haré terminar con nuestro favorito –cuando él asintió lo hizo levantarse y que abrazara un roble que había cerca, y lo ató con cuidado para que no se moviera por los azotes. 

Pegó su cuerpo a la espalda de él, con las manos apretando y acariciando su trasero y sus labios dejando besos en su espalda y hombros. Se entretuvo así un par de minutos antes de coger el flogger de colas finas y azotarlo en el culo horizontalmente, observando sus reacciones, como la pala corta, esa sensación parecía costarle más que la que le producía el de colas anchas y pesadas. 

El hombre soltó un grito que acabó en un siseo, esa cosa sí que picaba, podía sentir cómo cada una de las seis cuerdas de cuero se clavaban en su piel, además el muy leve movimiento que sus ataduras le permitían hacía que la gruesa corteza del roble arañara un poco su piel. Cogió aire preparándose para el siguiente, olvidando que no le había dicho que dejara de contar por haber cambiado de posición e instrumentos.

–Ulrik, no te escucho contar –le recordó Ilia antes de hacer impacto en su muslo derecho. 

–¡Ah!... ssh… treinta y dos –siguió contando él, haciendo el amago de dar un saltito por ese azote y en un lugar distinto, pero sus pies estaban tan sujetos como lo estaban sus manos, con estas últimas abrazaba el árbol.

Siguió gritando el número de azotes, tratando de removerse cada vez más con esas delgadas colas que se clavaban en él. Estaba soportando aquello sólo por complacer a Ilia, no le importaban las marcas, pero no le gustaba cómo se sentía, no veía el momento en que parara y llegara el que era capaz de hacer que cada impacto lo recorriera, no sólo maltratara su culo o muslos; no estaba para nada perdido en el placer, con ese flogger el dolor tenía la supremacía, no necesitaba contar, ni los cambios de ritmo para no perderse. 

Sintió humedad en su rostro, abrió los ojos y comprobó la razón, se sintió un tanto angustiado con el hecho, cuando por su mente pasó decir la palabra de seguridad, pero no tuvo que hacerlo se encontró esperando el siguiente golpe y nunca llegó.

Ilia se acercó a él, había parado al sentir que no iba bien, no era como siempre, no estaba aguantando y se estremeció al ver los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, sin poder soportar la idea de haberle causado ella eso. Con las manos temblorosas le limpió las mejillas y lo besó dulcemente. 

–Lo siento, lo siento… 

–Estoy bien –habló al notar tal preocupación en ella, respirando para serenarse–. Puedo seguir… con otro –le dijo para tratar de quitarle importancia y complacerla, pero tampoco iba a mentir tanto como para proponer seguir con ese mismo flogger.

Ilia negó con la cabeza. –No, no vamos a seguir –sentenció empezando a desatarlo y cuando estuvo libre lo abrazó con fuerza cayendo de rodillas a la hierba. 

Ulrik se permitió refugiarse en su abrazo al sentarse con las piernas a un lado, no quería incrementar el sentir el ardor en ese momento si se ponía de rodillas y estar a la altura de Ilia lo beneficiaba para esa posición.

–No quería que te disgustaras –musitó al rato y repitió–: Estoy bien –aunque sentía frío en un día caluroso y estaba esa cierta desolación, pero que no estaba seguro de si achacarla al flogger o al temor de decepcionarla.

–No me disgusta que no puedas con algo, Ulrik –aseguró ella acariciando su espalda–. Debiste decirme la palabra de seguridad –añadió aunque no sonó como una reprimenda, era ella la que se sentía mal consigo misma. 

–Iba a hacerlo… tal vez –se defendió igualmente musitando lo último. Levantó la cabeza del hombro de ella, acarició su rostro y la besó con igual cariño, lo último que quería era verla triste, por eso volvió a repetirlo, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, cada vez esas dos palabras le salían un poco más firmes–: Estoy bien. Tú no –agregó.

Ella asintió a lo primero. –No quería hacerte sentir mal –explicó–. Te quiero –susurró besando sus labios de nuevo. 

–Y yo a ti, mucho –contestó Ulrik mirándola con intensidad, acunando su rostro entre las manos–. Así que no me gusta que estés triste nunca. Para con este reconcome, sólo estábamos haciendo una prueba y resultó que… no me gustó, otras sí, pero hay que probar las cosas para decidir –expuso el razonamiento lógico, alguien tenía que hacerlo y él no iba a permitir que ella sufriera, que se derrumbara, sería su pilar cuando lo necesitara.

Ilia volvió a asentir y se abrazó a él. –Gracias, Ulrik –musitó dejando que él la tranquilizara, y la sostuviera–. No lo haré más –prometió. 

Ulrik acarició su espalda un tiempo y después besó su pelo, e instándola a levantar la cabeza, sus labios. 

–¿Quieres agua, comer? También traje una botella de vino.

–Eso estaría bien, sí –contestó levantándose para cubrirse con la camiseta de él y coger la crema de su mochila–. Hay que echarte esto. 

Ulrik se tumbó en el suelo y ella extendió la crema por su culo y luego otra por las rozaduras en su pecho debido a la corteza del árbol. Mientras ella guardaba eso, él sacó una manta y extendió los alimentos, potos, platos y cubiertos, a la vez que meditaba si él debería vestirse o no sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

–Ulrik… puedes vestirte si quieres –ella le sacó de su duda quitándose su camiseta y tendiéndosela al hombre con una suave sonrisa. 

–Gracias –aceptó la prenda y se la puso al igual que los pantalones, se abstuvo de la ropa interior porque no sentía en ese momento predilección por esa presión–. ¡A comer! –dijo alegremente.

La tarde pasó sin mayores incidentes, disfrutaron del Sol hasta que la nariz de Ilia comenzó a enrojecerse por el astro, recogieron su improvisado campamento y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capítulo 14

–Buenas tardes, Ilia. Ya hacía tiempo –saludó Joakin cuando Ilia abrió la puerta esa tarde, acunó su mejilla y besó la contraria.

–Joakin –contestó ella con sorpresa, en un primer momento había pensado que se trataba de Ulrik que se había dejado las llaves, en ningún momento había esperado una visita de su ex, ahora su amigo–. Pasa, ¿cómo va todo? 

–Bien, regresé la semana pasada de Malawi. Tranquila, no me he traído filariasis de recuerdo –bromeó el hombre de metro noventa, rostro anguloso, pelo castaño claro y ojos azul claro.

Ilia rió negando con la cabeza. –Es bueno saberlo. ¿Te apetece tomar algo? ¿Té, café…? Espero que esta no sea una visita de hola y adiós. 

–Siento decirte que no vas a librarte de mí, voy a quedarme por tiempo indefinido, me he traído mucho trabajo –contestó Joakin–. Creo que será un café, voy a tardar un tiempo en ver el té con buenos ojos de nuevo –comentó un poco molesto por eso.

–Pobrecito –dijo con sarcasmo Ilia caminando a la cocina para servirle un café con las cucharadas de azúcar que sabía que a él le gustaban y sirviéndose otro para sí–. Ha sido interesante el viaje por lo que veo. 

–Ciertamente –concordó el hombre, dio un sorbo al café y sonrió complacido–. Pero creo que tu vida está más interesante. El domingo fui al Club y estaban todos preocupados por ti, dicen que lo has abandonado todo por amor –dijo el hombre aunque se notaba que sus últimas palabras le divertían.

Ilia suspiró teatralmente. –Eso me pasa por no ponerme en contacto con ellos –comentó negando con la cabeza y dando un sorbo a su café–. Efectivamente, estoy con alguien, pero no he abandonado nada. También es mi sumiso, aún está aprendiendo por eso no hemos ido al club –explicó sonriente. 

–Lo que yo les dije, que antes de irme estabas tanteando iniciar un sumiso y seguramente había aceptado, y eres tan celosa que no quieres ni presentarlo –reinterpretó lo dicho Joakin sonriendo tras su taza. 

–No soy celosa –replicó Ilia cruzándose de brazos–. Cuando acordamos los términos dijimos que nada de fiestas hasta que él estuviera seguro –añadió. 

–Por supuesto –dijo con ironía–. Tenéis una relación, por lo que me atrevo a suponer que no tenéis sesiones esporádicas, sino que ha sido algo prácticamente diario, durante tres meses; no va a estar listo hasta que tú no quieras. Aunque si es cierto ya que no lo has desmentido y te enamoraste, eres muy afortunada, Ilia, y puedo comprender tu recelo.

Ella bajó un segundo la mirada avergonzada y asintió. –Lo quiero, mucho. Y últimamente ya ha sido todo bastante complicado con la prensa y esas cosas, no quiero agobiarlo –explicó y sonrió un poco–. Debería habértelo dicho, pero no pensé que allí no leerías ni la prensa. 

–Sólo revisaba el correo cuando me acordaba del mundo –contestó sonriendo–. Pero ahora puedes redimirte, espero no haber perdido mi título de confidente.

–Nunca. Al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien, con estos amigos que tengo... –comentó divertida, se sentó a su lado dándole un corto abrazo y empezó a contarle un poco sobre Ulrik, poniéndolo al día de las novedades–. Y por tu ausencia prolongada la madre de él se dio cuenta de que lo quería antes que yo misma, me debes una compensación por eso.

–Eres un desastre, pequeña, no se te puede dejar sola –dijo el hombre negando con la cabeza, usando el apelativo cariñoso que siempre había usado–. ¿Y cómo quieres que te compense? ¿Una ayuda en una sesión? –tanteó divertido.

–Eso sería como darte un premio –contestó ella con una ceja alzada. 

–Bueno, también me lo merezco –alegó éste.

Se escuchó una llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta de la calle y ésta se abrió dejando paso a un alegre Ulrik. –¡Hola! ¡Llegué! –dijo quitándose las zapatillas rápidamente y luego rectificándose y dejándolas bien colocadas. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de la compañía–. Oh… hola –saludó acercándose mirando curioso al hombre que a su vez le miraba con una curiosidad analítica. Llegó a la altura de Ilia, besó su mejilla y cuando ella giró la cabeza dándole a entender que no había que andarse con milindreces por la presencia de ese hombre besó sus labios con ímpetu, sin poder borrar la sonrisa con la que había llegado.

Ilia sonrió notando su alegría. –¿Ha pasado algo bueno en el trabajo? –preguntó curiosa, sabiendo que a Joakin no le importaba esperar a su presentación, estaría muy interesado en analizar a Ulrik. 

–Sí, me han dado un proyecto para hacer las fotos al aire libre, nada de esa horrible pantalla verde –explicó arrugando la nariz–. ¿Ves? Te dije que el calor es lo mejor.

–Me alegro –lo felicitó riendo y acariciando su mejilla antes de mirar a su ex–. Ulrik, te presento a Joakin Rohde. Él es Ulrik Rybner aunque ya lo habrás supuesto. 

Joakin se levantó y le tendió la mano. –Estaba deseando conocerte.

Ulrik tardó unos segundos en estrecharla mientras su cerebro hacía las conexiones necesarias sobre todo lo que era ese hombre: ex, Dom… 

–Lo mismo digo –contestó saliendo de su sorpresa y sonriendo sinceramente–. Ilia me dijo que estabas investigando una enfermedad en África. 

–Así era. Regresé la semana pasada –contestó el castaño volviendo a sentarse. El otro miró un segundo a Ilia y también lo hizo al otro lado de la mujer.

–Joakin debe ser la única persona en el mundo que no se había enterado de que estábamos juntos –comentó la mujer cogiendo la mano de Ulrik. 

–Es lógico, he visto periodistas chinos, rusos, americanos… pero no africanos, eran los que me faltaban para completar la lista –bromeó relajándose con ese toque, aunque ese hombre seguía mirándolo como a una de sus cepas de investigación.

–E Ilia me recriminaba que no lo supiera –dijo Joakin.

–No, te recriminaba no dar señales de vida –se defendió ella–. Ahora estábamos negociando una compensación. 

–No di señales de muerte –se exculpó el hombre–. Y ciertamente estábamos en ello, sigo interesado en esa compensación –aseguró girando el cuerpo hacia la mujer y guiñando un ojo.

–Eres un aprovechado –lo recriminó ella–. Pero eres un buen maestro –añadió y no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente, no quería volver a fallar con Ulrik como ese día en el campo y Joakin era bueno analizando a las personas. 

–No soy un aprovechado, lo que pasa es que mis proposiciones siempre son las mejores –replicó el hombre, sonriendo y acomodándose en el respaldo del tresillo.

Ilia se giró hacia Ulrik para hablar con un tono confidencial. –¿Quieres probar una escena conjunta? –le preguntó acariciando su mano. 

Ulrik abrió y cerró la boca pillado por sorpresa, miró al hombre que acababa de conocer y que esperaba relajadamente, después escrutó el rostro de Ilia encontrando que si lo decía era porque quería hacerlo, pero también había cierta duda o temor.

–No si no estás segura de que quieras –contestó acariciando su mejilla. 

Él por su parte no podía estar seguro de que quisiera realmente aquello, pero nunca había estado seguro de dar cada paso que habían dado hasta que ya estaba en ello, él funcionaba mejor con la práctica. Y ese hombre, Joakin, sabía que Ilia confiaba mucho en él así como cuánto había hecho por ella, y supuso que si la había querido una vez y habían seguido siendo amigos durante años era bastante confiable; podía depositar su confianza en él siempre que Ilia estuviera allí también.

Ilia lo meditó un poco más, analizando sus palabras con cuidado, podía intuir que él estaba inseguro, como siempre que hacían algo nuevo, y que si ella no era firme y segura con sus decisiones no iba a estar relajado. Cuando asintió lo hizo pensando que de verdad quería que Joakin viera lo orgullosa que podía estar de Ulrik. Sonrió con infinito cariño a su pareja y besó sus labios dulcemente. 

–Ves al cuarto, quítate la ropa y déjala ordenada en el armario, luego vuelve aquí, te sentarás a mis pies. 

Ulrik bebió su rostro una última vez como siempre hacía antes de bajar la mirada.

–Sí, Ama –contestó levantándose para cumplir las órdenes, recordando que así era como debía llamarla estando en presencia de otros. Mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio se lo repitió mentalmente para no olvidarse por la costumbre.

Ilia lo siguió con la mirada y luego se giró hacia el hombre sentado a su lado. –Los límites son los mismos que teníamos nosotros, nada de prácticas extremas. Usamos el método del semáforo y si está amordazado SOS en morse con la pierna derecha –explicó cuidadosamente–. No soporta los azotes de mordiente… ni el hielo –añadió estremeciéndose un poco por lo primero. 

Joakin la abrazó y besó su frente por eso. –No te preocupes, Ilia, hoy todo va a ir bien, tenemos cuatro ojos. Hay que pasar por todo para saber, duele, pero no te crucifiques porque alguna vez algo no vaya bien, somos humanos.

–Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso –contestó y suspiró relajándose–. Normalmente suelo atarlo yo, pero si quieres sabe hacerlo solo –añadió. 

–¿Disfruta del autobondage o ha aprendido sólo por ti? –preguntó sonriendo y soltándola, había aprobado el modo en que el hombre había respondido a la propuesta de Ilia, era claro que la amaba y se preocupaba por ella por encima de todo y por complacerla, buenas cualidades para un sumiso.

–Lo aprendió por mí, por si alguna vez quería que lo hiciera. Sé que prefiere que sea yo quien lo ate, por y para mí –contestó sonriendo. 

–En ese caso dejaremos que disfrute, ya tendré el espectáculo en otra ocasión –dijo Joakin.

–Tampoco hemos hecho nunca nada de trampling, a ninguno nos llama la atención especialmente –añadió Ilia. 

–¿Algo más que necesite saber? –preguntó viendo que Ulrik ya se acercaba.

–Nada más –respondió ella tras meditarlo unos segundos y esperó a que Ulrik adoptara la posición de sumisión a sus pies para acariciar su pelo tranquilizadoramente–. Mientras dure esta sesión debes obedecer a Joakin del mismo modo que haces conmigo. 

–Sí, Ama –dijo dócilmente. Se tensó un segundo cuando Joakin se inclinó hacia delante y sintió su mirada analítica sobre él de nuevo, pero se tranquilizó con la constante caricia de Ilia.

–Lo mantienes con una adecuada musculatura, sin excesos de grasa ni de músculo –aprobó Joakin.

–No tengo mucho que hacer respecto a eso, no hay problemas con la comida y le gusta el ejercicio –comentó Ilia orgullosa. 

–Dime, Ilia, ¿desde cuándo te gusta que raspe? –preguntó observando su rostro.

–Cuando nos conocimos ya llevaba la barba y en ningún momento me resultó molesta, cuando se afeitó resultó extraño y decidí que me gustaba más así –explicó relajadamente. 

–Levanta la cabeza –ordenó y Ulrik lo hizo manteniendo la mirada baja–. Ya que no lo marcas con los mordientes te gusta hacerlo dejando algo más personal en él, ¿verdad, señorita celosa? –bromeó observando algunos chupetones y un arañazo en su pecho.

Ilia sonrió de lado. –No puedes culparme. Tú marcabas siempre mi culo –replicó–. Es mío –añadió con un tono cariñoso y un tanto posesivo. 

–Te quedaba muy bien –rió Joakin–. Y se nota bastante cuánto lo es. Ponte de pie.

Ulrik lo hizo adquiriendo la posición de espera, con las manos en la nuca y las piernas separadas.

–Lo has enseñado bien –le sonrió a Ilia y siguió observando–. Está bien proporcionado. Date la vuelta –El sumiso obedeció con un suave tinte en sus mejillas por tanta observación–. Eso me parecía, digno de admiración. ¿Le estás dando buen uso?

Ella sintió. –El mejor –aseguró–. Conseguí cosas nuevas sólo para él. 

–Es bueno que sea tan receptivo. Toca las puntas de tus pies –dio la siguiente orden sólo para admirar el movimiento–. Sería una lástima lo contrario. Considero que debería estar penetrado casi de continuo.

–En cuanto tengo oportunidad, pero es muy sensible y no puedo hacer que vaya a menudo con uno al trabajo –explicó Ilia, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de lo ansioso que llegó la primera vez. 

Joakin soltó una corta risa grave. –Estoy deseando comprobarlo –una idea pareció encenderse en su mente y con una sonrisa ladeada preguntó con genuina curiosidad–: ¿Has probado a follarlo tú misma? 

Ese fue el turno de Ilia de sonrojarse un poco, pero asintió. –Varias veces. Es de lo más excitante –afirmó–. Ahora tengo varios para eso. 

–Es verdaderamente receptivo –murmuró mirando los tensos músculos de sus piernas por la posición y su culo, decidiendo que no veía la necesidad de hacer que cambiara de posición–. Cuéntame, ¿cómo se siente? No es fácil encontrar un hombre que se deje, siento mucha curiosidad.

–Al principio pensé que era una buena recompensa para él, que yo no iba a sentir nada especial, pero me equivoqué –empezó a explicar Ilia, dándose el lujo de acariciar una nalga de Ulrik–. Cuando lo vi tan sometido, tan vulnerable y que él disfrutaba de esa sensación tanto como yo… sentí que me pertenecía más si era posible. Tuve la necesidad de llegar con él al orgasmo, casi sentía que de verdad era yo la estaba en su interior. 

–Sí que fue intenso, digno de ver y estudiar –dijo con una sonrisa ladeada y agregó–: Qué afortunados somos los Amos, y los hombres.

–¿Por qué los hombres? –preguntó curiosa Ilia. 

–Porque un hombre de verdad que se precie es capaz de apreciar todo eso que tú sentiste, esa belleza repetidamente cuando se da la ocasión, no hablo de sexo impersonal. Sentirla tuya y por esa vulnerabilidad en parte suyo –contestó Joakin pragmático.

–Ya veo –contestó analizando sus palabras con una sonrisa, él siempre hacía esa clase comentarios a los que era imposible encontrarles la vuelta para echarlos por tierra. 

–Se me acabó el café –comentó Joakin en ese momento–. Te sale mejor que la última vez que me atreví a probarlo.

–Me costó, pero lo conseguí. El de Ulrik es mejor, de todas formas –contestó ella sonriendo–. Ulrik, prepara dos cafés y unos bocadillitos para merendar. Cuando estén los pones en una bandeja, los traes aquí y te pones a cuatro patas para poder apoyar la bandeja en tu espalda, la mesa está muy lejos –ordenó Ilia, normalmente hubiera dejado que se sentara a su lado para compartir la comida, pero dado que tenían un invitado lo prefería así. 

Ulrik dio una respuesta afirmativa y se alejó a la cocina para hacer lo mandado, cuidándose de no observarla a escondidas por si acaso ese hombre tan crítico podía verlo. Se había sentido más como un objeto que nunca, con Joakin evaluándole y ellos hablando sobre él como si no estuviera, como si no tuviera voz ni voto, ante ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que en principio precisamente tenía que guardar silencio. Y después de todo, ¿qué había esperado? En parte sabía que sería un poco así, estar sólo con Ilia era diferente, y esta interacción era una cosa más que tenía que aprender.

No tardó en regresar llevando en una mano la bandeja con los cafés, el azucarero, una lecherita y en un plato dos pulguitas con paté, dos con chocolate fundido y dos con mermelada de grosella. Prefirió no pensar a quién daba la cara y a quién el culo, tal y como llegó se arrodilló entre ellos y empujando la bandeja con una mano la puso en su espalda confiando en que no se derramara nada cuando terminó de colocarse.

Ilia sonrió complacida por su predisposición a hacerlo él solo sin cuestionar nada, con un gesto invitó a Joakin a que probara el café. –Entonces doy por supuesto que quieres darle buen uso hoy, ¿ya has pensado algo? –pregunto bebiendo ella un pequeño sorbo sonriendo ante el sabor. 

–Tenías razón, es mejor –dijo Joakin, estiró una mano para meter los dedos entre las hebras fuertes, pero inusitadamente suaves del pelo de Ulrik antes de dejar la taza en la bandeja y coger una pulga–. Lo primero será que tome un poco de confianza con mi cuerpo y con que lo toque, soy consciente de que acabamos de conocernos, por mucho que estoy seguro de que le habrás hablado de mí –contestó sonriendo engreídamente ante lo último.

–Por favor… ¿cómo no iba a hablarle de ti? Eres demasiado importante en mi vida –contestó ella con un toque de ironía y rodando los ojos–. Me parece lógico. Además no vas como te gusta para una sesión. Supongo que estaremos más cómodos en el salón. 

–Eres una causa perdida en eso de rodar los ojos –dijo con cierto fastidio, había intentado que dejara de hacer ese gesto cuando era su sumisa.

Ilia le sacó la lengua divertida y volvió a rodar los ojos sólo para fastidiarlo. –Creo que esa fue la razón por la que dejé de ser tu sumisa –bromeó. 

Joakin rió y negó con la cabeza. –¿Qué te parece pinzas y un dildo para la sesión de reconocimiento?, confío en tu elección. Después puedes atarlo y estaré encantado de poner ese culo bien rojo.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió. –¿Sólo el flogger o quieres alguna pala? –preguntó ya haciendo una lista de lo que debía mandarle traer a Ulrik. 

–Sabes que prefiero la variedad –contestó Joakin.

–Perfecto entonces –concluyó Ilia apurando su café y el último trozo del panecillo con chocolate–. Recoge todo esto para que podamos empezar, Ulrik. 

–Sí, Ama –recogió y limpió lo utilizado aprovechando disimuladamente para devolver la movilidad a su espalda y volvió a arrodillarse a los pies de Ilia, esperando que le concretara qué tenía que traer, saber lo que pretendían lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Sin embargo, fue Joakin quien le dio habló. –Ven, Ulrik. Quítame la camisa y los pantalones, en ese orden, mantén tus brazos doblados a la espalda.

Ulrik hubiese querido poder alzar la vista y encontrar la confirmación en los ojos de Ilia, pero sabía que ya estaba todo dicho, tenía que obedecerle como a ella y el silencio de ésta era toda una confirmación.

–Sí, Señor –aceptó poniendo los brazos como se le había indicado, el apelativo sonaba tan extraño como había pensado que lo haría, era incapaz de desligar ese tratamiento de sus años de instituto y esperaba que no lo hubiera pronunciado con el desdén de entonces.

Se levantó e inclinó sobre el hombre hasta que su boca dio con el primer botón y lo sacó del ojal. En el proceso la colonia masculina inundó su nariz y lo transportó a una vida pasada en la que era un tanto promiscuo y en absoluto de nadie. Pero ahora esto era muy distinto, sólo estaba obedeciendo a los deseos de Ilia.

–Casi puedo oírte pensar, concéntrate –lo regañó en tono severo Joakin.

Ulrik asintió al darse cuenta con las palabras del hombre de que apenas había pasado al tercer botón. A partir de entonces se forzó a dejar de darle vueltas y se fue inclinando más y más hasta el último botón sobre la entrepierna del hombre, quien acarició y tiró de su pelo manteniéndolo unos segundos de más ahí antes de incorporarse del respaldo para que siguiera con el trabajo. Logró quitarle la camisa y cogiéndola con los dientes la dejó doblada por la mitad sobre un reposabrazos, mientras Joakin tocaba su espalda aprovechando la proximidad sin llegar a su culo. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas para desabrochar el cinturón, botón y cremallera, sintiendo una de esas manos grandes y fuertes en sus hombros, cuello y cabeza, en gran diferencia con las de Ilia. Sus labios y nariz rozaron la tela de los calzoncillos cuando casi con disimulo lo mantuvo ahí unos segundos y pudo ver y sentir esa excitación creciente y oler su sexo. El rubor acudió a sus mejillas cuando lo deseó por un momento, él sólo deseaba a Ilia, absolutamente nada más, ni por un segundo, o eso se dijo. Le sacó los pantalones con más eficiencia, los pies rozaron su mejilla cuando sacó la prenda, los dejó sobre la camisa y esperó.

–Ven, Ulrik –lo llamó Ilia, el suave rubor de sus mejillas no se había ido del todo y lo había notado antes de que se levantara con sus ojos fijos en él como los había tenido. No quería que pensara que ella se iba a sentir traicionada, sabía que a quien quería era a ella y era lo único que le importaba, además confiaba en Joakin. Cuando él estuvo frente a ella de rodillas en el suelo se inclinó, besó sus labios dulcemente y acarició su mejilla con una mano, haciéndole saber que no estaba mal nada de lo que hiciera–. Vamos a necesitar las dos pinzas blancas, el dildo azul, el negro, el lubricante, dos cuerdas largas y otras dos un poco más pequeñas, el flogger de siempre, la pala negra y la roja. Y trae para cubrir la mesa. 

–Sí, Ama –dijo asintiendo y yendo a la habitación de los trastos a por lo ordenado.

–¿Se distrae a menudo o es cosa de la novedad? –preguntó Joakin.

–Alguna vez cuando empezamos, pero no suele distraerse, será que lo has puesto nervioso excitándote tan pronto –dijo burlona mirando su entrepierna. 

Joakin se repantingó exponiéndose más sin pizca de vergüenza. –¿Es que no ha estado cerca más que de la propia? –preguntó por si había sacado conclusiones precipitadas–. Era una muestra de que lo está haciendo bien.

–No, ha estado frente a unas cuantas por lo que sé –contestó Ilia–. Debió pensar que estaba mal, más conmigo delante –añadió sonriendo con dulzura ante eso. 

–Sí que lo tienes, con cada gesto veo cuán completamente. No tardarás mucho en poner el collar en su cuello –teorizó Joakin con una sonrisa enigmática.

Apenas un par de segundos después, Ulrik llegó al salón cargando con todo, lo dejó en una silla mientras ponía el plástico en la mesa para después colocar todo en un extremo de ésta.

Ilia no contestó a sus últimas palabras, la idea de ofrecerle el collar a Ulrik había sido más que tentadora desde hacía tiempo, toda ella deseaba comprometerse con él, pero eso no eliminaba el miedo, las dudas. Sabía que Ulrik había leído sobre el collar, ella se lo había dado al fin y al cabo, pero no estaba segura si llegaba a comprender su verdadero significado, o, si lo comprendía, si aceptaría tener eso con ella tan pronto, no quería apresurarse y que todo se fuera al garete. 

Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la mesa para observar el trabajo de Ulrik. Acarició su cabeza complacida y esperó a que Joakin se acercara también para ordenarle que se tumbara sobre la mesa, boca arriba. Cuando estuvo así lo hizo moverse para que su culo quedara cerca del borde, con las piernas abiertas y flexionadas. 

–Te correrás cuando Joakin o yo lo digamos, ni antes ni después –le indicó. 

–Sí, Ama –aceptó nuevamente.

Joakin lo observó desde la espalda de Ilia. –Qué banquete más tentador –comentó antes de moverse para inspeccionar el material.

Las manos de la mujer subieron por las piernas de Ulrik, de sus tobillos pasando por el interior de sus muslos hasta las ingles. Presionó con el pulgar entre los testículos y rozó su polla antes de seguir su recorrido por su abdomen y su pecho. Quería tranquilizarlo, eliminar cualquier nerviosismo que pudiera estar sintiendo en ese momento. Sujetó los pezones con dos dedos e hizo que se pusieran erectos, listos para las pinzas. Masajeó sus hombros, su cuello y acarició su rostro con reverencia, delineando su labio inferior con el pulgar, logrando que entreabriera más la boca. 

Ulrik se contuvo de sacar la lengua para acariciar ese dedo, sólo dejó salir su respiración que ya estaba algo alterada entre sus labios y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran ese brazo hasta antes de llegar a sus hombros, no debía mirar más arriba, quizás ni siquiera hacer ese pequeño recorrido, pero era lo menos que siempre había tenido, no iba a negárselo a no ser que escuchara lo contrario. Una mano masculina apretó el interior de una de sus piernas tras situarse ahí en una caricia, toda esa palma pasó lentamente por su polla sacándole un jadeo cuando la abandonó rozando el glande y del mismo modo que las femeninas subió por su torso entreteniéndose en los pezones, ascendió por el lateral de su cuello, presionó entre sus dedos el lóbulo de su oreja y se detuvo acariciando y tirando suavemente de su pelo, parecía gustarle.

Ilia llevó sus labios a su cuello, besando su nuez de Adán, su mandíbula y la unión de ésta con el cuello. Sus manos lejos de estarse quietas se movieron en direcciones opuestas, una de ellas acariciaba su mejilla con cariño mientras que la otra bajaba de nuevo a su miembro para torturarlo con toques leves y tentadores. Aceptó la pinza que Joakin le tendió dejando por unos segundos su erección para colocarla en uno de los pezones, que lamió con la punta de la lengua cuando estuvo apretado por el artilugio. Joakin colocó la otra, acarició en torno al pezón dejándolo acostumbrarse y después jugó con él tirando y moviendo la pinza a un lado y otro, disfrutando de que fuera tan bucal. Bajó la boca a su cuello y besó y mordió teniendo en cuenta de no hacerlo muy fuerte consciente de que no tenía el derecho de marcarlo, sintiendo el eco de sus gemidos allí. Ulrik se concentró en no empujarse contra la errática mano de Ilia, excitado por tantas manos y bocas sobre él y el contraste entre ellas.

En un mismo momento, Ilia apretó con su mano su erección, presionando el glande con el pulgar, y lo besó con intensidad. Cuando se separó miró a Joakin deseosa. 

–¿Quieres empezar tú con eso? –preguntó mirando un segundo el dildo de color azul. 

Joakin lo cogió y comenzó a lubricarlo mientras se movía hacia los pies de Ulrik. –¿Cómo de abierto lo mantienes?

–Ese entraré fácilmente –contestó sonriendo de lado antes de succionar sobre uno de los pezones. 

El hombre lubricó el dildo, lo presionó sobre el ano del otro haciéndole saber lo que se avecinaba y lo metió de una vez, observando y escuchando el placer del sumiso por ello. Lo movió en círculos, lo sacó casi por completo, se dio el placer que se había reprimido hasta ese momento de apretar una nalga y volvió a meterlo. Repitió la acción cada vez más fuerte viendo que así era como le gustaba, observando cómo se retorcía esforzándose por no empujarse contra el dildo cada vez, mientras él tocaba piernas y culo a su antojo, fue inevitable que por su mente no pasara cómo sería estar él en lugar del objeto, pero sabía que no iba a obtener eso esa tarde y dudaba que alguna vez Ilia quisiera compartir tanto, viendo la joya que tenía con ese hombre él no lo haría en su lugar.

Sintiéndolo en su mano cada vez más duro rodeó la mesa para coger el otro dildo, ese con vibrador, lo lamió con su lengua a conciencia y lo llevó a los labios de Ulrik. 

–Lame –ordenó con un tono un poco más grave. Había dejado quieta la mano con la que lo masturbaba presionando un poco, pero ya sin moverla para que no se corriera antes de tiempo. 

Ulrik lo hizo con avidez moviendo la cabeza por la longitud del falo, ahogando en él los gemidos por el otro que lo seguía penetrando. Ella rió más que divertida y complacida, separó el dildo de esa boca y la besó ardientemente. Se separó y soltó su erección al mismo tiempo para ocupar el lugar que ya le había dejado Joakin y empezar a introducir ese dildo en su interior tortuosamente lento, disfrutando de su desesperación y su respiración cortada cada vez que entraba un poco más. Cuando lo tuvo completamente dentro activó la vibración a una intensidad media y lo movió circularmente sacándolo un poco y volviendo a penetrarlo. 

El moreno arañó el plástico negro sobre el que reposaba tratando de agarrase a algo mientras gemía y gritaba por la intensa estimulación del dildo que lo estiraba, vibraba y lo penetraba a cortos empujones, por si fuera poco Joakin había vuelto a juguetear con sus pezones y a torturar su cuello y oreja con la boca. No pudo contener más la necesidad de empujarse contra ese dildo, pero una mano fuerte lo presionó contra la mesa por la cadera y él soltó un gemido de protesta.

–Mantente quieto –ordenó Joakin en tono severo, dejó lo que había estado haciendo y en su lugar tocó con un solo dedo su erección, presionando el glande, castigándolo en cierto modo poniéndole más difícil acatar la orden de no correrse.

Las penetraciones lentas y cortas siguieron un poco más, dejando que el castaño disfrutara de torturar a Ulrik como quisiera, pero cuando él la miró supo que era un buen momento para acabar con esos preliminares. Aumentó la intensidad de la vibración, hizo las embestidas más profundas y fuertes y lamió con la punta de la lengua la polla de Ulrik. 

–Córrete –ordenó sin detenerse, conteniéndose de no llevar su erección a su boca, dejando que su compañero observara como lo hacía. 

Joakin sintió cómo el cuerpo del moreno acataba la orden al instante al estar sujetando sus testículos con una mano, había visto la desesperación en el hombre con el aumento de la intensidad de las penetraciones, lo había visto retorcerse para no empujarse como le había ordenado y gritar, algo le decía que al borde de la súplica, verlo correrse arqueando la espalda fue igualmente sublime. Ulrik se quedó totalmente desmadejado sobre la mesa, pero aún gimiendo suavemente hasta que Ilia detuvo la vibración, sus piernas habían hecho el amago de dejarse caer hacia los lados, pero las mantenía apoyadas en la mesa pese al leve temblor. Soltó sus testículos y subió acariciando con esa mano hasta tocar el labio inferior, después de ver esa desinhibición, los ojos oscurecidos con una línea gris que parecía plata en contraste y por la humedad en ellos y el sonrojo cualquiera sucumbiría a besarlo y mimarlo, pero dudó si hacerlo, más en ese momento, y en su lugar enredó nuevamente la otra mano en el pelo de Ulrik y bajó la de sus labios a su cuello sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

Ilia los observó, por unos segundos sintiendo cómo una parte posesiva de ella se removía al ver a Joakin mimando a Ulrik, pero se controló y sonrió. Se colocó al otro lado de su pareja, acarició su mejilla haciéndole saber que estaba con él y besó lentamente sus labios y luego su sien susurrando algunas palabras cariñosas, diciéndole lo maravilloso que era y lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Recordándole también que aún no habían terminado y que lo iba a hacer disfrutar todavía más. 

Ulrik gimió anhelante recuperando su respiración, a modo de súplica y sintió la grande y cálida mano de Joakin soltar su cuello, un segundo después una cuerda rozaba su pecho pasando del lado del hombre al de Ilia.

–Dale el gusto –dijo el de pelo castaño claro con una sonrisa.

Ilia lo besó por última vez, le quitó las pinzas de los pezones y cogió las cuerdas. –Date la vuelta –cuando estuvo como ella quería echó sus manos a su espalda y las ató cuidadosamente.

Joakin separó sus piernas y las ató a las patas de la mesa para ayudarla en la tarea, estando él atravesado a lo ancho.

–¿Empiezas por las palas y lo mejor para el final? –preguntó observando la obra de arte que Ilia había hecho con la cuerda.

–Primero con la grande, sí, la otra le cuesta más –contestó pasando una mano por el pelo de Ulrik antes de reunirse con Joakin–. ¿Te gusta, eh? –dijo con picardía. 

–Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña –contestó Joakin sonriendo sinceramente a quien fue su pupila.

Ilia sonrió ampliamente por el halago. –Quizá algún día vuelva a atarme para ti, si te lo ganas –bromeó cogiendo la pala grande. Como siempre acarició las nalgas de Ulrik cariñosamente, dio un par de azotes suaves con su mano antes de empezar a hacerlo con la pala, alternando una nalga con otra. 

Ante los primeros azotes lo que vocalizó fueron quejidos más que gemidos de placer, habiendo quedado dándole vueltas a lo que las palabras de Ilia significaban y el dolor que la idea le provocaba, odiándose por siempre ser inseguro a ese respecto, tenía demasiado miedo a perderla, que lo abandonara por alguien mejor, en ese caso volver con Joakin, que se aburriera de él y quizás por eso se esforzó en dejar de pensar en esa desolación y centrarse en lo que le estaba haciendo para poder seguir complaciéndola, sintiendo los golpes, el grueso dildo moviéndose en su interior con cada uno, el modo en que las cuerdas tiraban de sus brazos a su espalda y el placer de todo ello.

Ante esos primeros quejidos Ilia se alarmó y se tensó ante la idea de poder haberle causado daño de nuevo, pero se relajó un poco más cuando esos quejidos se convirtieron en los gemidos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Aún así sabía que había pasado algo y pronto le cedió el puesto a Joakin y se movió para quedar frente a Ulrik y besarlo con todo el amor que le profesaba, queriendo compensarle de alguna forma cualquier daño que hubiera causado en él. 

Joakin observó todo con suspicacia, cuando comenzó a azotarlo ya había llegado a la conclusión acertada y decidió que debería hablar con Ilia de ese pequeño defecto del sumiso para que pudiera rectificarlo. El amor que Ulrik profesaba a Ilia era lo que lo impulsaba a someterse a ella para complacerla, pero no era aceptable que por eso mismo se sintiera inseguro, algo le decía que el hombre no hubiese protestado ni hecho nada si existiera el peligro real de perder a su pareja si Ilia deseaba estar con otras personas, independientemente de que fuera su sumiso, aunque eso lo destrozara por dentro; no había más que ver la tensión y dolor que habían causado en él unas simples palabras. 

Lo azotó muy espaciadamente y sin demasiada fuerza mientras Ilia lo besaba. Cuando ella dejó de hacerlo lo hizo más fuerte unas veces más disfrutando del sonido de sus gritos y sabiendo que con cada uno el dildo que Ilia no le había sacado se movía penetrándolo, la idea era excitante de por sí, ver cómo ese perfecto culo se iba coloreando y el hombre se iba excitando un incentivo a su libido. Cambió a la paleta más fina tras confirmarlo mirando a Ilia, acarició sus nalgas sintiendo su intenso calor y empezó a azotarlo midiendo sus reacciones cuidadosamente ya que Ilia había dicho que le costaba más. Al comprobar que no le proporcionaba tanto placer no ejerció tanta fuerza con ella como con la anterior, creó un ritmo cambiante y variando el lugar de impacto para mantenerlo a la expectativa.

Ilia siguió acariciando y besando a Ulrik un poco más. Luego le susurró que la mirara, que tenía ver lo que era suyo y empezó a quitarse la ropa que aún seguía llevando poco a poco hasta estar completamente desnuda frente a él. Mirando unos segundos a Joakin que seguía aún con la paleta se agachó para que uno de sus pechos quedara frente a los labios de Ulrik, en una orden silenciosa de que cogiera su pezón entre ellos. Jadeó cuando él lo hizo y se agarró al borde de la mesa con una mano, la otra bajó a su sexo para acariciar sus labios inferiores y presionar su clítoris cuando Ulrik tiró del pezón, ahogando los gritos por los azotes en él. 

Joakin se detuvo, considerando que había tenido suficiente de esa pala que le satisfacía menos, acarició y masajeó el colorado culo con ambas manos, escuchando al moreno ahogar los gemidos en el pecho de Ilia, se agachó y dio una larga lamida en una nalga, sonrió ante el ronroneó que el frescor de esa humedad le causó a Ulrik y repitió la acción un par de veces más en cada nalga.

–Voy a empezar con el flogger –dijo cogiendo el instrumento y miró a su amiga esperando su consentimiento.

Ilia le hizo esperar, se levantó cogió una silla y la puso frente a Ulrik, luego subió a la mesa y abrió sus piernas ofreciéndole su humedad, sirviéndose de la silla un poco como apoyo. En ese momento asintió a Joakin sonriendo ladinamente indicándole que empezara con eso.

Ulrik lamió su sexo, deteniéndose para gritar por los primeros azotes hasta que se acostumbró a atender a ambas cosas y también se hizo un poco al ritmo, aunque ese hombre era el colmo de lo errático y cuando ya menos se lo esperaba le daba tres azotes rápidos o cambiaba de su culo a sus mulso. Joakin apreció el cambio en los sonidos placenteros que dejaba escapar Ulrik a voz en grito o ahogados, y mezclados con los jadeos y gemidos de Ilia ante el placer que éste se estaba afanando en proporcionarle a juzgar por el movimiento de su cabeza.

Ilia cerró los ojos cuando se sintió al borde del orgasmo dejando así de ver cómo el flogger chocaba contra las nalgas de Ulrik, o cómo la lengua de éste lamía su sexo. Se centró en sentir y en escuchar los gemidos ahogados, el chocar de las colas, sus propios sonidos. Gritó su orgasmo sin inhibiciones, aferrándose al respaldo de la silla. Se sentó con dificultad en esa silla mirando de nuevo a su pareja y a su amigo mientras se recuperaba. Cuando lo hizo besó sus labios un segundo, le sonrió y se levantó para ocupar el lugar de Joakin con el látigo. 

–Lo has dejado perfecto –comentó. 

–Lo sé –replicó admirando y tocando su obra.

–Sé que echas de menos las marcas –dijo tras empezar con su habitual ritmo constante, golpeando con el esquema de ocho. 

–Le veo la ventaja a no dejarlas en este culo, y enrojecerlo desde cero a diario –contestó Joakin, se sentó en una esquina de la mesa y observó cómo lo azotaba cediendo finalmente a llevarse una mano a la entrepierna que ya pulsaba dolorosamente pidiendo liberación.

La mujer lo miró, sonrió y se lamió los labios juguetona. –Puedes ocupar mi puesto allí –indicó dándole su beneplácito, sin detener sus movimientos con el flogger. 

–Vale, retiraré lo de celosa compulsiva –aceptó la oferta moviéndose para coger un condón y luego llegar frente a Ulrik. Acarició su cabeza y se aproximó hasta que la tensa tela de sus calzoncillos rozó su boca y el aliento que escapaba con sus gritos lo rozó gratamente–. Bájalo –ordenó sin tanta severidad como las otras veces.

Ulrik tragó haciéndose a la idea de iba a hacerle una mamada a aquel hombre, que Ilia quería que lo hiciera, hacía medio año de la última vez, y que creyó que sería la última sin ninguna pena en pro de estar con Ilia. Levantó la cabeza para alcanzar la goma del calzoncillo y tirar de ella hasta que la erección saltó de su reclusión dándole en la cara. 

Joakin abrió el condón y se lo puso en la punta. –Termina de ponerlo.

Ulrik lo empujó con sus labios hasta que sintió el glande rozar su garganta y relajó esta pese a los gritos que reverberaban en ella para no ceder al reflejo. Podía sentir el calor de esa polla, cómo se endurecía más, los rizos sobre los que anidaba rozando su nariz y el olor a almizcle. Joakin se retiró despacio y se aseguró de que el condón estuviera bien puesto con una mano, con la otra lo sujetaba por el pelo, en parte para ayudarlo a mantenerse con la pequeña elevación que precisaba para la tarea.

El Amo comenzó a moverse follando su boca primero lentamente, disfrutando de la presión que ejercía el moreno con sus labios así como la caricia de la lengua de éste en la vena y al salir en el glande, además de la placentera vibración de sus gritos en la garganta cuando rozaba el fondo. Después fue haciéndolo cada vez con más ímpetu.

Ulrik se sentía demasiado estimulado por los azotes, por el dildo moviéndose dentro de él, el sabor aún presente de Ilia en su boca y además Joakin usando su boca, el hecho de ser llenado por ambas entradas a su cuerpo, además de que con ello le era negada la expresión bucal de todo lo que sentía, esto último le hacía sentir que ese placer se iba acumulando más en él como si con el hecho de gritar pudiera liberarse un poco de él. Por todo ello se esforzó más en lo que estaba haciendo, moviendo lo que podía la cabeza al encuentro de esa polla y viéndose complacido cuando Joakin acarició su cabeza y mejilla en recompensa por ello.

Ilia aumentó el ritmo de los azotes viendo que ambos estaban cerca. 

–Córrete –dio la orden Joakin y al ver que lo hacía sin más estimulación y sentir las vibraciones de sus gritos lo siguió gimiendo y apreciando el hecho de que Ulrik no se distrajo de su tarea ni en su liberación, simulando con su garganta estar tragándole. Se deshizo del condón y acarició y besó su cabeza y nuca–. Superas las expectativas, Ulrik –lo felicitó por toda la escena.

La mujer sonrió orgullosa de él, dejó el flogger en la mesa, desató sus piernas y sus manos y se acercó para abrazarlo y besarlo. –Eres maravilloso, Ulrik –susurró acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura–. ¿Me traes una manta, Joakin? –pidió sabiendo que no tardaría en sentir frío. 

–Claro –aceptó el hombre ya habiendo estado pensando en ello, cuando le había dicho que no soportaba el hielo había intuido la sensibilidad de Ulrik al frío. La estiró y envolvió a ambos con ella.

Ulrik se acurrucó más contra ella al sentir esa nueva fuente de calor, reconfortado y mimoso, y acariciando la espalda de ella.

Ella le sonrió al castaño estirando un brazo para agarrar su mano y acariciar con el pulgar. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que la mesa empezó a sentirse demasiado incómoda y ella decidió que era un buen momento para moverse al sofá. Besó la frente de Ulrik, salió del calor de la manta y le quitó el dildo para que pudiera levantarse. 

–Túmbate, voy a por la crema –le susurró a su pareja y miró a Joakin–. Puedes ducharte si quieres. 

–Esperaré a que vuelvas –contestó sentándose en el brazo del sofá cerca del que estaba la cabeza de Ulrik, o lo que se veía de ella fuera de la manta. Acarició su pelo y su brazo y cuando Ilia entró en el dormitorio decidió decirle unas palabras–. No tengas tanto miedo, Ulrik, nadie va a quitártela ni ella va a marcharse.

Ulrik se encogió bajo la manta. –Yo…

Ilia regresó con la crema y una camiseta cubriendo su cuerpo, y Joakin se fue al baño antes de que pudiera decir nada.

La mujer extendió la crema por sus nalgas y luego se acurrucó junto a él bajo la manta respirando relajadamente. 

–¿Estás bien? Al principio… ¿qué pasó? –quiso saber, aunque luego todo había ido normal quería saber qué había hecho mal esa vez. 

–Estoy bien –contestó y dejó un corto beso en sus labios–. Al principio sólo… me distraje por el cambio –dijo aunque intuía que no se refería a cuando había desnudado a Joakin, sino al momento en el que el hombre había sacado esa deducción acertada de su mayor miedo.

–No… quiero saber que hice mal, Ulrik, no te preocupes, no me pondré triste –prometió mirándolo directamente. 

Ulrik levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla, mirándola con inmenso amor. –No has hecho nada mal, Ilia. Eres perfecta, para mí lo eres, tengo mucha suerte –agregó lo último con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza abrumada y lo abrazó más fuerte escondiendo su rostro bajo la barbilla de él. –No te merezco, Ulrik –murmuró deseando que la apretara más contra él. 

Ulrik la rodeó con un abrazo y la pegó más a él. –No digas tonterías.

–Si no las dices tú tampoco –contestó besando su pecho. 

–Yo nunca digo tonterías –dijo con humor fingiendo estar ofendido.

Ilia lo miró divertida. –Mentira, acabas de decir una –replicó–. Dices muuuchas tonterías a veces. 

–Qué infamias. Yo sólo digo la verdad –dijo llevándose la mano libre al pecho.

–Mentira –repitió riendo y unió sus labios con los de él.

–Verdad –replicó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. 

Ilia se retorció riendo a carcajadas y suplicando que parara. –Vale, vale… ver...dad… por fa... vor, para. 

–¿Ves como tenía razón? –rió al detenerse.

–Eres un manipulador, Ulrik Rybner –lo reprendió ella. 

–Soy encantador, se puede confundir, pero no es lo mismo. Mi encanto es lo que manipula a la gente, no yo –contestó él divertido.

–Por supuesto, hablas como si no fueras consciente de tu capacidad de persuasión –bufó rodando los ojos y se levantó para ir a la cocina a por algo de comida. 

–Es una habilidad que siempre he tenido, uno acaba dándose cuenta de esas cosas –contestó, le quitó un trozo de chocolate de las manos a Ilia y sonrió inocentemente mientras lo saboreaba.

Ilia fue a protestar cuando otras manos le quitaron otro trozo y se encontró a Joakin sonriendo con deleite. –Muy bueno. Un buen punto lo de fundirlo.

–Gracias –dijo Ulrik y encogió las piernas para dejarlo sentarse.

–Ladrones –murmuró entre dientes Ilia–. ¿Cuándo es la próxima fiesta del club? 

–La noche de San Juan, como siempre –contestó Joakin.

Ilia asintió tomando nota, hacía tiempo que no iba a ninguna y estaba pensando que quizá fuera el momento de aparecer y hablar con la gente, podía ir sin Ulrik si él no estaba seguro, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía. 

Ulrik observó a Ilia con precaución, no sabía cómo podría afrontar ir a un club. La sesión con Joakin después de todo había estado bien, pero también se había sentido inseguro por su influencia en Ilia, el daño que le producía pensar en perderla, quizás hubiera sido peor si el hombre no se hubiese percatado de ello. Ante ese pensamiento lo miró captando esa suspicacia analítica en los ojos azules claro dirigida hacia él. Apartó la mirada para que no leyera más de él, Joakin no necesitaba ayudas, a los hechos se remitía. Se arrebujó en la manta y frunció el ceño, no quería que revelara nada a Ilia de sus miedos, en realidad eran tonterías suyas como el hombre había querido hacerle ver, tonterías que no podía dejar atrás, pero por las que no merecía la pena molestar o preocupar a Ilia. Cuando volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia él su mirada se había endurecido por el peligro que representaba ese hombre, en cierto modo era un enemigo.

–Creo que es hora de que me marche. Espero verte de nuevo pronto para continuar poniéndonos al día, todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar –dijo Joakin a Ilia, aunque con las últimas palabras sostuvo la mirada de Ulrik, quien apretó la mandíbula ante la certeza de la amenaza que había temido.

La mujer se levantó para dejar un beso en la mejilla del castaño y acompañarlo a la puerta. –Llámame, te haré un hueco –contestó con una sonrisa–. Y si me paso por el club te aviso, al menos quiero pasar a ver a la gente –añadió escondiéndose detrás de la puerta de la calle al abrirla. 

–La próxima semana, hay algo importante que creo que debes saber antes de ir al club con él –dijo en voz más baja para que su voz no llegara a Ulrik.

La mujer frunció un poco el ceño, pero asintió, ¿qué había notado Joakin que ella no? Cerró la puerta cuando el hombre se metió al ascensor y se sentó aún con el ceño ligeramente fruncido junto a Ulrik. 

Ulrik sacó un brazo de la manta y presionó con un dedo en su entrecejo. –Vas a hacerte vieja bruja malvada, en vez de bruja malvada a secas.

Ilia sonrió relajándose. –Aún soy joven, tú eres el abuelillo –bromeó volviendo a tumbarse con él, lo besó despacio, con cariño y se acurrucó más contra su pecho.

–Tú eres la que se crea arrugas, yo soy un rebelde sin causa, como Peter Pan –replicó divertido y abrazándola. 

–Lástima que tú sí que te hagas viejo –lo picó ella cerrando los ojos relajada. 

–Los fotógrafos no nos hacemos viejos, en todo caso adquirimos carácter –dijo alzando la barbilla.

–Tonterías –replicó ella riendo, cogió su nariz para que bajara la cabeza y sin soltarla lo besó de nuevo–. Pero te querré viejito y todo. 

Ulrik la abrazó más fuerte y la besó con todo el amor que le profesaba, reconfortado por esa esperanza de estar con ella siempre. Permanecieron relajadamente en el sofá largo rato hasta que decidieron comenzar a pensar qué iban a cenar.

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y para terminar hoy os traemos el resto de información sobre el nuevo personaje:  
> -[ Ficha de Joakin](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/33451.html)


	15. Capítulo 15

Bebió un sorbo de su té bien cargado sin despegar la vista del fuego de la chimenea. No hacía mucho rato que había llegado de trabajar y aún así Ulrik aún tardaría un rato más, siempre se entretenía más de lo que decía en el gimnasio, pero eso era mucho mejor que cuando salía a hacer escalada o descenso de barrancos. En otro momento ella se habría puesto a hacer algo productivo, adelantar trabajo, cocinar algo… pero ese día en cuestión su mente no daba para mucho, sólo podía darle vueltas una y otra vez a las palabras que le había dicho Joakin un par de días atrás cuando habían quedado a tomar un café. 

_–Ulrik te quiere mucho, realmente eres la vida para ese hombre, ¿sabes? –dijo Joakin esa tarde sentado en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad._

_Ilia sonrió un poco avergonzada, pero asintió. –Sé que me quiere, aunque creo que exageras un poco, Joakin._

_–En absoluto –replicó él con expresión seria–. Eres la vida de alguien cuando esa persona haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, por no decepcionarte, cuando pone tu querer por encima del suyo y cuando teme perderte a cada mínima insinuación y sufre por ello –explicó y dejó que sus palabras calaran en su amiga._

_Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de rebatirlo, como siempre, fue imposible._

_–¿Qui… quieres decir que Ulrik sufre por mí?_

_Joakin apretó su mano sobre la mesa. –¿Recuerdas su reacción a los primeros azotes de la sesión? ¿De qué estabas hablándome antes de eso?_

_La mujer hizo memoria y cuando lo recordó volvió a sorprenderse. –De volver a atarme para ti alguna vez… pero yo no quise decir que sería tu sumisa de nuevo o algo por estilo –trató de explicar, aunque ya se sentía mal al confirmar que sí había hecho algo malo._

_–Claro que no, pequeña, pero los miedos son irracionales, por lo que él puede hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. No es culpa tuya en absoluto –dijo firmemente las últimas palabras haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos._

_–No quiero que sufra por mí, no quiero que haga todo por complacerme, incluso si le disgusta, quiero que sea él mismo, Joakin –dijo angustiada._

_–Lo sé, no te preocupes, no lo has perdido –contestó el hombre, besó su frente y la instó a beber un poco más y a respirar antes de continuar hablando–. Creo que la raíz del problema es que no ha sabido diferenciar ser tu pareja de ser tu sumiso y cuando le comenzó a entrar alguna duda no habló contigo. Es sano que te ame y quiera tu felicidad, que se someta a ti porque ambos disfrutáis con este juego, pero no que crea que deba aplicar eso a cada aspecto de vuestra vida y piense que no tiene ni voz ni voto, quizás debió pedir una concreción de a dónde iba a llegar tu influencia fuera de las escenas –teorizó Joakin–. Tengo la impresión de que es tan celoso como tú de él, pero no has visto ni una mínima muestra de ello, ¿cierto? Y no tiene un carácter débil, es un espíritu rebelde sin causa, como me contaste –sonrió al decir el apelativo con el que había visto a Ilia llamarlo con tanto cariño–, de modo que debe de estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contenerse de hacer lo que le place si piensa que eso puede molestarte y sobre todo distanciarte de él._

_Ilia bajó la mirada pensando en sus palabras. Era cierto que desde que empezaron con lo de ser su sumiso le había planteado muy pocas dudas, por más que ella preguntara él siempre estaba bien, siempre tenía todo claro… por eso ella pensó que realmente todo estaba bien, aunque si lo meditaba más a fondo era cierto que parecía haber perdido parte de esa rebeldía que lo caracterizaba y que era una de las principales cosas que le habían encantado de él. También tenía razón en que nunca había visto ninguna muestra de celos, ni cuando Lukas la había besado la primera vez que se vieron, sólo desconcierto y luego nada, volvió a ser él, ni siquiera le pidió explicaciones y eso que estaba más que dispuesta a dárselas. ¡Dios! no quería que él se contuviera de ser quien era, no quería que mezclara un juego con la vida cotidiana, porque entonces seguro que eso terminaba y bajo ningún concepto quería perderlo. Ella quería al Ulrik del que se había enamorado, no un… criado que hiciera todo lo que ella le pidiera sin rechistar. Y si para volver a tenerlo debía poner punto y final a todo el tema de que fuera su sumiso lo haría sin dudarlo, pero aún quería encontrar un equilibrio, porque sabía que él también disfrutaba de eso._

_Suspiró y miró a su amigo que seguía sin decir nada. –No quiero perderlo, tanto o más como él no quiere perderme. Pero no está bien que él haga eso –concordó con el castaño–. Hablaré con él, concretaré límites, haré lo que sea._

_–Todo irá bien, y sabes que estoy para ayudarte siempre que lo necesites –dijo Joakin–. Habla, concreta y quizás sea bueno soltarle un poco la correa en esos límites para que se recupere, e ir volviendo a acortarla pasito a pasito._

_Ilia asintió pensando que debía hablar pronto con él y sonrió a Joakin agradecida._

Y en eso estaba, cogiendo fuerzas para decirle a Ulrik que debían hablar, temiendo que esas palabras harían que el hombre se temiera lo peor y pensara que había hecho algo mal, no quería que pensara eso, pero no podía esperar más, se tendría que arriesgar y rezar para que no entendiera mal sus palabras. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y volvió a dar un sorbo a su té que ya se estaba quedando frío, Ulrik no tardaría mucho en llegar. 

–Hola –saludó Ulrik alegremente como la mayoría de las veces a no ser que algo del trabajo le margara el día. Se quitó las zapatillas dejándolas perfectamente colocadas y se acercó a Ilia oliendo a limpio y con la bolsa de deporte al hombro–. Estos novatos son todos unos creídos, ¿qué les echan en la comida a esta generación? Mordieron todos el polvo –contó con una sádica sonrisa, llegó al respaldo del sofá, se inclinó para besarla y notó su seriedad–. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

Ilia negó con la cabeza, obligándose a sonreírle y palmeó el sitio a su lado para que se sentara. Cuando lo vio hacerlo dejando la bolsa de deporte en medio, sin recogerla como hacía normalmente, se estremeció al tener una muestra más de lo que Joakin le había dicho. Hace unos días ni le habría extrañado, pero ahora… no quería eso, definitivamente no.

Ulrik la abrazó al verla estremecerse, preocupándose más. –No hace nada de frío. ¿Qué ha pasado? 

Ella lo miró largamente. –Te amo, Ulrik –susurró–. Quiero que hablemos de algo importante, ¿vale? Pero sin que pienses que me has disgustado, o que te voy a dejar o que me he cansado de ti. 

Él la soltó y la miró serio, maldiciendo por dentro al recordar que dos días atrás Ilia había quedado con Joakin, probablemente lo había delatado y de ahí que ahora estuviera preocupándose sin necesidad.

–Hablaste con Joakin –dijo tenso y a la defensiva.

–Así es, hablé con él –confirmó Ilia–. Me dijo que se había dado cuenta de cuánto me querías, pero algo no va bien con nosotros, Ulrik. 

–Sé lo que piensa, me lo dijo y no son más que tonterías sin importancia –la cortó él–. Siempre cree saberlo todo de todo el mundo, tener razón y potestad sobre todo, ¿no? Que puede meter las narices y preocuparte por nada –dijo mirando la taza de té sin terminar y fría.

–Ulrik, cálmate –le pidió llevando sus manos a las mejillas de él y acariciando con los pulgares. Él contuvo el impulso de apartarse, era como un animal atacado en su guarida, pero no podía arremeter contra ella por nada del mundo–. Lo que me dijo… tiene razón. Intenté rebatirlo, pero tiene razón y no es una tontería. Hace tiempo que no eres como el Ulrik que conocí, no eres mi rebelde sin causa y en parte es culpa mía por no haberlo visto antes. Eres mi sumiso más tiempo que mi novio, Ulrik, siempre complaciéndome, controlándote, temiendo que si me disgusto voy a marcharme. 

Fue imposible ocultar el dolor en los ojos de Ulrik, dolía cuando te echaban tus debilidades y defectos a la cara. Apretó la mandíbula, se apartó de su toque aunque eso casi terminó de partirlo en dos y desvió la mirada.

–No soy más una cosa que otra, soy ambas como dijimos –replicó el hombre–. Y no soy distinto, menos por cualquier culpa que te quieras atribuir.

Ilia bajó las manos a su regazo. –La bolsa de deporte, no la has recogido, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te has apresurado a sentarte cuando hubiera aceptado esperar a que hubieras recogido todo? ¿Por qué no me dices nada cuando algo te molesta, o no te gusta, como cuando me besó Lukas? ¿Por qué ya no me retas cuando simplemente estamos haciendo el amor? –cuestionó–. Sí, es culpa mía que los límites de lo que es un juego se hayan difuminado tanto que hayas acabado conteniendo quién eres –aseguró y tomó aire–. Pero no quería hablar contigo para achacarme las culpas y lamentarme, Ulrik, quería hablar contigo para decirte que quiero de vuelta a la persona que conocí y de la que me enamoré y que, además de lo maravilloso que es, disfruta conmigo de ciertos momentos de juego. 

Ulrik tembló ante esa palabra en pasado, ¿ya no estaba enamorada de él? ¿Por haberse esforzado en ser un buen sumiso ahora lo quería menos? Bueno, ¿y qué esperaba? En algún momento esa mujer tan maravillosa tenía que abrir los ojos, ¿por qué iba a amarlo a él cuando nadie más lo había hecho? Él que había sido nuevo en el amor a su edad, incluso Klaus que era más díscolo, Vilhelm encerrado gran parte del tiempo en su casa y Liesl la histérica del trabajo habían sabido lo que era varias veces desde hacía tiempo.

Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y ocultó en parte su rostro al apoyar la frente en sus manos. ¿Debía insistir en rebatir todo? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Odió sentirse tan perdido, ser tan débil, más delante de ella.

–¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer ahora? –preguntó finalmente en un tono derrotado, y agregó con un hilo de voz–: Todo lo hice mal.

Ilia no se contuvo y lo abrazó fuerte contra sí. –No lo hiciste todo mal, simplemente íbamos por el camino equivocado. No quiero perderte, Ulrik, ante todo te sigo amando. 

–Claro que lo hice mal, creía que dijiste que querías control en el día a día, en el sexo… pero no es así, me esforcé por ser un buen sumiso, pero tampoco querías eso. Soy una decepción detrás de otra, me tienes y sé que me quieres, pero menos, y lo comprendo –objetó Ulrik, debatiéndose entre dejarse llevar por el confort de su abrazo o negárselo a sí mismo, ¿lo merecía?

–No te quiero menos –objetó haciendo que la mirara–, nunca pienses que mi amor por ti va a disminuir porque tengamos problemas o porque hayas hecho algo en lo que no estoy del todo de acuerdo. Te quiero por encima de todo eso. Y no digas que eres una decepción, eres un buen sumiso, el mejor y estoy orgullosa de ti. Pero no supimos poner los límites, ninguno de los dos, y ahora tenemos que aclarar todo esto para que todo vuelva a su cauce y poder seguir juntos. Porque no pienso alejarme de ti nunca, eres lo mejor que tengo, Ulrik –aseguró sonriendo con amor, pero con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos. 

Ulrik asintió y levantó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas. –Nadie me quiso como tú, estaba perdido y entonces te encontré, dejé de estar perdido sin saber qué era lo que andaba buscando, supe lo que era enamorarse, todo gracias a ti, todo lo que quería eres tú. Te quiero más que a nada, Ilia, así que no llores o lloraré, ¿vale? –pidió, dejó un beso en su nariz y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa esperando contagiarla.

Ella asintió a su vez, sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. –Vale –aceptó y lo abrazó suspirando reconfortada por ese calor que desprendía–. Pero me tienes que contar las cosas –añadió al poco. 

Él soltó un largo suspiro y asintió, ordenando sus ideas, sabiendo qué era lo que debía hacer aunque costara admitir tantos fallos en su persona.

–Antes de conocerte no había estado realmente con nadie, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Al principio me la traía al pairo estar con alguien, ¿para qué quería yo eso? Pero ahí era muy joven, después eso de encontrar a alguien, el amor, pareció cobrar importancia. Todos mis amigos sabían lo que era, así que, ¿por qué yo no? Lo intentaba, cientos de veces creía que había dado con la persona, pero… lo más que aguanté antes de aburrirme y darme cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba fue un mes –comenzó a explicar, arrugando la nariz ante su última frase, ¿sonaba tan frívolo como se lo parecía? Se removió bajando la mirada a la cabeza de Ilia en su pecho y continuó–. Entonces te conocí y en algún momento me di cuenta del tiempo que llevaba estando sólo contigo y seguía tan interesado o más absorto en ti que el primer día, me pregunté si por fin había encontrado a alguien para mí y si sonreír sólo por verte hacerlo, por pensar en ti podría ser lo que la gente llamaba amor. Me sentí querido por ti como nunca lo habían hecho, que te quieran tus padres o tus amigos es diferente, y me sentí muy afortunado. Ya pensaba que no lo encontraba porque no lo merecía por la vida que llevaba y ahí estabas tú, tan perfecta que, sí, tuve miedo de que te desvanecieras, que acabaras por aburrirte. Supongo que sería un ojo por ojo –suspiró pesadamente–, fui una persona horrible.

–No eres una persona horrible, Ulrik. Eres bueno, cariñoso, te preocupas por la gente que te importa… ¿Qué culpa tienes tú de que ellos no fueran lo que buscabas? –replicó Ilia levantando la mirada–. No eres un mártir y para encontrar algo tienes que buscarlo. 

–Tomaba esas decisiones de decir que hasta ahí al despertar un día cualquiera y me largaba con un “se acabó”, sin más, a veces ni eso –reveló Ulrik, ya que estaba sincerándose mejor que lo supiera todo de él.

Ilia parpadeó un par de veces un poco sorprendida, pero finalmente lo besó. –Sigo sin creer que fueras horrible, quizá no lo hacías del modo correcto, pero no eras horrible. 

–Como sea –decidió dejarlo pasar, no era el tema que los atañía–. Y supongo que después, con esto de ama y sumiso, sentí que debía esforzarme por asegurarme que esto no se evaporase, aunque estaba aprendiendo lo que era tener una relación y era algo nuevo más quise hacer esto, me pregunté si no era por esto por lo que en parte antes había fallado. Y bueno, creo que lo mejoró. Quizás por eso, por ser algo tan bueno que parece irreal sea por lo que… sí, veo el peligro de perderte en cada cosa, aunque me diga que es una tontería y que estoy creando una montaña de un granito de arena no puedo evitarlo.

–Entiendo eso –contestó ella acariciando su cuello–. Comprendo que siendo la primera persona a la que amas y que te ama tengas miedo de que todo desaparezca de repente y que quieras hacer cualquier cosa para que funcione. Yo también tengo miedo de perderte, lo tuve cuando te conté lo de ser mi sumiso, y cuando me diste la respuesta. También tuve miedo cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho en la entrevista y cuando fuimos a conocer a tus padres… –confesó Ilia comprendiendo perfectamente cómo se sentía–. Pero al final, pensé que si esto iba a funcionar sería porque me querías tal y como era. No quiero que vivas con temor a perderme. 

–Lo sé, lo siento –musitó Ulrik.

–No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo –respondió ella–. Tú me has dicho que yo soy todo lo que querías, ¿verdad? Todo lo que buscabas –preguntó sonriendo–. Pues tú eras más de lo que yo había soñado, mucho más de lo que estaba buscando. Quiero que tengas confianza en ti mismo porque tú no eres el único que se siente demasiado afortunado. 

Ulrik asintió. –Intentaré cambiar.

–No tienes que cambiar, sólo ser tú mismo. Como cuando decidiste invitarme a chocolate después de la sesión, o cuando me propusiste que nos escapáramos del mundo –le recordó sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Aún no tenía esperanza de que fueras tú –contestó y desvió la mirada–. No soy tan seguro como crees.

–Pero eso está ahí, sólo tengo que enfocarme en sacarlo de nuevo –dijo ella riendo mientras le pinchaba con una dedo en los costados. 

–Pero… Vale… saca lo… que quieras… pero… para –dijo entre risas tratando de escapar de esos dedos que le hacían cosquillas.

Ilia rió dejando que respirara de nuevo. –Trato hecho –contestó sonriendo abiertamente–. ¿Por todo eso me complacías y aceptabas todo lo que te decía y lo que no te decía? –preguntó volviendo al tema en cuestión.

–También te quiero y me gusta tu sonrisa –contestó ocurriéndosele esbozar una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, para que su admisión no le hiciera ver tan patético como se lo parecía con sus palabras.

Ilia negó con la cabeza medio divertida. –Me gusta que me mimes –contestó besando su mejilla–. Y que me consientas. Pero todo tiene un límite, y el de esto es que no eres mi sumiso permanente, no eres mi criado. He pensado… que deberíamos dejar eso única y exclusivamente para las sesiones. 

–Está bien –aceptó Ulrik. Se mordió el labio y preguntó–: ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

–Lo único que quiero es tenerte de vuelta y disfrutar en cada momento –aseguró. 

Él fue a asentir, pero se corrigió. No quería que ella se resignara a algo que no fuera lo que de verdad quería por su culpa, él había dicho verdades sobre sí mismo y si tenía que regirse por la igualdad que quería, ¿no tenía derecho a también preguntar y querer cerciorarse de que eso no le estaba causando algún perjuicio y si fuera el caso buscar otra solución?

–No es lo que pregunté.

Ilia se removió un poco incómoda. –Lo cierto es que la única relación que he tenido de este tipo es la que tuve con Joakin… lo demás sumisos que tuve eran sólo mis sumisos. Cuando estaba con él las cosas salían solas, eran muy sencillas y yo sabía casi en cada momento si debía actuar como su sumisa o como su novia. Él tenía práctica y sabía cómo mostrármelo en cada ocasión y la verdad es que me encantaría tener eso contigo –contestó y soltó un suspiro–. Pero yo no soy él y prefiero tenerte como eres que ir perdiéndote como estaba pasando ahora. Sí, me gustaría encontrar el equilibrio perfecto en nuestra relación, pero primero vamos a volver al punto de partida, vamos a trabajar en lo principal y luego ya veremos. 

Ulrik torció un poco el gesto disgustado porque no era lo que ella quería, pero tenía que aceptar que era el mejor punto de partida para lograrlo.

–De acuerdo.

Ilia sonrió ampliamente, lo abrazó por los hombros y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá para que quedara sobre ella. –Sólo en las sesiones pactadas. 

–Sí –confirmó recostándose con medio cuerpo sobre ella–. ¿Sabes? Hoy he estado colgando modelos de una cuerda en medio de la montaña. Ha sido la mar de divertido ver cómo perdían la compostura –comentó pasado un rato de silencio con diversión en la voz.

–Aficionados –rió Ilia acariciando su espalda con una mano y llevando sus labios a su cuello. 

Ulrik ladeó la cabeza y disfrutó de esos besos, pero no hizo nada más, después del ejercicio de esa tarde y el estrés emocional de esa conversación lo único que quería era estar relajado allí sintiendo el calor de Ilia, la prueba de su permanencia junto a él.

***

_I want out_ de _Helloween_ empezó a resonar en la habitación, consiguiendo que Ilia pegara un bote en la cama y mirara a los lados sin saber qué estaba pasando. Estaba soñando con pasteles rusos y cuando por fin iba a dar un bocado a uno de ellos el maldito teléfono de Ulrik empezaba a sonar y la sacaba de su fantasía. El hombre a su lado no se había levantado porque sus manos estaban bien sujetas al cabecero de la cama. Bostezó mientras se estiraba para contestar al teléfono, pensando que se trataría de Klaus o Liesl. 

–¿Diga? 

–Eres Ilia. Buenas noches, siento haberte despertado, ¿puedes pasarme a Ulrik? –se escuchó la voz sería del padre de Ulrik.

Ilia se sorprendió al reconocer la voz del hombre al otro lado. –No pasa nada, Anker. Te lo paso en un segundo –contestó mirando a su novio mientras estiraba una mano para coger la llave y abrir las esposas que lo sujetaban. 

Ulrik le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ilia y cogió el móvil preocupado. –Hola, papá. ¿Qué pasa? –Ilia escuchó la voz del padre de Ulrik, pero sin llegar a entender qué decía, abrazó por detrás al moreno acariciando un poco intuyendo su preocupación, incluso ella estaba preocupada–. Cuándo no –le escuchó decir viéndole rodar los ojos con expresión de pesadez.

Besó su hombro, ese “cuándo no” había sonado demasiado a problemas con Erik, y eso sacaba de sus casillas a Ulrik. Aún así no esperó la siguiente reacción de su pareja.

–¡¿Qué?! Pero este crío es… –la incredulidad se tornó cabreo y lo vio apretar la mandíbula para no terminar la frase–. Joder, si sólo es el primer día de vacaciones. –Asintió varias veces con expresión cada vez más preocupada–. Hablaré con Liesl a ver si sabe de alguien y estaré ahí lo antes posible –Ulrik se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró–. Hasta luego papá, dale un beso a mamá –colgó y dio con los puños en el colchón a sus lados–. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo ha podido ser tan gilipollas? –dejó salir su rabia y se pasó una mano por el rostro con expresión angustiada.

Ilia lo abrazó más fuerte y besó su hombro repetidamente tratando de calmarlo, eso no pintaba muy bien al parecer. 

–¿Qué pasó? –se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos de silencio. 

–Erik –contestó Ulrik. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse para explicárselo lo más brevemente posible, tenía que ponerse en movimiento, despertar a Liesl a las cuatro de la mañana iba a ser todo un reto–. Se fue a celebrar el fin de curso con esos amigos suyos. Sólo se les ocurrió comprar coca, esnifársela, romper el escaparate de un supermercado y quedarse allí a esperar que llegaran a cogerlos por robo y posesión. Eso es lo que pasa –se levantó y buscó algo que ponerse.

Ilia no ocultó su expresión de horror y sorpresa e hizo lo mismo que Ulrik empezando a vestirse. –Te acompaño. ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó metiendo varias cosas en un bolso. 

–Un abogado milagroso que le haga ver al juez que tiene 15 años en vez que llevaba ya varias denuncias de pequeños hurtos –contestó Ulrik–. Y después una cadena para asegurarme que no vuelve a liarla. Tengo que ir a despertar a Liesl.

–Puedo llamar a Sander –ofreció ella–. Ahora se dedica a Medio Ambiente, pero seguro que puede hacer algo o decirnos de alguien. Cadenas hay en el armario –añadió lo último acercándose a él sonriendo un poco para que se relajara–. Vamos en mi coche, ¿vale?

–Em… –trató de pensar mientras comprobaba que tenía las llaves y la cartera, y no se había dejado la cabeza–. Sí, vale, llama a Sander, me adelanto a hablar con Liesl, tiene sueño de marmota –dejó un beso rápido en sus labios y se fue casi corriendo.

Ilia no tuvo tiempo de pararlo, temiendo que estando tan nervioso le pasara algo con la moto. Salió al salón con todo listo, encendió la cafetera y marcó el teléfono de Sander que no tardó demasiado en contestar. Ella sí que tardó un poco más en explicarle de qué trataba el problema, pero el hombre la escuchó paciente y profesionalmente. Al final, él no podía hacer mucho, pero le dio varios contactos de compañeros que ejercían en Roskilde y que eran los mejores en su campo, si les llamaba y decía quién era y de parte de quién iba le atenderían al instante. Para cuando vio la moto de Ulrik acercarse desde la ventana del salón, ya había localizado a uno de ellos y había conseguido que aceptara el caso sin demora, no sin ofrecerle una buena cantidad de dinero, esos abogados eran unos sacaperras, pero así se aseguraba de que Erik no saliera muy mal parado. 

–Hablé con Sander y he conseguido uno de los mejores –dijo cuando el moreno entró por la puerta. 

–Gracias –dijo con alivio y la abrazó demasiado fuerte antes de soltarla y darle un rápido beso en los labios–. Liesl me dio una lista de gente y nos la repartimos, pero también estuvo dándome consejos y me duele la cabeza. Voy a llamarla para decirle que ya está y me voy… ¿Dónde tengo que buscar a ese abogado o cómo le llamo? –se pasó una mano por el pelo, la miró y cayó en la cuenta–. ¿Tú… quieres venir conmigo?

Ilia acarició su mejilla. –Vamos en mi coche –contestó suavemente comprendiendo que ni la había escuchado antes–. Relájate, llama a Liesl. El abogado es de Roskilde, ya debe estar llegando a la comisaría, le dije que les dijera a tus padres que iba de tu parte –le explicó despacio sin cesar su caricia. 

–Pero… –fue a protestar por el medio de transporte pensando que con la moto iría más rápido, pero se encontró pensando que no quería que subiera con él y se dio cuenta de que cómo había ido por la ciudad y cómo pretendía hacer los 30 km a su ciudad natal era una temeridad–. Está bien. Gracias, estás en todo –sonrió un poco y la abrazó nuevamente, necesitaba ese contacto–. ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas? ¿Te espero en la puerta del garaje y mientras llamo a Liesl?

–Tengo todo listo, no te preocupes. Vámonos ya –dijo sabiendo que estaba más que nervioso, cogió el bolso y una pequeña mochila y se encaminó a la puerta con Ulrik de la mano. 

Mientras salían de la ciudad el hombre llamó a su amiga para informarle de que ya estaba todo hecho y el resto del camino ambos estuvieron en silencio. Gran parte de él Ilia agarraba la mano de Ulrik con una de las suyas sin apartar la vista de la carretera. 

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Mettalise se abrazó a su hijo hecho un manojo de nervios y lágrimas. Con la ayuda de Anker y su tía Gjerta lograron que volviera a calmarse un poco, iba por su tercera tila, y se pusieron al día con el abogado. Fue un día tenso pues los policías estaban hasta las narices del chico y se negaron a soltarlo antes de las 24 horas que podían retenerlo. El tiempo en casa hasta el juicio no fue mucho mejor, pero parecía que el arresto había escarmentado un poco a Erik y todos esperaban que no se le olvidara pronto. Gracias al abogado y hacerle la pelota un poco al dueño del supermercado, lograron que sólo se le impusieran servicios comunitarios.

Ilia besó la mejilla de Ulrik al levantarse de la mesa. Ahora que lo peor había pasado estaba hablando un poco con sus padres, esos días habían sido más gritos y angustia que otra cosa, y en cierta forma le había recordado a la época en que ella había estado cabreada con su padre, pero sin poder irse aún de casa. Quizá por eso sentía un poco de lástima por el adolescente que no había vuelto a salir de la habitación más que para comer algo. Subió las escaleras camino del piso superior sin tener muy claro qué iba a hacer, probablemente no sirviera de mucho lo que ella le dijera y no era nadie para darle sermones, así que quizá que alguien no le gritara o le reprochara nada calaba un poco más en Erik de lo que ya había hecho su arresto. Llamó a la puerta con cuidado y esperó pacientemente a que él le permitiera o no el paso. 

–Pasa –se escuchó la respuesta aburrida del chico sobre la música rap.

Ilia abrió la puerta, entró en la habitación y la cerró tras de sí antes de mirar al chico con los brazos en jarras. 

–Pasa… –lo imitó–. Te parecerá bonito hablarle así a una reina malvada, aún encima que te honra con su presencia –lo reprendió y se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo empujó un poco con su cuerpo para que le hiciera un sitio y tumbarse a su lado. 

Erik fue a decirle que no estaba de humor para sus teatros, ya había cogido más confianza, pero de ahí a tenerla tumbada a su lado en su cama había un gran paso que lo dejó sonrojado y sin palabras.

–Te veo muy entretenido con el techo –comentó sonriendo–. ¿Quieres un caramelo? –ofreció sacando varios caramelos de su bolsillo del pantalón. 

–N-no soy un niño –protestó–. Y no estaba mirando el techo, ya me lo sé –cerró los ojos mortificado al pensar que lo último sonaba especialmente estúpido.

Ilia se encogió de hombros. –Pues para mí. Será tu culpa si me sale un michelín –bromeó llevándose un caramelo a la boca–. Yo también me sabía el de mi habitación, aunque era de un rosa princesa horrible –comentó con una mueca de desagrado. 

–¿Quién pinta el techo de color? –preguntó tratando de relajarse y hablar con normalidad–. El gotelé es muy feo, pero es entretenido, por ahí hay un pegote con forma de oveja, por ahí uno que parece un gnomo con su seta, ahí un león, ahí un abuelillo con barba… –se calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando rápido y sin medida.

Ilia rió siguiendo los lugares donde señalaba Erik, pero prefirió contestar a su pregunta. –¿Los rusos? No estoy segura, de todas formas mi padre me odiaba así que seguro que por eso pintó toooda la habitación de ese color. 

–Ya somos dos –musitó Erik.

–Tu padre no te odia, Erik –aseguró Ilia mirándolo–. Está preocupado por ti, como tu madre y tu hermano. 

El adolescente bufó. –Mamá sé que lo está, papá… tal vez, pero Ulrik… te va a crecer la nariz –replicó en tono enfadado aunque sus ojos azules no ocultaban el dolor.

Ella sonrió y se tocó la punta de ésta. –Creo que no –contestó pasando por alto su tono–. ¿Por qué dices que no? ¿No te preocuparías tú por él si le pasara algo malo? –preguntó. 

El menor volvió a bufar. –Soy un incordio impuesto, no su hermano –respondió obviando la segunda pregunta.

–Eso mismo dije yo de mi hermana. Y ahora es ella la que me estorba, siempre dándome la brasa para que vaya a hablar con mi padre, que le diga qué hago y qué dejó de hacer, me riñe… –enumeró fingiendo molestia–. Pero bueno, es su forma de preocuparse. Me suena que Ulrik te ha echado unas cuantas broncas. 

–A ti y a medio vecindario, es lo único que sabe hacer cuando aparece –dijo Erik en el mismo humor.

–¿Y no crees que lo hace porque se preocupa? Si no lo hiciera sería más sencillo pasar de ti e irse con sus amigos en vez de perder el tiempo en gritarte –teorizó la mujer, pero luego se encogió de hombros–. Es lo que pienso yo, pero claro, él es sólo el tío que me calienta la cama y tú mi adorado estudiante, seguro que no sé qué digo. 

–Seguramente.

–Y según un experto, ¿por qué te echa la bronca?

–Le encanta repetirme el error que soy respecto a él, que él lo hace todo mejor –contestó tozudamente.

–Ey, pues le debió joder un huevo que aprobaras las mates, él nunca lo consiguió –comentó Ilia girando su cuerpo y mirándolo desde arriba apoyando su cabeza en una mano. 

–Esto le ha venido que ni pintado para desquitarse –dijo Erik.

Ilia se quedó pensativa unos segundos. –Y sabiendo que te fastidia que te riña y que a él le jode no poder hacerlo, ¿por qué le das el gusto? Cuando mi padre me echó de casa lo hizo pensando que podría regodearse cuando volviera suplicando, pero no le di ese gusto, el pobre sigue esperando –explicó negando con la cabeza. 

–No le doy el gusto, tengo mi vida –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

–Con la que consigues que se divierta a tu costa –replicó ella–. También le ganas en cabezonería, ¿sabes? –añadió dándole suavemente con un dedo en la frente y soltó un largo suspiro poniéndose un poco más seria–. Erik, no eres ningún error, nunca pienses que eres un error. Apenas te conozco, pero ya sé que eres un buen chico y puedes llegar a ser un gran hombre, tienes mucha capacidad para conseguirlo. Te lo dice alguien que trabaja con adolescentes más imbéciles que la suela de tu zapato. 

El chico se vio afectado por la dulzura y el consuelo de esas palabras, pero no iba a ceder. Sí, vale, la había liado parda esa vez, pero eso no quería decir que fuera a cambiar su conducta por Ulrik como decía Ilia, para no darle el gusto, se repetía que no le importaba lo que su hermano o nadie pensara o si éste le prestaba alguna atención.

–Lo que tú digas –dijo girándose para darle la espalda, actriz o no, estaba hasta los cojones.

Ella bajó la cabeza un poco derrotada, pero tampoco quería dejar al chico así. Despacio llevó una mano a la mejilla de él y acarició suavemente. 

–Ya no es por Ulrik o por tus padres, es por ti, Erik. Sí, es tu vida, y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, pero tienes que pensar qué es lo que más satisfacciones te trae –susurró sin cesar su caricia–, y si al final decides que es tal y como estás ahora… es tu decisión y espero que estés feliz con eso. 

Erik se quedó un momento en silencio aceptando y negándose a aceptar sus palabras, la caricia también lo distraía.

–¿Has terminado la clase de filosofía? –cuestionó impertinentemente.

–Sí… supongo que sí –aceptó a no darle más la vara, pero no se movió, se acomodó un poco y continuó mimándolo un poco más con sus caricias, hasta que el chico se cansó y se movió hasta sentarse en la silla del escritorio que tenía junto a la ventana. Ilia soltó otro suspiro y se levantó de la cama–. Siento haberte molestado, Erik, quería que te sintieras mejor –dijo caminando hacia la puerta y salió del cuarto recargándose en la puerta, cerrando los ojos. 

–Pareces haber estado luchando con titanes –dijo Ulrik llegando arriba de la escalera en ese momento.

–Qué va, sólo con un mini rebelde sin causa casi tan cabezota como su hermano –contestó sonriendo y acercándose a él para abrazarlo. 

–¿Y por uno mini ya estás agotada? Vaya bruja malvada de pacotilla –bromeó abrazándola y acariciando su pelo y espalda.

–¿Quién dice que esté agotada? Sólo estaba tomándome unos segundos para recomponerme –replicó mirándolo. 

–Lo que yo decía, te venció –la picó mientras disimuladamente se guardaba algo en el bolsillo trasero.

–Eso no lo podemos saber ahora, además esto es sólo una batalla –contestó sacándole la lengua. 

–Claro, claro. ¿Te apetece ir a tomar el aire?

–Eso estaría bien. ¿Qué llevabas ahí? –preguntó sacando una baraja de cartas de su bolsillo trasero. 

–Es una baraja de cartas –contestó lo obvio encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sonrió alzando una ceja, cogió una mano y le entregó la baraja. –Dásela, pero no le preguntes nada o le digas nada sobre el tema. 

–¿Cómo sabías qué iba a hacer? –cuestionó frunciendo un poco el ceño extrañado.

–No lo sabía, pero se me ocurrió que podría ser de ayuda para mi gran clase de filosofía –contestó ella sonriendo–. Sobre todo no discutas con él ni le eches más la bronca. 

Ulrik bufó. –Claro, tú le das la vara y yo tengo que hacer milagros –replicó.

–Yo no discutí con él, Ulrik. Ni le eché una bronca, sólo hablamos –lo corrigió de su suposición–. Erik cree que lo odias, que disfrutas echándole en cara que no hace nada bien. Y tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, así que ve y apoya la teoría que le he dicho. 

Escuchar eso le dolió. Cuando Erik nació y él era el adolescente le había resultado un incordio, cuando él había crecido y se había marchado a trabajar a Copenhague la ausencia no había creado lazos precisamente, aunque se preocupaba por su hermano, luego Erik comenzó a meterse en problemas y daba igual que tratara de hablar con él, siempre discutían.

–Bueno, a ti tiene interés en escucharte –contestó Ulrik–. Iré luego, cuando esté de mejor humor.

–Pensará que te he mandado yo –murmuró Ilia, pero no insistió. 

–Me sé todas las frases acorde a su grado de cabreo, la de “has terminado la clase de filosofía” es como el aviso del punto de estallido –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ilia acarició su mejilla. –Vamos a tomar el aire –dijo tirando un poco de él para que empezara a bajar con ella–. Ambos necesitáis aclarar cosas en algún momento. Algún momento en el que él no esté en líos –le recomendó. 

–Avísame cuando ese ficticio momento se dé y pueda venir –dijo sarcástico.

Ilia negó con la cabeza, lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y cuando hubieron salido de la casa y caminado unos metros se detuvo para besarlo dulcemente acariciando su pelo y su mejilla, en ese momento no podía hacer otra cosa por el dolor de Ulrik, también hubiera querido hacer algo con el Erik, pero se conformaba con que sus palabras hubieran servido para hacerlo pensar un poquito. 

**Continuará...**


	16. Capítulo 16

Ilia se apoyó en la pared del ascensor sin creer que al fin fuera a llegar a casa, había sido un largo día de rodaje y después la habían entretenido para que soplara las velas y tomara unas copas con el equipo porque era su cumpleaños. Agradecía el detalle, pero hubiese estado mejor no acabar de rodar una hora más tarde por culpa de esos adolescentes imbéciles que parecían proliferar en cada proyecto. 

Abrió la puerta de su ático y observó sorprendida el salón sólo iluminado por cientos de velas.

–Bienvenida a casa. Feliz cumpleaños –la felicitó Ulrik llegando hasta ella sin que casi se percatara y dándole un largo y dulce beso. Cuando se detuvo le quitó el bolso y ayudó a deshacerse del abrigo y los zapatos y ella pudo apreciar que llevaba una pajarita en el cuello, los puños de una camisa blanca en las muñecas, un tanga negro y nada más.

Ilia abrió y cerró la boca sorprendida, no había esperado eso, había supuesto que Ulrik haría algo, pero nada de eso. –Gracias –logró decir finalmente y sonrió–. Me gusta ese traje, ¿vas a ser mi camarero esta noche? 

–Algo así –contestó con una sonrisa enigmática–. ¿Me acompañas? –preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella rió, asintió y enlazó su brazo con el de él dejando que la condujera al baño. Inspiró el aroma de las sales y sonrió ya relajándose. Ulrik sonrió ante su reacción y la desnudó sin prisa con suaves caricias y castos besos. Cogió su mano, la besó con una sonrisa y un guiño cuando ella lo miró y la instó a caminar hasta la bañera que tanto le había costado mantener a la temperatura idónea por su tardanza. Había dudado si hacer el baño en primer lugar, al ver lo cansada que se veía había concluido que había tomado la decisión adecuada.

Un gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Ilia cuando estuvo sumergida en el agua cálida y calmante. –Eres el mejor –dijo con un ronroneo. 

–Lo sé –contestó divertido al tiempo que cogía un cuenco y echaba agua en su pelo con cuidado de que no cayera en su cara. 

Se inclinó hacia ella y dio besos en sus labios. Se quitó un puño, cogió la esponja natural y comenzó a pasarla lentamente por el cuerpo de Ilia mientras su otra mano acariciaba su rostro y hombros. Con cada caricia ella iba eliminando el estrés acumulado, estaba tentada de pedirle que se bañara con ella, pero parecía tener muy claro lo que quería hacer así que le dejó seguir, de vez en cuando reclamando sus labios. 

Echó champú en sus manos y masajeó el cuero cabelludo de Ilia mientras enjabonada su pelo. Cuando la sintió totalmente relajada y antes de que acabara como una pasa, enjuagó su cabello con el cuenco, besó sus labios y rostro, cuando ella abrió los ojos le tendió las manos, volvía a tener ambos puños, instándola a cogerlas para ayudarla a salir. La envolvió con una toalla y la abrazó contra sí. Movió sus manos para ir secando su espalda, pero no la soltó por unos minutos. Cuando lo hizo, movió la toalla por el cuerpo de Ilia con delicadeza y detalle. Después secó su cabello en un nuevo masaje sonriendo y besándola.

La ayudó a ponerse unas bragas de encaje rojo y una bata ligera gris perla con un bordado de estilo oriental, ambas prendas un regalo. La sentó en una silla frente al espejo del baño y terminó de secar su pelo así como peinarla.

–Voy a tomar buena nota de esto para un futuro –bromeó Ilia levantándose de la silla cuando él terminó y lo besó dulcemente–. Me encantan estos regalos –susurró sobre sus labios y volvió a besarlo–. ¿Qué más has preparado? –preguntó sonriendo encantadoramente. 

Ulrik sonrió contento por haber acertado. –¿Tienes hambre o te empacharon a tarta? –preguntó a su vez.

–Ya desapareció, me reservé –contestó ampliando su sonrisa. 

–Entonces ven a descubrirlo –respondió ofreciéndole de nuevo el brazo.

La llevó hasta la mesa también iluminada con velas, mantel de tela y vajilla para dos, le retiró una silla y la ayudó a sentarse. Besó su mejilla sonoramente.

–Ahora vengo con la cena –dijo antes de alejarse, era un alivio que no se hubiese empachado, sino habría tenido que dejar que todo se enfriara. Sacó los alimentos del horno donde había optado por meterlos ante el retraso de la hora que había supuesto que Ilia llegaría contando con que la entretuvieran un rato y llevó todo en una bandeja a la mesa, puso un plato frente a ella y otro frente a su lugar, quedaban otros cuatro–. Bon apetite –deseó en un tono divertido al tiempo que descubría los platos para después sentarse.

Ilia olisqueó complacida el consomé calentito con trozos de huevo duro, picatostes y sémola. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y sonrió por el rico sabor del caldo de pollo con verduras casero. 

–Está riquísimo –lo felicitó. 

–Gracias –sonrió sinceramente, había intentado hacer algo más sofisticado, pero había acabado frustrado con el maldito hojaldre de las narices, por lo que había tirado todo, se había tomado un respiro y había decidido hacer algo sencillo, se alegró de haber acertado con la elección.

–¿Cómo fue el día? –preguntó Ilia al rato rompiendo el silencio–. A parte de la tarde metido en la cocina y preparando la casa.

–Relajado, sólo retoqué unas fotos por la mañana desde aquí –contestó Ulrik–. ¿Y el tuyo? 

–Un caos, los niños son insoportables y creídos, a este paso aceptaré el papel de buena sólo para no tener que aguantar a otro prota con el ego más grande que el plató –se quejó ella.

Ulrik se rió. –Creo que eso no solucionaría el problema del prota con el ego alto –bromeó. 

–Lo sé, pero no sería yo quien lo sufriría –contestó sonriendo con altanería. 

Él negó con la cabeza, se levantó para apartar los platos y sustituirlos por el siguiente: merluza con salsa de nata.

–Come, tienes mucho ego que mantener –dijo divertido.

–Gracias, mi ego y yo te lo agradecemos con creces –contestó enviando un beso al aire y empezando a comer su merluza con deleite.

Ese plato no tardó mucho en desaparecer también de sus platos. Ilia estaba más que emocionada esperando el postre, se esperaba una tarta de chocolate o un pastel enorme o… algo dulce y rico. El leve sueño que le había entrado en la bañera se había disipado por completo de su cuerpo. Pero cuando Ulrik le puso delante un plato con pasteles rusos no pudo creerlo, eran los que ella comía de pequeña, no una burda imitación danesa. Eran sus pasteles y los había conseguido para ella. Sin contenerse saltó de su sitio para abrazarlo y besarlo intensamente y luego repartir más besos por su rostro. 

Ulrik rió alegremente por su reacción. –Intuyo que no me equivoqué. Esas cosas tienen un nombre muy raro, ¿sabes? –se cortó cuando lo besó en los labios de nuevo–. No sabía si no estabas pronunciando bien en sueños.

Ilia rió sonrojada por sus últimas palabras. –Son justo los que quería. Eres genial, el mejor. Te quiero –dijo rápidamente, le dio un último beso y cogió un pastel para llevárselo a la boca y gemir de placer con los ojos cerrados, no los abrió hasta que acabó con ese pastel y enseguida cogió otro, esa vez ofreciéndoselo a Ulrik–. Prueba. 

Él mordió, lo saboreó detenidamente sólo para molestarla teniéndola a la expectativa y se relamió. –Está bueno.

–¡¿Bueno?! ¡¿Sólo bueno?! Esto es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo entero, señor Rybner –lo reprendió Ilia decidiendo quedarse ella con el resto del pastel como castigo para su novio. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a milímetros de metérselo en la boca, él se estiró y tiró un poco de su mano para quitárselo y masticó sonriendo con la boca demasiado llena–. ¡Era mío! Tú dijiste que sólo estaba bueno, era mi pastel –lo reprendió Ilia y lo besó como si quisiera reclamar lo que era suyo, aunque había dado tiempo a Ulrik a que tragara. 

–De eso nada, era mi pastel, yo lo mordí primero y tú me lo diste –replicó Ulrik riendo.

Ilia llenó sus mofletes de aire cruzándose de brazos. –Pues los que quedan son míos. 

–Lo veremos –la retó moviendo las cejas.

–Son míos, son mi regalo, no puedes quitarme mi regalo –se quejó colgándose de su cuello y haciendo un mohín. 

–¿Dónde dice que sean tu regalo? No veo el papel ni el lazo. Yo creo que son _mi_ cena –la molestó divertido y estiró un brazo para tratar de coger otro, pero ella enlazó una mano con la de él. 

–Eres cruel, Ulrik. No te dejaré –dijo cogiéndole la otra mano y las llevó a su propio trasero sin soltarlas. 

Ulrik se lo apretó y con la leve distracción que eso produjo se levantó un poco de la silla haciendo que ella se incorporara y movió los brazos sin soltarla para darle la vuelta, teniendo los brazos cruzados, se liberó de una mano dejando el brazo de ella sujeto con el otro suyo, cogió un pastel y se lo llevó a la boca masticando lentamente.

Ilia abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decirle, su vista fija en el movimiento de su boca al masticar ese delicioso pastel ruso. Finalmente lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos, pero sin hacer nada por soltarse de su agarre. 

–Está bueno –repitió divertido–. Deberías probarlos –agregó cogiendo otro lo detuvo frente a la boca de Ilia y cuando ella abrió la boca para dar un bocado lo apartó y lo llevó a su propia boca.

–Ulrik… –dijo Ilia casi suplicante al ver cómo cada vez iban quedando menos pastelitos en el plato y lo miró como un cachorrillo mojado. 

–¿Querías algo? –preguntó con una mal fingida inocencia.

–Pastel –contestó en el mismo tono y haciendo gala de su capacidad de actuación hizo que un par de lágrimas descendieran por sus mejillas. 

–Claro, toma. ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? –replicó acercando un pastelillo a sus labios.

Ilia comió su pastel gimiendo de nuevo ante el sabor que le recordaba a su infancia y cuando terminó echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás. –Beso –dijo sonriendo. 

Ulrik sonrió, sujetó su rostro subiendo con una mano por su cuello hasta su mejilla y la besó largamente.

–¿Quieres más? –preguntó sin dejar claro a qué se refería.

Ilia asintió. –Mucho más. 

El hombre la besó hasta arrancarle un gemido. –¿Así o más?

Ella jadeó pasándose la lengua por los labios. –Nunca me canso de esto –dijo a modo de contestación acercándose de nuevo. 

Él sonrió enigmáticamente antes de volver a besarla, sólo haciendo una breve pausa para tomar más aire cuando el beso se hizo más intenso, hasta que fue ella quien se detuvo.

–Te quiero –susurró con una dulce sonrisa–. Pero te querré más si me sueltas –añadió en broma. 

–¿Si te dejo irte me quieres más? No me cuadran esas filosofías ñoñas –decidió y sonriente cogió otro pastel.

–Al menos podrías dejarme mover los brazos –replicó ella siguiendo con la mirada ese pastel. 

–¿Para qué? –preguntó dándole el pastel.

Ella verdaderamente no tuvo respuesta para eso, pero sonrió encantadoramente y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. –Abrazarte. 

Ulrik la besó en la mejilla y soltó su mano para seguidamente rodear su cintura con un brazo bajo los de ella. E Ilia no tardó en rodearlo con ambos brazos y se acomodó en su regazo sentándose más de lado en vez de dándole la espalda disfrutando del contactó con la piel de él y, cómo no, del pastel. 

–¿Tienes más sorpresas para mí? 

–Tal vez –contestó con una sonrisa enigmática y le acercó otro pastel.

–¿Tal vez? –preguntó a su vez la mujer mirándolo ansiosa por saber. 

–Es sorpresa –alegó sacándole la lengua.

Ilia fue a protestar, pero asintió sabiendo que no iba a sacarle nada, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó besos en su cuello sobre la cinta de la pajarita. 

–Ya me llené –informó sonriendo traviesa. 

Ulrik entonces cogió uno de los dos pasteles que quedaban y se lo comió. –¿Estás segura? ¿Vas a arriesgarte a dejar ese ahí?

La mujer miró el pastel largamente, de un segundo a otro lo cogió y se lo comió, deteniéndose para disfrutar del último bocado. 

–Ya. 

–Entonces movámonos –dijo levantándose, en el último momento decidiendo cogerla en brazos, y puso rumbo al dormitorio.

–¿Ya vamos a la cama? –ronroneó contra su cuello, enredando una mano en su pelo. 

Ulrik sólo sonrió de lado y continuó caminando hasta dejarla reposando en la cama. Puso música relajante, las velas de la estancia daban un olor acorde.

–Sí, pero no para lo que crees –contestó finalmente al tiempo que se sentaba y se echaba aceite para masajes en las manos.

–Pero… vas a conseguir que me duerma, no quiero dormir –protestó incorporándose un poco en la cama. 

Él se movió para quedar a horcajadas sobre ella y la besó al tiempo que la devolvía a su posición inicial empujándola con una mano. 

–No vas a dormir, te lo prometo –objetó Ulrik.

–Vale –aceptó Ilia cerrando los ojos. 

Ulrik volvió a inclinarse hacia delante, besó sus párpados y mejillas mientras apartaba la bata de sus hombros para comenzar a masajear la zona. Siguió dejando besos como un roce de mariposa por su cuerpo según descendían sus manos, reverenciando cada lugar excepto porque rodeó deliberadamente los pezones, haciendo que ella soltara un sonido disconforme. Sus manos llegaron a las ingles y sus labios besaron sobre la tela de encaje, observó con una sonrisa cómo la mujer se retorció por eso, pero no siguió. En vez de seguir descendiendo se dio la vuelta y masajeó detenidamente un pie y luego lo recorrió con la punta de la lengua desde el talón al pulgar, repitió las acciones con el otro pie y siguió con la misma dinámica que con la parte superior del cuerpo, masajeando y besando cada parte, a la vez que su cuerpo se iba moviendo en la dirección contraria. 

Ilia se mordió el labio inferior deleitándose con la visión de ese trasero cada vez más cerca de ella, sonrió de lado comprendiendo porqué le había dicho que no iba a dormirse. Sin cortarse llevó sus manos a sus nalgas, apretándolas y masajeando. Estiró la cabeza y lamió con la punta entre ambas nalgas. El hombre gimió estremeciéndose y desconcentrándose por un momento en su tarea, se serenó un poco y siguió por el interior de los muslos pacientemente hasta llegar a las ingles, momento en que su lengua pudo obtener la venganza por él presionando en una larga lamida sobre la prenda. 

–Ah… Ulrik… –gimió ella elevando las caderas hacia ese toque. 

No obstante, el aludido se detuvo y pasó una pierna a un lado junto a la otra. –Date la vuelta –dijo con simpleza, aguantándose a duras penas la sonrisa maliciosa.

–No quiero –contestó Ilia devolviéndole la misma sonrisa. 

–¿No quieres que te dé todo tu regalo? –preguntó haciendo un mohín.

Ella bufó y rodó en la cama quedando como él le había dicho. –Pero sólo porque los otros me han gustado mucho. 

–Obviamente, no es porque quieras saber qué será lo siguiente –dijo con ironía al tiempo que le quitaba la bata, para después moverse a sus tobillos y comenzar con el masaje desde allí.

–Por supuesto, es sólo porque te has esforzado en prepararlo –contestó soltando una risa que se transformó en un gemido placentero cuando sintió las manos de Ulrik en sus muslos. 

Ulrik sonrió, sí se había esforzado y sobre todo tenido muchísimas discusiones consigo mismo. ¿Qué se le regalaba a una mujer que podía tenerlo todo? Había descartado la falta de originalidad de un regalo ostentoso, quería hacer algo que le gustara. Una cena en algún restaurante era demasiado típico y corrían el riesgo de ser importunados, pero no había descartado la idea de no hacer algo fuera de lo común. Por ello, cena, masaje y sexo había parecido un buen plan a falta de una idea mejor, no olvidaba esas entradas que le había regalado ella en Navidad y sobre todo quería hacer algo que mereciera la pena, que quisiera recordar, era el primer cumpleaños. 

Después había llegado la hora de pensar en los detalles, había potenciado la idea de relajación ya que era un jueves y a esas alturas de la semana con el rodaje solía estar un poco cansada. Había querido vestirla, que siendo su cumpleaños estrenara algo acorde con la ocasión: la bata oriental por la relajación y las bragas de encaje para darle desde el principio una esperanza de picardía. La cena había sido un quebradero de cabeza tras decidir que se ocuparía de hacerla él, pero sin duda lo peor había sido encontrar los malditos pastelillos tratando de pronunciar bien algo que sólo había oído murmurar en sueños y esperando que con eso le entendieran en alguna de las tropecientas pastelerías de la ciudad y supieran lo que era, al final una buena gente se lo había encargado, ni sabían cómo se hacía esa cosa. Había sido un verdadero alivio cuando Ilia los había reconocido y les había dado el visto bueno, en ese momento le había parecido que la pajarita le apretaba demasiado por los nervios. En cuanto al masaje que estaba haciendo, no había sido difícil decidir que debía de hacer algo para que no se durmiera, como luego ella le había protestado. 

Y finalmente la siguiente parte del plan era el sexo, ¿qué podías hacer para una mujer que te tenía como quería cada día, a la que sentías que pertenecías? Sí, pensó en el striptease hasta que buscando qué ponerse vio lo que al final llevaba puesto y pensó que lo prefería para no cambiar demasiado la dinámica de ir desnudo en casa, además desnudarse con música animada rompía con su esquema de esa noche. Por su cabeza también pasó atarse y envolverse para regalo, pero lo rechazó por las razones de la pregunta que se había planteado, además no podía hacer eso en diez segundos y estaría mezclando las cosas. De modo que, ¿qué iba a hacer a continuación? Ya que no había llegado a ninguna idea maravillosa, simplemente desesperarla y darle placer hasta que Ilia no aguantara más y decidiera cómo quería acabar su noche. 

Sus manos llegaron a las caderas de Ilia, sonrió y comenzó a besar su culo sobre la tela hasta obtener una expresión de desesperación por parte de ella. Le bajó la prenda escuchando un jadeo de sorpresa, claramente no había esperado que se las quitara en ese momento, y recorriendo despacio el camino andado se las quitó. Volvió a subir del mismo modo hasta que sus manos volvieron a sujetar las caderas femeninas y su lengua lamió una nalga, besó el lugar y se movió, reverenciando minuciosamente cada centímetro de esa parte del cuerpo de Ilia. Separó sus nalgas masajeándolas con las manos, y su lengua lamió tortuosamente lento entre ellas, para después quedarse haciendo círculos en torno a su ano, presionando con la lengua… y sonriendo cada vez que ella trataba de empujarse y gemía. Su lengua llegó a penetrarla y marcó un ritmo a veces rápido a veces demasiado lento.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Ilia no tardaron en llenar la habitación ahogados por el colchón. Sus manos apretaban fuerte las sábanas y los ojos permanecían cerrados, quería girarse y mirarlo, quería tocarlo, pero sobre todo quería que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y por eso trataba por todos los medios de controlar sus impulsos y no ceder. Aún con todo no podía evitar que sus caderas se movieran, todo lo que Ulrik le dejaba, al encuentro de esa lengua. Los gemidos se convertían en súplicas cuando el ritmo se volvía demasiado lento. 

Con la dilatación conseguida, dos dedos cubiertos de aceite entraron muy lentamente en ella, primero uno y luego acompañándolo el otro, para dejar que su boca se ocupara de un lugar más abajo, estimulando su clítoris, aún despacio, escuchando unos ruegos más antes de adquirir un ritmo rápido por ambas partes y llevarla a la culminación.

Besó su baja espalda escuchándola respirar agitadamente, mientras regulaba su respiración continuó con el masaje subiendo despacio, masajeando su espalda que era la parte que realmente había estado necesitando eso, y deshaciendo los nudos que encontró en los hombros, pequeños besos ayudaban dándole una nota de cariño como había estado haciendo todo el tiempo. 

Acabó masajeando sus manos y por último entrelazando los dedos de sus manos con los de Ilia, besó su nuca e hizo que su cuerpo fuera bajando sobre ella, cubriéndola, haciendo primero contacto con su pecho y finalmente con su excitación contenida por el tanga negro, coincidiendo sobre el culo desnudo de ella. 

Ilia contuvo el jadeó que reverberó en su garganta, rozó con sus nalgas la erección de Ulrik y giró la cabeza para reclamar sus labios sobre los propios en vez de en sus hombros. Hizo el amago de girarse para quedar boca arriba, aunque el cuerpo de Ulrik no se lo permitiera. El hombre se movió un poco para dejar que lo hiciera, pero no soltó sus manos, de modo que quedaron entrelazadas sobre su cabeza. Se volvió a acomodar y la besó con ternura. Ella sonrió en el beso juguetona, dejó que esa ternura se fuera transformando poco a poco en deseo y tironeo del labio inferior mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban con la cintura de él y las movía rozando su erección contenida. Él jadeó y lamió sus labios en respuesta, y aunque quería perderse en ese deseo se contuvo un poco más, aún quería explotar más veces su libido antes de satisfacer el propio. Besó su rostro, sonrió dulcemente y bajó dejando besos húmedos, lamidas y arañando de vez en cuando con los dientes. Cuando llegó a sus pechos hizo el amago de pasar de largo como antes, rió cuando la vio retorcerse en desacuerdo y atrapó un pezón entre sus labios, chupando, lamiendo y tironeando con los dientes logrando que Ilia dejara salir un gemido satisfecho. A falta de poder enredar las manos en su pelo como le gustaba hacer, arqueó su espalda hacia esa boca que maltrataba dulcemente su pezón. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los de Ulrik, no entendía cómo estaba dejando que él llevara las riendas tanto rato, cómo permitía que la hiciera suplicar, cómo dejaba que fuera ella la que estaba a su merced, pero el caso era que no estaba haciendo nada para variar esa situación. Quería que siguiera haciendo aquello que le estaba haciendo sentirse tan querida, tan deseada. 

Ulrik dejó sus pechos casi con pena y soltó sus manos para poder seguir descendiendo, cogiendo una en cuanto se descruzaron, no quería perder ese nexo. Siguió rindiendo culto a su cuerpo, en ese momento su plano vientre y jugueteando con el ombligo como unos minutos después hacía con la entrada a su interior, todo el tiempo con su mirada gris posada en la otra. 

Cuando lo vio llegar a su sexo contuvo la respiración intuyendo de alguna manera sus intenciones, que pocas veces desde que habían empezado a estar juntos era ella la que había sufrido en sus propias carnes la desesperación de tenerlo dentro, de sucumbir al placer una y otra vez, pero desear más sólo por sentirlo en su interior. Su cuerpo reaccionó ante las atenciones que le estaba brindando y se movió en consonancia con su lengua. Mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados, aguantando la tentación de cerrarlos y su mano firmemente agarrada a la de Ulrik. La otra seguía sobre su cabeza aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama. 

–Ul-rik… –su nombre se mezclaba con los sonidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios, rogando que la llevara al final, pero al mismo tiempo deseando que siguiera así más tiempo. 

El aludido sonrió, se movió para besar los labios de Ilia y acariciar su rostro, continuó dándole trabajo a su boca sobre el anhelante sexo, mientras su mano libre acariciaba pechos, caderas y el interior de los muslos de Ilia. Tardó en incrementar la velocidad para llevarla al final de nuevo, si ella se lo dijera haría lo que quisiera sin hacerla suplicar, pero claramente no tenía claro qué quería, lo comprendía y eso lo divertía, a la vez que lo hacía seguir sin dudar sabiendo de la satisfacción superior que ella obtendría cuando lo requiriera. 

Ese segundo orgasmo se sintió aún más intenso que el primero y ni así apartó la mirada de Ulrik, no quería perderlo de vista en ningún momento. Se quedó laxa en la cama respirando agitadamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tiró un poco de la mano que sujetaba la de él y estiró la otra hacia el hombre para que la besara de nuevo. 

–Te necesito, Ulrik –aún no se había recuperado del todo, pero deseaba sentirlo. 

–Entonces desenvuélveme –contestó con una sonrisa.

Ilia sonrió a su vez divertida. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él y bajó por sus costados lentamente, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos. Cuando llegó al borde del tanga enredó las finas tiras en sus dedos y comenzó a bajarlo todo lo que le fue posible. Volvió a subir con sus manos, apretó sus nalgas y rodeó su cintura con una mano para abrazar con ella su polla, ampliando su sonrisa por el gemido que logró sacarle con esa acción. Las manos siguieron su ascenso por su abdomen y espalda y lo rodearon por lo hombros haciendo que se pegara más a ella, para besarlo lentamente. 

Entonces fue Ulrik a quien le entraron las prisas, esa espera que le había hecho tener a ella él también la había estado sufriendo y sin obtener ningún roce de satisfacción. Imprimió más pasión en el beso, pese aún tratar de contenerse. También sonreía con cierta diversión porque sólo había hecho por quietarle el tanga, parecía haberle gustado la pajarita y los puños de camisa en sus muñecas. 

Se movió ondulando sobre Ilia, haciendo que su erección rozara entre las piernas de ella, quien volvió a enlazar sus piernas en torno a la cintura masculina y apretó el agarre pegándolo a ella todo lo que podía. Su mano derecha se enredó con el pelo de su nuca para que no cortara el beso, la izquierda acunó su mejilla y dejó dulces caricias en su cuello. 

–Quiero que sepas que aunque ahora seas más vieja bruja malvada –Ulrik sonrió burlón por el apelativo–, te quiero igual que ayer o tal vez más y… –desvió un segundo la mirada antes de volver a fijarla intensamente en los ojos de Ilia, entregando por completo su corazón si es que todavía quedaba algún resquicio de su ser que no fuera de ella– siempre será así, no importa qué cambie o qué no.

Ilia sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire y sus ojos se empañaban. Una sonrisa no tardó en formarse en sus labios casi sin que fuera consciente ello y asintió ante las palabras que el hombre había dicho. –Yo también te quiero, Ulrik –contestó con la voz ahogada por las emociones del momento–. Quédate conmigo para siempre. Hazme tuya –pidió uniendo sus labios en un beso que decía más que las propias palabras, en el que ella también se entregaba por completo a él. 

Ulrik sonrió en el beso, escucharla decir que lo quería siempre provocaba que un sentimiento de felicidad lo embargara. Se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo y con esa mano acarició la mejilla de Ilia, la otra mano descendió por el costado de Ilia hasta su cadera y siguió para acariciar la parte posterior del muslo. Su glande presionó en la vagina de Ilia y la penetró tortuosamente despacio sin romper el beso hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro y se quedó observándola extasiado, amaba observar cada expresión de su rostro, no creía que alguna vez fuera a cansarse de hacerlo.

La mujer le devolvía la mirada sin apenas parpadear, la respiración ya agitada por la sensación de estar llena de él y por su sexo inevitablemente sensible por los dos orgasmos anteriores. Le sonrió con cariño y un deje de timidez al verlo mirarla tan fijamente, elevó el rostro para besar castamente sus labios y empezar a repartir más de esos dulces besos por su rostro, que le hicieron reír, su cuello, sus hombros. Sus caderas se movieron un poco instándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. Ulrik comenzó a moverse, saliendo casi por completo antes de volver a entrar y una vez profundamente enterrado en ella besarla sin prisa. Aguantó con ese ritmo tanto como pudo, bebiendo los jadeos y gemidos el uno del otro, y entonces fue incrementando la velocidad e ímpetu en sus penetraciones hasta que el movimiento de sus caderas llegó a ser desenfrenado, la mano en el rostro de Ilia trataba de mantener la ternura, la otra trataba de tocar tanta piel de la mujer como era posible en un gesto posesivo.

Ilia no hacía nada por detener los gemidos y palabras que escapaban de sus labios. Suplicaba a Ulrik por más, que la hiciera terminar, o simplemente susurraba su nombre casi con infinita reverencia. Su mano derecha había dejado su pelo para acariciar su cuello y mejilla y la izquierda se movía por el cuerpo de él del mismo modo que la mano varonil lo hacía por el propio. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo comenzaba a acercarse sujetó la mano derecha de Ulrik con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos agarrándolo fuerte, los talones de sus pies presionaron más el culo del hombre cuando se corrió y él la siguió segundos después, ambos gritando el nombre del otro. 

El hombre se retiró quedando con medio cuerpo sobre ella apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y abrazándola por la cintura, al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba por el torso. Una vela de la habitación se apagó habiéndose consumido, cinco minutos después se apagó otra, Ulrik sonrió en la creciente oscuridad por lo bien calculado que había quedado todo pese a los primeros contratiempos. En la casa sólo quedó una vela velándoles y el calor y el abrazo del uno al otro.

**Continuará...**


	17. Capítulo 17

Logró meterse en los pantalones de cuero que se le ajustaban como una segunda piel, aunque Ulrik dudaba si no sería una primera. Se acomodó la fina tira que pasaba entre sus nalgas, el pantalón las dejaba al descubierto y las alzaba un poco. Con cierta duda probó si podía arrodillarse y se sorprendió de que la prenda se lo permitiera sin muchos problemas. Sacó las botas del armario y se las puso. Se detuvo unos segundos mirándose al espejo antes de ir a esperar a que Ilia saliera del cuarto de baño en el salón.

Los dedos de una mano daban en el reposabrazos del sofá rítmicamente, estaba impaciente y nervioso por ir al club BDSM del que Ilia llevaba hablándole toda la semana desde que ésta le había propuesto ir y él había aceptado ya que el problema con su hermano había pasado y a éste sólo le quedaba portarse bien y cumplir la condena, cosa que estaba haciendo sin protestar demasiado según le habían contado sus padres. 

Escuchó los tacones de las altas botas de Ilia acercarse y se levantó al instante del sofá. La mujer vestía un corsé de cuero negro anudado al frente, que se encargaba de elevar sus pechos, un pantalón corto del mismo color y tejido que el corsé. Se había arreglado el pelo en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones que escapaban a ambos lados de su rostro, y había maquillado concienzudamente sus ojos de un tono negro y sus labios de un rojo intenso. 

Ella miró a Ulrik con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se acercó a él para acariciar su mejilla. –Todo irá bien, no te preocupes. Estás muy apetecible así –dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

El hombre sonrió. –Tú también –contestó y dejó beso en sus labios.

–Aún tienes que ponerte algo más –comentó sacando del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones un collar ancho de cuero negro con una argolla al frente–. No queremos que te rapten. 

Ulrik sonrió. –No, sólo soy tuyo –dijo inclinando la cabeza para que fuera ella quien se lo pusiera, deseando que fuera el definitivo y no uno provisional para la fiesta.

Deseaba dar ese paso, se sentía listo para ese compromiso, preparado para dejar constancia de que era de Ilia, que le pertenecía todo su ser, pero no se había atrevido a suplicarle que le impusiera el collar, temía que ella no quisiera llegar a ese punto, ese compromiso de una importancia mayor que contraer nupcias, por ello seguía esperando a que fuera ella la que se lo ofreciera, y haciéndose pequeñas ilusiones en ese momento que sentía cómo ella abrochaba el collar a su cuello. Era irónico el rechazo que tenía por los collares en general y que ansiara tanto ese, pero ese era distinto, era un símbolo, lo que realmente anhelaba era lo que representaba, poco le importaba que dicho símbolo fuera un collar, una pulsera, un anillo, un tatuaje… lo que Ilia decidiera si llegaba el día lo atesoraría.

–Sólo mío –concordó la mujer mientras se lo ajustaba al cuello. Lo había hecho bastantes veces con otros, sin embargo, esa vez no pudo evitar detenerse a apreciar ese objeto en el cuello de Ulrik, haciendo que ese pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo regresara a ella: quería comprometerse con él. Sonrió dulcemente y besó de nuevo los labios del hombre alejando de nuevo ese hecho de su mente, necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo y ese no era el momento–. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que tienes que hacer? 

–Caminar por detrás de ti, a tu izquierda, no mirar a los Amos a la cara a no ser que digas lo contrario y cuando te sientes me arrodillo a tus pies… como siempre –contestó Ulrik–. ¿Me dejo algo?

–Sólo no hablar sin mi permiso, incluso con los sumisos, necesitas permiso de tu amo para eso –añadió Ilia sonriendo orgullosa–. No estoy segura de qué vamos a hacer, pero no tengo planeada ninguna sesión. Vamos para que conozcas cómo es. 

Él asintió. –Lo sé, me lo llevas diciendo toda la semana. Sólo un primer contacto, captado –dijo con cierta diversión en la voz.

Ilia le sacó la lengua. –No te burles, también estoy nerviosa –confesó cruzándose de brazos. 

–¿Por qué estás nerviosa si has estado muchas veces? –preguntó a la vez que la abrazaba–. Te prometo que no la cagaré.

–No estoy nerviosa por eso, sé que lo harás bien –contestó y bajó la mirada–. Es que… no eres un sumiso más. 

Ulrik sonrió caldeado por esas palabras y estrechó el abrazo. –Todo va a ir bien –la tranquilizó besando entre palabra y palabra su mejilla–. Además es importante ir, Joakin dijo que estaban por darte por muerta… o hacer una partida de caza para encontrarte –bromeó.

Ilia soltó una risa y asintió. –Cierto, me los imagino aporreando la puerta –contestó mirándolo unos segundos más antes de separarse para ponerse el abrigo–. Vamos entonces, no les hagamos esperar mucho. 

Él se puso una gabardina en vez de su chupa de siempre para no dar el cante antes de llegar al lugar, ahora nunca se sabía quién estaba mirando, y cogió las llaves de su moto, era más fácil despistar si había algún paparazzi haciendo horas extra.

Aparcó a una manzana del local por si acaso y caminaron de la mano hasta el lugar. El portero saludó a Ilia reconociéndola y les dejó pasar. Dejaron los abrigos en el vestidor, se miraron el uno al otro, para Ulrik se mezclaban los nervios con la siempre necesidad de mirarla una última vez. Ilia tiró con un dedo de la argolla del collar y lo besó sin prisa, eso lo calmó un poco. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más, asintió y bajó la mirada adoptando su rol.

A primera vista el local parecía un pub normal, había una gran barra con camareros y taburetes donde la gente pedía copas y charlaba relajadamente, en el resto de la sala estaban repartidas varias mesas rodeadas por sofás de cuero negro. El ambiente era bastante relajado, y la música suave permitía tener conversaciones tranquilas sin alzar la voz. Al fondo a la derecha había unas cortinas negras que daban acceso a lo que era la mazmorra y una pequeña sala para las demostraciones. Según le había dicho el portero al entrar esa noche hab ría una de bondage en suspensión y quizá sería interesante verla, más sabiendo cuánto le gustaban a Ulrik esos temas. 

Ilia recorrió la sala con la mirada, reconociendo a algunos amigos entre los presentes, hacía tiempo que no los veía, pero primero quería buscar a Joakin. Encontró al hombre sentado en uno de los sofás hablando con otro Dom animadamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de sus dos sumisos que estaban de rodillas a sus pies, un joven rubio de ojos verdes que por su expresión no llevaba mucho tiempo con él y una mujer morena de expresión dulce con los ojos azules. Ambos llevaban lo que parecían ser unas simples perneras de cuero negro que dejaban al descubierto tanto la parte delantera como la trasera y una cadenita que unía sus pezones, además del culo del rubio salía una cola de gato. En el cuello llevaban un collar similar al de Ulrik del que salía una correa, en el caso del hombre tenía un cascabel. Sonrió y sin molestarse en hacerle un gesto a Ulrik empezó a caminar hacia el hombre. 

–Espero no interrumpir –saludó cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

–Nunca lo haces. Hola, pequeña, me alegro de que os hayáis decidido –dijo levantándose y dándole un abrazo.

–Pero si es la desaparecida, y viva –dijo el otro Dom pelirrojo de ojos marrones.

–Te lo dije, hombre –replicó Joakin volviendo a sentarse. 

–Me pareció buena idea honraros con mi presencia ya que estabais tan preocupados, Morten –bromeó ella sentándose junto a Joakin, y Ulrik se arrodilló a sus pies–. Son nuevos tus sumisos –comentó observando más detenidamente a ambos y acariciando el pelo de Ulrik con una mano. 

–Karan sólo para ti, Ilia, nos conocimos un mes antes de marcharme aquí. Aren sí es un novato –dijo acariciando hasta la nuca del aludido y volviendo a la cabeza en una caricia lenta y el chico soltó un sonido parecido a un ronroneo–, entramos en contacto por el chat hace un mes, es la primera vez que lo traigo aquí, es obediente y aprende rápido.

–Ya veo, sí que estuve desaparecida –comentó ella y sonrió mirando a Joakin–. Parece que tiene buenas aptitudes, aunque aún se le nota nervioso –añadió y miró a Ulrik–. ¿Vais a tener una sesión hoy? 

–Karan muestra predilección por la suspensión, aún no me decido por instalar el material en mi casa, aunque tengo espacio, por lo que cada vez aprovechamos la oportunidad –contestó Joakin.

–Ya te he dicho que son unos agujeros de nada en el techo y te ayudaré a montar el resto –dijo Morten.

–Yo lo pondría, Joakin. Eres un experto en la suspensión y siendo que tu sumisa disfruta con ello… tienes espacio más que suficiente –concordó Ilia después de pedir un zumo tropical a la camarera que pasó por su lado–. Hoy hacen una demostración, ¿verdad? Había pensado verla con Ulrik, nunca ha visto nada de eso. 

–Sí, voy a ocuparme de ello –informó Morten–. ¿Has pensado en que lo pruebe?

Ella asintió. –Sí, pero es algo que nunca he aprendido y prefiero que se familiarice con esto primero –contestó bajando su mano hasta la nuca de Ulrik y arañando muy suavemente con las uñas el lugar. 

–Es comprensible –dijo el hombre.

–Ilia, cariño –la voz suave de una mujer llegó hasta ella y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a Aina, la Dómina que le inspiró para dejar de ser sumisa–. Por fin apareciste. 

La actriz se levantó del sofá y abrazó a la mujer castaña de pelo corto, con los ojos grandes y verdes y que medía un par de centímetros más que ella. –Estuve muy ocupada –contestó Ilia sonriendo y miró a la mujer que caminaba a gatas tras Aina y que cuando llegó hasta ella se alzó sobre las rodillas para saludar a Ilia como un cachorro, ella le rascó detrás de las orejas enredando su mano en el pelo rubio y largo de la mujer, a la que también conocía desde hacía tiempo–. Hola, Cille. ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? –la saludó como si de verdad estuviera hablándole a un perro y la mujer contestó con un ladrido amistoso. 

–Cille, _sit_ –ordenó Aina y la otra se sentó agachando la cabeza–. Sintió que estabas aquí y estaba muy nerviosa, aún no consigo que controle del todo esos impulsos –comentó la mujer negando con la cabeza–. El sábado pasado estuvo persiguiendo al gato de Ebba. 

–Es una juguetona –comento Ilia divertida invitándola a sentarse, Cille siguió a su Ama y cuando vio a Ulrik se acercó para olisquearlo curiosa. 

Ulrik se sobresaltó un poco en un primer momento mientras la observaba de reojo sin levantar la cabeza. Comprendiendo el rol que había adoptado esa sumisa sonrió divertido y curioso, en parte porque la respiración de su nariz casi rozando su cuello le hacía cosquillas, en parte porque Joakin había hecho moverse a Aren de su lado para ponerlo a buen recaudo más alejado de Cille. Cuando la mujer dejó de olisquearle él le lamió la nariz sonriendo.

Cille ladró divertida y saltó hasta los pies de su Ama con la lengua fuera mirando a Ulrik, todo ante la mirada divertida de ambas mujeres. 

–Así que éste es el mejor culo de la zona –comentó Aina mirando a Ulrik–. Sí que lo tenías bien guardado, cariño. ¿Dónde lo encontraste? –preguntó la mujer suspicaz–. Joakin no nos contó absolutamente nada, es cruel. 

–Os lo merecéis por darme por muerto y a ella por desertora –replicó Joakin.

–Tonterías, Jo. Sólo querías hacerte el interesante –se defendió la mujer sonriendo burlona por el sobrenombre. 

El aludido la miró mal. –Ni debí molestarme en insistirla en que diera señales de vida.

Ilia rió negando con la cabeza. –Lo que a mí me sorprende es que no os hayáis matado aún –bromeó–. Y Aina, siendo tú seguro que ya sabes quién es y de dónde lo saqué –respondió a la pregunta de la mujer que sonrió ampliamente. 

–No siempre te puedes fiar de las revistas, cariño –contestó y volvió a mirar a Ulrik, pidiéndole permiso a Ilia para tocarlo y acarició con una mano desde su nuca hasta su culo, haciendo que se incorporara un poco sobre sus rodillas para tocarlo bien–. Creo que una cola no le quedaría nada mal. 

–No soy buena con las mascotas, Aina, se me suben siempre a la chepa –respondió Ilia. 

–Una lástima –la mujer chasqueó la lengua–. Entonces, ¿él es de quien estás sumamente enamorada? –preguntó sin pelos en la lengua haciendo que Ilia se sonrojara violentamente y simplemente asintiera–. ¿Y cuándo supiste que era sumiso? Está muy bien enseñado. 

–En realidad, empezó conmigo, no lo había sido antes –explicó Ilia–. También por eso hemos tardado más en venir al club. 

–Excusas, te digo que no lo quería enseñar, la muy celosa –intervino Joakin.

–Creía que habíamos quedado en que retirabas lo de celosa –replicó Ilia. 

–Bueno, yo soy yo. Eso no te quita el título realmente –alegó el hombre divertido.

La actriz rodó los ojos descaradamente. –Quizá debería haber dejado que te las apañaras tú solito con tu mano. 

–El hubiera no existe, pequeña –replicó–. Y tu sumiso lo disfrutó más con la combinación.

–¿Has dejado que él tenga una sesión con tu sumiso? –preguntó Aina sorprendida. 

–Conjunta, para que luego diga –confirmó Ilia. 

–Yo también quiero, cariño, por fa… –suplicó la mujer abrazándola. 

–Es la primera vez que viene, deja que se acostumbre y entonces igual te lo dejo un rato –contestó con una sonrisa enigmática. 

–Esperaré pacientemente –la castaña sonrió y acarició de nuevo las nalgas de Ulrik. 

Una sumisa ataviada con un traje de cuerda se acercó hasta quedar frente a Morten.

–Mi Amo informa de que está todo preparado para usted.

–Vuelve con tu Amo –dijo Morten y se levantó–. Tengo una escena que hacer. Empezaré en diez minutos más –le dijo a Ilia sabiendo que estaba interesada en verlo.

–Ahora vamos –contestó Ilia y miró a Ulrik–. ¿Quieres algo para beber antes de ir, Ulrik? 

–No, Ama –contestó tras unos segundos, un nudo de nervios volvía a atenazar su estómago ante lo nuevo que estaba por ver, que a Ilia le gustaría intentar en un futuro por lo que había escuchado, ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a esa parte del local que había estado observando a su alrededor. 

–Bien, entonces vamos –dijo levantándose–. Nos vemos luego –se despidió de Joakin y de Aina y se dirigió a la sala de demostraciones tomando asiento en una de las sillas que había en el lugar para los espectadores–. Quiero que mires bien todo, Ulrik, luego hablaremos sobre esto también –le dijo al hombre acariciando sus mejillas e inclinándose para besar sus labios. 

Ulrik asintió y se movió para quedar de lado a ella en vez de enfrentado y así poder observar la escena. Morten comenzó a dar una breve clase sobre nudos, seguridad y modos de suspender a un sumiso haciendo una demostración de cada cosa con la sumisa del traje de cuerda que había visto antes. Él se mostró interesado, aunque la idea de estar ahí colgado no terminaba de atraerle.

Una vez explicados los conceptos básicos, casi una hora más tarde, comenzó con la escena que iban a representar en esa ocasión poniendo un arnés en la cintura de la sumisa y a la espalda. Puso unos grilletes de cuero en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos y despacio comenzó a tirar de las cuerdas unidas a poleas en el techo hasta que la mujer estuvo suspendida tocando con la punta de un pie el suelo. Sus brazos estaban estirados y una de sus piernas estirada a lo largo de su cuerpo, sin embargo, era patente que su peso lo sostenían los arneses de la cintura con cierta ayuda de el de la espalda. 

Morten la acarició y comprobó que estuviera bien. La penetró con un dildo del que colgaban unas campanitas y después cogió una vara comenzando a azotarla de un modo espaciado, la sumisa se balanceaba ligeramente cada vez y el movimiento hacía sonar las campanillas, cuyo sonido era opacado por el de la madera al impactar con sus nalgas y el de sus gritos.

La escena concluyó poco después y se les enseñó detenidamente cómo bajar a la sumisa de un modo rápido y seguro. Ilia se levantó seguida por Ulrik y caminó hasta la barra donde pidió dos vasos de agua y uno de lo entregó a su sumiso haciendo que bebiera. Cuando hubo terminado caminaron hasta un sofá que estaba vacío, le indicó que se sentara sobre ella y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo mimándolo. 

–Puedes mirarme, Ulrik. ¿Qué piensas de esto? 

Ulrik alzó sus ojos, como siempre bebiendo cada rasgo de ella al obtener el privilegio de poder volver a observarla. –Es muy elaborado, lleva tanta seguridad como para montar una tirolina o más. Respecto a probarlo… no lo sé… eso de convertirse en un columpio… Creo que no llego a imaginar cómo se sentiría, si sería liberador o sólo incómodo –contestó Ulrik y agregó conectando su mirada con la de Ilia–. Pero no me molestaría probarlo si tú quieres.

–Yo no sé hacer eso, deberías confiar en otra persona para que te suspendiera, por eso te pregunto, Ulrik, porque el riesgo de la escena no está en mis manos –contestó–. Pensé que podría gustarte por eso de que disfrutas con el bondage y colgándote por los montes, pero al final es decisión tuya –dijo riendo ante sus palabras y besando sus labios cuando acabó de hablar. 

–No me cuelgo por las montañas, la cuerda es sólo por si acaso –se encontró necesitando corregirla–. Y sólo necesito que estés conmigo y confiaré en las manos de quien me pongas. Para mí la única pregunta es si te gustaría verme en una suspensión.

Ilia sonrió dulcemente. –Tú quedas bien como te pongas –dijo besándolo lentamente–. Podemos probar con una de nivel fácil –sugirió aún sobre sus labios. 

Ulrik asintió mirando esos labios, deseando que el beso continuara. Ilia lo tanteó un poco rozando con su lengua antes de besarlo de nuevo, sus manos acariciando su espalda y sus nalgas. 

Permanecieron una horas más en la fiesta, Ilia permitió a Ulrik hablar con un par de sumisos con los que empatizar, y tras charlar un rato más con Joakin se marcharon a la intimidad de su casa.

***

–¿Estás loco? ¡No pienso saltar ahí! –dijo Ilia aferrándose a la roca que estaba a su lado mientras miraba el agua unos metros más abajo. Hacía un par de días que habían llegado a Grindelwald de vacaciones, y ese día había aceptado ir a hacer una ruta sencilla de descenso de cañones con Ulrik, en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberse quedado en la cabaña delante del fuego esperando que regresara.

–Vamos, Ilia, es una cascadita de nada. No seas miedosa, he visto a mi abuelo, en paz descanse, bajar cañones más altos sin problemas –replicó Ulrik aún tendiéndole la mano.

–Pero, pero… –intentó negarse por cuarta vez, pero tampoco tenía muchas más opciones, no podía volver atrás–. Vale… –claudicó y cerrando los ojos se lanzó al agua como él le había enseñado, emergiendo poco después de caer.

–¿Ves? ¿A que es divertido? –dijo el hombre riendo y ayudándola a nadar hasta las rocas para hacer una pequeña parada–. Y con la siguiente vas a flipar.

–¿Hay más? ¿Más grande? –preguntó ella sin poder creer su suerte y apoyó la frente en el hombro de él lamentándose–. Me lo cobraré, lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

–¿No te gustó? –preguntó apenado–. Podemos dejarlo, no tienes que seguir si no te gusta o tienes miedo, sólo uno más y creo que se puede salir del río.

–No… no es que no me guste, es que… no tengo el control de esto –contestó mirándolo–. Aún sigo demasiado nerviosa. 

Ulrik la besó en la nariz y junto sus cascos. –Nos salimos en cuando la orilla esté más baja. Estás en el territorio del río, no vas a tener el control y si estás nerviosa y tensa va a ir a peor. Es como si en ese estado practicáramos spanking, ¿a que no me dejarías? 

Ilia negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta. –Pero puedo relajarme, de verdad –prometió, no quería que él dejara de hacerlo por sus estúpidos nervios, si Ulrik decía que era seguro podía confiar en él. 

–Tenemos todo un mes aquí, Ilia, no hagas estupideces, no voy a estar contento cuando tú no lo estás disfrutando y estando tensa puedes hacerte daño –denegó el hombre, besó sus labios lentamente–. Vamos a bajar el siguiente cañón, dar un paseo por la ribera y a tomar un chocolate caliente en casa.

–Vale… lo siento, Ulrik –aceptó finalmente, aunque no muy contenta, por una vez hubiera querido poder hacer algo que le gustara a él, que ella no le hubiera enseñado–. Lo de bajar como si fuera un tobogán es divertido –se vio en la obligación de añadir. 

–No tienes que disculparte –dijo Ulrik, besó sus labios y sonrió–. Vamos a por el tobogán, hay que avanzar un poco.

Pudieron salir del río como Ulrik había previsto y caminaron por la ribera a paso ligero para no enfriarse hasta llegar al pueblo cerca de donde Ilia había alquilado una cabaña un tanto escondida en el bosque. Ulrik le quitó la ropa rápidamente y la metió debajo de la ducha de agua caliente antes de hacer él lo mismo. La besó y la acarició enjabonándola con mimo. Al salir envolvió a Ilia rápidamente en una toalla, se la echó al hombro y la dejó caer en la cama, bajo cuyas mantas él también la acompañó tras secarse rápidamente.

–¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes frío?

Ilia negó con la cabeza divertida reptando para pegarse más a él. –Tengo termostato ruso, aquí no hace tanto frío en verano –contestó delineando sus rasgos con las yemas de los dedos, sin molestarse en quitarse la toalla, asomando los ojos y la nariz por arriba. 

–Claro, ¿cómo se me pudo pasar? –dijo riendo.

–No lo sé, eres tú el que siempre lo dice –contestó ella también riendo–. Pero deberíamos encender el fuego –sugirió. 

–¿Qué fuego quieres que encienda? ¿El tuyo? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada e inclinándose un poco sobre ella.

Ilia rió y rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama escapando de él. –El de la cabaña–lo corrigió. 

–Pero fuera hace frío –replicó volviendo a acercarse con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Por eso hay que encender el fuego –contestó ella estirando los brazos para impedirle el avance–. Si no, no saldremos de la cama, y quiero chocolate y alguna cosa más… que está por ahí –dijo señalando la cómoda frente a la cama donde había guardado los juguetes. 

–Pero yo no tengo termostato ruso, necesito calor de repuesto para salir ahí –repuso haciendo un mohín, aunque no pudo ocultar la diversión de su voz.

–Te presto la toalla –ofreció ella sonriendo inocentemente. 

–Está mojada. De hecho deberías quitártela.

–Si me ayudas a quitármela, ¿conseguirás suficiente calor extra para salir? –preguntó en un ronroneo. 

–Tal vez, no puedo asegurártelo, pero merece la pena probar –aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

Ella quitó los brazos que los habían mantenido separados. –Probemos entonces. 

Ulrik rodó rápidamente sobre ella, la besó y siguió besando y lamiendo la humedad que quedaba mientras descendía bajo las mantas separando la toalla, entreteniéndose en chupar sus pezones y después deteniéndose en su sexo. Ilia tiró de su pelo haciendo que ascendiera lentamente y los hizo girar quedando sobre él. 

–Se suponía que sólo ibas a quitarme la toalla y que eras tú quien debía calentarse –dijo mientras una mano bajaba a su pene–. Y no parece muy caliente aún, señor Rybner –añadió sonriendo de lado y empezando con su boca el mismo camino que había estado haciendo él en su propio cuerpo. 

–Es que no quería… ah… abrirse… mmm… y tuve que… insistir –se explicó entre jadeos cuando esa boca tiraba de sus pezones.

–¿Me está diciendo que la toalla era una rebelde sin causa? –bromeó Ilia llegando a su ombligo donde se detuvo para jugar con su lengua. La mano en la polla de Ulrik había empezado a excitarlo mientras que la otra se abría paso hacia su culo. 

–Quería quitarme el título… –se interrumpió gimiendo cuando el pulgar de Ilia presionó su glande, y separó sus piernas para la otra mano– no podía permitirlo.

–Ya veo… –contestó Ilia mordisqueando su cadera, un dedo presionó su ano tentativamente–. Me alegro de que la hayas vencido –cuando su boca estuvo cerca de su miembro dio una larga y placentera lamida por toda su extensión desde la base al glande, descendió del mismo modo, besó sus testículos y sustituyó con su lengua ese dedo en su ano. 

–Sí… –siseó empujándose hacia esa lengua, abstraído en la excitación.

Ilia sonrió, dio unas lamidas más y se separó por completo de él rodando a un lado. –Creo que ya tienes suficiente calor para encender la chimenea mientras yo preparo algo que hacer –comentó mirándolo divertida y juguetona. 

–Ilia… –la llamó en tono suplicante mirándola–. No seas tan cruel.

–No lo soy, has dicho que necesitabas calor extra y te lo di –contestó ella. 

–Pues necesito más –repuso acercándose a ella.

–Él me dice que no –replicó ella apretando su erección suavemente. 

Ulrik gimió y se empujó en su mano. –No lo has entendido bien.

–¿Sabes que me dio tiempo a comprar algo nuevo, Ulrik? ¿No quieres que lo probemos ahora? Iba a follarte como te gusta. 

Él soltó un gemido quejicoso por la tesitura en que lo ponía. –¿Dónde está? –claudicó tras unos segundos.

Ilia sonrió triunfal. –En la cómoda, en una cajita negra –contestó–. Pero primero enciende el fuego –le recordó sonriendo y acurrucándose bajo las sábanas. 

–Bruja malvada –murmuró apartando las mantas de encima suya de un tirón para levantarse.

Se estremeció en el momento en que puso los pies en el suelo de madera y se peleó con la leña hasta lograr encender la chimenea. Rebuscó rápidamente en la cómoda y regresó a la cama entregándole la caja a Ilia.

Ella se incorporó y lo besó intensamente antes de abrir la caja. Sacó primero un bote de lubricante nuevo que le entregó a Ulrik y luego le mostró su nueva adquisición, un arnés doble. Hasta el momento siempre que había usado el arnés ella se había puesto un vibrador, pero cuando vio eso en una tienda no pudo más que comprarlo. El tamaño de la parte que era para él era un poco más pequeña que la que solían usar, pero eso también le facilitaba el no tener que dilatarlo a conciencia. 

–¿A que es genial? Así no voy a tener que separar mis manos de ti –dijo lo último sobre sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo. 

Ulrik sonrió en el beso mientras abría el lubricante y lo extendía a conciencia por el dildo doble, después se preparó rápidamente a sí mismo, no era muy necesario para ese tamaño cuando la mujer lo penetraba a diario de un modo u otro, y puso una almohada en su baja espalda para ofrecerse mejor a ella.

Ilia lo observó en esa última parte y se pasó la lengua por los labios golosa. Cogió el arnés, se colocó de rodillas con las piernas abiertas e introdujo el dildo interior en su sexo antes de ajustar bien las cintas a su cintura. Se colocó entre las piernas de Ulrik y se inclinó para besarlo empezando a recorrer su piel con sus manos, tanteando su entrada y rozando de vez en cuando el dildo con su polla. Él gimió deseoso sin romper el beso, sus manos acariciaban el pelo de Ilia y su espalda llegando en ocasiones a su culo por el que la empujaba al tiempo que él se arqueaba instándola a tomarlo sin más demora.

–Caprichoso –susurró ella en el beso al mismo tiempo que empezaba a entrar en él lentamente, sintiendo cómo el dildo en su interior también empujaba más. 

Atacó su cuello y su hombro, sus manos acariciaron sus costados y salió del mismo modo que había entrado para volver a penetrarlo un poco más rápido, decidida a aumentar lentamente el ritmo para que eso durara más tiempo. Ulrik gemía cada vez, se retorcía bajo ella anhelando más intensidad en las penetraciones, incluso dejando salir algunas súplicas cuando pasó el tiempo y su boca no estaba ocupada en besar los labios y allá donde alcanzaba de la mujer. Se abrazó a ella cuando pareció hacer caso a sus ruegos, gritando más alto. El placer alcanzó un nuevo nivel y movió sus caderas al encuentro de Ilia hasta que ella lo sujetó impidiéndoselo, y él tuvo que rendirse más completamente a que lo poseyera como deseara, limitándose a acariciarla y perdiéndose en sus ojos oscurecidos, los propios mostrando su alma sin reservas.

Ilia jadeaba y gemía de placer al igual que él, comprobando que efectivamente esa había sido una buena inversión. No despegó su mirada de la de Ulrik extasiada por su expresión, por su mirada, por él, que era todo cuanto quería. El recuerdo de otro pequeño paquete en esa cómoda hizo que acelerara más el ritmo, cogiendo las rodillas de él para echarlas hacia adelante y poder entrar más profundamente en él. Lo vio arquearse sabiendo que estaba cerca y se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo mientras sentía cómo se corría sin contención y empujándola con eso a terminar ella también con dos embestidas más, sin separar sus labios. 

Ulrik la abrazó estrechamente cuando se quedó tumbada sobre él y giró el rostro para dejar repetidos besos en su mejilla cuando recuperó un poco la respiración.

–Un buen invento –comentó al rato risueño, ella movió la cabeza y aprovechó para conducirla con delicadeza a sus labios para besarla con dulzura–. Te quiero.

Ilia le sonrió con cariño. –Yo también te quiero –susurró disfrutando unos segundos más de sus brazos antes de moverse para sacar el dildo de él girando para quedar tumbada a su lado y quitarse el arnés del todo dejándolo a un lado y volviendo, con una sonrisa divertida, a tumbarse sobre él. 

–¿Soy cómodo? –rió él abrazándola.

–Mucho, el más cómodo –contestó Ilia sonriendo ampliamente.

–Bien, entonces supongo que ya no necesitarás chocolate –dijo sonriendo de igual modo. 

Ilia se quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego asintió. –Creo que chocolate está bien, sí. 

–Pero has dicho que soy cómodo –protestó Ulrik sin ánimo de levantarse en ese momento.

–Pero seguirás siendo cómodo cuando hayamos comido chocolate –rebatió ella. 

–Te aprovechas de mí –dijo soltando un suspiro y retiró las mantas para levantarse.

Ella besó sus labios antes de retirarse. –No tardes –susurró. 

Ulrik la miro con los labios fruncidos y luego negó con la cabeza incapaz de molestarse ni un poco. No obstante, cogió una de las mantas de la cama y se enrolló en ella antes de alejarse hacia la cocina.

Ilia lo vio alejarse y se levantó para sacar una cajita roja de la cómoda, la abrió y observó detenidamente su contenido sintiendo el nerviosismo apoderarse de ella, no había pensado un momento exacto en el que dárselo a Ulrik, pero ese le parecía tan bueno como cualquier otro. La cerró y suspiró tratando de relajarse, se sentó en la cama y se enroscó en una manta esperando pacientemente a que Ulrik regresara, con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando todo lo que habían vivido, lo que nunca esperó vivir. 

–Deja algo de sonrisa para cuando lo pruebes –dijo Ulrik risueño al verla, llegando con una taza en cada mano y la manta colgando de sus hombros, le dio una a Ilia y la otra la dejó en la mesilla, se metió en la cama tapándose, recogió su taza, sorbió y soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

Ella lo miró antes de beber y sonreír de nuevo. –Tú deja algo de sonrisa para cuando lo termines –dijo enigmática escondiendo su sonrisa tras la taza. 

–¿Qué planeas? ¿O tienes más cosas nuevas? –interrogó curioso.

–Sí, algo así –contestó ella. 

–¿Cómo que algo así? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

–Acaba el chocolate y lo verás –respondió apurando su propia taza. 

–Siempre me chantajea, es imposible –se quejó y siguió bebiendo chocolate.

Ilia se acercó dejando la taza en la mesilla y besó su mejilla. –Créeme, es mejor que acabes primero el chocolate. 

Ulrik acabó, se relamió repetidamente y la miró. –¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –preguntó pinchándola en los costados, haciéndole cosquillas.

Ilia se retorció haciendo que la manta resbalara y se viera la cajita que tenía bien sujeta en su mano. 

–¡Ajá! Así que es otra cosa… Venga, ábrelo, ya acabé el chocolate –se impacientó mirando la caja con mucha curiosidad, no era lo suficiente grande ni ancha para que fuera otro dildo, ni un flogger, tampoco unas esposas o grilletes, así mismo era demasiado grande para que fuera un anillo para el pene o un vibrador para ella y dudaba que cualquier cosa de esas fuera a ir en una caja que era en cierto modo elegante.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. –Ulrik, yo… quería ped-preguntarte si… –aún sin mirarlo abrió la caja–. ¿Aceptarías ser mío?

La pulsera de cuero negro no parecía tener gran valor y las palabras de Ilia resultaban incongruentes porque él ya se sentía suyo desde hacía tiempo, pero todo unido hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido por la emoción de que al fin ella quería que fuera suyo, de su propiedad. Lágrimas de emoción saltaron de sus ojos y su rostro no podía mostrar más felicidad.

–¡Sí! –contestó moviéndose rápidamente para abrazarla–. Al fin… –suspiró–. Demonios, claro que sí que quiero ser tuyo, absolutamente tuyo, siempre.

Ilia se quedó estática unos segundos en sus brazos antes de abrazarlo. –Gracias, gracias… –susurró sin creerlo, había estado casi segura de que aceptaría, pero en el último momento el miedo se había apoderado de ella–. Mío… por y para siempre. 

–Sí –dijo a la vez que asentía, casi botando en la cama y se separó un poco para besarla.

Ella sonrió en el beso y empezó a reír. –Aún no te la has puesto, tonto. 

Ulrik le tendió la muñeca derecha y observó cómo Ilia abrochaba la ancha pulsera a su muñeca dándose cuenta de los detalles grabados en ella: el triskel símbolo del BDSM y especialmente las palabras “Propiedad de Ilia”. 

–¿Qué te parece? –preguntó ella mirándola un segundo más antes de fijar su vista en la de él. 

Por toda respuesta volvió a abrazarla y a besarla. –Me parece que soy de la mejor Ama, novia y persona del mundo.

–Tonto –rió ella abochornada por sus palabras y besó sus labios de nuevo–. Eres lo que más quiero, Ulrik, lo mejor que tengo –pero antes de que él fuera a decir nada selló sus labios con los propios, demasiado dichosa por ese nuevo paso que habían dado juntos, uno de los tantos que tendría que dar. 

El hacerlo suyo no era el final del camino ni mucho menos, tenían cientos de cosas por descubrir todavía, del BDSM y de ellos mismos, no dudaba que Ulrik aún seguiría sorprendiéndola, ni que las risas, los buenos momentos juntos acabarían jamás, que podría haber algunos obstáculos y problemas que sobrepasar, pero por encima de todo lo harían juntos como Ama y esclavo, como amantes, como pareja.

**Continuará...**


	18. Epílogo

Ulrik gritaba disfrutando tanto de los azotes del flogger que estaba utilizando Ilia como seis años atrás cuando empezaron. Estaba atado a un potro en la mazmorra del club, un dildo se movía en su interior junto con la pequeña campanita que colgaba de él, había ido al club con él puesto junto con el collar que siempre llevaba allí, el suspensorio de cuero cuya cremallera ahora tenía bajada y unos zapatos de tacón, cuando no iba con el pantalón de cuero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que llevar sólo zapatos de hombre quedaban horribles. Se sintió cerca del borde y con unos azotes más se corrió en el condón con la expresa orden de Ilia.

Ilia lo soltó del potro y lo besó, él correspondió con anhelo y ternura. Había vuelto tres días atrás de hacer un reportaje de fotografía paisajística en los fiordos noruegos y aún se sentía queriendo subsanar su ausencia, siempre le pasaba desde que cinco años atrás había adquirido la confianza necesaria en sí mismo por luchar como fuera por trabajar en lo que de verdad le gustaba y había empezado a viajar con cada trabajo, pero desde que cinco meses atrás su esposa le había dicho que iba a ser padre la separación se le hacía más dura; no podía evitar preocuparse por ella a casa segundo y querer estar cuidándola. 

Ilia sonrió dulcemente en el beso, acarició su pelo con una mano y con la otra cogió una de su esposo y la llevó a su ligeramente hinchado vientre que quedaba al descubierto gracias a ese sujetador de cuero negro. 

–Me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero estamos bien –susurró sin separarse demasiado de él. 

Desde que Clady y Liesl se habían enterado de su embarazo no la habían dejado ni un segundo sola, estaban demasiado emocionadas y Liesl le había obligado a no aceptar ningún trabajo más a parte de la película que estaba terminando de grabar, la segunda parte de aquella que le dio un Oscar a la mejor actriz de reparto en una película de habla no inglesa, donde ella era la protagonista, aunque eso no quería decir que fuera la buena. 

–Lo sé, cuando tú te cansas, Liesl me informa –confesó casi en un susurro.

–Creo que está haciendo un diario sobre mi embarazo –comentó ella, agradecía la preocupación de todos, pero a veces con las hormonas los mandaba a freír espárragos rápidamente, a todos menos a su suegra que la llamaba todos los días. 

–Lo sé. ¿Tienes sed? Deberíamos ir a que te sientes –aconsejó.

–Ulrik… estoy bien, de verdad –aseguró besándolo–. Voy a ponerte la crema, recogemos esto y te prometo que vamos a sentarnos –añadió, sabiendo que le replicaría fue sin esperar respuesta a por la crema y empezó a extenderla por las nalgas enrojecidas de él. 

Ulrik suspiró resignado dejándose hacer. Cuando ella terminó se apresuró a recoger para hacer más que ella y que pudiera ir a descansar antes. Con todo recogido, llegó junto a ella, le sonrió triunfal, dejó un beso en su mejilla y bajó la mirada.

–No tienes remedio –comentó Ilia abriendo la puerta de la mazmorra y caminando alegremente hacia donde estaban los sillones más cómodos.

***

Había ido con unos amigos a Copenhague aprovechando el puente, no obstante, esa noche había tenido planeado dar esquinazo a todos. Hablando por el chat había conocido a una nueva sumisa en esa ciudad y lo había invitado a ese club, en Roskilde no había ninguno y tampoco llevaba tanto tiempo en el mundillo como para que lo invitaran a fiestas o kedadas.

Entró en el club enfundado en cuero, sus ojos azules observaron la sala principal con curiosidad: los sumisos arrodillados ante sus amos, otros siguiéndoles con correas o bien educados un paso por detrás, el escenario en el que parecía que acababa de terminar una escena en la cruz de San Andrés y otra puerta que por la descripción que la sumisa le había hecho del sitio debía llevar a la mazmorra para juegos privados. Apartó unos mechones de pelo rubio de su frente, sentía cierto nerviosismo, y se pasó la mano hacia atrás sonriendo ante lo que veía, llevaba años queriendo pisar un club. 

Asintió y con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la barra donde nekohole25 le había asegurado que la encontraría. La localizó por el lazo con un cascabel rojo que él le había dicho que se pusiera dos semanas atrás y ella había asegurado que lo estaba usando desde entonces, por ello no calculó bien y en vez de esquivar a una mujer rubia en la que ni se fijó que iba hacia los sillones acabó medio chocando con ella. 

–Lo siento, yo… –Erik se interrumpió en su disculpa cuando vio que esa mujer era su cuñada Ilia y el sumiso prácticamente desnudo y con el culo bien rojo que la había sujetado era su hermano. Dio un par de pasos atrás boqueando sorprendido.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien –le aseguró Ilia a Ulrik sonriendo y miró al hombre con el que había chocado, su expresión pasó de disculpa a sorpresa y de sorpresa a emoción en un segundo y al siguiente estaba lanzándose a abrazar al joven rubio–. ¡Erik! Mira, Ulrik, es Erik –dijo apretándolo fuerte entre sus brazos, con los años la relación con el antes adolescente se había estrechado bastante. 

Escuchar el nombre de su hermano de labios de Ilia hizo que levantara la mirada con la que había tenido que aguantarse de no matar a quien había chocado con la mujer embarazada, sólo que en su rostro se pudo ver la misma expresión pasmada que en el de Erik cuyas mejillas poco después se colorearon al igual que las del más joven.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo has venido a Copenhague? Espero que pensaras pasar por casa a vernos un día –dijo Ilia casi saltando de la emoción.

–Yo… –carraspeó y contestó aún un poco abstraído y sin poder apartar los ojos de su hermano mayor, el dulce tesoro de su madre, el compañero de aventuras y discusiones de su padre, el rebelde sin causa–. Vine ayer con amigos, por el puente.

Ilia sonrió y miró a Ulrik y Erik alternativamente, en ese momento ambos se rascaron la nuca del mismo modo en un gesto de incomodidad. Ilia negó con la cabeza y bufó, pero cuando fue a llamar su atención se llevó la mano al vientre. 

–Creo… que no me encuentro bien –dijo ella empezando a balancearse en el sitio con expresión mareada. 

Ambos se movieron para sujetarla. 

–¿Es sólo mareo? ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ulrik preocupado tocando su frente.

–Mejor que la sentemos –dijo Erik y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia los sillones.

–Voy a por agua…

–Yo voy, quédate con ella –se ofreció Erik al ver el titubeo de su hermano por alejarse de ella.

–Gracias –dijo sentándose en el borde del asiento, pero junto a Ilia y soplándola para que se despejara a falta de tener algo mejor para darle aire.

–Erik… mejor zumo de melocotón –intervino Ilia sonriendo, ya repuesta del pequeño mareo–. No pasó nada, tiene hambre. 

Ulrik temió hacer la siguiente pregunta, pero la hizo de todos modos. –¿Qué te apetece?

Ella meditó unos segundos. –Quiere chocolate, de ese con avellanas –dijo finalmente. 

El futuro padre suspiró aliviado porque fuera chocolate, era lo que más se le antojaba a la mujer y había acabado por ir cargado con un arsenal de chocolate con una tableta de cada tipo.

–En cuanto venga Erik te lo traigo, ¿vale?

–Vale –aceptó y sonrió notando cómo el bebé se movía–. Ella está de acuerdo también, mira –añadió cogiendo la mano de Ulrik y llevándola a donde sentía las pataditas. 

Ulrik sonrió con ilusión.

–¿Está dando pataditas? ¿Puedo, puedo? –dijo Erik al regresar y darle el zumo de melocotón.

Ilia asintió, le hizo un hueco a su lado para que sentara y cogió la mano del joven para hacer lo mismo que con su esposo moviéndola por el vientre hasta que sintió a la niña moverse. 

–Menuda atracción estás hecha, pequeña. ¿Quién da la vez? –bromeó Joakin acercándose con Karan y un sumiso moreno que caminaba a cuatro patas y llevaba con una correa.

–La pequeña se despertó al sentir a su tío y tiene hambre –contestó Ilia dejando un beso en la mejilla de Erik–. ¿También quieres? –preguntó. 

–¿Tienes que preguntar? –preguntó a su vez y luego le tendió la mano a Erik–. Hola, chico, no te veía el pelo desde la boda. Ilia no me había dicho que también estabas en el mundillo.

Erik se la estrechó. –Eso es porque nos acabamos de chocar –ante el hecho del que lo había distraído la preocupación por su cuñada volvió a mirar a su hermano rascándose la nuca.

–Ulrik, el chocolate –le recordó Ilia a su esposo antes de mirar a Erik y sonreír dulcemente. 

–Sí, Ilia –contestó de un modo instintivo. Seguidamente se levantó y se alejó pensando que aquello era un maldito caos, de milagro ni iba a acabar cayéndose de los tacones por no saber poner un pie detrás del otro con semejante desbarajuste.

–Mi querido cuñadito no dijo nada, claro que él tampoco sabía lo nuestro –añadió la mujer–. Aunque si lo pienso bien tiene madera de Dom –añadió mirándolo detenidamente. 

–Voy a necesitar una lobotomía después de esto –murmuró Erik–. ¡Oh, demonios! Yo había quedado con alguien. Ya estás bien y mañana… mañana voy a comer –dijo lo último no demasiado convencido de si quería enfrentarse a ellos tan pronto, si le habría dado tiempo a asimilarlo.

Ilia sonrió con condescendencia. –Puedes traer a tus amigos si te sientes más cómodo, así Ulrik no dirá ni pío –sugirió besando su mejilla. 

–Lo pienso –contestó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, frotarle la barriga y alejarse hasta la barra donde la sumisa seguía estando.

–Debió ser divertido. No se ven encuentros familiares todos los días. Aunque recuerdo uno hace un par de años que un chico se encontró a sus padres, fue de película andando para atrás, se chocó con otro sumiso que iba gateando y se cayó casi dando la voltereta, todo un espectáculo –comentó Joakin divertido.

–Ellos simplemente se han quedado sin palabras –rió Ilia–. No sé a cuál de los dos le va a costar más asumirlo –meditó viendo a Ulrik volver con su chocolate. 

–Por las normas sociales yo diría que a Erik, cuesta más asimilar la sumisión y más en una figura de referencia como un hermano mayor –opinó Joakin.

Ulrik llegó frente a Ilia, le dio la tableta, un beso en los labios y en el vientre y esa vez ya sabiéndola bien se arrodilló a sus pies.

–Erik vendrá mañana a comer, ¿harás canelones? –pidió ella. 

El hombre soltó un largo suspiro tratando de asimilarlo y asintió a la pregunta.

–Genial –la expresión de felicidad de Ilia no tenía precio. Esperaron a que ella terminara el chocolate y se levantaron para regresar a casa a descansar. 

El día siguiente les deparaba un pequeño problema en el camino que superar, pero lo conseguirían y lo harían juntos como siempre había sido, era y sería.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Little Owl:** ¡Se acabó! El amor ha dado sus frutos y… ¿habéis visto que mono se puso Erick? So cute *.*  
>  **Mekare:** Sí, ciertamente se le coje cariño al bicho. Menuda sorpresita final. XD Esperamos que os haya gustado y veros en próximas historias.


End file.
